The Monster Trapper
by Josephiroth
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own Monster Hunter. In the wide world that is filled with all sorts of creatures, both friendly & very dangerous. In this adventure is a Pro Trapper & 2 Palicoes. Know that there may be loads of dangers, there is beauty as well. Friends with creatures & others. This story is background tied to "Lupi Della Caccia", written by Cosmic Guardian. Read his first.
1. Chapter 1

The Monster Trapper

Chapter 1

* * *

"**ROAR!**"

Sounds of a rage-filled roar ranged through the stone jagged area within the Ancestral Steppe landscape. The area war large with a big round nest in the middle, and all around were burnt dead trees and jagged stones angle inward and upwards around the area, like an arena of sorts. It had two pathways leading into it, and a cliff for anyone who dared jump it.

And standing on one part of this arena area was a Rathian. Rathian is a medium-sized true flying wyvern. Her hide is a duller and more muted colour, and her lower mandible features a long, protruding chin spike. Her upper back and wingtips are covered in a moss-like fur not seen on the Rathalos, and while her clubbed tail lacks bony spikes, it makes up for this with its ability to poison foes upon contact.

After her roar, she glared her bright yellow eyes at the intruders who dared challenge her. It was a human and two felynes, all three of which were covered in similar armor.

The human was male who stood about six feet and four inches tall and was covered in blood red tinted color insect armor known as Nerscylla S Armor, full body armor, its pigment is red while the rest are black. In the grip of his left hand was a large blue blade with the appearance of sharp ice and a cartridge close to the hilt and in the grip of his right hand was a large icy blue shield with what looks like a sharp teeth-like appearance in the center; the weapons known as Squaliarma.

Behind this hunter stood two Palicoes, to the left was a normal colored Scylla Armor, and carried a scythe-like weapon in its right paw. To the right was the other Palicoe in blue pigment colored of the Scylla Armor as well, and in her left paw was a scythe-like weapon. They both stood in the matching height of one foot and six inches tall.

"Meow, let's get the meownster!" yelled the left palico, voice sounded female and waved her scythe overhead. Then she charge forward while calling, "Come Josephiroth, Nealerea! To battle, meow!"

"Sasha, don't charge at it!" shouted the other, the voice sounded female as well.

The charging palico stopped and turned to shout, "How many times must I tell you, meow?! In battle I'm Slashuur, not Sasha! MEOW!" Was suddenly pushed aside by the Rathian's foot, which roared and was charging towards the hunter.

"Look out meow!" called Nealerea as the blue armored leaped out of the way.

Josephiroth didn't dodge, merely raised his large shield in front for a block and got pushed backward the moment the Rathian struck him. He had braced for impact and been sent backwards a few feet till the Rathian stopped. Then started swinging his blade at its feet, striking at it for a few times before having to jump out of the way from her tail-swipe.

Knowing the pattern of the Rathian, he dodged the next tail-swipe before getting back at striking at the legs. The canister in his sword started to glow yellow as he kept on slashing in his own pattern.

That is until the Rathian leaped up and did her own backflip, swung her tail and struck him. He went flying and banged his helmet covered head against one of the large rocks in the area. Luckily for him that he didn't get poisoned from the strike, mostly because of his armor's purpose. But after he got back up, his arms dangling down, weapons still held in his grip as he wobbled, seeing stars in his dizzy state.

"You damn meownster!" yelled Slashuur, her shout gained the Rathian's attention. "Meow! That's right you stupid meownster, over here!"

"Hold on Joey, I'm coming!" called Nealerea, running to him on all fours. The moment she came close, she leaped up as high as she could and hit the right side of head, awaken from his confusion.* "Sorry meow! You okay?"

"I'm okay Nala," Josephiroth replied. "Thanks for the help, now let's go help Sasha." Nala nodded and they both turned and headed over to the battle.

"It's Slashuur meow!" called Sasha, somehow heard them, but at that moment, the Rathian turned around once, swung her tail and hit Sasha, sending her flying. "MEOW!"

"Go help your sister, Nala," Josephiroth said as he still charged toward the Rathian. Nala goes do so, heading over to her sister.

Like in predicable patterns of the wyvern, it did a second spin around. Allowing the hunter to at least dodge the tail swipe and then slashing quickly at her legs with his blade. After another slash downward, two things happened.

One, scales shattered off the Rathian's leg. And two, the cartridge in his blade was glowing red and showing static.

_'Perfect timing,'_ the hunter thought. He swung his shield arm back and pressed a hidden button, causing the teeth-like middle to spread open, the bottom part of it pushed outwards as well like a long hidden blade and a slot area in the middle. He quickly thrust his sword in, once inside the slot, he pressed a button, moved the charged up cartridge into the shield and loaded an empty cartridge into his sword and pulled out his blade.

The Rathian continued to struggling trying to get up while Slashuur and Nealerea were now coming back to join the fight, coming back to the neck of the Rathian and slashing their scythes at the armored scales that covered her head.

Just as the shield return to its normal state, the charged cartridge inside moving into its right place. He did so again, pressed the hidden button to make the shield spread open, but then thrust his sword in and activating its second purpose.

The sword and shield combined into one as he swung it over his shoulder, revealing it to be now a battle-axe. And in that swing, he slashed down at the tail part of the Rathian. After breaking a few scales, he pressed another hidden button within the battle-axe to make it showed static energy while he swung it, striking the tail about two more times, leaving behind two static orbs.

At that point, the Rathian stood, and just as it about to unleash another angry roar. The static orbs exploded, severing the part of her tail-end off the rest of her tail. She cried in agony as she leaped away from the hunter and palicoes.

_'My blade maybe stronger after it been upgraded, but it should've taken more than mere two explosive sparks,'_ the hunter thought while Slashuur cheered and went to carve the tail-end. _'This Rathian either been attacked before by another hunter, or just became an adult age.'_

After her growls of agony, she turned to look at them in a fury, and then took a deep breath and expelled out her mouth a fireball. It soared toward them.

"Meow! Look out!" cried Nala as she leaped out of the way.

"Hey I'm not done carving!" yelled Slashuur as she was grabbed by the hunter with one hand and managed to leap out of the way of the fireball. He leaped slow though, for the weight of his charge-blade battle-axe form had slowed him down for he didn't let go of it.

The fireball had hit parts of the ground closes to the cut-off tail-end and nearly hit his battle-axe. Josephiroth set her down and said in an annoyed tone, "Never carve until the creature is out of the area, not when it's still here."

"Meow, I forgot," Slashuur replied, sounded embarrassed. Then instantly looked towards the Rathian, forgetting what happened before, "Onward my meownions! To victory, meow!" And she charges towards the Rathian, who seemed about to charge.

"Oh sister," Nealerea murmured as she helmet-covered face-palmed, then started to chase after as well, rushing by the nest in the middle, heading to join her sister to attack the Rathian.

Josephiroth quietly chuckled and shook his head, then took grip of his charged battle-axe and started to follow. Seeing the Rathian seem about to charge, he would've jumped out of the way. But as the Rathian neared its nest in charge, Slashuur was once more pushed aside while Nealerea had jumped out the way.

The Rathian didn't continued, just leaped herself into the air, flapping her wings, staying airborne. This confused the hunter for a second, but he was prepared for this moment.

He took his hand from the hilt of the battle-axe, caused it to be weighted into the ground while he fished through the hidden pockets within his armor and pulled out a small ball. He quickly hurled it forward.

The two palicoes saw what he did and quickly covered their eyes, just as he did so as well. It burst and emitted a blinding flash of light.

The Rathian roared in agony, blinded by that temporary light and crashed down on the ground, in a dizzy state and still tried to get up.

"Purrrrfect! Attack!" yelled Sasha after seeing the downed Rathian after the flash bomb. She quickly charges forward, and Nala followed behind.

Josephiroth about to follow as well, but as he came near to the nest, he had just saw what was in it. He halted and stared at the nest, seem froze for hours as he realized the truth in his mind.

It look the Rathian less than a minute to finally get herself back up, and in the rest of that minute to get out of her dizzy faze. She roared out, breaking Josephiroth from his thoughts.

"Meow! Come Nealerea! Rath-of-Meow time!" Sasha said her sister beside her, Nala quickly nodded and both of them leaped into the ground, quickly digging and vanished into the dirt.

Once he could hear again, he then did pressed a hidden button on the hilt, causing his charged battle-axe to shift back into the shield and sword. He does so in a quick motion while turning around and then placed the sword and shield into the straps on his back, securing them in place.

He rushed over to the cliff area, but as he does so…

Bursting out of the ground close to the raging Rathian come a small but moving palico tank. Both sisters sitting behind the controls of this small version of a tank.

"Time to blast this Rathian with our Meownzer Tank!" yelled Slashuur with glee, she and Nealerea did a quick hi-paw before taking control of their assault vehicle.

Hearing this, the hunter had stopped and turned around, "**NO SLASHUUR!**" he had yelled loudly as he could.

"Wait what?!" called the palico, but the shout from the hunter at alerted the Rathian as well. The hunter didn't move away from the cliff, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Move away from the cliff, Joseph!" called out Nealerea.

The hunter didn't moved, he heard them; he just chose not to move. The Rathian then fired a fireball from her mouth; it headed straight at the hunter.

**BAM!**

It struck him in the chest and exploded in a violent burst of flame, sending him over the cliff and plummeted down into the depths.

"JOSEPH!" cried Nala as she leaped off their battle tank and quickly followed by digging down into the ground.

"WAIT SIS! OH COME ON!" Sasha cried, had to ditch their tank, for it can only work with two palicoes, and she went to follow her sister into the ground.

The Rathian had turned to where the tank was, but saw no sign of the two Scylla armored felynes. Seeing no intruders around, the Rathian gave this moment a tired growl, had gotten exhausted and slowly headed over to her nest to rest.

* * *

In the area, a nesting grounds of ground predators, which was currently vacant of any ground predators at the time. With high vine-covered floor-like that can be easily climbed up upon. Closer to the climbable wall that leads up to the cliff area of the previous area.

The hunter had spent a small moment of rolling around and was now currently sitting in a meditation position. He had pulled out a corked jar of green water, a potion, uncorked it and then moved one part of his head-covered helmet to reveal an opening for a mouth and he drank the potion.

As he does so, close by, bursting out of the ground came forth his two comrades.

"JOSEPH!" cried Nala as she first came out, and Sasha came out as well. When they landed, they saw his current state.

"Yo," said the hunter, had stopped for a moment from his drink, and went back to gulping down the rest from the jar.

"Thought so," Slashuur meowed, doesn't seemed surprised.

As for Nealerea, she currently had her scythe on her back, but her paws were currently clenched. She growled and when Josephiroth had stopped drinking and started to put the jar back into one of his hidden pockets.

"Joseph," she quietly growled as she stepped toward him. "What did I say about using that tactic?"

"Like I always say, don't worry about it, I did that tactic multiple times before," he replied, stretching himself.

Nala had leaped upon him and slapped the left side of his helmet, just as the mouth area closed.

"Wrong answer buster!" she meowed with anger. "That every time you do that kind of stunt makes us worry, meow!"

"Not me," Slashuur meowed, had her arms crossed. "He done this multiple times sis, kinda expected that to happen really. Just means to show that the meownster is currently ready for capture. You know, give the meownster the satisfaction of removing a threat, false-hope." The moment Nala turned to glare at her, Slashuur froze in fright and quickly said, "Actually what I mean to say, meow, is that using yourself as a decoy is very bad and you should be ashamed… meow!"

"Traitor…" the hunter whispered, getting the close range of Nala's glare once more.

"Just for what you did, your punishment is cleaning up the mess in the caravan back at Val Habar!"

"Uh… he basically does that all the time, sis," Sasha meowed, was getting herself back up.

"Including cooking duties and Nappa's latrine duty," Nala meowed, if she wasn't wearing a face-covered helmet, they would've seen her smirking.

"Ooh… free dinner for us later!" Sasha meowed while the hunter, who still was sitting, laid his back down on the ground, showing he didn't like that punishment. "Oh, and cleaning Nappa's stable too… ew."

The hunter groaned while Nala had gotten off of him, giggled.

* * *

After a while of climbing, the hunter and the two palicoes had climbed up the cliff, arriving back into the wyvern nest area. They saw the Rathian sleeping in its nest, and the moment they did, the hunter quietly whispered to them.

"Shh, be very, very quiet, I'm going to set the trap," Josephiroth stated as he slowly walked over to the sleeping wyvern. The two palicoes standing nearby, being quiet as possible.

As the hunter slowly snuck into the nest, inching closer to the big, mean, sleeping dragon. Trying to not cause a sound, he came close to its back. And with that, he carefully got down on his knees and reached into the compartment in his armor and brought out a device, a shock trap. He then carefully sets it close to where its feet would be when it stands.

The moment it was set and ready to activate at any moment, he slowly got up and gave thumbs up with his right hand to the two waiting palicoes. Both of them nodded, each holding red painted balls, tranquilizer bombs.

Josephiroth had stood up and rushed out of the nest, trying to make much noise as possible, such as stepping on tree branches and making them step, kicking pebbles to make annoying noises.

And by doing so, had caused the Rathian's eyes open, alerted of the sudden noise. She raised her head and saw the hunter standing so close to her nest. Alarmed, she quickly got herself back up and growled angrily at the hunter. But then the Rathian's right foot had stomped onto the device.

And it activated and bursts of static surges through the Rathian's body, shocking her, paralysis her in a state. She growled weakly, trying to get free.

"Go," the hunter said as he kneeled down to the Rathian, and the wyvern saw the two armored felynes had leaped up behind the hunter and hurled two red orbs at the wyvern's head. One hitting in the eye and the other hitting in the mouth, both of which burst and expelled gas.

The moment it breathed it in, it then collapsed, falling back down onto the nest side. Eyes closed and went back to sleep, but this time in a very deep sleep.

"Meow! Mission success!" Slashuur cheered, Josephiroth stood up and started to draw out a field horn from one of his hidden compartments in his armor. "And now with the battle over, you now can call me Sasha again, meow!"

Josephiroth raised the horn into the air, and breathed into it five times in a row. Every hunter needs to carry a horn for this one purpose, to alert the others waiting outside the Ancestral Steppe landscape that the mission within was completed.

The purpose of the horn calls have different purposes at times, for now though. Blowing it five times in a row and loudly is to tell the group who're waiting to pick up the team who went into this landscape one thing.

The target creature is captured!

"So Joseph, I'm confused," Sasha meowed, looking up to the hunter as he pocketed the horn. "Why was the meownster so weak? This is an HR Four mission, right?"

"When I had severed the tail, I thought this mission should've been an HR One," the hunter replied, crossed his arms. "Until I saw one certain detail that changed it entirely."

"Meow, what's that?" asked Nala.

"Take a look," Joseph said as he pointed with his right armored hand to the nest.

Curious, the two palicoes walked over to the nest, and saw what lay within. What they saw had their eyes widen, despite the fact their covered with Scylla helmet, the blue thin-layered eye-plates allows them to see through it.

And they were looking at Rathian eggs, four in total.

"Whoa! Wait a minute! This Rathian is a mother?! The guild lady didn't mention anything about eggs!" yelled Sasha, sounded furious.

The hunter had come over to the palicoes, and then placed his right armored hand on one, rubbing it slowly before pulling back, revealing some stickiness.

"It's because their recently laid," he said, showing the stickiness gunk on his armored hand to the two palicoes before wiping it on the ground. Then he turned to the Rathian, "She must've laid her eggs right before we even arrived, that's why she was so weak."

"Oh no…" Nala said, sounded sad. She knew one thing about her comrade, she turned to him, "What do we do?"

The hunter sighed as he stood up, "As usual, continue as planned. Once the group arrive to tie up the Rathian for escort to a sanctuary, I'll tell them to carefully transport the eggs with her. These eggs belong with their mother." He looked at the sleeping Rathian, "The mother who likely would tear me apart if she still remembers me for a time and if any of her eggs are missing, likely spend a few months waiting till her tail regrows again."

"Oh tail!" Sasha recalled and quickly scurried over to the cut off tail-end and started carving.

Nala remained by her hunter's side, "What if they…?"

"I'll give them the same warning that I give to any hunter who dare do egg missions," he replied, he looked at the nest again, looking at the eggs. "And if I learn that any of them destroy one of these eggs, I will sever their pride and hunt them down like monsters as well."

"Does that mean no egg for supper?" called Sasha, earning a harsh glare from the hunter in her direction. "Joking! I'm joking! Meow, I know you don't like it when people eat eggs!"

"Please don't joke about it sister, it's no funny joke," Nala meowed with a groaned.

Sasha sighed, "Sorry, couldn't resist, meow."

* * *

After about a minute, the transport crew arrived with their transport vehicle, a large airship arrived and had temporary docked down as close as possible. The hunter gave a brief report to the captain of the vessel while the workers tied up the sleeping Rathian in thick rope and carefully transported onto the ship and placed into a large cage.

Josephiroth had threaten one of the workers when they were handling the eggs, had pointed his sword at his throat, giving them a warning to never crack those eggs.

And with all that, the hunter and two palicoes had come aboard and the airship set sailed, heading back to the Gathering Hall. And once there, the hunter collected his pay and rewarded materials and items.

* * *

Exiting the large front gates of the Gathering Hall, the hunter and two palicoes came out into the busy parts of Val Habar. Seeing other hunters and few palicoes about, some hunters heading into the Gathering Hall or heading out like them.

"Well the Street Cook is currently busy," meowed Nala, looking at what looks like an outdoor restaurant of a white furred palico cooking lots of meals for paying customers, mostly hunters and their teammates. Of course the option of eating there or eat in the Gathering Hall.

Sasha groaned, "Meow, why is it always so busy?" Was walking with their hunter, walking through the street, passing by other people.

"You know why, it's afternoon sister, lots of hunters are getting ready for missions," Nala stated what was a known fact for the hunters.

They had walked by the market lady advertising some items she selling, she tried to lure in the trio with potions that were on sale, but they just kept on walking. They walk past the wycoom too, no need of going there, at least not yet.

"Still sis, it's rather annoying. Why can't they just do that in the Gathering Hall instead of out here, it feels so good to eat right now and have a nap in the sun," Sasha meowed, smiling under her helmet as she imagine the feeling.

"We could always eat Joe's cooking."

"EW! NO WAY! Sorry Joseph, but your cooking is terrible! Heck I gave the salad to Nappa and he threw up!"

The hunter merely rolled his eyes under the helmet, he knew that's true. Despite being skilled at creating desired items he needs, cooking food like well-done steak was impossible for him, he always gets it burnt. And even so, he would still eat it just to satisfy his stomach.

"And we can go eat AFTER Joseph finishes his punishment," Nala purred a bit, they walked pass the blacksmith forge where The Man was working. Then walked by the weapon seller.

_'Might need to buy a regular rank one charge-blade later, there are some missions that specifically state only rank one weaponry,'_ Joseph thought to himself as he kept on walking with his two trusted friends.

And eventually the three of them arrived to the caravans' parking lot; basically it is a parking lot for any hunter who owns a caravan. Basically each caravan is parked beside one stable for their pulling creature to rest in.

While most caravans had popos resting in the stables beside them, Josephiroth doesn't have one of those furry herbivore creatures. Instead, what he has in his stable beside his caravan…

Is an Aptonoth. Aptonoth are cow-like creatures with leathery gray skin. They have black stripes along their backs and a head reminiscent of a Hadrosaur. They have a large, two-pronged crest protruding from their heads and a flat, spiked tail. And this one is about eight feet tall, and was currently sleeping in the stable, instead of greeting them like a pet would to an owner.

Both palicoes reached up to their helmets and were taking them off. Revealing their heads and body color fur, Sasha mainly has white fur with some blondish yellow and black spots of fur, yellow fur covering the left side of her head, black fur covering the right side, and her mouth and nose and whiskers are white. And Nala has similar colors as Sasha, except her left side of the head is black, and the right side is blondish yellow.

"Well Joseph," Nala meowed, smiled up to the hunter, "we're going to take a nice lovely nap on the bed. So you have the choices of either cleaning Nappa's latrine, or cleaning the caravan and trying to be nice and quiet as possible. Which will it be?"

At that moment, sounds of a large fart came from Nappa's stable, alerting them of what a stinky moment it will be once he does that duty.

He turned to look down at Nala while Sasha was heading up the ramp into the caravan, he asked, "Before I do my duties, will it be alright if I go do a quick shopping first?"

After a moment as Nala thinks, tapping her chin with her free paw. "Hm, very well, you got thirty minutes to change into your non-hunting clothes and go shopping. But if you're late, then be expecting to add in back massages in your duties. So chop-chop," she grinned as she turned and headed up the ramp into their caravan.

_'Sheesh, why do you keep pretending to be a motherly figure?'_ Joseph asked to himself in thought. Then he looked upwards for a moment, _'Thinking of it, wonder how mom, dad and my brothers doing right now? Was it a month since I sent the last letter, kinda hard to remember though, it has been like four years since I last…'_

"Hurry up Joseph, your timer is ticking," called Nala.

Clearing his thoughts on the matter, he walked up the ramp into his caravan and stepped inside.

The insides of the caravan is large and spacious, carpets covered the floor with nice patterns. To the left was a barrel, a human-size bed, an open window and crate. To the right are spare sets of caravan wheels, three sacks, a pile of books, two chests, a felyne figurine, a large region map on the wall. And in the back of the caravan are curtains, a desk, a chair, and several books as well. And hanging from the roof of the caravan were hammocks as well.

Pretty much most hunters in other caravans keep a pet, a poogie, which is basically a pig. But for Joseph, he doesn't have one, reason why for not having a pet pig is rather simple. He's allergic to them, tend to throw up the moment he had detected their scent. This is one bright side for wearing a helmet that covered his face except the eyes at times.

As for the reason of the two chest boxes he keeps in the caravan, both chests are well organized. But in one chest are filled with items and materials, and in the other chest are filled with multiple versions of the charge blade and armor sets and clothes, along with talismans he had found during his hunts.

And once he opened it, he first took off his large shield and sword and stacked it inside the chest. Then he reaches up for his helmet, removing the straps within and disconnecting it from the torso armor.

By doing so, in the back of the helmet, after allowing an opening, long whitish silver hair flowed out of the back. Right before the mission, he had stuffed his hair into his helmet before connecting it to the torso armor. Continuing removing his helmet, revealed his face. Unlike his long whitish silver hair, he had a goatee around his mouth that is blondish yellow. He has brown eyes and small rectangular eyeglasses pressed against his eyes a bit.

Once the helmet was off and set down into the chest, he started with his gauntlets, unstrapping and disconnecting it from the torso armor. Then the legging armor, and then the frauds, and then lastly his torso armor. Once his full body set of Nerscylla S armor was inside the chest, he stretches himself a bit.

He has pale white skin, mostly wearing the armor for a long while, a muscular build. And he had clothes on, that were underneath the armor before. He wore a red and black tunic with yellow lining, black pants that reaches halfway around the legs as well as yellow lining, and he wore black fingerless gloves and shoes, both of which too have yellow lining. These clothes are basically considered pajama clothes.

_'And yet people mistake hunters who don't wear armor assumed their wearing chakra,'_ amused Joseph, recalling that detail.

"Twenty minutes Joseph," Nala stated as she and Sasha were lying on the bed, both of them not wearing armor. Sasha wore a white vest while Nala wore a blue vest.

"Thanks for reminding me," Joseph replied, it had taken him over five minutes to take off the armor. And with what he's been currently wearing, he turned and headed out the caravan.

* * *

"That will be one-thousand-nine-hundred-and-fifty zenis for the Elite Blade, sir," said the man who works at the Val Habar Armory.

Knowing the price by heart really, since he got a lot of upgraded charge blades back in the caravan. He paid the man and then took hold of his new large shield and sword; he placed them on straps upon his back.

"See you again real soon, meh heh," said the seller, whom chuckled.

"Hm," Joseph replied with a nod, had turned around and walked away.

As he neared the open clear areas of the street, he stops to think for a moment. He thought to himself, _'Hm, what to do, I still got time. I could go to the smithy forge and pay for the upgrade to make the Elite Blade become Elite Blade Plus, make it stronger for rank one, and come back to retrieve it after supper. Hm yeah, that actually sounds like a good idea. I'll do that after I buy a few…'_

Bonk in the head as he felt what was like a ball, it bounced off him and rolled away. Annoyed for a moment, he turned around, seeing who decided to throw a ball at him.

His eyes widen in shocked surprised at what he saw chasing the ball. _'A Stygian Zinogre?!'_ he thought, was about to reach for his sword, but stopped himself as he noticed something strange, well two things actually.

One, it was smaller, and two, it was chasing the ball like a dog.

"Sorry!" called someone, and with that, Joseph turned to look at the being whom supposedly threw that ball before. And he saw what looks like a rookie hunter coming towards him. The boy spoke, "Really sorry about that, sir."

And his eyes still widen as he just watched the Stygian Zinogre come over to the boy, carrying the ball in its jaws. It was playing fetch with the boy!

For a moment, still surprised as he looked at the creature before turning to the boy. He asks, "Is that your pet?"

"Hunting partner actually," the boy replied, "saved me a couple of times."

Hearing the word 'partner' and calling the creature that had brought up old memories in Joseph's mind, of event that had happened over four years ago. He shook his head to clear his mind for a moment, and now feeling curious to see about something, he asked as he held his right hand out, "May I?"

The boy complied by placing the saliva-covered ball, and after he took hold of it, he watched the Zinogre for a moment, seeing the creature eying the ball. With a soft but good throw, chucking it away. The creature turned and chased after the bouncing ball and snatches it before it got too far.

This brought another memory into his mind once more, recalling throwing raw meat to a friendly predator he knew of long ago. He smiled a bit as he turned to the boy, "It got a name?"

"His name is Fenrir," the boy replied with a smile. "I'm Zane. Just came to town with my sister and friends."

_'How does he know this stygian is a male?'_ Joseph mentally asked himself. Learning the fact that this boy who has somehow had tamed a Stygian Zinogre and has him as a friend made Joseph smile a bit more. It still reminded him a bit more on certain memories, but the boy had stated one fact. He and others came to town, a group of hunters. Don't know if they have their own caravan or not, but one thing is known in these lands. Whoever owns a caravan can travel in groups of other hunters.

Despite the fact Joseph tends to be the only hunter in his caravan with two palicoes, he does join group quests at the Gathering Hall or Dundorma Assembly. But mostly the fact that he is now willing to have hunters travel with him in his caravan was rather simple. The possibility to learn a bit more of the Stygian Zinogre lifestyle in a tame environment. Joseph was a bit of a researcher at times too.

"I am Joseph, Monster Trapper and Caravan Owner," Joseph replied, stating simple truths of himself for a moment. For in the future, if Zane and his sister and friends are in need of a caravan, at least they would know of one.

As Fenrir came back, carrying the ball back to Zane, the boy took the ball. Then the Stygian Zinogre became curious of him and was sniffing him for a moment. Raising his right hand close to his nose, he felt the creature licked his hands, just like a young pup would. And with closer view of Fenrir had given Joseph a thought that just crossed his mind.

_'This is a young pup!'_ he thought to himself. Realizing that fact had gotten into his head of the possibility that Zane had somehow kidnapped the young pup from his original family. Mentally he seethed, for the idea of kidnapping children from families deeply angers him, while on the outside, he tried to stay calm. So as he looked at Fenrir, still licking his hands, he said, "Cute little fur ball you got."

"Thanks Joseph," Zane replied, smiling a bit, seem to look proud.

In that moment, Joseph's signature glare came forth as he looked down at the boy, and said in a very serious tone, "How did you get him?"

Zane looked surprised, caught him off guard it seems. He looked to Joseph and he said, "I was in the tundra, I was cooking some meat and Fenrir wanted some. I gave it to him and he took off, chasing after the stygian, he lead me to his dead parent. Having lost my parents to a Silver Rathalos, I felt sorry for Fenrir and took him in. After that… he's been with me for a couple months now."

_'Thus saying one good reason why I don't like killing adult parents,'_ Joseph mentally sighed as he looked down at Zane. He was happy to know that the boy took in the stygian after he lost his mother, giving the creature a warm home maybe. But he was also angry, mostly towards the fact of most hunters.

He had seen a few who are disgusted of egg missions like himself, and even several hunters who are quite interested in the creatures as well and prefer the capture way instead of the killing way. Those types of people had earned his respect. Zane here has basically taken in an orphaned pup and took care of him, that's enough for Joseph giving him respect.

He still was angry though about the loss of life of a parent, such is the terrible life of a hunter. For one day the hunter will become the hunted.

"Zane!" called by another boy, coming over to them. "Ivy asked you give you some water," then the boy saw Joseph, "who are you?"

Instead of replying, Joseph turned away and walked off. He had his arms crossed as he was thinking to himself, heading towards the caravan parking lot, forgetting the idea of upgrading the elite blade.

* * *

After arriving at the caravan, he had managed to get back under four minutes. During which his two partners were a bit annoyed that they didn't back massages, but some head scratches will do. He had face-palmed when he realized he forgot to leave his new elite blade with the smithy so to upgrade it. Oh well, he put it in his armory chest.

He spent the time cleaning the caravan, then once that done, he went to clean up Nappa's latrine in the stables, such a dirty job, but does get dung material for dung bombs. Just as long as he takes a nice bath afterward. He also made sure to feed Nappa his regular amount of food, which the big lazy dino gobble it up so fast and went back to sleep in mere minutes.

Once all cleaned up, then came supper. His palicoes friends knew he isn't a good cook and they likely expected him to take them out to the Street Cook for supper.

They were right, and they went to him, greeted others and ate large meal of a supper. Of course Joseph paid the bill, like always when they go out for food, and then they headed on back to the caravan for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

In the dark of the night, with hardly a cloud in the sky, the moon's light and stars twinkle bright. Down below in the small city of Val Habar, some places had some torches lit to bring some warmth light for any who likes to walk around in the night.

Others who carry lanterns filled with Flash Bugs inside to have their light shine. Flash Bugs make perfect night light for people who fear the dark of the night.

In one part of the city, the caravan parking lot, the pulling creatures continued their sleep while some still awake either ate their hay or drank water from their trough.

In one caravan that is owned by Joseph, he was currently sleeping on his bed. His two friends and allies, Sasha and Nala, are cuddled together as they slept on one of the hammocks hanging from the roof.

Joseph wasn't wearing armor, just his usual clothes as he slept on his right side on the bed. He was lightly groaning in his sleep, and for a moment he quietly whispered as he slept.

"Jarl?"

* * *

_In a flat stone area covered with stone walls and cliffs and ruined buildings, along with a large pond with a glowing light in the background. There were three entrances into this area, one in the south part of the area that leads into a tunnel that slants upwards. To the east along a river that comes from the pond is a pathway that leads to the nest grounds of a predator. And to the west are a few ledges that lead to an upper area where the wyverns rest._

_ Entering this area from the southern part of the area was a hunter, the familiar figure of Josephiroth. But appeared as younger, his long hair a bit shortens, and his goatee was gone, clean shaven, and he still wore his small rectangular eyeglasses. And his armor was missing, and he was a bit less muscular. In the place of his Nerscylla S Armor, he wore Derring Armor clothes, the pigment color being red instead of white. And on his back, equipped to the back of his belt was his small blade. He carried a small round shield on his right arm; the shield and sword were called the Hunter's Knife._

_ But he wasn't alone, as he had entered the area. Far ahead of him, he could see a Great Jaggi, who was drinking from the large pond. The Great Jaggi's distinctive feature is its frill and the lavender scales with the crimson and tangerine overrides on the frills and the abdomen part, but also the furs that grow on its neck and along the back down to the middle tip of the tail. The Great Jaggi's muzzle is particularly thinner and very wrinkly than the other Bird Wyverns. While the tail has some barbs on each sides, they're notably blunt and definable even used for its tail whip attacks. And this Great Jaggi is at least over seven feet tall._

_ The hunter looked greatly surprised as he looked at the bird wyvern, than he whispered, "Jarl?"_

_ Somehow hearing his voice despite how quiet it was and the distance between them, the Great Jaggi had stopped drinking and turned to face Joseph. Few things on the Great Jaggi were noticeable, one, there were a few battle scars in certain parts of its body, but also large bite marks on its tail, bite marks that matches the jaws of a usual Great Jaggi. Some claw marks on its face, and the eyes looked old but still has the heart of a hunter within._

_ And the Great Jaggi appeared to be smiling at the hunter, than it roared out to him. Not a roar of aggressive warning or plain anger, but a welcoming roar, or a call to a friend._

_ Joseph smiled and called out, "Jarl!" He ran over to the Great Jaggi and the bird wyvern walked slowly toward him. As Joseph started to slow down as he neared the Great Jaggi, he felt Jarl's forehead and snout pressed against chest, nuzzling. Joseph wrapped his arms around his head and neck, smiling, "Missed ya big guy, hope you had a good morning, whoa."_

_ He chuckled as the Great Jaggi had leaded his head up, picking up the hunter since he didn't let go. Jarl moves forward and lowered his head; seem like setting the human back down, but getting the human to lie down. Once Joseph was on his butt, Jarl pushed his further before pulling back from the young human's grasp and then nuzzles his face._

_ "Ya missed you too," Joseph chuckled as the bird wyvern just then licked his face. "Sorry I had to be a way for a short time had to help my mom back in the village."_

_ The Great Jaggi seem in way, looked like he could understand the human. Knowing the meaning of family, to a Great Jaggi is being the leader of a pack, which is considered a family. Jarl considers this hunter as a fellow pack member, friend and family._

_ "What do you say we go hunt for a bit, Jarl? I get a feeling you must be getting hungry?" asked the boy, smiling up to the bird wyvern._

_ The Great Jaggi gave a nod, grinning and allowed the boy to get up. Then kneeled down, lowering down and nodded his head to his side._

_ "Want to carry me this time instead a race to see who hunt the largest prey?" Joseph asked, smiling. Jarl gave a light growl and urges him to his back, "Okay, okay, lets at least hunt in our secret areas. It's a bit risky of you coming into one of these known areas on Deserted Island."_

_ He went over and mounted on the Great Jaggi's back, and with that, Jarl stood back up. Then gave a loud roar, and started to charge onward._

_ "Alright! Let's go!" Joseph cheered as he pulled out his blade and held it in the air, his free hand placed to the side of the Great Jaggi's neck. He rode the Great Jaggi out of the area, heading into one of the secret paths that Great Jaggis and other great predators' uses to go through to other areas._

_ But as they entered, the whole area seems to burst in a familiar sound of a flash bomb and its blinding light covered the whole area._

_ "AH! My eyes, I cannot see?!" yelled the hunter, while Jarl roared out in shock and anger._

_ As the light slowly faded, revealed a different area on a different part of the deserted island, unknown to most humans. With groups of trees, a small stream of water, a few bushes about. A dead Aptonoth with Jarl standing over it had been eating the meat out of it. While nearby, a barbeque spit with a steak that went past well-done to burnt, and the hunter rubbing his eyes in pain._

_ When the hunter could see again, he looked at where the flash bomb originated. And saw a silhouette of a man in Brachydios Armor, and in his arms was a Dios Great Sword. This man had the red skies of a sunset as a background, and the appearance looked more demonic than he truly looked like._

_ And he was heading over to Jarl, the Great Jaggi was in a confused and blinded state, and as he neared, he lifted his sword upward._

_ First Joseph was frighten of him, but seeing his trusted friend in danger; he drew out his sword and yelled, "NO!" Had rush in place and protected the bird wyvern with his shield, managed to block the great sword's strike. But the blow was harsh and strong, making Joseph grunted in exertion, trying to push back the great sword with all his might._

_**"YoU aLlIeD wItH tHe MoNsTeR?!"**__ even the voice of this hunter sounded demonic._

_ "I will not let you hurt my friend!" yelled Joseph, was frightened of this hunter. This hunter was more skilled than him, had worked hard to slay many Brachydios obviously to get that whole set of armor and weaponry. But even so, Joseph steeled himself, faced his fear and leaped at the hunter with his blade, trying push him back._

_ But the hunter merely jumps to the right and slash his sword at Joseph from the right, Joseph had blocked the blow with his shield. He barely held against it and went back a few feet, than he looked confused at seeing what looked like slime on the shield._

_**BOOM!**_

_ It had exploded, completely destroyed his shield and been turned into scraps. Joseph was sent backward, landing upon his back. Grunted in pain, it felt like his right arm was broken. When he tried to get up, he was stomped on, right on the groin and had let out a silent scream. His eyes wide as he stared up at the hunter, who glared down at him._

_**"ThEn CoNsIdEr YoUr LiFe FoRfEiT!"**__ yelled the hunter as he raised his great sword upward, with the desire to take the young hunter's life._

_ At that time, Jarl had regained his sight, and saw his friend endangered. Seeing the enemy, he growled and rushes forward and quickly turned to the right and leaped hitting the hunter off of his human._

_**"WhAt?!"**__ yelled the hunter in surprised, likely never had thought the monster would aid a traitor of a human by attacking. __**"YoU wAnT tO dIe FiR-gAh!"**_

_ He was struck again by the Great Jaggi with a tail swipe, had managed to knock the Great Sword out of the hunter's grasp. And with that, the Great Jaggi leaped, pounced on the enemy and forced him down the ground and started to claw at it and chomp at his armor, trying to break off the armor._

_ Joseph groaned as he slowly got up, cradling his right arm and legs close together, in pain and looked to Jarl. The hunter was yelling, trying to push off the Great Jaggi. But Jarl had a firm hold and kept on chomping at the armor._

_ "Jarl! Stop!" Joseph called to his friend, heading over to him. "That's enough! You don't need to kill him!" He managed to grip the bird wyvern's side._

_ Jarl had stopped and turned to him, than for a moment, the Great Jaggi turned to look down at the injured enemy, whose armor was heavily damaged and tried to crawl away. Then Jarl roared down at the hunter, giving him a warning._

_**"YoU wIlL pAy FoR tHiS!"**__ yelled the hunter, who then drew out a gray ball and he throws it down on the ground._

_ It burst, exploded and emitted gray smoke around, it was a smoke bomb. Considering the time of the day, it darken the scene, but only last for a moment._

_ When the smoke cleared, the injured hunter was back on his feet, lifting his Dios Great Sword and tried to strike at them._

_ Jarl was about to leap at the hunter, with anger in his eyes, the desire to end this stupid hunter._

_ Sounds of a ding as some kind of a bullet struck against the hunter's great sword, and bounced off and went straight into the Great Jaggi's chest. Jarl's eyes widen as he felt great pain. The bird wyvern fell onto his side._

_ "JARL!" yelled Joseph, shocked and greatly worried. Seeing the blood wound on the chest, and the weak moans and growls of the Great Jaggi, he realized what that thing had pierced, and was greatly horrified. He cried, "No, nonononono! Please don't die Jarl! Please!"_

_ The hunter slowly faded away in the background, while in another part, a different hunter silhouette showed and slowly vanished as well._

_ Shedding tears, using his good hand, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a bright green potion bottle, a mega potion. He held it against Jarl's mouth, "Jarl please, drink this. It will heal you."_

_ The Great Jaggi slowly shook his head, turned to look to his friend as his blood wound continued to bleed._

_ "Jarl?" asked Joseph, shedding tears, "please?" His hand shaking as he held the potion close to the Great Jaggi. The area around both of them darkened._

_ Jarl was looking at the human; the eyes looked old and tired. Then slowly placed his head on his left shoulder and nuzzled him one last time. He gave a few growls before relaxing his head, slowly closed his eyes._

_ "Jarl…" Joseph said, shedding tears as he dropped the mega potion, and he hugged his arm around Jarl's neck. The area continues to darken, Joseph quietly said, "Jarl…"_

* * *

Joseph's eyes open as he awakens on his bed, tears shedding from his eyes as he opened them. Looking at the window, seeing the sight of the sun slowly rising in morning.

The dream still fresh upon his mind, no, not a dream, memories.

He sighed and wipes his tears off with his left hand and quietly said to himself, "It has been four years, and I still miss you, Jarl."

He slowly got off the bed, hearing the sounds of his two friends sleeping in the hammock. He reaches for his glasses on the barrel, took hold and put them on. He got up and headed over to the back of the caravan, and sat down at his desk.

Taking hold of one of his books, a notebook he writes in, his journal entries. Heading to the last written page in the book and turned his sight on the clear page next to it. Reaching over and taking hold of a feather-pen and pulled out a jar of ink, and then started to right. Writing down what he had dreamt about, as well as events of yesterday, for had forgotten to record the last day's event.

As he does so, he didn't notice until he felt tapping against his left leg. Turning to look, he saw Nala, she was awake a while ago and she, as well as Sasha, knows about their human, his past and everything else.

Nala had leaped up onto his lap, and placed her right paw on his cheek, patting and quietly said, "It's alright Joseph, it is alright." Trying to provide comfort for her friend and hugs are a big help. So she hugged around his neck.

Joseph closed his eyes and hugged her back. Nala may have never met Jarl, but knew her friend missed him.

"When's breakfast, meow?" asked Sasha as she groaned, sitting on her hammock, had just ruined the moment.

* * *

As the small city of Val Habar is greeted by the morning rays of sunlight, the people had been waking up to the bright new day. Stores started to open, forges relit for work, and the great street cook of a felyne gets his workstation ready.

And at one point, Joseph now back in his full body red pigmented Nerscylla S armor, had headed over to the Street Cook's restaurant for breakfast. Following behind him were of course Nala and Sasha, wearing their Scylla armor and their scythes carried on their backs, Sasha of course wearing the regular pigment of one while Nala is blue.

They visited the Street Cook and ordered breakfast, each of them had good meals and once they had full bellies. Around that point, hunters had awaken and come for their own breakfast as well. And so for them, they headed to the Guild Gathering Hall.

There, they'll acquire a mission or not, but even so, they still need to do a little shopping to restock some supplies. And they went to the market to get items first.

* * *

Joseph sighed as he stood in line with his two felyne friends; at least they had full bellies of breakfast this morning. So waiting in line till it's their turn to take a look at the seller's merchandise and buy the things they'll need.

"Whoa, hey you three, surprised to see you guys back in Val Habar again," said a familiar voice.

Slowly turning around to look while Sasha and Nala had already turned, Joseph had seen a familiar hunter he knew and met long ago.

"Hey Silus, having a good morning, meow?" asked Nala, being nice and polite as she looked up at the hunter.

Silus stood about at least around Joseph's height, and the familiar brown eyes, short red hair, and pale white skin. The armor he wore was blood red Excello Armor, full body set, and on his back was his great sword, the Veined Grave-blade.

Sasha didn't say anything; actually she just looked bored and hardly did anything. Joseph lifted his right hand to say hi, "Hey Silus, it's been a while, hasn't it?"

"Dude, don't know how long you were gone. When did you guys came back to Val Habar?" asked Silus, seem curious.

"Two days ago," Joseph merely stated with a shrug.

"How you been, Silus?" meowed Nala, looking up to great-swordsman.

"Oh I been swell," he replied. "Had been improving my capturing methods, no doubt you been too, right?" Joseph only nodded his head, and then Silus noticed, "Say; did you stop using your Charge-Blade?" There was no weapon on Joseph's back.

"I was thinking of going on an expedition to the Everwood for the day," Joseph replied, had his arms crossed.

"Ah, now that makes sense, and you keep your weapons in your caravan. How many Charge-Blades do you have now?"

"He has seven, each one for different types of opponents," Nala meowed, replying before Joseph did.

"Huh, kinda makes sense," Silus said, then had an idea. "Say, how about we do an expedition together; it's been a long while since we got a large creature together."

Before Joseph could reply, Sasha seem to had her attention something else, something heading over to the. She yelled, "You dare challenge Slashuur!"

Both hunters and Nala turned to watch the palico rush off with her scythe in hand and had leaped pounced upon the stygian zinogre pup. And within that moment, the pup was bouncing around, being difficult to get close too.

Joseph had immediately face-palmed, his helmet making a loud thud while Silus lightly chuckled, "She still uses that name?" For most reasons why they're not trying to stop Sasha from attack the zinogre is quite simple, her scythe wasn't sharp enough to pierce the strong bones like a zinogre.

But they were amazed that Sasha, the worse palico who couldn't do a mount attack in the past, had managed to stay on the zinogre's back. The pup was panting to catch its breath as Sasha raised her scythe upwards.

"It's over!" meowed Sasha.

"Don't Sasha!" called Joseph, just at the same time as a familiar boy yelled in anger.

"Get off!" yelled Zane, who had gotten close and slapped off the palico with his shield, protecting his pup and partner, Fenrir, and then had kneeled down to check if Fenrir was hurt.

Having a good look at the boy now, recalling details, such as the fact that the boy has dark brown hair and silver eyes. He wore a simple Hunter's Armor, the kind of armor that's been worn by hunters who lived at port cities. And was carrying the sword and shield known as the Queen's Rapier.

"Hey! No fair!" cried Sasha, annoyed of being knocked off. Then she had backed away from Zane when he had drawn his sword out and pointed it at her.

"What's going on?!" Nala cried out as she rushed over to Sasha, while the two hunters came over. While so, Joseph slowly took off his Nerscylla S helmet, revealing his face to everyone who could see.

Zane had then stood up, but has kept his rapier pointed at Sasha. He recognized Joseph and said, "You're Joseph, we met yesterday. This cat tried to hurt Fenrir just now."

"Sasha, what have Nala and I told you about jumping the gun?" asked Joseph, looked annoyed down at palico. _'Especially the fact you should've knew this zinogre is the one I told you and Nala about at supper yesterday.'_ He sighed as Sasha huffed, put her scythe away and crossed her arms. He turned to Zane, and he said, "Really sorry about that, Zane right?"

"Yeah, I guess seeing a stygian running down the street can get anyone upset," Zane replied, putting his weapon away as well.

"Still, it's good to meet you in person," Silus said, doing what Joseph said, taking off his helmet and holding it under his right arm. "I'm Silus; I've met your sister last night. Glad to finally meet you." Silus held his left hand, offering a handshake.

"So you met Ivy?" asked Zane. "She a lot sweeter when you get to know her."

Silus placed his hand onto his mouth and laughed lightly, "I'm sure she's a delight."

Nala had walked over to Zane and tapped his leg, gaining his attention, she gave a small bow. "So sorry about my sister. I'm Nala."

"As long as no one got hurt, I'm Zane," he replied, smiled down to Nala.

Seeing Fenrir seem to be looking around at everyone, likely curious of others of course. Joseph continued to watch, smiled; at least the zinogre was alright.

"You're stygian is very calm with people. Tell me, how you trained it?" asked Silus, looking really curious as he looked at the pup.

"Him, and it's kind of a long story," Zane replied with a small smile, petted Fenrir's head beside him.

_'Still wondering on how you know the zinogre is a male,'_ Joseph thought to himself, but feeling curious to know the whole story himself, he then suggested, "Then how about you come with us? We're going to go on an expedition, today's expedition is a Kecha Wacha, and we plan to go capture it."

Silus smiled likely glad to know that they're going to go hunting together like the old time long ago. And to be around to learn about Fenrir's story too, today is starting to be a really good day.

Zane looked confused as he tilted his head, "What's that?"

_'Oh yeah, you said Tundra yesterday, which obvious means you never met one,'_ Joseph thought to himself as he puts on his helmet, adjusting it in place and pushing his long hair back in. It was eventually fully attached to his torso armor.

"We'll fill you in if you tell us more about Fenrir," Silus said, smiling down at the boy and Fenrir. He then put his helmet back on as well.

Zane smiled, "Sounds like a deal."

"Good, first shop for what you need for the expedition," Joseph stated as he turned around to look to the shop. He finally got his turn and went and bought the items he needed. Once he did, he saw Silus, Zane and Fenrir waiting, "My caravan is this way."

And with that, Joseph was walking off, with his two palico friends walking behind him. Silus, Zane and Fenrir following behind, arriving to the caravan parking lot.

Once there, as the two palicoes escorted Silus, Zane and Fenrir onto the caravan. While Joseph had gone to wake up Nappa, which took five minutes, then he attached him to the front of the caravan and the reigns.

With that, getting into the driver seat, holding the reigns, Nappa walked onward, pulling the caravan behind him.

* * *

Within two hours, it took that long of a caravan trip to the Everwood. Throughout that time, Zane had shared his story with Joseph, Sasha, Nala, and Silus. The story of how Zane gotten Fenrir and the months of having Fenrir living with him in Port Tanzia. And the reasons of why he and his friends left and came to Val Habar. (If you don't know the story, than please read Lupi Della Caccia, written by Cosmic Guardian)

As Zane finishes his story, the caravan arrived to the campsite, the entry point into the great maze of Everwood. Joseph got out and led Nappa to a spare stable by the big bed area and it had a big blue box beside it as well. The moment Nappa was inside it, he just fell asleep.

_'Lazy bum, take a good nap,'_ Joseph thought as he patted Nappa's head.

Nala and Sasha put up a ramp on the caravan, allowing easy walk out of it. Which currently now, Silus, Zane and Fenrir were walking out of it. Throughout the whole story, Silus was silent; everyone was so to listen to the story.

Well knowing Sasha, she was more bored throughout the story. While Nala had been listening thoughtfully, and then looked to Joseph for a moment, wondering if this would be an opportunity for him to share his story of Jarl to Zane. She knew he had been listening, and seeing him attending Nappa for a moment, she could guess that he's thinking about it.

First to speak after the boy's story was Silus, he said, "It all sounds like a nasty conspiracy, why would your guild send some rookie hunters to fight a monster of legend?"

_'You'd be surprised that certain rookies grow up to be big legends just to defeat or repel an Elder Dragon,'_ thought Joseph, placing a bunch of hay by Nappa's head, just in case when the Aptonoth awaken and could be hungry. _'My father in his younger age had gone to Moga Village to save it from the water creatures such as Lagiacrus and had successfully repelled the Ceadeus. And he had help from two Shakalakas in doing so. Moga viewed him as hero, and he stayed there with my mother and raised me and my brothers.'_ He sighed after that thought, _'been so long I seen them.'_

"I don't trust my uncle, but it is better here than back home where I could be attacked in broad daylight," Zane replied to Silus, he headed over to a supply box, opening and found it empty. Confused he asked, "Where's the stuff?"

Joseph had gone back into his caravan and picked up the items he needs from his chest box. He picked up the right items he needed, and then went and took out the chosen weapon he'll use for the hunt, the Dear Rose Charge-Blade, a Pink Rathian charge-blade weapon.

"This is a high rank mission, we have to bring our own supplies," Silus replied, was checking his own inventory within his armor.

Seeing the boy likely didn't bring certain items he'll likely need, he went over to Zane and pulled out three items from his inventory pockets, a shock trap and two tranquilizer bombs. It's rather easy to set up a shock trap, but if Zane failed in using it, at least Joseph has the pit-trap in his inventory as well.

"Just leave the fighting to us; you set the trap when I tell you to, okay?" Joseph stated, looking down at the boy.

"I guess…" Zane said, as he put the three items into his inventory pockets, Joseph patted his right shoulder with his right hand. Then he started to walk onward. Zane saw Joseph's current weapon, curious, he asked, "Hey, what kind of shield do you have?"

Joseph stopped and turned to him, he pointed with his right thumb. "It's called a Charge-Blade, you'll see soon enough," he replied, likely Zane hadn't seen this type of weapon as well as an Insect Glaive, considering he is new to this land.

"Enough talking Joseph!" meowed Sasha as he held her scythe high, waving it around. "Time to get into action!"

"Josephiroth?" asked Zane, looked confused.

"Sasha likes to give people longer names while going onto fight a monster," Joseph clarified, stating a simple fact that what Sasha does often. "Stick around long enough and she might give you one." Then he thought to himself, _'I bet twenty-thousand zenis that Sasha is going to call you something like Zanarkand.'_

Sasha led the way, rushing out of the area, Nala chased after her. The three hunters followed behind the two palicoes, and the stygian zinogre followed the boy.

They soon reached the first area within the Everwood; ancient stone buildings covered the area, making it look like a maze of pathways. Most of the buildings were covered in plant growth and consumed by time, the place was likely first a forest, then turned into a city, and then the forest retook the city when the population of it was gone.

The boy looked stunned as he looked at the whole new sight around him. Silus remained by him as Joseph and the two palicoes walked onward. Joseph thought to himself _'Likely new in seeing ruins, most hunting grounds actually have ruins. Heck Deserted Island had underwater ruins. It's just a way that shows that no matter what, nature will take back what it had lost, and it has loads of time in doing so.'_

Silus patted Zane's back while saying, "Impressive, isn't it? Characterized by the massive ruins and architectural elements seen among the environment, this area has once been richly inhabited by humans at some point in its history. Now however, the structures are very ancient and crumbling, with thick overgrowth evident as nature continue to reclaim the area."

Zane was still looking amazed at the area around them as the group kept on walking along the pathway. A thought came to mind and he asked, "So what happened to the people who lived here?"

"The details have been lost to time unfortunately," Silus replied as he walked beside the boy. "However, in its abandoned state, it's now home to many wild monsters. Hunters can use various architectural remains, such as ledges and pillars to their advantage during combat with a large monster."

* * *

After a long trek through the paths, going deeper in the Everwood, the group had arrived to the next area. They now stood together at a cliff which overlooked an overgrowth of vines. Both experienced hunters had spotted their target.

Silus drew out a ball, a Sonic Bomb, design to emit loud sounds upon thrown, good use for monsters that are sensitive to hearing. He threw it outward, and when it exploded, a sound of a shriek of pain and annoyance from a creature, that had then popped out of the vines.

This creature was new to Zane and Fenrir, but not for the experienced hunters and the palicoes. This creature is the Kecha Wacha, it stood about at least eight feet tall. Kecha Wacha is a lemur-like monster with long arms and hook-like fingers and claws. It has bright yellow fur and blue skin. It can fold its spiked ears over its face, forming a "mask" that is likely used to intimidate would-be attackers. It also sports a tube-like trunk and large, forward-facing eyes. It is capable of attacking from a distance by shooting globs of mucus from its trunk-like nose which cause water-blight. Kecha Wacha is able to glide using a membrane between its arms, legs, and tail, in a manner similar to a flying squirrel. This makes the Kecha Wacha the only Fanged Beast able to "fly".

Joseph gave a small sigh as he looked at it, it roared out, causing the boy to cover his ears. Reason for the sigh, curious in nature Kecha Wacha will investigate anything in their environment that is new to them. As relatively peaceful monsters these creatures would rather flee than fight, yet if fleeing is not an option they can be surprisingly aggressive and will readily use their long, sharp, and hooked claws, trunk-like nose and mask-like ears to defend themselves. So to it, the group are a pack of monsters coming to ruin its peaceful life.

It had roared at them, telling them to leave it alone. The roar had no effect on the experienced hunters; in fact, Joseph merely drew out his sword and big shield, sword in left hand and shield on his right arm.

As the boy regained his senses, he saw Joseph shifted his sword into his shield, combing both into one, forming into a large battle-axe.

With it, Joseph had moved behind Silus, while the hunter kept his gaze upon the Kecha Wacha. Joseph raised his battle-axe behind him, before he asked, "Ready Silus?"

"Launch!" commanded Silus.

_'Fore!"_ yelled Joseph in his thoughts and swung his axe, hitting Silus in the butt with the flat side of his battle-axe, hitting him like a golf-club hitting a golf-ball. By so, sent Silus flying into the air, heading towards the Kecha Wacha.

In midst flight, Silus reached behind and took hold of his great sword and drew it out and slammed it hard on the creature's back. The force was strong that it sent both of them through the vines and falling down onto the ground below.

As Joseph, Sasha, Nala, Zane and Fenrir came over to the new hole, down below they could Silus clinging to the back of the Kecha Wacha, and he was stabbing in its back with his hunter's knife, trying to weaken it, and when he gave one more strike, he leaped off its back. The creature fell upon its side, and struggled to get up.

"Onward my meownions!" yelled Slashuur as she and Nala leaped down together with their scythes high, heading to attack the creature.

Before Zane could, Joseph held his battle-axe in right hand and used his left hand and placed it on Zane's shoulder, getting his attention. He said to the boy, "Hey, when I tell you to, jump down and plant the trap, okay?"

Zane nodded and replied, "I got it."

Joseph nodded, then he took hold his battle-axe and prepared himself to leap down. Seeing the opportunity as Silus and the two palicoes had been slashing at the down Kecha Wacha. When the creature started to get back onto its feet, Joseph leaped down, swing his axe downward, striking it in the back with all his force, sending it back to lying on the ground again.

The Kecha Wacha had gotten back up once more, and roared out in anger. It was furious, and it lowered its ears over its face, forming a mask, but also acts as its own helmet. The creature jumped and glided towards Silus, planning to impact him with a hard headbutt.

Joseph had quickly shifted his battle-axe back into his sword and shield and leaped in front of Silus. He held his large shield in front on him and blocked it; the Wacha had banged its head into his shield.

The force had stopped the creature, but had knocked Joseph backward a bit. Both Slashuur and Nealerea had taken the opportunity of the creature's daze by leaping onto its head from both sides, and were slashing their scythes down hard.

Just as the creature pulled back its ears; Silus took that opportunity by slamming his great sword down upon its head, stunning it again in great pain.

As the battle goes on, above on the vines, the boy continued to watch, amazed by the skills of these hunters. Beside him the stygian zinogre pup, Fenrir, had kept on watching, his eyes glued onto where the Kecha Wacha, seemed prepared to attack what he assumed it to be his prey.

When the Kecha Wacha had went down again, thanks to Silus's attack. The two palicoes had leaped off and landed on either sides of Joseph.

But at that same moment, the pup leaped from the canopy of vines and landed upon the beast's back. The Kecha Wacha failed about, trying to get the carnivorous pup off its back. It was frighten, for it was just attacked by not just humans, but a zinogre.

_'Ha! Fenrir had mounted the Kecha Wacha,'_ Joseph thought to himself, rather amazed by the sight and watched as the pup continued biting it in the back.

The Kecha Wacha had stopped, panting hard, breathing as Fenrir kept on biting in the back, trying to break through its hard back and crush its bones with his strong fangs. But at that point, the Kecha Wacha seem to realized that the zinogre was just a pup, and with its own strength, gave one good heave and thrown Fenrir off of it.

As the pup rolled on the ground away from the fight, Nala and Joseph rushed over to defend their downed ally. The Kecha Wacha was furious, and spat out balls of mucus from its trunk towards the down pup. Luckily Joseph had gotten in the way and blocked the blows with his large shield, had saved the stygian zinogre pup from a water-blight he could've gotten.

The Kecha Wacha had jumped into the air to glide at them, but it had failed to realize that there was a third hunter. The boy, Zane, was angry at the monster for harming his partner. Zane had leaped down the canopy and successfully landed on its back, and had started impaling it with his hunter's blade and his knife, grounding it back down once more. After having stabbing it, Zane had leaped off its back; the creature had gotten up and was limping away, trying to escape the group.

Slashuur called out to Zane, "Hey Zanarkand! Throw me the Shock Trap!" Zane was already doing so, had tossed it over to her. After she caught hold of it, she prepared herself to set the trap.

Silus had taken the opportunity charge at it with his great sword and slashed it against the Kecha Wacha's side. When it fell, Slashuur rush forward and quickly set it down against the beast's side.

Seeing this, Joseph had quickly sheathed his sword so to his hand, putting it into one of his pockets and pulled out a red ball, a tranquilizer bomb. Nala was attending Fenrir as Zane too had drawn out one as well, prepared to throw.

The moment the creature got up, stepping upon the shock trap. It was instantly ensnared by the trap, stunned in place. Both Joseph and Zane threw a tranquilizer bomb each, and it impacted its face.

As the Kecha Wacha fell upon the ground for a deep snooze, Zane had rushed over to the pup's side, looked greatly worried. Joseph had followed over, seeing Nala tending to the pup's injuries.

"How's Fenrir?!" asked the boy, looking to her.

After getting a close look of the pup, Joseph replied, "Some bruises, but nothing serious. Still, we should give him a mega potion just to be safe."

"How do we do that? All the creatures don't like the taste of potions," asked Nala, she had pulled out her own jar of a mega potion, holding it in her paws.

The boy snatched the potion out of her paws with his right hand. His left hand had reached into his own inventory pockets and pulled out a raw steak. He poured the potion on it, soaking it into the meat. After that, he held it close to Fenrir, and he said, "Fenrir, Fenrir look at me. You need to eat this."

The pup looked up to him and saw the meat, than he went and took a bite out of the meat. After the first bite, chews and gulps, he started to eat up the rest. As nothing but the bone was left, Fenrir had finished, stood up and shook his body, stretching himself after that fight.

Seeing the pup okay now, Zane wrapped his arms around Fenrir and held him tightly. He said to him, "Don't ever scare me like that again, okay boy?"

Nala rubbed Zane's back, to calm his shaking, she said to him, "It is okay now, we're all okay."

_'Like a parent concerning for their child, the pup has a good human alright,'_ Joseph thought to himself as he watched, before turning to look at the Kecha Wacha. He walked over it to check it, and saw the same stabbing points that Zane had inflicted upon it, right on the points where the pup was biting at. _'Where Fenrir had weakened the points, Zane came in and struck hard with his blade. A perfect team of mounters they seem to be.'_

"Tough little guy," said Silus, he was looking at the sleeping Kecha Wacha as well. "Still, you got a talent for mounting monsters, Zane."

_'He and Fenrir to be more precise,'_ Joseph thought to himself as he reaches into his inventory pocket and drew out the hunter's horn. Using it, he blew into it five noises, calling for the transport team. After use, he puts it away and said, "They'll be here in a minute or so. Make sure you have everything. Once they pick up the creature, our expedition ends and we go back to Val Habar."

"Meow, first harvest some items!" meow Sasha as she rushed over to what looks like bugs. Nala remained by Fenrir and Zane, standing by just in case if they need help.

_'Now then, wonder how long Zane realize that Sasha had given him a nickname…'_ Joseph thought, then realized that he forgot what Sasha called him. _'Aw crud, what was it again?'_

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed it, please review, I like to hear what you all think on this. Wonder what will happen, well wait till next time.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

After the expedition in Everwood, Joseph's caravan is now currently seen heading down along the path towards Val Habar in the middle of the afternoon. It was a bit of a long way travel, with hot bright sunlight, at least there was a cool wind.

Joseph was sitting at the front of the caravan, wearing his Nerscylla S armor still. He holds the reins that were attached to his pet, Nappa the Aptonoth, whom was pulling the caravan. It's a good thing Nappa didn't have fur like those Popos who're the usual ones to pull the caravans, since Nappa here enjoys the heat.

Inside the caravan, Sasha was relaxing on a hammock while sharping her scythe, she and Nala had already removed their armors and put them away. Nala was making some potions, mixing up some herbs and blue-mushroom fluids into some empty jars, at times making a mega potion by mixing honey with the made potions.

Silus was relaxing on the bed.

As for Zane and Fenrir, well the stygian zinogre seems to be the curious pup, sniffing into Joe's inventory box that contains the item supplies such as potions, meats and such, along with carved pieces and items that Joseph had acquired. Good thing Zane managed to keep the box shut, otherwise Fenrir would likely had been put to sleep thanks to some of the steaks inside are mixed with tranquilizers. Fenrir stayed by Zane's side for the rest of the trip back to Val Habar, while Zane had likely saw the map on the wall of places throughout this region, places such as villages and hunting zones.

Considering the time of day, especially how special the day like today would be. Joseph had to stop Nappa a few times to allow other caravan drivers to go by, and tell him to go when it's their turn. It was a busy day it seems, especially when finding a space in the caravan parking lot.

After finding a free stable, he got Nappa to pull the caravan into place. Once stopped, Joseph called back, "We're here." Then he got off the caravan and went to remove the reins from Nappa's body.

While he does so, both Sasha and Nala came out, the two palicoes quickly went and adjusted the ramp into place outside the caravan so it be easy for everyone on the caravan to get off. Joseph had led Nappa into the stable beside the caravan, and made sure the trough was filled with clean, fresh water, and large amount of hay for Nappa to feed on.

The next ones off were Zane and Fenrir, Joseph had noticed Fenrir was bouncing around like nothing had happened, so much energy in the pup. It did make the experience trapper wonder, _'Did the pup drink the energy juices or are all zinogres like that as puppies?'_

Silus came out and down the ramp last; he then removed his helmet and stretches himself for a bit. He spoke up, "Good to be back in the city, hey Joseph!" He catches the attention of the fellow hunter, who was heading back into the caravan, "You coming to the guild grill?"

"Of course I'll be there," Joseph replied as he headed up the ramp into his caravan. _'I need to make sure Sasha doesn't cause trouble, after all.'_ Once inside, he headed his weapon/armor chest box and started to take off his helmet. While he does so, he could hear the conversation outside the caravan.

"What's the guild grill?" asked Zane.

"It's an event that takes place once a month," Sasha meowed as she explained, and then she pretended to eat a steak, after making chomping noises, she rubbed her belly with her left paw while grinning with her eyes closed and licking her lips. After showing that, she opened her eyes as she meowed, "It's for hunters to gather and relax, share stories and really just have fun!"

Nala smiled and shakes her head a bit, "It's also a way for hunters to meet and greet. The rookies can learn from the veterans and you can meet new people to work with."

"So why is it called a grill?" asked the boy.

Joseph took the opportunity to poke his head out of the caravan for a moment so he could say a few words. "It's outside the guild hall, a lot of fire pits are made so a group can cook while you talk to each other." He then headed back inside and went to remove the rest of his armor and went back into his usual clothes. The kind of clothes that people tend to mistake as chakra clothes, he had also put his charge-blade stored away with the other charge-blades.

"Exactly!" yelled Sasha, "Except Joseph can't cook." She meowed and made a disgusting look.

Zane smirked as he placed his hands on his hips, he said, "Well never fear, I'm great with a grill."

"I'll be the judge of that!"

_'Careful Zane, you might get stuck with Sasha if you proved true to be good at cooking,'_ Joseph thought to himself, getting himself ready.

Silus laughed lightly, smiling to the others, "When you two first met, Zane was ready to kill you, Sasha. Now you're going to taste his cooking," he said as he shook his head bit as he looked down to her.

Sasha puffed out her chest with a look of pride, "Friendships forged on the battlefield last forever!"

"Anyways," Joseph interrupted, catching their attention as he emerged from the caravan and came down the ramp. "It's starting in an hour, everyone go get your gear put away and we'll meet up at the hall."

"Come on Fenrir," Zane said as he patted his leg, and then he and his zinogre pup left, heading away.

Joseph watched them go, and then he nodded to Silus as the hunter left. He and the two palicoes watched as they had left.

Nala remained by his side while Sasha looked excited for a meal later. Nala knew her friend wasn't exactly fond of going to this kind of thing, but knew that he has reasons for going. She patted his leg to get his attention, when he looked down to her; she smiled and gave a little nod.

"It's alright Joseph, maybe later you can send a letter. Besides, it's good to be with friends," Nala meowed, smiled up to him.

"I know," Joseph replied, this kind of event often reminds him. For a long time ago, he had done this kind of thing with his family back home. _'Wonder how they're doing right now,'_ he thought to himself as he looked upwards, looking up at the sky.

* * *

An hour later, in front of the Guild Hall, an annual event of the Guild Grill was happening. There were many hunters and palicoes about, getting together at the tables by the grills, conversing with each other while eating big delicious meals as well as well-done steaks.

As Joseph and his two palicoes arrive to the entrance to the guild grills grounds, he looked into the large area, seeing lots of people and several palicoes about.

_'Hm, there are many rookies this year it seems,'_ he thought to himself as he walked in with Sasha and Nala. He sees many familiar faces of other hunters while there were more rookie hunters that were new as well.

Sasha happily greeted other palicoes as they walked by, Nala sticking by his side as they go.

And there were several veterans who had greeted Joseph as well, a few nodded replies to each greeting. But there were also a few glares from some veterans, and nervous looks from some who quickly looked away from him.

Joseph did built a reputation on only capturing monsters, a few hunters here he once went along with on quests and expeditions. Those few hunters wanted to kill their targets, but Joseph often beaten them upon capturing the targets with his traps, so these hunters don't like that Joseph spares them.

Then there's the ones who're nervous of him, point of reason is because of one thing they each have in common, Joseph's anger towards hunters who had done egg missions. Joseph did have a reputation on attacking the fellow hunters who dared poached eggs from nests. Many of them are often weary of him, especially when he carries his charge-blades, knowing how to send many of them flying, and make good with his threats.

The ones he mostly nodded to be the hunters he viewed as good people, such as fellow trappers, and ones who're alright with him in trapping the targets instead of ending them. And there are a few hunters who hate poaching eggs too.

Considering Joseph's reputation of being a pro monster trapper, he was known in the guild. And by now, even though as he walks through the guild grill grounds, he could hear his name and/or hunter name being mention around in whispers, some gossip talk of veterans sharing a few tales to the rookies and newbies. As well as ones who badmouthed him and shared tales of him to others, often their stories are filled with hate towards Joseph.

Even so, Joseph mostly ignored as he walked through the area. Nala looked concern, thanks to her ears, she heard many, but seeing Joseph's normal expression, knew he was ignoring the hunters talking about him.

As for Sasha, she was happily sniffing about and drooling a bit as she looked at many meals. To her, she didn't hear any voices, only the smells of delicious food. To her, she was in heaven.

At one point, Joseph and the two palicoes had found Silus, Silus looked happy, good to know that Joseph was willing to come to the guild grill this time. Then they went and found Zane and his group of friends.

They greeted Zane's friends, his sister Ivy, Albert and Celes. And it wasn't just them they met, but also friends that Zane's friends had made, there was Leah and Andre. Fenrir looked like he was starving just as much as Sasha was.

After all the introductions, all eleven of them sat around the fire instead of a table while Zane was barbequing several steaks over the fire, making eleven well-done steaks and adding his own spices. After he cooked, he placed the steaks on plates and passed them around, Nala helped out in passing them as well.

Sasha was sitting beside Joseph; Nala sat on the other side of their hunter. She looked at the plate of the meal she gotten, smelling it for a moment.

"So, what do you think Sasha?" asked Zane, grinning to her, just as she took a bite of her steak.

The palico was chewing her bite, after a quick second, her eyes widen as she smiled, and she enjoyed it immensely. The moment she gulped, she really started to chow down, eating fast and every single piece of meat off the bone.

"Hey, take it easy!" warned Andre as he looked at the palico eating very fast.

"Forget it," Joseph said as he had taken a bite out of his steak, holding one part of the bone, eating the well-done steak club like the others were. After a swallow, he stated, "She always eats like that."

The moment Sasha had finished, she dropped the now cleaned bone on the plate, and drop them down on the ground. She licked her lips for a moment before she quickly went and leaped upon Zane's lap. She looked up to his face with adoring eyes, more like love it seems, mostly towards his cooking obviously. She meowed, "Please marry me!"

Before Nala could go and pull her ear to get him her sister off of Zane's lap, Joseph beat her too it by reaching over with his free hand, grabbed Sasha by the back of her vest and lifted her from his lap and then sat her back down in her seat, Joseph patted her head for a moment before going back to eating.

Sasha only looked surprised about the sudden change, but just relaxes while Nala had covered her eyes in annoyance, forgetting her half-eaten steak bone on the plate, in range of Sasha who could reach and snatch it. "Sister," she said, "you need to stop doing that."

Ivy, Zane's sister spoke up, "Because Celes already has dibs on my brother."

"Ivy!" shouted both Celes and Zane, they both tried to avoid eye contact with each other while Ivy was laughing hard.

Joseph nearly laughed as well, but managed to gulp down what he was chewing. Sasha merely looked shocked at the sudden information, and started to weep, lost the chance to get a perfect boyfriend.

"Such a cute little zinogre," Leah said as she had finished eating and was currently petting Fenrir. The stygian held up his chin so she could scratch it there.

Seeing an opportunity, Zane jumped at the chance to change the subject, "Rub his belly and he'll role over for you." Leah then does so, and Fenrir rolled over so Leah could rub his full belly, Fenrir obviously ate just as fast as Sasha did upon his steak as well.

Hearing the boy call Fenrir a male again had reached Joseph's curiosity to the top, so instead of asking it in thought, he asked, "Hey Zane. I've been meaning to ask, how do you know that Fenrir is a male?" He then took a bite of his steak and chewed a bit.

"Baths," Zane replied as he looked to Joseph. "I wash him down after every hunt."

_'That explains a lot,'_ Joseph thought as he chewed on the meat, swallowed and continued eating. _'Also explains why Fenrir doesn't have any dracophage bugs crawling on his back.'_

"You know, you shouldn't do that," Leah said as she petted the stygian's belly. If the pup was full grown, it was obvious the pup would side with her over baths. "A stygian gets its power from dracophage bugs. A stygian's fur needs to be messy to catch them."

"True, but I live with him," Zane said, stating a fact. "I can't have a smelly zinogre in my house."

_'He looks good enough for one of those beauty pageants some hunters have for their popos,'_ Joseph thought to himself as he ate his steak, nearly done. _'And careful Zane, once that pup is full grown, you'll need a bigger house no doubt, and like a stronger bed, if Fenrir acts like a big puppy, I bet he sleeps on the end of your bed, prepare to have it crushed when he's an adult.'_

"You ever think about carrying some dracophage bugs with you?" asked Leah, looking to the boy.

"Mm," Ivy swallowed her food down, had just finished before she spoke, "We got a dracophage plant in our backyard. Just did get the bugs in yet."

"You have a dracophage plant?" asked Silus, sounded curious as he looked to them.

"Not just that, Zane and Ivy got a whole garden at their home," Albert said as he pointed it out.

"Interesting," Silus said as he thought about, he then looked to Zane. "So Zane, if you have a green thumb, why be a hunter?"

Zane had looked down at his plate before he said, "I lost my parents to a Silver Rathalos. The monster was killed but their equipment was never found, I need to find it and find out what really happened."

_'Taking down a Silver Rathalos is no easy task,'_ Joseph thought as he still ate his steak while listening to their conversation. _'I still remember getting whack right out of the area by one's tail.'_

His sister nodded to him, she then said, "It's true. I spoke with one of the hunters and she was very tight lipped about it."

"Anyone else getting a bad feeling from this?" asked Andre, looking to everyone.

_'Reasons for secrecy often means there is something that was learned and others not wanting to find out. Was the Silver Rathalos killed by their parents?'_ Joseph thought about it, then he was about to ask what kind of weapon was used to take down the Silver Rathalos.

But he was interrupted by Leah who had stopped petting Fenrir, she return to her seat and said, "You're right. We have time for conspiracies tomorrow. Let's talk about what our hunts from today were like.

Albert held up his head as he said, "Andre and I will start!"

Ivy leaned back with her arms folded, "Always the show bout."

Albert had ignored her and got started saying what he and Andre did, "So I met Andre at the fort and he told me about his mission."

"It was to get some eggs from some Gargwas," Andre said right after.

No one had noticed but Joseph had forced gulp down the piece was chewing and just left what's left on the steak bone on the plate. He was gripping his plate a bit. Sasha was listening like a good girl wanting to hear a story, while Nala had looked to Joseph, getting a bit worried.

"Andre and I kicked the birds and the eggs just fell out," Albert said, explaining what had happened. "So, we were carrying them when a Great Jaggi attacked us!"

Celes threw her arm out, doesn't believe him, "Yeah right!"

"It's true!" Andre said, holding out his hands like he was holding dual blades. "I slashed into it and left slime in its body, and this guy…" Andre then pointed to Albert and laughed, "This guy shoots it in the slime and blows the Jaggi up. It was the coolest thing-"

Flashes old memory came into Joseph's mind, of his old friend Jarl. Recalling the explosive slimes that harmed both him and his Great Jaggi friend, and then the bullet into chest, ending the life of his best friend.

In response of the sudden memories, Joseph had gotten up, dropped his plate, causing the food on it to fall off and littered the ground. He said in a commanding tone, "Nala, Sasha. We need to go."

"What, why?!" meowed Sasha, looking very surprised as Joseph walked away from the group, heading to the exit of the Guild Grill grounds at a fast pace.

"Joseph!" Zane yelled as he got up and chased after him; Fenrir had gotten up and ran beside him.

Andre looked confused, so did most of them, while Silus sighed, likely knows already. Andre asked, "What was that about?"

"Oh boy, where to start?" meowed Nala, she took a drink from her small mug of water. Seeing that Zane and Fenrir were the ones who had followed her friend, most likely he'll get a more detail information. After gulping down what she had her mouth, she looked to them all, "Joseph was like Zane; he too had a monster as a companion, a Great Jaggi named Jarl."

By hearing that, both Albert and Andre had hung their heads. They didn't know that before, but after learning that had given them the feeling of shame.

"It was killed by a hunter who didn't think hunters and monsters could coexist. After that he swore he'd never kill another monster, or eat eggs," Nala continued as she looked down at her mug. She added that last so they know that was likely the first warning if they had noticed before. There was of course a different reason for the not eating eggs detail.

Ivy looked at them both, her arms crossed, "Feeling like dung don't you?"

Celes had punched Ivy in the arm, giving a glare and she said, "Don't rub it in."

To the whole group around the fire, the mood had become awkward. Well, except for Sasha, she had just picked up Joe's old half-eaten steak, wiped off any dirty and such, then started to eat it. Sasha silently asked 'what' with a shrug as she had noticed her sister glaring at her.

Andre turned to look at Albert and he said, "We should apologies to Joseph."

Albert nodded slowly to him as he replied, "Yeah."

"That can wait till tomorrow, but for now," Silus said, catching their attention as he spoke, he glances to Ivy. "I think you should tell Andre and Leah why you and your friends are really here. Zane already told me so don't lie."

Ivy groaned as she placed her hands upon her face, "Damn it Zane."

"Ivy?" asked Celes, tilting her head a bit.

"Fine," Ivy said as she lowered her hands and clapped them. "You want to know? Might as well, the more people we have, the better."

* * *

"You sure that's him, the one in chakra armor?" asked a male voice, coming from another grill area, some of them were looking towards. The being was looking was covered in Alucanth Blade-Master Armor.

After a moment, they saw the chakra armored hunter stood up, said something to the palicoes before leaving. And then heard the boy called and chased after, "Joseph!" and the stygian zinogre followed after the boy.

"Very sure, he may look older than he did back in Moga Village years ago," said another hunter, he was wearing the Brachydios Armor, also a Blade-Master, his arms crossed. "But that's him, the monster lover. By the looks of it, there's another traitor now."

"Enough you two," growled by another male sitting across the fire, was chewing some meat from raw meat, hadn't cooked it. He was wearing Deviljho Vangis Armor Blade-Master, and had the mouth part of the helmet removed, just devouring his meat. "Eat your fill and be strong! If you don't eat, than you starve tonight," and he just kept on eating.

"Stop acting like the Deviljho, and cook your meat, it's disgusting when you eat it raw," Alucanth armored man said as he turned to the Vangis armored man. All he got in return was a growling noise from the brute hunter.

"Oi-Oi-Oi!" chanted three hunters as they were agreeing with Alucanth. Those three hunters wore Hermitaur Armors; two of them are Blade-Masters while the third is a Gunner. They were also eating their own well-done steaks.

"Shut it," growled Vangis, glaring at the three who had agreed with Alucanth. "I can eat my meat in any way I want. So back off or I'll roast you," he glared at the Alucanth.

"Oi-Oi-Oi!" chanted the three Hermitaur hunters, they agreeing with Vangis.

"You are an odd bunch, now I wonder why I signed up for your group," said the Brachydios hunter, thinking to himself after that.

"Boys, boys, calm down, we can be civil about this, no need to fight with each other," said a man with a sophisticated voice. He wore Bnahabra Armor clothes, Blade-Master as well. He had long white hair that flowed down his back and covered the left side of his face, so only his right blue eye was visible as he tipped his top hat. He was wearing white gloves and instead of eating meat, he was holding a tea-cup, drinking some tea with the company. "The true enemies here are the ones willing to ruin the natural order in the world." He then took a sip before he said, "After all, if what you claim is true about that trapper, he's most likely going to try to help the boy with that pup. What do you think my friend?"

The being who sat beside the Bnahabra clothed person was another Blade-Master, a male hunter who was wearing Zinogre Armor. He was eating his well-done steak for a moment before he replied, "The boy is new, but had earned the loyalty of the pup. Threaten the pup and the boy will defend, threaten the boy and the pup will defend. And considering the group he had currently made shows signs of no possibilities of a grand honorable duel between us. Besides, I prefer to hunt a full grown Stygian Zinogre, not the runt. It doesn't even have strong bones, most likely just be a snack for the raw meat eater."

The Vangis hunter had chucked the bone with bite marks onto a pile of bones behind me and grabbed another raw meat from his inventory pockets instead of cooking it over the fire and ate. Realizing he mentioned him, he growled, "The pup is less than a snack and more of a little club. I wouldn't mind collecting its bones for my collection." He chuckled with a savage-like grin.

"You are one creepy guy," said the Brachydios hunter, looking nervous at the Vangis hunter.

"Oi-Oi-Oi!" agreed the three Hermitaur hunters.

"Even so, we still need to be sure," said the Bnahabra clothed hunter, taking a bite of his ration food, prefer that over a steak. He turned slightly, "Jack, could you go and keep an eye on them, okay?"

The being known as Jack was basically hidden in the shadows, sounds of chewing, this hunter doesn't like to be close to the flames. But when his face showed, covered with a hood, he wore what looks like a mask of a smiling pumpkin face.

"Sure, heh, heh, heh," Jack replied, revealing he wore the pumpkin clothes called Mosgharl, he is a gunner. And with that, he snuck away into the shadows.

For a moment of looking to the rest of the group around the campfire, the Brachydios hunter asked, "So um, which one of you is the leader of the team?"

"Boss ain't here," grunted Vangis as he kept on eating his raw meats.

"Indeed, he is out with other members on some expeditions elsewhere. Our duty is recruitment," said the Bnahabra clothed hunter, enjoying his cup of tea.

"Oi-Oi-Oi!" agreed the Hermitaur hunters.

"You're not the first recruitment we had gotten in Val Habar," said the Zinogre hunter, he had his arms crossed.

"Yeah," said Alucanth, he sighed. "Had been planning to recruit Joseph, had a few quests with him, he's a pro-trapper. But if what you said is true, well, guess we just need to dispose of him."

"Right, hopefully we do it very soon," said the Brachydios hunter, some of them had turned to the Brachydios hunter, wondering why for such eagerness. "So far in Moga Village, they planned to welcome him back and such, something about a family quest among brothers. The Deserted Island is now my hunting grounds; I don't want that bastard coming back."

"Well then, to end a life of an ole friend before he could have a chance to see his family back home," the Alucanth hunter said, considering he wore a helmet, his expression hidden. "Oh such misery, little extreme, would be great to hear about it in the news." He chuckled.

"Oi-Oi-"

"Say Oi one more time, I dare you," Vangis growled with an angry glare at the Hermitaur hunters, silencing them.

* * *

Joseph was walking through the area of Val Habar, heading to the caravan parking lot. He knew the palicoes aren't behind him, and the fact he's being followed by Zane and Fenrir.

"Wait up!" called Zane as he chased after with Fenrir. Joseph didn't stop, just kept on walking at a fast pace.

Joseph ignored as he just kept on walking, still upset of what had heard from two other hunters a while ago. Memories of old still linger in his mind, trying to calm himself down.

He had just entered the caravan parking lot, and had to stop when both the boy and the stygian zinogre managed to get in front of him. The pup remained beside Zane, who looked up to him, he said, "Stop Joseph! Why are you so angry? Calm down and tell me."

Joseph sighed, rather annoyed right now, but managed to calm down. He looked down at him, and he asked, "Do you really want to know?"

"I want to help you, you're my friend," Zane said, looked up to him, Fenrir tilting his head as he looked up as well. "So please, tell me why you're mad."

After a moment, Joseph sighed and went to walk around Zane and Fenrir, while so he said, "You're not the first."

"What do you mean?" asked Zane, still looking to him, he and Fenrir followed behind him. He looked confused as he followed the pro trapper.

Joseph kept on going, "You're not the first in befriending a wild creature." He nears his caravan, seeing Nappa sleeping in the stable.

"Uh, I'm pretty sure I'm not considering that…" Zane said, considering in the caravan parking lot, there are a lot of popos and few aptonoths.

"I meant creatures that people tend to call monsters, the predators," Joseph said as he checked Nappa for a moment. Once making sure, he headed up the ramp into his caravan, both Zane and Fenrir followed.

Zane likely realized, remembered when first meeting Joseph and saw the happy look and curiosity when looking to Fenrir, as well as a glare. After a moment of thinking, he realized, "You have a creature partner?"

"Had," Joseph sighed as he went to sit in the chair in the back of the caravan, turning to Zane and Fenrir. "He died, a long time ago."

"Uh, oh, I'm so sorry," Zane said, looked down a bit, realizing why the reason Joseph was so mad. "Was he a Great Jaggi?" Had remembered what Andre and Albert had said before.

"Yes, his name was Jarl," Joseph replied, turning his head slightly to look at the back wall. Like the map on the wall above his inventory chest boxes, there were some large sketch papers on the back wall.

When Zane moved over to see, had a closer view, seeing a sketch of a Great Jaggi.

"Whoa, good details," Zane said as he looked at the sketch. The Great Jaggi in the sketch looked like just sitting beside the viewer, looking down at him. The Great Jaggi had a few scars across its body, along with what looks like a bite mark on the tail; the tail part looked like it was wrapped around the viewer, and so it wasn't entirely noticeable. There were claw marks on the Great Jaggi's face, and the eyes are so well detailed, it was like the eyes of an old but wise predator.

"That's one of the sketches I drew when I been with my old friend," Joseph said, looking as well. Fenrir was close as well, could tell the older hunter was sad, and like Zane, tried to help in a way, or just placed his head on his lap, Joseph rubbed his head a bit with his right hand.

"How did you and Jarl meet?" asked Zane, feeling curious as he turned to Joseph. "Was it, the same way how I and Fenrir met?"

After a moment, he sighed, "I can explain how I met Jarl in two ways, which do you prefer, the long story, or the short story?"

Having a feeling that he'd learn more if he listened to the long version, so Zane went and sit on the edge of the bed, Fenrir had moved over to sit with Zane. Zane looked to Joseph, "The long story please."

Joseph looked to them for a moment, then he said, "The difference between the two versions, long story concerns both me and Jarl, the short version mainly a few lines. Since you chose, I shall explain, feel free to ask a few questions through the story."

He then cleared his throat, seeing the boy nodded as Fenrir rest his head on Zane's lap. He then turned the chair to the right, as a side-view of him, as well as showing the sketches on the wall.

"Considering the fact you had told me on the trip to Everwood, I kinda figured out you're from Port Tanzia, from the clues I heard before from you," Joseph stated, his eyes closed.

After a moment, a sudden thought came to Zane's mind, "Wait, are you from there as well?"

"No," Joseph replied. "I been to Port Tanzia a few times before, my last visit to Port Tanzia was four years ago." Turning to face Zane, "As for why I say this, hearing what you mention a few times, I kinda figure out that you were from Port Tanzia, since I definitely knew you are not from Moga Village. For that is where I was from, I was born and raised there. My family," indicated to one sketch on the wall, showing what looks like a family of six members.

It looks like an old sketch of five men and one woman. Two older people in the middle, a five feet and eight inches tall old man, likely around his sixties, and he wore what looks like yellow Ludroth G Rank Armor, he is a Gunner, had that cool looking ponytail and long blonde hair headwear. He looked old, but shows experience, he has right arm wrapped around the woman beside him. The woman is five feet and four inches tall, a little chubby, but wears what looks like regular clothes of a market woman, wearing sandals on her feet, blue pants and white shirt. Like Joseph who is currently wearing his eyeglasses still, the man and the woman in the middle wearing eyeglasses as well.

Then around the two stood four brothers, each of them was also wearing their own sets of armor for the portrait. To the left and behind the older man stood a six feet and four inches tall muscular but slightly chubby belly man wearing Rathalos Armor, a Blade-Master, he carried his helmet under his left arm, showing his head, short black hair, dark goatee and eyeglasses as well.

To the right and behind the older woman stood a six feet and two inches tall slender and yet muscular man wearing Lagiacrus Armor, a Blade-Master as well, he too had his helmet off, it was put on a hook on his belt, hanging from there. He was bald but has short beard.

To the left and in front of the older man and the one in Rathalos Armor, was another man, kneeling on his right knee is a six feet tall man, slender build, and he wore green Duramboros Gunner Armor. He too had his helmet off and placed in front of him, his right gauntlet covered hand on top of it while grinning towards the viewer, he's clean shaven, and has short dark hair.

And to the right and in front of the older woman and the one in Lagiacrus Armor, the woman has her right hand on his left shoulder as he was kneeling down on his left knee, a younger look and muscular build, and he was wearing Derring Armor clothes, was rather difficult to know if he's either a Blade-Master or a Gunner. But considering the hair is long, and small rectangular eyeglasses, it's easy to tell that this one is Joseph when he was younger.

"Whoa, cool sketch," Zane said as he looked at it.

"Merely a copy of the original, I drew the copy so it can help remind me on what my family look like," he replied, turning to look at it.

"Do you miss them? Ever thought of going back to see them?" asked Zane, looking curious.

"I miss them, but I can never return," Joseph stated, turning to look at him. "I left on my own free will, but to the villagers at the time, it was more in a sense of exile."

"What?!" asked Zane, he stood up as he looked at the hunter, "was it because you were friends with a Great Jaggi?"

"In a sense," Joseph nodded. "But we're getting ahead of my story," he watched as Zane sat back down.

For a moment, he spoke out, "Years ago, before me, before any of my brothers were born. Moga Village was just a small settlement, a village that been part of a large island, often called Deserted Island. Often there be mighty creatures roaming the lands, and there would be hunters who live in the village, would go and hunt them of course. During one time, earthquakes shook the island and the village, and from it, the villagers had assumed it was the Lagiacrus that been causing the trouble. So they requested help, and in later time, by ship, several hunters came to the village. One of those hunters is my father, James, the one in G rank Ludroth Armor in the sketch."

Zane listened as he and Fenrir looked to him as he continued, "Several times, many hunters had failed to repel the Lagiacrus; my father alone had managed to repel it. In later time, had found and befriended two Shakalakas, Cha-Cha and Kayamba. Those two are quite annoying," he said as he rubbed his forehead. "But big helpful, and when the Lagiacrus returned, they and my father fought it, and killed it."

"But the earthquakes continued, didn't it?" asked Zane, Joseph had nodded. "What was causing it?"

"An underwater Elder Dragon known as a Ceadeus," Joseph said, seeing his surprise look. "I'm sure Port Tanzia had heard reports of sightings of Ceadeus a few times over the years." Seeing Zane nodded. "Moga Village was ordered to evacuate, but they refused, even though many hunters had left, my father stayed. He and the Shakalakas went and do battle against the Ceadeus, severed its horn and repelled it."

Zane looked very surprised, learning a tale of one's father that had repelled an Elder Dragon.

"That night, Moga Village had a celebration and my father had wedded my mother, see they both have known each other throughout his stay in Moga Village," Joseph said as he continued the story. "He stayed and married my mother, Doreen. Despite being famous, he in a way, retired and became a fisherman. Because of his success, many people flocked to the village over the years, eventually it became much larger than a Moga Village, not a size of a city, but still a big place it turned out to be.

"Throughout so many years, I and my older brothers were born," Joseph continued. "The oldest, Andy, is the one in Rathalos Armor, his choice of weapons always has been his twin blades Gradios Ultimus. My second oldest has the same name as one of your friends, Albert, he's the one in Lagiacrus Armor, his choice of weapons is his long sword Heaven's Thunder Y. Gary, the one in Duramboros Armor, is the third oldest, he followed my father's footsteps and became a gunner, the Horn of Taurus. As for me, I was a rookie myself back then, the youngest member in the family, I would've gone with Loc Lac clothes if Derring clothes didn't come around at the time, such good use that type of clothes, and my choice of weapons back then was a sword and shield, a simple Hunter's Knife. A big difference compared of now to back then, since now I wield a charge-blade."

"Much large shield and sword with the combination into a broad-axe," Zane said with a smile, "some hunters would change to that kind of weaponry if they were used to shield and sword."

"Indeed," Joseph replied with a nod. He then chuckled, "Know this; Sasha didn't start with the idea of regular names and hunter names. In truth, she got the idea from me after we first met. See, me and my brothers call each other hunter names when we worked together. Andy was known as Andracus, Albert was Albertis, Gary was known as Garico, and finally me as Josephiroth. And together, despite back then I was only a rookie, learning the ways of the hunting when I was age sixteen by them. Together, we went by the team name as the Elemental Force."

"Elemental Force?" asked Zane.

Joseph nodded, "Each of us followed a specific element in a way, Andracus was Fire, Albertis was Water, Garico was Earth, and I was Wind." Zane realized and nodded. "I was so caught up in the ways of hunting back then; it seemed so simple back then, enjoying the ways of hunters in the hunt. Back then, there was no thoughts and ideas of befriending creatures, I like most people called the creatures, monsters, heck I at times been focus on making some Qurupeco Armor so to signify I was the Wind Hunter in my team."

He sighed as he shook his head a bit, "There had been some events that had changed by way of thinking throughout my time back then. Throughout that time, me and my brothers were the best hunters in Moga Village, following the footsteps of our father."

"At times I would hunt alone," he sighed, "but even so, I stick with my Derring clothes and my weak blade and shield, improving my own skills and reflexes through each quests and expeditions. Then during one mission, a mission with my brothers, a question that has opened my eyes things I had never thought of before." He turned to Zane, seeing him and Fenrir looking to him, listening to what they wonder of what was that changed Joseph into what he is today.

He sighed, "It was a mission of poaching wyvern eggs from a Rathian's nest on the island. At first, it seems like a simple mission, one take the egg from the nest while three of us go battle the Rathian, distracting her. Andracus was transporting the egg while I and the others battled the Rathian, distracting it. But getting closer to that wyvern, I saw her eyes, such anger and fury, those eyes reminded great when my own mother protected me when I was a child from bullies." He closed his eyes, memories of that even flowing in his mind, "During which, Andracus was pounced by a Jaggi, dropping the egg and it shattered, and I saw the Rathian fury doubled. That was when me and my brothers had to abandon the mission; the Rathian was too dangerous at the time. But as I was leaving the area, I saw her over the remnants of the egg, I could've sworn I saw tears, she was crying over the loss of her egg."

He opened his eyes, looking at the boy, who looked very surprised, or was that horrified or just gawking? But anyways, he continued, "That night, questions burned themselves in my mind after so many thoughts. One question repeated the most in my mind, 'who are the true monsters?'" He looked at the boy, giving about five seconds of silence before continuing, "Both humans and monsters fight for survival, recalling memories of feeling enjoyment as I hunted alone, taking down a few Jaggis, the enjoyment of hunting with my brothers. And at times I could see the predators seem to smile themselves before they devour their prey after a successful hunt. After so much thinking on it, had me feel sick on the inside, and when I asked my brothers, they most said things like 'they're monsters, there is nothing good about them' or similar details like that. Thoughts flowed into my mind, like predators hunting for food; they protect their shelter and territory. We humans do the same, we hunt, we protect our homes… but we also hunt the creatures that don't provide food we needed, just carvings to create armor or weapons or any other items we needed. To us, we see them as monsters, mostly because they're attack us when seeing each other. But when thinking about, in the monster's POV, it sees us as monsters trespassing into their homes, the nightmares that ruin their peaceful way of life. To them, they have very good reason to call us monsters, because those egg missions so many hunters do. Stealing their eggs was stealing their children, in a way, it's basically kidnapping, and yet such a thing is allowed among hunters to do. It was enough to have me to stop eating eggs. But even so, in a sense, both sides of species view the other as monsters."

"Whoa," Zane said, still looking surprised by that. Then looked confused, "Wait, than how come you're still a hunter then?"

Joseph nodded to him, "After those thoughts, I gave up such a role. Heck, I had thrown my old upgraded sword and shield into the oceans. My brothers had tried to convince me to keep going with the hunt; they didn't want to lose their fourth member of the Elemental Force. But even so, I didn't return as a hunter, till something had happened."

He turned to look at the sketch, after a moment, "Remember what I said of reports of Ceadeus over the years?"

"Yeah?" replied Zane, wondering why Joseph was bringing that up.

"My father maybe retired, but throughout the years, when there's a Ceadeus, he would don his armor and go battle it, and at the end of the day, he would be successful in repelling it," Joseph said. "But after so many times, throughout the years, he would get weaker as he gets older, and at times he would come home with injuries." He closed his eyes, recalling the next memories of what he say next, "During my time of trying to find a new job, maybe follow the role of my mother selling items in the market, the latest incident of Ceadeus had happened. My father, had went out with many cheers from the villagers, but…" he sighed once more, "after a while, I went after him, and I wanted to go help my father."

"Where were your brothers?" asked Zane, confused by that.

"Elsewhere on their mission, in the Tundra I believe," Joseph replied, he didn't turn to look at Zane. "And I was so stupid that by the time that I had arrived to entry campsite to the underwater ruins, where my father would be battling the Elder Dragon, I didn't bring any weapons, nor was there any items that could help me get down there."

Then he turned to look at Zane and Fenrir, "But something happened, that event became another turning point for me, something that was enough to get me back into the ways of hunting." Seeing the boy's attention, eager to know what has happened. "The Ceadeus came back out, no injuries visible; there was no sign of my father either. I was terrified as it was looming over me at the campsite, but it didn't attack. Instead, when I saw the closer look of its big head, it opens its mouth wide and out of the jaws dropped my father. The moment he had landed to the ground, I checked him, and helped him expel the water out of his body, my father had nearly died. And after seeing my father was okay, Ceadeus had turned away and left, swimming back into the ocean."

"Really?" asked Zane in disbelief doesn't really think it's true.

"You can believe or not, it's your choice," Joseph stated. "I was still shocked by such, and my father was sure surprised to see me there actually. He wasn't surprised about Ceadeus saving him; he was surprised by seeing me there. I told him of what happened, and he told me that, he and Ceadeus are more like rivals, friends."

Zane looked very surprised while Fenrir tilted his head. "I was shocked by that, I questioned if it was true, I believed my father," he said. "But I wanted to know why he attacked Ceadeus or why Ceadeus cause the earthquakes…" He then placed his right hand onto his forehead, elbow on his knee. "Turns out, that underwater ruin is its nest, and the reasons of earthquakes are mainly because its horns grew too huge. I questioned why he goes fighting it, and he said it was the only way to sever its horns, to shorten them down. I still questioned on why he hunts it, and he said that he and Ceadeus battle each other, in a sense of honoring each other."

He looked to Zane as he continued, "An honor between them, I was confused at first, but my father and the Ceadeus respected each other, and they battle each other. He has never told anyone of this kind of secret, except to me because I saw what happened. They were friends, and after such, I promised to keep it a secret. Thanks to my father, I return to the role of the hunter again."

"Whoa," Zane said again, looked very amazed. Then realized and nodded, "Guess it is a big secret, I promise not to tell anyone."

"Thank you," Joseph said, smiled a bit before relaxing his back against the back of the chair. "Now then, continuing the story, I return to doing hunting missions, mostly foraging items through expeditions, fishing, gathering mushrooms, mining iron, and bug catching. I avoid egg missions obviously, and tell people it's wrong. I wasn't very popular, I was mostly treated as a low rank rookie, the runt of the family-kind of sense, my family doesn't see that, but to the people of Moga Village, pretty much."

"Then one day, as I was foraging from old bones in the ground in the empty Jaggi nesting ground," Joseph continued his story. "During which, I heard the familiar sound of my brother's hunting horn, he blew twice. In the old ways of the Elemental Force, we have our own rules, especially concerning the hunting horn, of course throughout the years; the rule of the hunting horn became so basic for everyone. But anyways, blowing the horn twice often means one thing, my brother was in danger."

"Which one was it?" asked the boy.

"It was Garico, and he was battling a Rathalos at the old wyvern nest," Joseph replied. "By the time I got there, he was unconscious, and when the Rathalos tried to end him. I rushed in and saved him, I distracted the Rathalos long enough till the felyne group come with their cart and carried him a way. I don't know how those two felynes seem to always know when there's a downed hunter."

"Then you escaped," Zane said, thinking that's true.

"Nope," Joseph stated as he shook his head. "I tried to, but at the last second, I was hit in the back by the Rathalos fire ball, hurling me over the cliff, my clothes on fire as I fell down into the ocean below."

"Yikes," Zane said in surprise, he chuckled, "Well at least you got out of there and got rid of the fire right?"

"Kinda true," Joseph chuckled a little. "But it was more like out of the frying pan and into the fire, or more precisely, out of the frying pan and into the infested filled waters. Despite making a splash down, getting rid of the flames, there was a bloody pride of Ludroths down there, along with one Royal Ludroth."

"Oh dear, how did you escape them?" asked Zane.

"I barely escaped, I was lucky that there was another hunter who likes hunting Ludroths in the area," Joseph answering him. "After that, I had gotten several injuries and wounds, but I survived. But after that, well, I had developed a fear of fighting large creatures within the water. So know this, don't expect me to jump into the waters so to help you hunt a creature. Then again, there hardly any areas across these regions that requires fighting in the water…"

"That's good to know," Zane said, can understand the reason. "So I take it that's when you moved from Moga Village?"

"No, I stayed in Moga Village still," Joseph replied. "I still stayed in Moga Village for a few more years, but after my time of healing. I started to get into the ideas of traps, mainly to set up traps to stop large predators so I could escape the area as fast as I could. After learning how to make shock traps and pitfall traps, I started to learn on how to make bombs; I make a lot of flash bombs, a few sonic bombs, and then tranquilizer bombs. After so many tries and failures, a few flash explosions into my face, as well as falling into my own pitfall traps by accident." He smiled sheepishly, but continued, "After so many trials and errors, I then tried out a mission again, to hunt a large monster, an Arzuros, and I had successfully captured that bear. That was the day that started my path on becoming a Pro Trapper."

He slowly turned his chair so he could look up at the sketch of the Great Jaggi, he then continued, "After a few months, a day that I will always remember. The day I met Jarl," he closed his eyes once more, remembering his memories of him. "I mostly hunted in the inlands of the deserted island, away from any large bodies of water. I had even journeyed outside the mapped areas of the hunting grounds. And during my time, I found an injured Great Jaggi. I was rather surprised in seeing one alone out there, as well as being injured. I saw the bite marks; it looked like it was attacked by another Great Jaggi, so most likely rivalry. And it had seen me, growling at me, trying to tell me to go away. I was curious; I remembered that my father was friends with the Ceadeus, and just thinking for a moment, I threw over a raw meat to it. Of course I had a flash bomb ready at the time, just to escape if the Great Jaggi tried to attack me. But he didn't, after a moment, he accepted the meat, and while he ate it, I crawled over to him, shield prepared for any sudden movement. He kept watch upon me as he ate, and eventually, when I was close enough, he was done eating and we were just looking at each other eyes. I offered it another raw meat, and he accepted, and as he ate, I had the closer view of his injuries, and the Great Jaggi seemed to have accepted me as well. At that moment, we became friends." He then chuckled, "And man was I was shocked, more freaking out really at the sudden feeling I felt."

Zane chuckled, "I know the feeling man," he said as he petting Fenrir's head, the pup smiled and relaxes a bit.

Joseph chuckled a bit, "Such thrill and excitement, and during that time, I named him Jarl. I had assumed he was a male, I didn't check, I had assumed he's a male."

"Heh, bet the family were shocked of the news, right?" asked Zane, smiling.

Joseph sighed, "They were, but I never told them after several months." His chuckle ended with a sad tone, "I should've told at least my father, but I was scared. I just made friends with a Great Jaggi; thoughts came into my head on the idea of what if someone heard me. What if the hunters tried to take him away, or kill him? I was young and naïve back then, so I cared for Jarl's safety, so I kept him a secret."

He turned his chair to turned face Zane and Fenrir, "I made sure to build a shelter for him, and treated his injuries. And I spent so much time with him, several months went on by, at times I spent more than three days straight in the wilds with the Great Jaggi, hardly coming back to the village. And throughout those times, I learned much about Jarl. From what I learned, Jarl was a rogue, he once led a pack and got kicked out of it because he lost to a younger and yet stronger Great Jaggi. Jarl was still so strong, he could easily carry me on his back as we both go hunting together." He chuckled, "We hunted and shared food, well technically I'm a terrible cook, even Jarl wouldn't eat any meat I try to cook, but I managed to stomach it." He closed his eyes one more, "And surprisingly, whatever scent a Great Jaggi carries lingers on my clothes. Every time I had encountered some Jaggis and Jaggias, they just either ignore me or looked to me with curiosity, so in a way; me being friends with Jarl had showed a possibility of making friendship with those ones too."

"Wow," Zane said in amazement, smiled. "That's rather cool."

"Yeah, but it does make things easy when traveling alone at times, getting to Jarl on foot without worry of the Jaggis trying to pounce on me, then again, things get difficult if I encountered a different Great Jaggi. Good thing I carried flash bombs, but even so, Jarl came for my rescue and protected me, and I protected him, we teamed up against the opposing Great Jaggi till it fled," he chuckled, smiled, "Me and Jarl were quite the team."

Zane smiled, but had notice Joseph lost his smile and had closed his eyes. Zane looked to him, "What happened to Jarl, Joseph?"

"I was careless…" Joseph said; his eyes closed still as he spoke. "Throughout the months of many trips into the island, without telling my family what I been doing and the villagers hardly seeing me around… during my trip back to the village to stock me to go back out, I was followed."

The memories flowing in his mind, he was seeing the images of he and Jarl getting attacked by the hunter in Brachydios armor, and then a bullet pierce Jarl's chest, ending him. After a moment, a tear slowly shed from his right closed eye.

He continued, "We were attacked by a hunter in Brachydios armor and wielding a great sword. He was obviously high rank, he was stronger than me, and he blinded me and Jarl with a flash bomb while we were eating together. Jarl tried to protect me when the hunter tried to kill me as well."

"What?" asked Zane, sounded surprised by that, a hunter trying to kill another hunter, well it did happen a few times of a hunter attacking another over something, but a hunter trying to kill another.

"Jarl protected me and attacked the hunter in Brachydios armor," Joseph continued. "At one point, I tried to restrain Jarl from killing the hunter, but the hunter had through a smoke bomb. During that time, he tried to strike once more at me and Jarl. Till there was a boom and a ding sound, and Jarl in great pain," his eyes still closed, shed another tear. "Jarl was shot, and was bleeding in the chest."

Eyes widen, Zane stood up and asked, "There were two hunters who killed your friend? Who was the hunter who killed Jarl? You must've seen him right?"

"I had seen him alright," Joseph said, still had his eyes closed. "The hunter in Brachydios armor took the opportunity to escape, while I had seen the gunner."

"Did you make him pay for what he did?" asked Zane, wondering if Joseph had vengeance upon the gunner for the loss of Jarl.

"How can I…" Joseph slowly said as he opened his eyes, looking at Zane and Fenrir, "when the shooter was my brother, Garico."

Zane froze, gawking in shock. He had just learned that Joseph's own brother had killed his best friend and creature partner. Zane slowly sat down back beside Fenrir, he slowly said, "I'm sorry… didn't know."

"It was an accident," Joseph continued, the boy looking at him in surprise. "My brother was aiming for the hunter, but with the smoke covering the air, he fired and hit the hunter's blade and struck Jarl by accident. My brother was trying to save me and Jarl, but had accidently killed my best friend."

Joseph had taken off his eyeglasses and used his free hand to rub away to the tears, sniffing a bit. "I stayed by Jarl's side, had tried to give him a mega potion, but he didn't take it. He died in my arms," Joseph said, "I weep for him through the night, and when the sun rose for the next morning, I dug and buried Jarl in a grave, and carved a tombstone for him. I stayed there for most of the morning…"

Zane slowly hugged Fenrir, listening to this sad moment.

Joseph didn't talk for a few minutes, a little silence. Then he spoke, "By noon, I eventually return to Moga Village, but as I had arrived, the villagers were angry at me, all because of the hunter in Brachydios armor telling them all that I had attacked him with a Great Jaggi. My brother tried to tell the villagers the truth, but they were more to listening to the hunter than my brother…"

"That bastard," Zane said, angry and the pup had growled.

"…I had told the truth to my family, my brother shared his POV of what had happened," Joseph continued. "Considering my father was the hero of Moga, the villagers weren't out for my blood because I was friends with a Great Jaggi. To them, I was a traitor; I was basically rejected from the village, all thanks to that hunter."

Zane was angry toward this hunter, but had calmed down, he looked to the pro trapper, "So after that, you left Moga Village?"

"I did," Joseph said with a nod. "I left Moga Village the next day, but first I told my family of my plans. I had forgiven my brother after he apologized countless of times. I still honor the memories of my best friend, but staying in Moga Village was still painful, even with the villagers wanting me gone."

He sighed, "They basically got their wish, and I left Moga Village, sailed to Port Tanzia. Nice little place, could've stayed there, but eventually they would learn about me as well. As well as the fact that I still have the fear of being close to the ocean, so I left there as well. It has been four years ago since I had last seen Moga Village."

"Four years," Zane said, looking to the pro trapper. "Do you still miss your family?"

"Of course I do," Joseph replied, turning his chair back to his desk, pulling out a drawer and reaching in and bringing out several papers. "At least once a month I send a letter to them, and they reply to me." He had set the papers down onto his desk.

"Aren't your letters private?" asked Zane, rather confused on why Joseph would bring them out into view.

"They are," Joseph replied as he stood up, searching through the papers before selecting four papers, and carried them over to him. "Take a look, don't read, just take a look and tell me what you see."

Zane still looked confused, but looked anyways. Then he blinked in surprised at what he was seeing, each letter has a sketch at a certain part of the pages. Each sketch looked drawn by different artists. After looking at each one, he asked, "Sketches of the Elder Dragons?" He looked up to the pro trapper.

Joseph gave a small chuckle as he took the letters back, "Right. See, letters can be read or mistaken by another; sometimes there are people who'd trick others with false letters. Me and my family draw a sketch of a favorite Elder Dragon and sending it. Whoever drawn the certain Elder Dragon is the one who wrote it." He then held each page, showing the sketch so they both could see each one. "The sketch of the Ceadeus is from both of my parents of course. The one who drew the sketch of Disufiroa is from my brother Albertis." Put the papers behind the other two, "The sketch of Dalamadur is the one from Garico, and the other, the sketch of Gogmazios is the one from Andracus."

As he takes the letters back over to the desk, he put them back before pulling out another. While so, Zane asks, "Okay, but why are you telling me this?"

"In the future, if we're in separate locations and need to send a letter to each other. Know that my letter will have the sketch of my favorite Elder Dragon," Joseph said, showing him a sketch paper, wasn't written on yet. But it had the sketch of the Great Storm Dragon.

"Amatsumagatsuchi," Zane said, saying the name slowly as he looked at the sketch. Joseph took the letter paper back and went to put it away. "Well then, would it be alright if I don't draw a sketch to send you a letter, or at least draw Fenrir?"

"It's alright with me," Joseph replied as he turned around. "By the way, Ceadeus isn't the only Elder Dragon I had encountered over my years," decided to brighten the mood after the sad story.

"Oh really?" asked Zane, blinked in surprised. "Which ones did you meet?"

After a moment, he said as he looked down at the boy and the pup. "Before I had arrived to Val Habar, I had encountered and helped repel a Dah'ren Mohran."

"Really?" asked Zane as he looked up at him. "Me and my friends encountered and defeated one while on our way to Val Habar before."

Joseph chuckled a bit, "I get the feeling that if you continue with your quest, you'll encounter some more elder dragons as well."

"What other Elder Dragons did you encounter?" asked Zane as he stood up, the stygian zinogre pup got off the bed.

"I had encountered one other," Joseph said. "During one lone expedition in the Everwood, I travelled alone at the time. It around the time of the twilight, that I saw a Kirin on a cliff. I watched it, I didn't draw my weapons, it was standing there; it looking down at me and its body sparkling a little with the twilight in its background, and it was mystical in a way."

"Okay, that's sounds great, but it's getting kinda late, me and Fenrir should get going," Zane said as he turned to leave. "Thank you for telling us your story."

"You're welcome," Joseph said as he watched them about to leave. "Have a goodnight Zane, goodnight Fenrir."

"Goodnight," Zane replied as he and Fenrir exited the caravan.

* * *

Hidden between Joseph's caravan and the stable where Nappa was, the Aptonoth eating some hay as a bedtime snack, the being hidden there, crouching close to the ground down was Jack. He hidden in the shadows, covered in his Mosgharl clothes.

He listened onto their conversation and heard the long, sad tale, and under his mask, he was grinning. He thought to himself, _'Ooh such juicy secret you stupidly revealed, it will cost you in the end…'_ His thoughts instantly interrupted when he heard the boy say he should get going. _'Time to go,'_ he thought as he was about to sneak away. But he froze as he saw the two palicoes coming near the caravan.

He tried to find a hiding spot before he was sighted, and finding one, he went and leaped into Nappa's stable. He hid right behind the big Aptonoth, and remained quiet as possible.

He faintly heard the sound of the boy and the monster come down the ramp from the caravan. Then heard the greetings of them meeting with the palicoes, he would've listened, if the dinosaur hadn't farted loudly.

Considering he was hiding right behind it, he got the full force of the stench. He couldn't remove his mask in time and just barfed._ 'Aw crap, that reeked,'_ he thought as he moaned, was sickly disgusted of this.

Then he heard the palicoes saying goodnight to Zane and Fenrir, and the boy said goodnight to them as well. He listened to the quiet sounds of palicoes footsteps headed up the ramp. Having the opportunity, he tried to rise up.

But then the damn dino sat down upon him, keeping him pinned down against the bedding for the Aptonoth. "No, oh dear God no…" he whimpered, and he got another fart to the face. This time after he barfed, he fainted, unconscious in the stable.

As for Nappa, after having such a good meal, he felt an odd feeling under his butt. It was comfy, and feeling tired, the Aptonoth laid down fully, resting his head as he slowly went to sleep.

* * *

_Boy, things are starting to get interesting; Joseph had revealed his past to Zane, and there is an odd group up to no good. Wonder what will happen, find out next time, and please review, tell me what you think of this chapter._

_Also please go see the author, Cosmic Guardian, and read his story, Lupi Della Caccia, that story being the heart of it all._

_ And also, go see the author, The Blue Tigrex, to read his POV story, Times to Remember._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

The welcoming warmth and rays of sunlight shine upon Val Habar in the morning, and its light flowed through the open window. It's brightens on the sleeping hunter on the face, causing the pro trapper to awaken.

He groaned as he turned away from the sunlight, still feeling tired, wanting to sleep some more.

Till Sasha had leaped upon him, and jumped on him a few times, she meowed, "Come on Joseph! Time to rise and shine! It's time to do some quests, missions, expeditions, meow!"

"Sis, stop jumping on him and let him rest," Nala meowed, looking to her from where she sat on the hammock.

Joseph groaned, had moved, causing Sasha to fall off and landed on all fours on the bed while he sat up. "It's alright, I'm up," he yawned, and he stretches a bit.

"That's more like it! Now get ready," meowed Sasha as she herself leaped off the bed and headed over to the palico inventory chest box and pulled out her regular colored Nerscylla armor.

Nala rolled her eyes and got out of the hammock, landed onto the ground and went over to Joseph. She looks up to him, and she asks, "How are you feeling?"

Joseph sighed, rubbing his eyes with his right hand while using his left hands, reaching for where he had put his eyeglasses was. He replied, "I'm fine," and he put his eyeglasses on.

"You sure?" she asked, still looking up at him.

For a moment of silence, recalling what had happened yesterday. He, Sasha, and Nala went out on a capture mission for the Kecha Wacha with Silus, Zane, and Fenrir. Then he learned about their story, and the Guild Grill, than lastly telling Zane and Fenrir his whole story last night.

Memories of Jarl were still in his mind as he thought about it, and for a moment of silence, he soon replied, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Well if you're sure at least," Nala said as she looked up to him, still had the worried look before she headed on over to where Sasha was. Sasha still putting on her chest armor, Nala went and took out her blue pigmented Nerscylla armor and put it on quite easily.

Sasha groaned, having a bit difficult, she meowed, "Hey sis, can you help me with this?"

"Sure," she replied and went to help. As she helped get it onto her, "You know what this means right?"

"What?" asked Sasha; she looked confused.

Joseph chuckled as he went to his armor/weapon inventory box, took his red pigmented Nerscylla S torso armor and was just putting it on. "That you need to go back on your diet," he said, putting his on easily and made sure it was nice and firm on his body, than he went to put the rest on.

"Wait what?!" Sasha meowed in surprised, than she growled, "No I don't, it's the armor that shrunk!" She then grabbed her regular colored helmet and put it on easily.

"Really sis?" asked Nala, had put on her blue pigmented helmet on while looking at her. "You put on your helmet easily, so it's not a growth spurt." Then she pokes the flat armored surface on Sasha's belly spot, making Sasha groaned a bit. "See, you ate way too much food last night."

"I can't help it, Zane made it so good," Sasha moaned.

Joseph chuckled as he put on the last piece of his armor, the helmet, was just getting his long hair inside before putting it on correctly. As he strapped it in, "You just need to exercise some more Sasha, maybe after today's hunt, your belly be back to normal." Once his armor was firmed in place, he then checked the inventory, trying to decide on what charge-blade to carry this time.

"Yeah, that's so true," Sasha cheered, glad to know they're going hunting soon. She went and drawn out her scythe, Nala already had her scythe on her back while she stock up on her inventory. Sasha then went and did the same.

Joseph selected his Dear Rose Charge-Blade, taking the Pink Rathian sword and Shield and put them both onto his back before heading to the item inventory chest, selecting the items he'll carry with me.

Just as it seem like all of them were ready, there was a sound of a stomach growl. Joseph and Nala looked towards the source.

"So when's breakfast?" meowed Sasha, looking up at him.

As Nala face-pawed herself, Joseph chuckled, "Come on, after I give Nappa his food and water, we'll go eat at the Guild Hall." He turned to leave, heading out of the caravan.

"What? But the Street Cook makes better food! Come on, let's go to that felyne," meowed Sasha, trying to get the option.

"Not today, starting now, you're on a diet," Nala said with a smirk, than she went and followed their hunter.

"Oh come on!" meowed Sasha, annoyed as she followed behind.

As both palicoes came out of the caravan, Joseph was currently refilling Nappa's trough with clean, clear water, and setting up a load of hay by the sleeping Aptonoth. Once done, he patted the sleeping dino, before walking off. Both Sasha and Nala followed behind him as they go into the town of Val Habar.

None of them hadn't even notice the twitching foot of the still downed spy in Mosgharl garb. The man was still stuck under the butt of the sleeping Aptonoth, unable to get free, and he only had awakened because of the smell of the dinosaur's fart.

* * *

"Guildmaster sir! Guildmaster sir!" called one of the workers in the Guild Hall. One of the hunters who often work at the Guild Hall rushed to where the Guildmaster was.

"Hmm?" asked the Guildmaster, sitting in his seat. He had his legs crossed as he was sitting comfortably, while he was checking the reports. He was sitting in his little office in the back, while the ladies work in handing out mission requests, guilds, and arena challenges to any hunters who wanted to take the job. At times having jobs put on the board so any hunter could take the job for free instead of paying for it. He had just finished reviewing the reports and saw one of his trusted hunters rushed into his office. "What is it?"

"A signal flare sir," replied the hunter in Derring S clothes. "All the way from Primal Forest, it's a capture flare."

Thinking for a moment, the Guildmaster chuckled as he stood up from his seat, "Hm, I had a feeling today be a good day."

Looking confused, the hunter asked, "Sir?" He watched the Guildmaster head out the room, the hunter followed behind.

"Time to get some fresh air, Tyler," the Guildmaster replied with a grin.

The hunter known as Tyler looked surprised, "You plan to go sir?"

"Indeed I will be, I got a strong feeling for this one," the Guildmaster said, he didn't look back as he goes. "You can come along my friend, also go bring…" he was about to say someone's name as they both came to the central room of the Guild Hall, where hunters came in the morning for a job of the day.

And he had saw a familiar hunter and two palicoes, the Nerscylla armored trio, who were sitting at one of the tables, eating breakfast it would seem.

The Guildmaster grinned, "On second thought, go tell dear Josephiroth to come see me, and go find Jayden, if he's here or not, bring him with you. If he isn't, than find Ethan or Erica. Don't find them under five minutes, than just come back without."

Learning the time limit just now, the hunter saluted, "Sir." And he then rushed off, heading to where Josephiroth was.

"Yes," the Guildmaster said to himself as he waited alone by the counter. "Today is going to be a good day."

* * *

"Meow, ooh I'm stuffed," Sasha said with a smile, had just put on her helmet back on when she finished and was currently relaxing on the floor for a moment.

Nala rolled her eyes as she had just finished and was putting on her helmet, "You eat way to fast sister; soon you might pop."

"No I won't," Sasha meowed.

"Josephiroth sir!" called a hunter in Derring S clothes; he came over and stood close to them.

"Oh hey Tyler, did you need something?" asked Nala, looked up to the hunter. Joseph hadn't turned around as he nearly done eating.

"The Guildmaster wants to see you," Tyler said, looking to him, while Sasha growled in frustration.

"Oh come on! We should be going hunting now!"

"Says the palico with a stuffed up stomach," Nala meowed in a sarcastic tone.

"Oh ha-ha," Sasha looked annoyed at her sister.

_'The only time the Guildmaster wants me to see him are for important, urgent or classified missions, and sometimes the mission even becomes classified after the success,'_ Joseph thought to himself, he then stopped eating and stood up from his seat. "Sasha, Nala, go on back to the caravan, I'll be going to see what the Guildmaster wants."

"Oh come on, can't we come along?" meowed Sasha.

Tyler had turned to leave to find someone else, while Nala rolled her eyes at her sister before looking up to Joseph. She meowed, "Go on Joseph, we'll be waiting for ya later."

He nodded to her and walked off, heading to see what the Guildmaster wanted.

Sasha meowed in annoyance, till she saw the leftovers on the table. "On second thought, go on Joseph, while I eat your leftovers!" she meowed, and just as she leaped up onto the seat.

Nala grabbed her tail, she growled, "Oh no you don't!" And then she started to drag her away.

"No! My food!" meow Sasha loudly as she tried to get free.

Joseph had made sure his helmet was secured, had rolled his eyes after hearing what Sasha meowed out loud. _'The waiters or waitresses will clean it up, whatever the mission Guildmaster wants for me to do are more important,'_ he thought to himself as he neared to where the Guildmaster was.

Once he found him, he gave a small bow while saying, "Hello Guildmaster."

The Guildmaster smiled as he looked to him, "Good morning Josephiroth, today we got a little job to do."

If Joseph had his helmet off, the Guildmaster would've seen his right eyebrow rise up. He asked, "We?"

"Yes, just a simple thing, we'll be going to see one of our hunters out in the field," the Guildmaster said with a grin. "Someone who used the signal flare with capture-colored lighting."

_'Okay, now I see the importance there. It's used by hunters who had captured something very rare and only other trusted capturing hunters are to come for transport,'_ he thought to himself again. "I see, Guildmaster," he nodded, "when shall we be going?"

Guildmaster grinned as Tyler and another hunter arrived, "Right now, we shall be taking my caravan."

_'He must be having a good day if he really wanted to come out into the fields,'_ he thought as he then followed the Guildmaster, with the two hunters' right behind him. They headed out the back of the Guild Hall, heading to where the Guildmaster keeps his own caravan.

* * *

After an hour or two, the Guildmaster's caravan arrives to their destination, the Primal Forest. Throughout the trip to the place, the Guildmaster using his Popo to pull his caravan. The Guildmaster tells Joseph, Tyler, and Ethan, he was covered in black pigment Aelucanth armor.

Tyler is a gunner and is specialized in using tranquilizer darts. While Ethan works well with his Insect Glaive, he has his little Kinsect crawling on left arm, cute little thing.

Anyways, the Guildmaster had told them of the current hunters were deployed for some missions. There were some, but there was only one capture mission assigned to the area. And that mission was Silus.

_'Figured it was really important since you're involved, Silus,'_ Joseph thought to himself.

Silus's mission was to go find a tame Nerscylla who had fled into the forest on a berserk like state. So whatever caused the Nerscylla to go off like that, whatever caused it must be very important to call upon.

"Alright boys," Guildmaster called out to the three as they got off the caravan, by the looks of it, the Guildmaster isn't going to park his caravan. "Josephiroth, you take the lead, Ethan, Tyler, follow behind, I'll be in the rear."

Joseph looked to him, than he nodded and took the lead, heading out the camping site. The group headed off to where the signal flare had originated.

The Guildmaster often called from behind them, telling them to go into the right direction. Joseph followed, leading the way, ready to drawl out his Dear Rose sword and shield, if any large creature came out to attack them. The Guildmaster does have the map, so he knows the right direction.

After what felt like an hour trekking through Primal Forest, going through the right pathways, and making sure the Guildmaster's caravan was able to follow. While in truth, it only took about thirty minutes, they arrived to the right area.

Joseph walked into the area first, and saw the familiar hunter, friend and fellow capturer. The hunter in Molten Tigrex Armor, Silus. After seeing him, he nodded greeting, and Silus nodded right back.

After seeing him, he saw the corpse of the Nerscylla. Eyes widen under the helmet, Joseph gave Silus a glare while he thought, _'Better have a good reason for…'_ that's when he saw the damages upon the Nerscylla as he went on closer while Silus was watching the others arrived.

First off, the Nerscylla's appearance. Nerscylla physically resembles a real life Arachnid, but is much larger in size. Its long, strong legs allow it to move at fast speeds, even sideways. At the tip of its abdomen is a large stinger it may use to attack. Sharp, poisonous spikes protrude from its back. Nerscylla is armed with four powerful legs and two claws, each one tipped with a formidable barbed hook, used for holding prey as well as keeping its grip while scaling walls. In addition, it possesses a massive pair of retractable jaws which can inflict a poisonous bite. It can produce strong, sticky webbing that it uses to trap prey and build nests.

Now the damages assessment of the creature, it's body armor was wrecked up in most places. But that's not the key injury that had ended this berserk spider. The creature's abdomen was disconnected from the body, by appearance it looks like acid had did so.

_'Something else killed the Nerscylla, poor thing,'_ Joseph said as he still inspected. Then he saw the color of the blood, his eyes widen a bit, _'No… frenzy. That's why it went berserk…'_

"I wasn't expecting you to be here," Silus said, Joseph turned away from his inspection to look over to the hunter.

"Silus," the Guildmaster replied with a smirk on his face. "Whenever you send a flare like that, there's something to be seen. I simply decided to tag along on this one; I had a good feeling about it." And he then out a quick laugh, and Silus looked surprised.

After a moment, Silus spoke, "I think you're right about this one." He then turned away and waved his arm to tell the group to follow him. And as the group follows, Silus took the lead and he said, "And it isn't just that Nerscylla over there that's interesting."

_'More interesting than a Nerscylla that been in a frenzy?'_ Joseph thought to himself as he followed.

* * *

It was just reaching near lunch time back in Val Habar, the palicoes, Sasha and Nala were relaxing in Joseph's caravan, enjoying the sunlight. Well Sasha was, while Nala was attending regular duties, such as cleaning and organizing the caravan. And so, just as she went out to serve more hay to Nappa as lunch, she saw a familiar friend coming her way.

"Oh hi Ivy," Nala meowed, smiled to her as she came over.

"Hey Nala, is Joseph here?" Ivy asked as she looked down at the palico.

Nala shook her head in saying no as she goes over to the stable beside the caravan. "The Guildmaster of Val Habar sent him on a mission." She sees Nappa was still relaxing in the stable, the trough half empty and the food spot was empty, no strand of hay left. So she went to gather some more and set it down in front of Nappa, the moment she did, Nappa started eating again.

"What kind of mission?" Ivy asked, the huntress crossing her arms.

"The capture kind mostly, we don't know what the kind of missions the Guildmaster sends him on though," Nala replied, refilling the trough of water with more clean water while Nappa ate.

"But you guys are a team right?" Ivy asked, looked a bit confused.

Sasha groaned as she stepped out of the caravan, being on the ramp, "Can you be a bit more quiet? I was taking a nap."

Ignoring her, Nala replied, "And the Guildmaster trusts Joseph to keep his secrets, any missions Joseph gets assigned are either secret or not. If it's secret, you won't be getting an answer from Joseph, you'd have to ask the Guildmaster himself."

"Yeah, and you won't find any from Joe's journals either," Sasha meowed, sitting down on the ramp. Seeing her sister's glare, she shrugged, "What? He writes good stories."

Ivy looked at the two palicoes, thinking for a moment as she crossed her arms, just wondering what's so secret of missions the Guildmaster sends him upon. And was it only him, or are there others? Who knows really, but getting curious, she asked the two, "Have you guys hunted a Nargacuga before?"

Sasha laughed a bit, "Have we?! We caught several through the years."

Nala sighed, shook her head, her eyes closed as she thinks for a moment. She then meowed, "In the past few years, we caught seven Nargacugas, four Green Nargacugas, and a Lucent Nargacuga."

Ivy blinked in surprise, well now it's good to know that they have experience in catching the stealthy creature. But hearing the last one, she asked, "Ain't Lucent Nargacugas meant for G rank missions?"

"Yeah, but we encountered one when out on an expedition," Nala said as she made sure Nappa was still eating.

"Oh not just encounter," Sasha meowed with a grin, relaxing on the ramp. "The Lucent Nargacuga was…"

"Basically lost in the Everwood," Nala interrupted, she then started to give Nappa little wash, cleaning him. Sasha glared at her, while Nala continued, "It was weak with hunger and new to the area, Sasha wanted to attack it, but Joseph stopped her and fed the Lucent Nargacuga with a few raw meats. After all of that, the Lucent Nargacuga warmed up to Joseph."

Ivy looked very surprised, "Really? So he had actually tamed one?"

"Not exactly," Nala said, just as she was about to continue, Sasha interrupted.

"Lucent Nargacuga is now living in Sanctuary, the crew ship had to have Joseph ride along with them just to keep the big guy calm," Sasha meowed in boredom, relaxing on the ramp still. "We had to wait for him to come back, and the Veggie Elder was so annoying, trying to take stuff from our inventories."

Seeing that Nala might need some help to clean the Aptonoth, Ivy came over and took hold of a spare wash cloth and cleaned Nappa's side. Nala thanked her in gratitude, and Ivy asked, "So do all captured creatures go to Sanctuary?"

"Basically," Nala said, she continued to clean one side while Ivy worked on the other. "All the capturing hunters, at least the pro ones make sure the creatures go to Sanctuary. Our Joseph happens to be one of the leading experts, he's a Pro Trapper."

Ivy smiled, "That's great to hear." She neared the hind-legs as she cleaned. "Because I want to go capture a Nargacuga, and if possible, tame one," she said.

"Oh really?" asked Nala as she cleaned the belly area. "So you came here to see if you can Joseph to help you out huh? Where is this Nargacuga located?"

"In Flooded Forest," Ivy said. Then she heard the silent gasped from both Nala and Sasha. Sasha accidently lost her comfort as she rolled off the ramp. "What? Is the place a problem?"

"Kinda, you see…" Nala was about to explain, until they heard a groan from within the stable.

"Huh, what was that…?" Ivy asked, than she felt her foot hit something. Looking down she saw someone else's foot, she looking surprised, she slowly went further in, and saw someone trapped under Nappa's butt. Someone covered in dark green clothes, couldn't see the face because of the hood. But someone was indeed trap there, and obviously heard their whole conversation. "There's someone in here."

Nala went to look and notice, frowned a bit, Sasha tiredly came over.

Assuming the guy is likely a friend of Joseph or a spy, she figured that Joseph needs to know about this. And since her friends are busy, but she doesn't know where Silus was. But since Joseph and Silus seem to know each other, she looked to Sasha and Nala as they both gathered together.

"You two go find Silus, tell him there's someone trapped in Joseph's stable," Ivy said, taking the leading role for now. "I'll go to the Guild Hall; hopefully Joseph will get back here fast."

"Right!" meow both palicoes before they both rushed off together. Ivy had dropped the wash cloth like Nala had did before and ran off, heading to the Guild Hall.

Seeing them ran off confused Nappa, and so the Aptonoth slowly got up from lying down, had gotten off the spy.

The Mosgharl Hunter sighed weakly-like as he slowly crawled out from under. He could hardly speak, the insides of his mask were covered in barf, and most of his clothes are covered in Aptonoth's crap.

_'First I'll have a five hours bath, than an hour hot tub, and another five hours of bath time. Oh god that sucked,'_ he thought to himself as he was so disgusted. But he knew those three now knew he was there, so, he does one thing. He reaches into his inventory and pulls out one of his mugs that had the stale scent of very strong booze.

_'That'll fool them,'_ he smirked as he had got out of the stable and walked away, hidden in the shadows, making sure no one would spot him.

* * *

"Well I'll be a Dalamadur's uncle," the Guildmaster spoke softly as he stared at what Silus had captured.

_'I don't believe it, Silus had caught a Chameleos?'_ thought Joseph as he and the other hunters looked down at the caught creature.

Chameleos's body is covered by a purple and white hide, and its head ends with a protruding horn at the tip of its nose. Its eyes are similar to a real life chameleon; large and orb-like, with the ability to control eye movement individually. The long and elastic tongue can extend to grasp and steal items from a distance. Its wings are a purple color with a grayish white membrane, and are used for flight and controlling the direction of its poison fog. Chameleos's large tail is reminiscent of a leaf and has a curled, spiraling tip.

The size of the bound creature though, it wasn't the regular size of an adult Elder Dragon, it was basically the size of an Aptonoth. So it was definitely a youngling, Joseph thought to himself, _'So this is the one who killed the frenzy Nerscylla, must've been defending itself.'_

"How in the world did you managed to encounter the frenzy and an Elder Dragon," the Guildmaster stuttered for a moment, still shocked by this. Considering Joseph's and Ethan's helmets covered their faces, their expressions hidden, only Tyler the gunner was gawking, and his mouth wide open. The Guildmaster continued, "You're more than deserving of your rank, Silus. I'm still surprised you won't accept offers to become a G class hunter."

"I think I'll be fine with no limit on my rank," Silus replied, his arms crossed as he continued. "Hunter rank seventy-two is just fine. What I'm really worried about is that frenzied monster and what we're going to do with this guy."

_'This creature is a youngling, where is its parents?'_ asked Joseph as he quietly observes.

Silus took a breath before saying, "As far as I can tell, this Chameleos is only about ten years, due to its age, we can't kill it, as it has yet to do anything to nearby settlements or such." He reasoned as he looked to the Guildmaster, "I want to ask you that we observe it for now, and make sure he stays away from any towns or settlements."

For a small moment, the Guildmaster gave him a nod of approval, and he said, "That's fine Silus, but man or lass will not keep quiet if they observe it."

"Then I'll watch it," Silus stated.

The Guildmaster smirked as he looked to Silus, "Well then, welcome to our own private dragon watch then." He then turned to look at Joseph, Ethan and Tyler, "I don't want any word about this getting out; we all know how skeptical people are about monsters, an elder dragon even more so. Is that clear, cause if it isn't we'll find the nearest Lao Shan Lung and have a fun time."

All three hunters nodded.

The Guildmaster turned to Silus, and he said, "Silus, I'm going to close this part of the Primal Forest hunting zone down. Only you'll be allowed in here. I'll come up with an excuse to keep you in, don't worry about that." Then he thought to himself, _'Probably personal gathering for me well.'_ Then he continued as he turned to the corpse, "Anyways, we need to find a way to deal with this problem."

_'Elder Dragons are very smart creatures, so hopefully this youngling will listen to Silus,'_ Joseph thought as he crossed his arms. _'But… to keep this a secret, than Silus would have to take the blame for the death of the Nerscylla, despite it went into a frenzy. So how to explain that Silus wouldn't be around in Val Habar most of the time, hm, could just say Guildmaster has him doing something, that's easy.'_

After a moment, the Guildmaster said, "Silus, Joseph, you met the young group who came to Val Habar, right?"

Both hunters nodded to confirm his question, than Joseph replied, "We've worked with them, though I have taken more of an interest in Zane and Fenrir."

Silus spoke up the moment after, "We had quite the conversation last night, Zane's sister Ivy is… quite mistrusting of people."

The Guildmaster nodded before saying, "Well, I want you two to work with them, help them find out as much as they can about the frenzy, and stop the infection from spreading." He smiled, "After all, you're two of our best monster catchers."

And with that, he turned around and went back to his caravan. As he goes, "Silus, you'll find a spot to release the Chameleos and head back to camp. Your palico and the transport are waiting for you. The rest help get part of the corpse onto the wagon cart."

Joseph nodded and headed over to the corpse of the Nerscylla, followed by Tyler and Ethan. Silus and the Chameleos looked at each other.

"This is going to take a while," Silus said, and the Chameleos replied with a grunt.

_'Like I thought, smart, Elder Dragons could easily understand words. Hope Silus is good in teaching kids,'_ Joseph thought as he chuckled a little bit. He then picked up the abdomen; bugs do tend to be lighter than most large creatures after all.

No one had notice that the hunter in Aelucanth armor, Ethan, gave a small glare at where Silus and Chameleos, and in secret. He had pulled out two vials, taking samples of the Nerscylla's toxic poison mixed with the acidic poison from the Chameleos that had soaked its way between the body and the abdomen. With that he corked it and put it away and used the second vial to collect a small amount of blood of the Nerscylla, its blood mixed with the frenzy infection and corked it as well.

No one had noticed what he did as he rejoined the hunters in carrying the remains of the dead Nerscylla to the Guildmaster's wagon behind the caravan.

* * *

Ivy had been waiting in the Guild Hall for nearly thirty minutes, but eventually the Guildmaster had returned. Following behind the leader of the Guild of Val Habar were three other hunters, two Ivy didn't recognize, but the third was the one she was waiting for.

"Where have you been?" called Ivy as she got up and walked over to them.

The Guildmaster turned to her with a look of confusion, while Ethan seems too had flinched for a moment while Tyler stood by the Guildmaster. "Did you need something lass?" the Guildmaster asked as he looked to her. Joseph was only look at Ivy with a confused look.

"Oh sorry Guildmaster," Ivy said, looked to him first. "I need to borrow Joseph for a moment."

Joseph had turned to the Guildmaster, his arms crossed while the Guildmaster smiled a little. "You may acquire him lass, depending if he has any plans he had scheduled today, do you boy?" Joseph merely shook his head in saying no. "There, you see. And Joseph, talk once in a while, also just knows you're done working for me today. If anything important comes up, I'll send someone to come get ya, either by hunter or falcon message."

"Yes sir," Joseph nodded to him, than he looked down to Ivy. He asked, "Did you need something Ivy?"

"Come with me," Ivy said as she managed to take hold of his left arm and pulled him away.

"What is so important?" asked Joseph as he walked away with her.

As they go, the Guildmaster watched with a smile. "Ah, young love," he chuckled, while earning confused or 'are you serious' looks by Tyler and Ethan. All that did was making the Guildmaster laugh loudly as he walked away, heading back to his office.

Tyler went off to go his usual duties for the Guild Hall. Ethan headed to the exit of the Guild Hall, needing to go drop off some things.

* * *

Ivy continued to drag Joseph through Val Habar by his left arm, while Joseph continued to walk behind her. As they go, at least once they're outside of the Guild Hall and people about are either working, or gossiping with each other.

"Okay, so can you tell me why you're dragging me to somewhere?" asked Joseph, looking confused to her.

Ivy decided to reply now, "There was someone hidden within your stable, Nappa has them pinned down. I think someone had been spying on you."

Realizing the urgency, Joseph walked faster so Ivy doesn't need to drag him, he walked beside her. As he goes with her, he asked, "Are you sure?"

"Positive, no one would be willing to sit in Aptonoth's dung unless they're trying to hide," Ivy replied.

"Or a dung lover," Joseph stated as he goes, giving the girl a disgusting thought of some hunter like to dig around dung, especially when it's warm.

"Ugh, seriously?" she asked, looked to him as they had entered the caravan parking lot.

"That's what happens with a few hunters, and I'm pretty sure your family collect dung to be used as fertilizer for your garden, so it shouldn't be a surprise," he stated as he goes.

"Still, the idea of someone wanting to sit under a creature when they needed to go," Ivy said with a bit of disgust.

"Just curious, but was Fenrir potty trained?" asked Joseph.

"He does his business outside the house," she replied, and Joseph nodded.

As they neared, they saw the two palicoes waiting by the caravan. Nappa was taking a nap, Sasha was holding a mug, and as they saw Ivy and Joseph come back.

"Couldn't find Silus anywhere, guess he's out of town," Nala meowed, she waved to them.

"Why do you have a mug, Sasha?" asked Joseph with a hint of annoyance. "Did you go drinking?"

"Nope, found this here in the stable. It has the stale scent of Blessed Wine," Sasha meowed. "Guess the guy was drunk and slept in Nappa's stable by mistake."

"What?" Ivy asked; was a bit surprised by that. She could've sworn that the hunter was a spy. She went over to the stable to check, and sees that the hunter was gone; Nappa was lying there, resting.

Joseph sighed, didn't take off his helmet but had placed his right hand on his armored forehead. "It happens in once a while, someone who drinks way too much beverage and gets passed out drunk," Joseph state.

"Yeah, we definitely know the feeling," Nala meowed, crossing her arms as she looked at her sister.

"What? It's was one time!" meowed Sasha.

"Eight times, and we caught you sleeping in Nappa's food bowl," Nala stated one, Sasha remembered as she rubbed her tail. "And we found you sleeping in the Guildmaster's bedroom…"

"Please don't remind me," Joseph said, recalling that, when they heard a loud yell of surprise from the Guild Hall one time.

Ivy chuckled while Sasha blushed in embarrassment, "Guess it does then." Still, she was a bit wary of whom that hunter was. All she remembered was that the hunter wore Mosgharl clothes, and getting the materials to make that was long and hard, requires a lot of patience, perfect for someone to wait in one place, spying on others.

Sasha threw the mug away and scurry up the ramp, "Anyways Joseph! We got a job now! Ivy wants to go hunting with ya," she meowed as she went into the caravan to get her armor.

"Dang it Sasha, don't litter!" Nala meowed as she went and picked up the mug and chased after her sister into the caravan.

"Heh, fun duo," Ivy said as she watched them go.

"Yeah," Joseph said, he mentally checked the inventory, recalling he didn't use any items he has stored within. So he was still ready, he turned to Ivy, "So, what's the mission?"

She turned to him, "We're going to go capture a Nargacuga." Then she smiled, "And not just a capture, I want to tame one."

"What's the location?"

"Flooded Forest," she replied, and could've sworn that she had seen him flinch for a second.

After a moment of thought, Joseph tilts his head to the right for a moment, "Wanting to be just like your brother?"

"Yeah, and as I recall, Nala said that you had a creature partner yourself. You being the expert pro trapper," Ivy replied, she had crossed her arms, "and as well as a possible tamer too."

"What do mean?"

Ivy then placed her hands on her hips as she said, "Well, your teammates told me that you had tamed a Lucent Nargacuga and escort it to Sanctuary. With someone like that, I'm surprise you're not G rank."

"Had denied the offer," Joseph replied, had crossed his arms as he looked to her. "And I didn't tame the Lucent Nargacuga; it was young and weak with hunger." Ivy looked a bit surprise, "It was a lost child, I fed it, and escort it to Sanctuary, to make sure it get adopted by the resident Nargacugas there."

She looked surprised at him, she asked, "Why didn't you keep it and raise it?"

"I am no longer meant to be partnered with another creature," Joseph said as he turned around. "No creature can replace Jarl," he muttered quietly as he started to walk away.

Ivy still looked surprise; guess Joseph was still sore over the loss of the Great Jaggi. Sore enough that he'd not take a new creature partner, even after so many years. Then she realized something, and she called out, "Hey where are you going? Aren't we going by caravan?"

"Flooded Forest is too far, we take Guild Airship; I will be waiting at the Guild Hall. Get your supplies and meet me there," he replied as he continued on walking away.

Moments later, Sasha and Nala came out, both of them are now wearing their Nerscylla armors. When Sasha saw Joseph was walking away, she meowed loudly, "Hey wait for me!" And she rushed after him.

Nala looked to Ivy as she adjusts her scythe on her back, "We heard." She walked down the ramp, head over to Ivy.

"I don't get it; doesn't he like the feeling of being partnered with a creature? To for a bond?" she asked as Nala walked over to her.

"I'm sure he does, but to Joseph," Nala sighed. "To him, to bond with another creature is like replacing the memories of the old with the memories of the new. He doesn't want to replace Jarl."

"Oh," Ivy realized, she gave a small nod. "I get the feeling my brother would be the same if something had happened to Fenrir."

"The troubles of the emotional heart," Nala meowed sadly. "Joseph has the makings to be a great monster tamer, no other people knows this except for his friends and the Guildmaster of Val Habar." She looked up to her, "It will still take time for Joseph before he be partnered with a new creature. Could be several years, just needs time to heal."

Ivy nodded a bit, had been watching the hunter in red-pigment nerscylla-s armor way in the distance in Val Habar.

"Anyways, do have everything you need for the quest of yours?" Nala meowed, looking up to the hunter. As Ivy nodded, Nala continued, "Good, let's go!" Then Nala rushed off.

"Yeah," Ivy said, and she went to follow behind her, running after the fast, blue-pigment nerscylla armor palico.

* * *

By the time Ivy and Nala had arrived to the Guild Hall, Joseph had already paid the price for a Guild Airship. It took about thirty minutes to get the ship ready, as the crew of it gathers and the Airship captain who owns it. There were also some hunters hitching a ride, for some of them had some quests they got to do assign to Flooded Forest as well. The Airship of the Guild look like normal sailing ships but with large blimps hooked up over it, with propellers and wings for turbulence. And once everyone was ready, the crew set sailed, taking the Guild Airship into the skies. It would take an hour or two to reach the Flooded Forest.

* * *

After taking a short nap, Ivy came out of the hull of ship and came up on deck. She sees the crew all around the large Airship busy with their duties in maintaining it. She could see Sasha and Nala enjoying a little snack together at the back of the ship, by the stored spears that are design to be hooked up to the ships ballistas.

"Oi-Oi-Oi!" called three voices, Ivy turned and saw three Hermitaur armored hunters, two of which are blade-masters and one was a gunner. The gunner was watching the other two, and the two blade-masters were pushing against each other.

"What the… what are they doing?" asked Ivy, looked confused.

"Training I guess," said a new voice that seem to be right behind her. Ivy leaped forward in surprise and turned around to see a male human covered in Qurupeco G Armor, he was a Blade-master. "Oh I'm sorry; I didn't mean to surprise you like that." Then seem surprised for a moment himself, he took off his hat and did a bow like a gentleman. "Oh where was my manners, I am Captain Vale, one of the Guild Shipmasters in this region of land. Happy to be of service," he stood back up and smiled to her as he put on his hat. "I take it you are the partner of sir Josephiroth, am I correct?"

"You are," Ivy said, looked a bit annoyed at the captain.

"Oh how splendid," Vale said with a smile. "I hope he is treating you well, my lady."

Ivy rolled her eyes as she turned away, "Anyways, what are they doing?" She was looking at the three Hermitaur armored hunters.

"Oi-Oi-Oi!" called the hunters as they started to do lap together back and forth on one side of the ship, doing laps.

"Training I would surmise," Captain Vale stated. He then pulled out what looks like a notebook from his inventory, a list of names of the people on board his vessel. After he checked, "Ah, they're Vector, Victor, and Victus, and says here they're mission is to hunt a Gobul in the Flooded Forest. They'd be doing a lot of swimming, so they're exercising their legs."

"Oi-Oi-Oi!" they chanted as they trained.

"Anyways," Ivy said as she looked away from them, while those three were still 'Oi-Oi-Oi' in the background. "Have you seen Joseph?"

"Why yes milady," Captain Vale said with a smile. He pointed with his free hand to where he was. Joseph was sitting at the front point of the ship, sitting alone in a meditation position. "But I suggest you don't disturb on our way to the location."

Ivy frowned, playing her hands on her hips. "And why not?" she asked.

"I am one of the luckiest shipmasters who had gotten one of the best hunters on board my vessels," Captain Vale stated. "I can name many who are the best, Joseph is on that list. The reason why I say this milady," he smiled to her. "Is that Joseph is doing sentry duty, or more precisely, he's listening to the wind."

"Listening to the wind?" she asked.

"Indeed milady," Captain Vale nodded. "And so far, he had helped us avoid flying wyverns in the past, as well as help repel ones like the Seregios."

"Seregios?" she asked, looked confused.

He blinked in surprised, "You never heard of a Seregios, milady? Seregios is one of the dangerous flying wyverns across our known region, one of the dangerous ones who could leave you bleeding to your death if you have not healed yourself as fast as possible." He then smiled, "You must be new to my homeland, and I hope we'd be doing much business together milady." And he turned and walked away, heading to one of the crew members who was working on the wheel.

Once out of earshot, she said to herself, "Creep." She couldn't see his eyes because of the mask he wore, but had felt like that Captain Vale was mostly looking at her armor clothed body. And so, for a moment, she went to stand by the side of the ship, looking down to the world below as the airship continue its flight over the clouds.

"Oi! Oi-Oi-Oi!" chanted the three Hermitaur armored hunters as they continued doing their laps. As they continue doing so, saying 'Oi' during each lap, not saying any words as they touched their hands against the front rail of the ship and the back rail. They kept making sure to run side-by-side, the gunner running in between two blade-masters, their steps in perfect sync with each other.

No one knows this, but these three actually mastered their own language. They know how to speak human, but when they only want to talk to each, they talk in the Oi language.

"Oi!" said the gunner, and followed by all three as they said in unison, "Oi-Oi-Oi!" _[What the gunner said: "Hut!" and when all three said: "Two-Three-Four!"]_

They kept on doing so, till the one known as Vector had noticed something. He had stopped and said, "Oi?" _["What?"]_

"Oi!" halted the other two. _["Huh!"]_

The gunner turned to Vector, the gunner was named Victus, and he shouted, "Oi-Oi Oi Oi Oi! Oi Oi Oi Oi Oi-Oi-Oi Oi Oi Oi Oi Oi-Oi Oi-Oi." _["You're not to stop! We still need to exercise so to get the Gobul's Lanturn."]_

"Oi Oi-Oi!" agreed Victor, glaring at Vector. _["Yeah Vector!"]_

"Oi Oi Oi!" said Vector, pointing his left hand towards where Ivy was, standing on the other side of the side. "Oi Oi Oi Oi Oi Oi Oi-Oi Oi!" _["But look guys!" "There's one of those guys over there!"]_

"Oi?" the other two looked confused; they followed the direction of where Vector was pointing. _["Huh?"]_

"Oi Oi Oi-Oi, Oi Oi Oi Oi Oi!" Victor said as he had pointed as well towards where Ivy was. _["He's right Victus, there's one of those twerps!"]_

Victus looked like he was thinking for a moment, his right hand on the bottom part of his mask as though he was rubbing his chin. He said, "Oi-Oi-Oi, Oi-Oi Oi Oi!" _["Interesting, huddle up team!"]_

All three of them huddle up with each other; their knees bend as they stood in a triangle formation, arms on each other shoulders.

Vector looked to his brothers as he spoke, "Oi Oi Oi Oi?" _["What should we do?"]_

Victor grinned under his helmet, "Oi Oi-Oi Oi Oi Oi Oi, Oi Oi Oi Oi Oi Oi Oi Oi Oi Oi Oi Oi Oi Oi Oi Oi-Oi-Oi. Oi Oi Oi-Oi Oi Oi Oi-Oi Oi, Oi Oi!" _["She's standing close to the edge, all we need to do is push her off and make it look like an accident. She'd be screaming like a sissy girl, ha ha!"]_

"Oi!" Victus shouted as he used his right hand and punched Victor on the head hard enough. _["No!"]_

"Oi!" yelled Victor, he placed his hands on his helmet covered head, had felt the pain, it was hard enough to hurt. _["Ow!"]_

"Oi Oi Oi-Oi-Oi, Oi-Oi," Vector said as he then crossed his arms, looking at Victor. Then he pointed his left hand to where Joseph was currently sitting. "Oi-Oi, Oi Oi!" _["Not clean victory, Victor." "Besides, he's here!"]_

All three of them looked for a moment, seeing the pro trapper still sitting at the head of the ship. They went back to look at each other and huddled.

"Oi-Oi Oi-Oi-Oi Oi, Oi Oi Oi Oi Oi-Oi-Oi-Oi. Oi Oi Oi Oi Oi?" asked Victus as he looked to both Vector and Victor. _["Target acquired boys, we all got same destination. You all know the plan?"]_

"Oi!" cheered both Vector and Victor; they nodded as well, smiling under their helmets. _["Yep!"]_

"Oi Oi-Oi Oi-Oi," Vector said, saying their plan. "Oi Oi Oi Oi Oi Oi Oi Oi Oi-Oi!" _["We capture Joseph." "Tie him up and feed him to the Gobul."]_

As he said, all three imagined what he said. At one point during the hunt in the Flooded Forest, they pounced upon Joseph, tied him up in vines. Then used him as bait from a fishing rod, till the Gobul came up and gobbled up Joseph and tried to go back down into the water. Both Vector and Victor holding on their head to make sure Gobul stays above water.

"Oi-Oi Oi Oi-Oi Oi," Victor continued where Vector left off. "Oi Oi Oi Oi Oi Oi-Oi. Oi Oi Oi-Oi!" _["While the Gobul eats." "We come slice off the lantern. Then we escape!"]_

In the same imagination thought bubble, shows Victus firing his heavy bow-gun, snapped the lantern off the head of the Gobul. Once the lantern is off, Victor and Vector let go of the vine, Gobul swims away with its meal. Then image of the three hunters doing a victory dance while holding the Gobul lantern above them, while the Gobul rest at the bottom of the river bed with a bulging belly and struggle motions of the pro trapper inside.

They both grinned at the idea in their minds, but suddenly they both got whack in the heads by Victus. They yelled in unison, "OI!" _["OW!"]_

"Oi Oi Oi Oi," said Victus with a grin, arms crossed and nodding his head. "Oi Oi Oi Oi Oi!" _[Sounds like good plan." "Glad I thought of it!"]_

Both Vector and Victor glared at Victus with so much anger for the pain. Victor growled, "Oi Oi Oi-Oi?!" _["Why you little?!"]_

"Oi Oi!" yelled Vector as they both leaped on Victus; they pushed down to the floor of the ship, and struggle around, punching and kicking each other. _["Get him!"]_

"Oi Oi Oi-Oi! Oi Oi Oi!" yelled Victus after he got above the two as they were struggling about. All three of them had stopped as they saw Ivy and several crew members looking at them, even the two palicoes. _[Halt you fools! She sees us!"]_

Ivy and everyone else were indeed looking at the three Hermitaur armored hunters, all except Joseph who still remain in his meditation position. Ivy looked at them with the look of confusion while their eyes were bulging wide in surprise.

"Oi! Oi Oi Oi Oi Oi-Oi Oi!" said Victus as he gotten off his two brothers. _["Quick! Act like we did nothing wrong!"]_

His brothers had stood up and got on either side of him, and in sync, they clasped their own hands together behind their backs. They tilled their heads upwards and whistled a cheerful tune while turning away and walked in a single aisle, heading towards the entrance down into the hall of the ship. They could feel the eyes of every crew member on the ship watching them go.

No one hadn't even notice that the clouds were darkening, till there was a sign of rain drop on one of the crew members. With that, as the trio went below deck, the others called out to get ready for any sudden storm, a warning for everyone.

Seeing this as it started to rain, both Sasha and Nala cuddled together at the back of the ship, trying to stay out of the rain but be prepared for anything to happen. For what if a flying wyvern had attacked during the rain?

Not minding the rain, Ivy headed over to where Joseph was, walking up the stairs.

Back to the three hunters, after they got below deck, they had huddle up together once more.

"Oi Oi Oi Oi-Oi Oi Oi-Oi!" Vector said to his brothers. "Oi Oi Oi Oi Oi-Oi Oi?" _["That girl is allies with Joseph!" "What do we do we do about her?"]_

"Oi!" said Victor, recalling something in his head. "Oi-Oi Oi Oi-Oi Oi Oi Oi-Oi?" _["Wait!" "Doesn't her brother have that monster?"]_

Victus looked surprise, and then he nodded to him, "Oi-Oi Oi Oi-Oi, Oi Oi Oi-Oi Oi Oi Oi Oi!" _[You're right brother, that girl's brother does have the beast!"]_

Vector thought for a moment, than he suggested, "Oi Oi Oi Oi-Oi Oi Oi Oi Oi Oi-Oi?" _["Why don't we capture her and hold her hostage?"]_

Victor smiled as he had a sudden thought, "Oi Oi Oi Oi Oi Oi Oi-Oi, Oi Oi Oi Oi-Oi." _["Then we make trade in Val Habar, trade her for monster."]_

"Oi Oi Oi Oi Oi-Oi!" cheered Victus as he smiled as well with his brothers. _["Boss will be so happy!"]_

In perfect sync as before, all three of them had imagine the same thing together. They all stood together in a salute like pose while looking to their boss. Who was sitting behind a desk, his armor hidden in the darkest of shadows, but faint aura glow of purple energy and beside him was a black furred palico, the boss was petting its head. And close by, in a cage was the stygian zinogre pup, with ball and chain stuck on its hind right leg, Fenrir whimpering.

To them, they heard their boss's voice, so dark and masculine, full of power that makes them eager to please. "Good job boys, you had done the organization proud. As a reward, you get all the zenis you ever wanted and your debts voided." In the background, Fenrir gave a whimpering howl in pain.

The three hunters had their hands clasped together in front of him, while grinning deviously at the same time. They laughed together, "Oi Oi Oi!" _["Ha Ha Ha!"]_

* * *

_[YouTube Music: Hylian Ensemble Song of the Storms: __ /REi8KRGvY30 [Or just type in the search on YouTube: Hylian Ensemble Song of the Storms]_

"Ahoy everyone one! We're nearing Flooded Forest," called Captain Vale, alerting everyone on the ship as it was still flying through this sudden storm. "We find the landing point safely! No risky moves, you hear matey?"

It was getting a bit worse, rough turbulence. Ivy had to keep her balance by holding onto the rail as she tries to get near the pro trapper. Joseph was still sitting in a meditation position, seem to just be ignoring the rough movements of the ship, and even seem to be ignoring the rain splattering across his red-pigment nerscylla-s armor.

"What weird bunch, those three were," Ivy said, trying to start up a conversation with Joseph.

For a moment of silence, he still is doing sentry duty. He soon replied, "Victus, Victor, and Vector are a weird bunch. Weird, but dangerous."

"What do you mean?" asked Ivy.

"I worked with them once, only once," Joseph replied. "They're good at following orders, but they won't hesitate to kill any creature."

"So they're obedient and be following orders," Ivy said, still holding onto the guard rail. "Why not command them to not to kill?"

"Because either they ignore you or use you as bait," Joseph replied, sounded a bit annoyed.

"Seriously?" she asked.

"They tried to use me as bait for a Seltas Queen," Joseph said, started to slowly stand up now, and was looking down. "The fools forgot she has Seltas Drones, I had to save them from the bugs."

"Well then, guess we'll just avoid them in Flooded Forest," Ivy said. "Because if they tried to do such with me, I'll kick them straight into river." After a moment, it felt like it was getting worse. "We should get below deck, Joseph; it's getting worse up here."

"This storm is not natural," he replied, still looking over the rails, could see a faint shadow within the clouds.

"What did you say?" she asked, looked to him.

"Storm is not natural," he said again, started to see something poke out the clouds. "Come look," he said to her.

Ivy moved to him, standing beside and holding on the rail, and could see the shadow and large horn-like things. Her eyes widen, as she asked, "What is that?"

The leviathan-size titan-like dragon, it was huge as it came above the clouds and started to fly around the clouds. It has a unique body structure. The head itself is quite small, though it is adorned with massive golden horns, flanked by tendrils of flesh. Its body is largely pale white in colour, and covered entirely in fins that stretch along all four limbs. From its back rise more pointed fins, whereas its underside is grey and scaled.

As it flew around the ship, Joseph said as he continued to watch it. "It's an Elder Dragon, the…"

"AMATSUMAGATSUCHI!" screamed one of the crew members, had interrupted Joseph. The whole crew was freaked out now as the elder dragon, so far from its natural territory, was now flying around them in a circle.

"Hunters on my vessel!" called Captain Vale as he unsheathed one of his rapier twin-blades. "Pull out your weapons and do battle against the beast!"

"Oi-Oi-Oi!" chanted the brothers as they came up on deck. Victor and Vector were carrying Titan Hammers, while Victus has his Heavy Bowgun, the Vulmagnum out.

As the great storm dragon flew around the airship, the ship seems to regain its balance. As the gunner raise his bowgun, Joseph shouted as he jumped down to the deck, "No you fools! You will only anger it!"

"Then what do we do, Josephiroth?!" meowed Sasha as she and Nala came over to Joseph. While Ivy jumped down to join the pro trapper.

"We do not attack it," Joseph reasoned with them. "Right now it is observing us, if we attack it, it will attack us and strike down the vessel!"

Seeing the truth in his words, Captain Vale ordered, "Lower your weapons boys, no need to catch any…"

BANG!

The Amatsumagatsuchi roared out in anger as it felt a pellet bullet that originated from the gunner, Victus. The great storm dragon started to fly around the ship at a quick pace.

"Damn you fool!" yelled Captain Vale, glaring at Victus.

"You were right, they won't hesitate," Ivy said. Then she calls out, "Hold onto something!" Many crew members and palicoes on board went to latch onto parts of the ship.

"Joseph! Hurry and grab something!" called Nala as she and Sasha latched onto the stairs with Ivy.

Joseph had turned and about to run over to them as the elder dragon flew upwards into the sky. But during that moment, as it roared loudly, he heard something.

_"Go back."_

Joseph grabbed onto the stairs with the two palicoes and Ivy, had temporary looked confused, it sounded like a woman's voice. He looked to Ivy, "Did you say something?"

"What?" she asked.

"Never mi-" he said but got interrupted as a massive powerful water beam blasted down into the middle of the airship. Bursting through the blimp above and tearing a hole into the center. The might of Amatsumagatsuchi's Grand Vortex Beam had basically split the airship into two.

Josephiroth tried to use his big body to cover Ivy, Sasha and Nala from any fragments and such. Mostly pressed against his back, banging against his weapons.

And after the blast, most of the crew were screaming as the split airship fell from the skies. Heading down into the dense trees miles below, in separate locations of Flooded Forests.

With Joseph and the others, he thought to himself, _'Two Elder Dragons in one day? The Guildmaster was right, today is a good day.'_

The fall continues as the Great Storm Dragon watched high above, keeping its gaze down at the falling debris of the vessel. Before roaring out once more and started to fly away.

* * *

_**Whoa, what had just happened? Will they survive the crash? Will Ivy get herself her own Nargacuga? Or will the Oi Hunters succeeded with their plans? Find out next time on '**__**The Monster Trapper**__**'! And please review; tell me what you think of this chapter.**_

_** Also please go see the author, Cosmic Guardian, and read his story, **__**Lupi Della Caccia**__**, that story being the heart of it all.**_

_** And also, go see the author, The Blue Tigrex, to read his POV story, **__**Times to Remember**__**.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

_The Pro Trapper opened his eyes to find himself alone, standing in the center of the airship flying through the skies. He blinked in surprise as he looked around, seeing that he was alone as the airship tries to survive through this stormy weather._

_ "Sasha! Nala! Ivy!" called Joseph as he tried to find where they were. Hearing no replies, "Guys, Captain Vale?"_

_ No answers, he learned he was alone on the ship. He rushed over to the entrance doors into the hull of the ship, and tried to open the doors, but those were locked tight._

_**"ROAR!"**_

_ He heard the sound of a monstrous roar, it felt so familiar, but on instinct, he reaches behind himself for his weapon, but was patting the bare nerscylla-s armored back. His eyes widen as he learned he was weaponless._

_ And just as he saw the familiar sight of an elder dragon appearing to the left of the ship. It roared out one more time, gaining the hunter's attention._

_ "Amatsu," Joseph stuttered, seeing a large elder dragon so close to the ship. His eyes wide as the great storm dragon started to fly around the ship._

_ "Go back."_

_ He heard that woman's voice again, it sounded distant and yet so quiet. He tried to locate where the voice came from, and he called out, "Who's there?"_

_ "Go back."_

_ Hearing that voice again as the elder dragon continued to fly around the ship, this only confused the hunter. He asked, "Go back to where?"_

_ For a moment, it was now quiet, and he notices that the elder dragon was no longer in side._

_**"ROAR!"**_

_ The roar had come from far ahead of the ship, so Joseph rushed over to the front point of the ship. He ran up the stairs, go past the dragonator switch, and came to the point._

_ At that point, he saw the great Amatsumagatsuchi floating over a mile away, and it was staring towards the ship._

_ Getting worried, finding that he truly was alone on the ship, with no weapons, and an Elder Dragon that seems to be staring right at him. He asked, "What's going on?"_

_ "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"_

_ Sounds of screams below, while the clouds around the ship had went pitch-black, and the only lighting had come from below. From the scream, Joseph tilted his head down quickly to view the lands below._

_ He saw the regions, the villages, hunting grounds, everywhere was on fire. And at some point, he could see battles breaking out. There were hunters fighting hunters, creatures fighting hunters, hell there was what looks like the most powerful of creatures were fighting each other. The lands itself seem to decay as what looks like a war raging onward._

_ "What's going on?!" yelled Joseph, looked very scared at what he was seeing. Then he heard Amatsumagatsuchi's roar once more._

_** "GO BACK TO YOUR BEGINNING!"**_

_ That woman's voice again, and it was so loud that he had to cover his ears. He realized that the voice was mixed in with the roar; he opened his eyes as he looked towards the Elder Dragon._

_ And realized the Amatsumagatsuchi was flying straight at him, he yelled, "NOOO!"_

_ What felt like an impact to happen, didn't happen as he seem to go through it like he was the ghost. He felt the airship below his feet get bashed and exploded in debris as the great Storm Dragon destroyed it with its might._

_ As he came out of the Elder Dragon, the airship was destroyed. Then he felt himself fall backwards, than he started to skydive down into the lands of chaos and destruction._

_ As he falls he hears the sounds of roars of creatures, slashes and bites from creatures trying to kill each other. He hears the palicoes, the felynes and melynxs screeched as they attacked each. And all races of hunters, their weapons clashing each other. Sounds of explosions as buildings get burned by flames._

_ He sees that he was falling towards Val Habar, more precisely, towards a battle raging between Zane and his Fenrir, and hunter shrouded in shadows that were filled with deep hatred and rage. Pure darkness this hunter carries, where the feelings of hope this being shatters and leaves behind despair. This hunter has a poisonous aura of a purple glow within the darkness, carrying a dark skeleton blade and skull shield._

_ And this hunter wasn't alone, for behind it was a dragon with equal amounts of pure darkness. As it breathes flows the poisonous clouds of frenzy. This creature felt like it was the heart of darkness and evil itself, and the hunter was only its blade._

_ And seeing Zane and Fenrir caught against such a foe, believing they'll need up, he straighten himself as he continued to dive downward. Just as he was about dive-bomb upon the dark beings…_

_ "Wake up Joseph!" called a female voice, which originated from… Zane? He was speaking with Ivy's voice. "You need to wake up?"_

_ "What?" asked Joseph, sounded surprised, but then realized he was dreaming. The whole world around him shattered, while so he heard a voice faintly._

_ 'Go back.'_

"Don't worry, I got this," meowed a familiar voice, Joseph's eyes widen as he awaken on the cot. His helmet was off, so he could see clearly all around.

And just as he sat up, a heavy force slammed onto his head.

** BONG!**

And all Joseph saw were stars as he lay back on the bed.

* * *

"Sasha!" yelled Nala as she tried to swipe a pan away from her sister. "You just knocked him out!"

"Whoops," meowed Sasha, both palicoes were standing on a large bed inside a hunter's tent, which lies underneath a cliff. The hunter's camp or starting grounds of the Flooded Forest. The Pro Trapper's helmet was currently removed and placed beside him on the bed, along with Dear Rose charge-blade.

Ivy sighed as she stood by the hunter's tent, she shook her head a bit as she looked at the two palicoes and the currently knocked out hunter. Currently the bang on his noggin has knocked him out once more, but might be possible to awaken him.

Which Nala did so; after throwing the pan away, she and Sasha were still in full body armor. She had gone over to his head and patted the lump that grew up a little bit. After a moment, she meowed, "Joseph, you need to awake up."

Groaning a bit, Joseph's eyes slowly opened, he was still wearing his rectangular eyeglasses. He sees Nala's blue pigment nerscylla helmet over him. He groaned, "Nala? Ugh…what happened?"

"You were unconscious," Nala replied, and as Joseph slowly sat up. "Easy Joseph, you just got hit in the head by a pan," Nala said, still staying by his side.

"No wonder the pain in my head," Joseph groaned as he rubbed his head

"Sorry," meowed Sasha, feeling shameful. "I was only trying to wake you up."

"By hitting his head with a pan?" asked Nala, sounded sarcastic.

"It's alright," Joseph said, patted Sasha's regular colored pigment nerscylla helmet. "At least we're not in danger still," and now he sees where they were. "Speaking of which, how did we get here?"

"The felynes helped bring you over here by wagon," Ivy said while she was looking to him.

"But what knocked me out?" he asked, he looked to her. "And no, not because of the pan, what happened before that?"

"What do you remember before?" asked Ivy, she looked to him.

Without his helmet, Joseph had a clear view of her whole form. As he thought, he had also learned that Ivy was wearing Gigginox armor and carries the Azure Rose switch-axe on her back. After a moment, he said, "I remember we were on the airship, storm happened because of the great Storm Dragon's arrival. One of the Oi brothers shot it, and then boom, we got struck down."

He then spotted his helmet and sword and large shield, his charge-blade. He went to grab his helmet had put it back on and adjusts it till it was connected to his torso arm. As he does so, he listened.

"The Elder Dragon did arrived and destroyed the airship, had split in half," Ivy said, saying what had happened. "Don't know where the others had landed, but us, we landed in area five of the Flooded Forest."

"Almost close to the usual," meowed Sasha as she was sitting. "For high rank missions I mean, when taking the airship, fly over the hunting area before leaping off and landing in some random areas in the hunting zones."

"But we crashed landed," Nala quietly said, recalling what happened. Their part of the airship made a huge splash down and suck down to the depths.

Joseph had temporary froze as he was putting his charge-blade onto his back. He slowly asked, "We crashed into the water?"

"Yeah," Ivy said as she nodded. "I and the palicoes managed to surface, but, you didn't swim up after us. I and Nala swam back down while Sasha left the area." She frowned at Sasha.

"We don't like getting wet, but I make it an exception when my friends are in danger," Nala meowed; she was sitting beside her sister on the bed. Sasha looked shameful as Nala patted her back.

"Yeah, but I did went and got help from the local felynes to get a wagon for ya," meowed Sasha, smiling a bit.

"Which we didn't know, until we found you unconscious at the bottom," Ivy said, looking to Joseph. She looked sadden, "There were some crewmembers that were in the hull of the ship, on our side… they didn't make it. There were five of them, and they died in the crash."

Joseph sighed, bowed his head, he thought to himself, _'And they would've still lived if that gunner didn't shoot at Amatsumagatsuchi.'_

"We barely escaped though, a Gobul came into the area," Nala said, Joseph turned to her with a look of surprise. "We had to drag you out of the area, well mostly Ivy, because she was strong enough; luckily the Gobul was mostly focusing on the ship, but…"

"That's what happened," Ivy said, her eyes closed. "And we managed to drag you up upon land in area four. And that's where Sasha came in with two felynes and a wagon. With that, we came to here."

"Well…" Joseph slowly said, "It looks like I owe you one, Ivy, so thank you." The pro trapper nodded to her.

"You're welcome," she replied with a smile. "You would've done the same for me, if I was unconcious, right?"

The right answer would be yes, but Joseph still had the fear of water, especially fighting creatures underwater. But for a small moment, he nodded to her, but seeing Ivy's frown for the pause. He sighed, "I would, but there is one thing you should know. I have the fear of being in the water. But learning if you weren't up with us, I would dive back down to get you, or the felynes would beat me to it. They do a much better job than I would have." He sighed a bit.

"Don't worry about it," she said, he looked to her with surprise. "We didn't expect to have an elder dragon to shoot us down." She went over to him and patted his left shoulder armor, "Besides, it's alright, we all have our fears. I take it wouldn't accepted my mission if we were hunting an underwater creature, right?" Joseph had nodded to that, confirming it. "And we're not; we're after a Nargacuga, not just to capture, but to tame one." She smiled to him.

He nodded in reply, "You're right. But now, it's just a capture and taming mission. It's a rescue mission."

"What?" asked Ivy, than she realized, "Oh right, Captain Vale and the others?"

Joseph nodded as Sasha and Nala got off the bed and walked over to the two. "If they're alive, they'd be searching for us or staying at one place. "So not just finding a creature partner for you, we need to make sure Captain Vale and the others are alright."

"Right," Ivy nodded. "Well then, let's go." She started to walk away, with Joseph and the palicoes following behind.

As they go, Sasha meowed, "So Joseph, any good dreams you gotten?"

Joseph looked confused, "All I remember is getting banged in the head. Why?"

"Because sister wants to read your dream journal," Nala replied as she goes.

"NALA?!" yelled Sasha, sounded surprised.

"Wait, you were reading my journal?" asked Joseph, seeing the palico seem too sweat a little bit.

"Heh, oops…" she meowed.

* * *

Back in Val Habar, in the open and yet busy streets in the sunny afternoon. As the market area street seem to be most busy, at one area, sounds of a gentle, soothing music was played.

Sitting on some crates sat a hunter in blue Bnahabra garb, his top hat tipped. He has flowing white hair that covered the top part of his back and the left side of his face. Only his right blue eye can be seen, which was currently closed. He held his blue colored Vicello Du (W) hunting horn, holding it like a cello, and playing gentle and soothing music for the crowd to listen too.

[Listen to Hylian Ensemble Prelude of Light on YouTube]

Many people had come to stop and listen to the hunter played his music, with each note sounding perfect to match the rhythm in the song. Some had sat down, others lean against some objects while many stand and listen. Many of them smiled as they listen. It sounded so beautiful, so tranquil, amazingly well done.

As the music slow to an end, the music player slowly stopped. He smiled as his right eye opened and he gave a bow. Many people in the crowd clapped and cheered, they wanting an encore, another song to be played.

"Merci my crowd," he smiled, "I am happily that you all love my music, merci." _[Merci is French for "Thank you"]_

He smiled to the crowd, but had seen that standing by where the Street Cook was Ethan. The Aelucanth armored hunter waved his right arm once to get his attention.

The musician pretended not to notice, but merely smiled to the audience, "I'm sorry, but I am now famished. I will play again once I'm satisfied." He stood up and put his hunting horn onto his back, the crowds of people awed, didn't want the music to stop, some had already left to go their own things. The musician smiled, "Do not worry, I will be right back."

And with that, the crowd slowly disperse as he walked over to one of the tables by the Street Cook. Seeing Ethan sitting alone, the musician sat down beside him.

"Salutations my dear friend," he smiled to Ethan as he sat down.

"Hi, take and goodbye," Ethan replied, had been secretly holding two vials that contains two liquids. Ethan seems to not want to be neared the musician, as though he was scared of him.

The musician smiled as he accepted the vials, and checked one, "I see the Nerscylla was a success, but what's the point of the second vial?"

"You're a scientist, Maxie Ackerson, you study it and find out," Ethan stated and had gotten up to walk away.

"Well merci Ethan, glad doing business with you," he said and put the vials into his inside coat pocket. After a moment, soon the waiter arrived and Maxie gave a polite smile. "Hello waiter, for my order, I would like Dragon Head mixed with Pink Caviar with some slices Heavenly Bread on the side along with Royal Cheese, and as for my drink, Blessed Wine. Please and merci." Speaking so elegant and fluent, being precise on the order he desired.

The waiter nodded and wrote it all down on the notepad before heading on back. While so, the musician merely smiled as he looked out to the crowds of Val Habar, as though nothing was wrong.

* * *

Joseph, Ivy, Sasha and Nala walked into area two of the Flooded Forest after they left area one easily, had managed to avoid the Slagtoth over there. Seeing the wide open area, with an ancient looking pyramid in the background. This hunting zone has its own shares of ruins as well.

The rain had slowly ended a while ago, and as the group had entered the current area. They could see the clouds were slowly clearing.

"The Elder Dragon had left Flooded Forest," he said calmly, looking about before walking further.

"How can you be sure?" asked Ivy, as she and the palicoes followed.

"Amatsumagatsuchi is a great Storm Dragon, its very power causes rainstorms around it," Joseph replied, heading to one part of the area, closer range to view the temple.

"Yeah, hence how Joseph had easily detected it," Sasha meowed with a sense of pride. The Storm Dragon disrupted the calm winds and brought forth a raging storm.

"Basically, the Storm Dragon's mood effect the weather," meowed Nala, she remain standing close to Joseph.

Ivy blinked in surprise, she said, "The storm was slowly calming as it was observing us. When one of those morons shot it, it got angry and attacked right back…"

Joseph nodded, "In its rage, trapping our airship in a middle of an air spiral before using its devastating attack. If the elder dragon saw us as harmless after its observation, it would've continued its own journey."

"Huh," Ivy said, learning something new today concerning the Amatsumagatsuchi. After a moment of silence, she looked at the pyramid. Seeing the old, ancient, still standing ruins, she thought, "Think the others went onto that?" She then pointed with her right hand at it.

Joseph observed it for a moment, than he shook his head in saying no. "No, it is believed to be close to impossible to reach it because of the dense jungles. If they had crashed onto it, there would be remains of a ship, or at least a sign of a fire or a smoke signal. If Captain Vale was there, he'd be using his signal flare the moment he spotted us."

"All shipmasters carry signal flares to alert other airships in the area," Nala meowed, agreeing with Joseph. "Knowing Captain Vale, he would've used it by now to catch our attention."

"Ooh bugs!" Sasha meowed; she scurries over where she spotted some nearby. She ran by the small residents of bugs in this area, the Altaroths, there were three of them.

Nala sighed, "Remember to ignore the Neopteron, unless they attack you first." She called after her.

As it seem to be mostly quiet in the area, except for the group of Altaroths suddenly making noises before scurrying back into the bushes.

"Is there a reason why we're still in this area?" asked Ivy, wondering if the group should keep walking.

"Listen," Joseph said quietly, he hadn't moved. After a moment, there were faint sounds coming from something from the foliage and trees to the left of them. "It's here," he said quietly.

Then bursting out of the dense wall of jungle trees and bushes came forth a Nargacuga. Both hunters and palicoes turned around to see the newly arrival creature.

It has black scales, black fur and nightmarish red eyes, giving it the look and style of a predatory black panther. It's dark, feral appearance suggests that it may mainly be a nocturnal predator. This wyvern has been sighted within the Great Forest at both night and daytime, the Jungle, and also the Old Swamp. When it's in rage mode its eyes glow bright red and leave a trail of reddish lines when Nargacuga moves. Also, its tail erects large spikes which can be flung and linked up with its attacks for devastating hits. Their vertebrae and tail muscles are extremely flexible, making the tail of Nargacuga also prehensile. Its tail is also its most powerful weapon. The scales at the end of the tail can also be shaken to produce rattling sounds similar to that of a rattle snake.

And the size of this Nargacuga, compared to adult Nargacuga, this one could've been mistaken as a runt. Regular Nargacugas are roughly eight feet tall in height; this one here was four feet tall. But after the moment, it gave a loud roar of its own, glaring at the hunters.

Joseph sighed, "I thought so." Just as Ivy about to draw out her weapon, he held his arm in front of her to stop her, "I'll handle this." Then he started to take a few steps towards the creature.

The Nargacuga growled, glaring hard, while Joseph had stopped about fifteen feet away. He then crouches down onto his knees and hands, lowering himself down.

"What is he doing?" Ivy asked; looked very confused of why a pro trapper like Joseph was doing that, he could be attacked at any second, why not laid a trap or something instead of going near the fierce predator?

Nala and Sasha had come back over to Ivy, and Nala quietly said, "He's going to try to make peace with the pup."

"Pup?" asked Ivy, surprised, had thought it could've been a runt of a Nargacuga.

**"ROAR!"** came from the Nargacuga, glaring at the pro trapper, the others watched.

Joseph made a motion with his body, like taking a deep breath, than he, "ROAR!"

Ivy's eyes widen in surprise, as she just saw Joseph tried to mimic the Nargacuga's roar with his own voice. It sounded close, but has the mix of a human voice in it as well, so it wasn't perfect. As for the Nargacuga, the small creature looked very surprised at Joseph.

The fierce glare of the Nargacuga was replaced with a look of surprised, it had stopped growling, and tilted its head to the left, its eyes were wide. Joseph had mimicked by tilting his head to the left as well.

Joseph made small, quiet, growling sounds, and the Nargacuga was slowly coming towards him, was slowly moving around to the left. Joseph mimicked it by circling to the left as well, crawling on his hands and feet. Both of them were slowly nearing each other.

As they're now close, face-to-helmet, the Nargacuga was sniffing him for a moment. As for Joseph, he was leaning his head close. After a moment, he seems to be listening, before pulling back. The Nargacuga was still looking at him, and then started to growl when Joseph was moving his arms towards his belt.

Joseph had reached into one of his inventory pockets and pulled out one of his raw meats, a large one, he hold it by the bone. At first, the Nargacuga looked like it drooled for a moment, but is very cautious. Joseph hold the raw meat with his right armored hand, and used his left hand and raised it to his helmet, removing the mouth guard so to show his mouth for a moment. Then to the cautious Nargacuga, Joseph raised the raw meat to his mouth and took a bite out of it. As he chewed and held the raw meat away from himself, showing a small chomped part in the meat, and Joseph made a sound of a mixture of enjoying and still trying to sound like a creature, and he gulped it down after chewing. He then held the raw meat to the Nargacuga, and the pup lean close and smelled the meat before licking. After the taste, it immediately bites it, taking the meat out of Joseph's hands and gripped it with its own claws and started to eat the raw meat on the ground. It didn't move away from Joseph, just kept its focus on the raw meat. After each time of chewing, it would raise its head and gulped down before continuing eating.

As it ate, eating every single bite off the bone, Joseph re-adjusts the mouth guard back into place on his helmet. And as the Nargacuga finished eating, it raise its head, looked to the trapper, seem to be want more.

Joseph could see it in the eyes; it didn't view him as an enemy. But, just to be sure, Joseph raised his left hand to it, open palm, armored fingers spread apart. For a moment, the Nargacuga seem hesitant, till it pushes its head against his hand. It allowed the trapper to rub its head slowly, and Joseph does so, and the Nargacuga seem to purr at the feeling.

"And that, is how he makes peace with creatures," Nala meow quietly to Ivy, while Sasha was getting bored and went back to harvesting bugs.

Ivy was just gawking, surprised at what she had just witness. Joseph had just tamed a Nargacuga in front of her. She never witnessed such, sure she heard from her brother of how he got Fenrir. But to see one to actually happen, it was amazing.

As the Nargacuga rubbed its head and body against the pro trapper like a pet cat, seem to like the attention as Joseph rub its back. Joseph used his right hand, palm flat, fingers together and did a beckon to Ivy with his fingers.

"Best to close your mouth and crawl slowly to them and make some light growling noises," Nala quietly said up to Ivy. "Oh and if you have any well-done steaks, make sure to bring it out slowly and do what Joseph did and give it to the Nargacuga."

Ivy had nodded after she closed her mouth, than she crouched down as well and started to slowly move towards Joseph and the Nargacuga. Nala stay standing by, keeping watch while her sister harvests some bugs and herbs.

As Ivy neared, the Nargacuga's eyes snapped open and glared at the other hunter, growled. But then had saw what the Nargacuga now views a friend moved his right arm, hand point at the female, than he placed his hand on his own armored chest, as though to try to say she's a friend too, likely a friend to this good human. But still, the Nargacuga is careful and cautious around others, so it growled a warning.

Ivy tries to mimic the quiet growl herself, but mostly made her own 'gr' noise. But Ivy had stopped about five feet away from the Nargacuga, both the pro trapper and the creature was watching her. The Nargacuga is still cautious of her, while Joseph waited for her to do what he had done.

Reaching for her inventory pocket slowly, to the meat section, she pulled out one of her well-done steaks. The kind of which that helps boosts all hunters' stamina greatly, and as well as it smelled so good with a few spices. After she pulled it out, she saw the Nargacuga's glare lessen, but also drooled a bit. But considering its cautious nature, Ivy took a bite of her steak, to show its good, and so once she took a bite. She smiled while chewing then held the well-done steak to the Nargacuga.

The Nargacuga looked at her for a moment, and then it turned to look at its first friend, who gave a slow nod. So, moving slowly, the Nargacuga came close to her, leaning close to smell the well-done steak in her hands. Then after the Nargacuga licked it, the taste was so divine, tastier then a raw meat and it quickly snatches the meat out of the girl's hand and set it on the ground, holding it with its paws and started to devour it.

Ivy smiled as she watched, this felt amazing, she was feeding a Nargacuga, and was slowly become its friend. And when the Nargacuga had finished eating it, leaving nothing but a bone, it raised its head, looking to her with those bright eyes, seem to wanting more. Doing what Joseph did, she raised her right hand to it.

The Nargacuga slowly move its head to her hand, sniffing it for a moment, than press its head against it. It allows her to pet it, and Ivy's smile widens as she pet the Nargacuga. The Nargacuga started to purr and rub its body against Ivy.

Ivy smiled as she continued to let the Nargacuga, she couldn't really believe it herself, but she had now become friends with a Nargacuga. She looked to Joseph, still smiling she was, and he nodded to her, could likely guess he's smiling under that helmet of his.

Thinking for a moment, she asked him, "So does this mean that…?" She wonders if this Nargacuga will be with her.

"Maybe, but there are some things I want to make sure before you could adopt it," Joseph replied, petting the Nargacuga's back for a moment.

_'Adopt? Oh wait, Nala said this is a pup,'_ Ivy thought, and just as she was about to ask.

"And now it's chow time, my meownions!" Sasha cheered as she came close all of a sudden, cheering.

This caused two things, one, the Nargacuga leaped away from the hunters in fright and growled at the palico, angered for the surprise. And the second, both Joseph and Nala face-palmed, a loud clang when Joseph's armored gauntlet hand hit his helmet was heard.

"Sasha!" Ivy glared, thinking she ruined this opportunity.

Nala had come over and grabbed Sasha's tail and pulled her away, she meowed in annoyance, "Don't interrupt a golden moment."

The Nargacuga had come back towards the two hunters while one sister pulled the other away, as though it wasn't really frighten of the cats, just mad for the sudden surprise.

"Most creatures tend to ignore felynes and melynxs, for the size difference and the only time a felyne or a melynx proves to be a danger is when they have a hunter with them," Joseph said as he slowly gotten up. "Other than that, the creatures would view them as annoyance or distractions; sometimes that considers a bad mistake."

"You got that right!" meow Sasha; she had managed to pull her tail away from her sister's grasp. Nala frowned at her with her arms crossed.

Ivy nodded; she too got up, but bends down and petted the Nargacuga's head. The creature purred and moved closer to her, allowing her to rub and scratch some itchy spots. While she does, she looked to the pro trapper, "So then, what do we do?" She wonders what method he would try to do so to be sure that she can take the Nargacuga.

"Right now, we had gain its friendship," Joseph replied, he reaches into his inventory and pulls out a well-done steak. "Considering its size, we leave three well-done steaks for it and go onto the next area." As he then set it down, the Nargacuga had went over and started to eat it.

As he pulls out another; Ivy placed her hands on her lips, looked to Joseph. She asked, "What do you mean, go to the next area? You mean leave behind the Nargacuga?"

"It's not bad as it sounds," Joseph stated as he placed down another well-done steak beside the one that the Nargacuga was eating. "The reason why is to test if it would follow after us, or it'll head on back to the nest with the food it acquires."

"Okay," Ivy said, looking a bit confused, but she then pulled out a well-done steak and set it down beside the other while the Nargacuga ate.

Joseph nodded, and then turned to the two palicoes, he said to them, "Time to go to the next area, Sasha, Nala."

"Kay," replied Nala.

"How many times must I say it, Josephiroth? When we're out in a hunting zone, you call me Slashuur!" meow Sasha, looked a bit annoyed. Then she cheered and head ahead of the group, "Let's go Nealerea! Josephiroth, Wild-Ivy, follow us!"

The Nargacuga seem to not be noticing as the two hunters started to follow the two palicoes that went ahead. But Ivy looked to Joseph, she asked, "Wild-Ivy."

"Good to know you notice," Joseph replied as he goes along with her, they nearing the exit of area two. "Sasha… Slashuur calls all teammates a nickname when in the hunting zone. She called Zane, Zanarkand, Zane didn't notice I think."

"I'll be sure to tell him," Ivy said as she goes with him. They'd just about to leave the area, "So, why give that Nargacuga a test? Why not let it come with us?"

Joseph tilted his head to her as they go, he replied, "It's a pup, and here's a question, what would happen if a parent of said pup learned it was taken away?" Ivy looked surprised; she realized and nodded for him to continue. "There's a reason why I chose to with you to this place."

They walked on the path, leaving the area, walking along the path in the jungle area. Ivy thought for a moment, she asked, "It's because of the Nargacuga."

Joseph nodded as he kept his eyes on the two palicoes ahead of them, "The Nargacuga are more used to areas that have less water and more tall trees. By hearing that there is a Nargacuga in the Flooded Forest is actually most troubling; this is not a perfect environment for them." He turned his head slightly to look to her, "Nargacuga are like the palicoes, felynes and melynxs, and they don't like getting wet."

"Then why not just take the pup with us?" Ivy asked.

"If the Nargacuga has parents, than those parents will be angry at us for being too close to their child," Joseph replied. "Unlike humans, creatures with their own children, pups, kits, pupas, the children are their most valuable treasure. If a Nargacuga pup was seen with us by the parents, than the parents would enter into a rage that nearly rivals that of the frenzy, just to protect their children from us."

"Okay, that makes sense," Ivy said, she nodded her head a bit.

"And as for my test, it's rather simple," Joseph said quietly. "If it goes back to its nest, considering how old that pup, it would still have parents, who're likely letting the pup experience its first hunt alone. If it follows us, it would mean one thing."

She heard him sigh after that, and Ivy nodded a little bit, "That it's alone out here, likely had lost its parents."

Joseph nodded as they came to the exit of the path and into area four, seeing the area seem to be clear of any creatures, except for bugs and herb. The moment he saw the beach and large quantity of water, Joseph had moved away from it and headed towards the trees in the center of the area. Sasha found another bug nest; she and Nala went to and started harvesting.

"Yes, and it can sure explain why at first, it was glaring at us," Joseph stated as Ivy followed behind him. He came to a stop by one of the trees and she stopped, looking to him. "Most young pups wouldn't because they are first feeling curious of something new. A pup suddenly roaring at us, and just came into the area, knowing we were there by its senses. It wanted a fight, for either loss of another or was attacked by a different hunter."

He leaned against the tree, arms folded over his chest as he looked to the girl. Ivy nodded, than a thought came to her mind, curious to know, she asks, "So then, what you showed me to do, can it be done with adult creatures?"

As Joseph groaned, Slashuur laughed when she heard. While she did, Nala sighed and spoke, "It hardly work on them, but there was one time it did. Is it alright if I tell her, Joseph?" He sighed and gave a nod to her. She meowed, "He did it to a Pink Rathian, and well, she mistaken him as a hatchling."

An image came to Ivy's mind; thinking of the idea of what Joseph did, and replaces the Nargacuga with a Pink Rathian. A cartoonish image, imaging Joseph acting like a hatchling towards a Rathian, likely failing to match the sound of the roars and growls, than getting snatched up and carried on over to the nest and got laid on like a hen on a nest of eggs. And then trying to feed him with food it caught, the image in her mind made her giggle. She smiled; she looked at Joseph, "Must've been hilarious."

"Hilarious for Slashuur," Joseph grumbled, a little annoyed. "Till it became a problem when the Pink Rathian followed me everywhere and tried to carry me back to its nest."

"Okay, now that sounds like a big problem," Ivy said, crossing her arms over her chest. "What did you do?"

"I lured her to Sanctuary, where she built a new nest and found a good Azure Rathalos for a mate. Still tried to keep me there, but I managed to escape," Joseph replied, still leaning against the tree.

"And one reason why we hardly visit Sanctuary at times, unless for Joseph to help safely transport a friendly creature," Nala meowed, she too had crossed her arms.

While Sasha seem to notice something, and she started to laugh, getting their attention she said, "Josephiroth is carrying a Dear Rose Charge-Blade, a Pink Rathian weapon. While Wild-Ivy is carrying Azure Rose Switch-Axe, an Azure Rathalos weapon," she smiled at the two. "Don't you see sister; Josephiroth and Wild-Ivy are destining for each other!"

As she continued to laugh, Nala had then whacked her on the head to make her stop. Ivy groaned in annoyance while Joseph had face-palmed.

Deciding to change the subject, Ivy looked to Joseph and asks, "Okay, so what is the best way to tame an adult creature?"

Joseph looked up to her, his arms returned to folded place over his chest. "By earning their respect," Joseph said, "you fight an adult in battle, one-on-one. It's very rare if its uneven sides that the creature would show respect and friendship. When the creature heads to a nest to rest after the long tiring battle, instead of attacking it or setting a trap underneath of one, wait for it to wake up, and once so, offer it meat. In a way, it's like a duel between predators, till one earns its respect, or like two alphas duking it out till one is the victor and becomes the leader."

"Does it work?" asked Ivy, sounded surprised by that.

"Yeah, most of the time," Joseph replied. "There have always been a few bad tempered creatures that would still take time." He leaned his helmet covered head against the tree, looking upwards. "If there was no battle and you encounter an adult creature though, that is weak or injured. Offer it meat and wait till it allows you to come closer, and give it another meat and while it eats, heal its injury. Once its injury is healed, the creature would respect you and treat you as a friend, not entirely possible, but it's still possible."

Ivy still surprised, than she looked confused, "How come no one else knows about these methods?"

"Unlike Joseph and your brother, no human, felyne, and melynx would try to tame a creature," Nala meow as she sat, had finished harvesting some bugs. Sasha was still harvesting some more. "As for why Joseph never told anyone, it's mostly kept secret; he only shared it to you because you wanted to tame a Nargacuga and wanted it as a friend."

Sasha meowed after, "Yeah, and no doubt eventually Josephiroth will be teaching Zanarkand these methods as well." She continued picking up some bugs from the bushes.

"What about the Guildmaster?" asked Ivy; she thinking the Guildmaster of Val Habar likely knows.

"He knows, and wants it kept secret," Joseph replied. "He allowed only me to share this kind of knowledge towards ones who wants to tame creatures." Then he thought to himself, _'Likely I won't be teaching Silus, since he's likely learning about some tactics from the Chameleos. Wonder how those two are doing, must be fun taking care of an elder dragon.'_

"Alright, well then I will keep it a secret then," Ivy said, she nodded to Joseph. "If my friends wanted to tame a creature, they'll go to you."

Joseph nodded back in thanks; of course she couldn't see his expression. Then suddenly he tilted his head to the right, than he sighed, "It's here."

Ivy blinked in surprise; she turned to look back, and tried to see where the Nargacuga was. But couldn't, she turn to him, "How can you tell?"

"It's watching us in the bushes, staying away from the waters," Joseph replied, looking in that direction.

Ivy looked, and saw the bushes Joseph said, and for a moment, she saw the familiar face of the Nargacuga, the pup was looking to them, like it was observing. Considering the Nargacuga are stealth-like creatures, got Ivy confused on how Joseph could hear it coming. She turned to him, and she asks, "How…?"

"I listened to the world around us," Joseph replied. "To know what I mean, merely close your eyes and listen to this area, and smell the scents this place produces, and you'll know."

Ivy did so; she first sat down in a meditation pose, closed her eyes and listened. Hearing the sounds around her, mostly the closest sounds like water washing against the beach in slow movements. Then she hears the sounds of rustling in the bushes, where Sasha was harvesting the bugs, the faint breeze through the leaves, and at times a water drop against the skin. And then the smell, she could smell the faint aroma from the flowers, the warm moisture in the air. As she does so, it was like listening a natural orchestra that is the nature itself.

"I would suggest you open your eyes now," Joseph said, his voice breaking her from her concentration.

When she did, she saw that the Nargacuga's face was close to her own. She gasped in surprise and tried to leap back, but then the creature crawled on top of her and rubbing its head against hers. It was cuddling her, purring, and then started to playfully wrestle with her.

And Ivy was enjoying it and tries to push back, but the creature was heavier than her. But it seems to allow her, and the Nargacuga rolls with her, they playfully wrestle with each other. It was an adorable sight.

Ivy could hear the sound of chuckling from the pro trapper, and could easily guess that he, Sasha and Nala were watching and smiling as this happens. When the wrestling ended with the Nargacuga as the victor, the creature started to lick Ivy's face, it felt rough a bit.

Ivy giggled and tried to push the Nargacuga off while slowly sitting up, she laughed, "Okay! Okay, that's enough!" Still, the Nargacuga seem to want to play with her some more, rubbing its head against hers.

Joseph chuckled a bit, than he spoke, "The Nargacuga wants you, Ivy. It wants you to stay with it; it wants to be with you." She could tell he was smiling as she looked to him, "The Nargacuga chose you as its best friend, and partner."

Ivy chuckled, smiled; her goal was a success now. She has now successfully befriended and tamed a Nargacuga. And as the cuddle seem to end as the Flying Wyvern got off of her, it seem to be panting and was walking over to the water and started to drink, acting like a cat, its tongue lapping in the water.

Ivy chuckled, smiled as she turned the pro trapper, and said, "Thought you said Nargacuga doesn't like water?"

Joseph slowly shook his head and chuckled, "Only when it needs to drink. As for baths, now that is something a Nargacuga doesn't like, unless it's a cat's bath." And Sasha showed what he meant, by taking off her helmet and licking her paw with her tongue, than rubbing it against her head.

Ivy chuckled again; she nodded as she knew what he meant. Then she saw Joseph looking upwards now, Ivy looked confused and she looked as well.

High in the sky, what looks like a new airship flying through the clouds. It flew over the area, and as it goes.

"Oh! A rescue team has come! Quick, pull out your horn, Josephiroth!" meow Sasha, looking to her hunter.

Joseph shook his head, could see the angle of the airship. "They may hear it, but we're not at high grounds yet so they couldn't see us."

Ivy smiled as she stood up, and she said, "And I know exactly where we should go, area seven."

Joseph nodded and he pulls out a horn and throws it over to her. He said as she caught it, "Take it and head on over, we'll catch up, once Sasha…"

"Slashuur!"

Joseph shook his head a bit, and continued, "…and Nealerea are done harvesting from the area. Use the horn and blow into it four times, any shipmaster of that ship will know."

"Alright," Ivy replied, than she looked to Nargacuga. The flying wyvern had finished drinking and had turned to her; she smiled and waved her free hand. "Follow me," she said and she ran off, heading towards the path to area seven.

The Nargacuga smiled and chased after her, following her out of the area. Joseph remained in area four with Sasha and Nala, standing by as Nala looked ready to go, but Sasha keeps on harvesting some more items.

But as it seem to be just that, Joseph heard the sound of what sounded like a creature rising out of the water. He angled his head, and saw a familiar sight of a lantern, his eyes widen as he realized what it was.

_'A Gobul,'_ he thought as he kneeled down close to the tree. He waved his right hand to the palicoes, to quiet them and alert them that there was a possible danger in the area.

From looking at the Gobul, who was still floating in the water, seem to be just observing them. The Leviathan was only like four feet tall, adults heights were about ten feet tall. This was a child, a guppy, a little fish. Gobul is a uniquely-evolved Leviathan reminiscent of angler and puffer fish. Its body is covered in purple scales, and a bright, bio-luminescent lure dangles from its forehead. It possesses a gargantuan mouth filled with equally formidable teeth. Its back features an array of retractable spines, and its tail is tipped with quills which are capable of inflicting paralysis if touched.

_'A guppy,'_ Joseph realized, which means the parents of it are likely close by. So, without trying to anger it, he pulled out a well-done steak. He held it in the air, making sure the Gobul saw it. Which it did, its eyes were focus on it now.

Then Joseph throws it, goes high the air and over the water. The Gobul seem to sink down for a moment, and then it swam upwards and chomped the meat from the air. It gulped it down and dives back down into the water.

Smiled a little bit, Joseph then throws in a few more well-done steaks, and it seem like the Gobul was getting happy over the fact it was getting free food. The guppy ate all the meat, and seems to just sink down into the depths, likely being called by its parents.

And with that, Joseph nodded to his two friends, and they went back to harvesting from bugs and plants. Joseph remains where he was, keeping watch till they were done.

* * *

In one area within Flooded Forest, known as area ten, where it is a nesting grounds for any predators that chose to rest there. It was also the same area where the back end of the old airship crashed landed.

Among the survivors were Captain Vale, the Oi brothers, and seven crewmembers. Only five crewmembers had perished in the crash, and Captain Vale had really lost his temper upon the Oi brothers, for those five people were part of his crew. To the shipmaster, the crew is his family, brothers and sisters. The Oi brothers seem to just ignore and left the area while Captain Vale was shouting at them.

It was also bad luck for the survivors, because about thirty minutes later, after gathering supplies that survived, they were then attacked by a pack of Wroggis. There were five Great Wroggis and thirty Wroggis, as for the reason why so many that shocked the crewmembers, can be learned by one phrase Captain Vale had said.

"Aw crap, it is Wroggi mating season and we crashed on the mating grounds."

The Wroggis each are at least five feet tall. Wroggi are similar in body structure to Jaggi and Baggi, and are covered in a slick, water-resistant hide of an orange colouration. They have a pair of poison sacs on either side of their heads.

And the five Great Wroggis, four of them were seven feet tall, while the last one is the oldest and likely the largest of the Great Bird Wyverns; he stood about 8 feet tall. The Great Wroggi is a species of Bird Wyvern that is often seen inhabiting the Flooded Forest and Volcano. It is closely related to the Great Jaggi and Great Baggi. The most prominent feature of a Great Wroggi is its delicate, translucent sac-like organ around the neck. Because of its translucence, poison can be seen in the sac before it spews out as a toxic mist. The Great Wroggi has a slick salamander-like skin.

And since their arrival, the Captain and remaining crew fought for survival. Every time they tried to escape the area, they get their exits blocked. Being the G rank hunter, his crew members looked to Captain Vale with hope as he had unsheathed his dual blades, the Master Sabers. He had ordered his men to draw out their weapons and they been battling the Wroggis for a long while.

And so now, as Captain Vale and two remain crewmembers he got with him, were using the remains of their downed half airship. Most of the crew had perished by the poison, the antidotes had run out. They've had now come to believe they wouldn't survive this battle.

As they regroup together behind the remains of the airship, Captain Vale had just slain one of the Great Wroggis just before joining with the two crewmembers, the last two members who survived along with Captain Vale, for one reason mostly is because these two members are his closest friends who also wear armor on their trips.

"Well my friends, it seems there is no escape out of this," Captain Vale said to his comrades. He started to sharpen his blades with a whetstone. "Any last words before we leap into the final battle."

"I got one last act to do," said a man in pink-pigment Zamtrios armor, he stood six feet tall and he being a blade-master; he wields the lance called the Orca Torpedo. He carried a large shield on his right arm, and a large lance hooked onto his back.

Across from the man in Zamtrios armor was another man, a blade-master in Artian armor. He stood six feet tall, his head was exposed, showing he has clean shaven and black spiky hair, he has hazel eyes. He carries the sword and shield called, the Huge Sword EX.

"Well get it done son," Vale said, the reason for calling this hunter 'son' is mostly because these two hunters are kinda younger than him and were hired workers for Vale's crew.

And with that, the Zamtrios armored hunter quickly removed his helmet, revealing he has darker skin compared to them, and has curly afro black hair, he has blue eyes. And the moment he took off his helmet and dropped it, he reached and grabbed the Artian armored hunter's right arm and pulled him hard, right into his grasp.

Vale's eyes widen as he saw Zamtrios hunter kissed the Artian hunter right on the lips, and the Artian hunter looked disgusted and pulled away.

"DAMN IT DEVON!" yelled the Artian hunter; he punched the Zamtrios armored hunter, Devon, on the shoulder, pushing him away. Then he stuck out his tongue and coughed, spits out on the ground, he was disgusted.

Devon only smiled as he picked up his helmet, "Oh relax Brandon, we all know you like it." And he just put on his helmet and connected it, right before Brandon, the Artian armored hunter, went and punched him in the gut. Devon only chuckled, likely grinning under his helmet.

"If only I could break you," Brandon growled, wanting to hurt Devon oh so much.

Devon chuckled, "That'd break your honor code, and besides babe, I would love it if you break me." And within moment, Brandon had immediately face-palmed and groaned in frustration.

"If you both are quite done, it's now time we go," Captain Vale said as he stood up. "And take all these Wroggis with us, unless one of us survived throughout the Wroggi onslaught."

"Sir, can I make a suggestion?" asked Devon, had his left hand up. "How about we spend our last moments together in bed?" Then he pointed with his raised hand to where a large bed, it somehow survived the fall. "And maybe, the Wroggis could join us too; you did say it's mating seas… where are you going?"

Brandon had got up, climbed over the wall wreckage of the airship and leaped over, like as though he went and did a suicide jump from the highest mountain with miles in the drop. After the leap, a sound of combat was heard, the Wroggis roaring in pain and frustration while sounds of swords slashing and striking.

"Oh come on man," Devon groaned as he stood up.

Just he about to come follow with Captain Vale, Brandon called out, "Rescue Airship! Captain Vale, there's a rescue – BACK OFF!" sounds of Brandon using his shield arm to punch away one of the Wroggis. "There's a rescue airship!"

Both Captain Vale and Devon had climbed up on the wreckage and saw it. Devon said in surprised, "By the fool he's right!"

Captain Vale pulled out his flare-gun that he uses for emergencies like this, and he commanded, "Get to the center of the area!" And he raised his flare-gun and fired a flare; it headed up into the sky. "To arms my friends!" he then drawn out his dual blades once more and leaped upon one of the attacking Great Wroggis.

"To love and glory!" yelled Devon as he leaped forward, pulling out his lance in midst jump and raised his shield arm to block in attacking Wroggis.

All three hunters formed a circle and strike back at the Wroggis while moving to the center, wading through the pack of poisonous predators and avoiding the poisonous shots as best as they could. They managed to get to the center of the area.

And the rescue airship had lowered down close enough and had dropped down a rope-ladder. A voice heard from above, "Hurry! Climb up here!"

As Vale strike another Wroggi with his dual blades, he ordered, "Go my friends, climb while I handle these wretched curs."

"Don't have to tell me twice!" said Devon as he sheathed his lance back onto his back, and quickly grabbed onto the rope ladder and started to climb.

"But captain, what about you?" Brandon asked and managed to whack away another Wroggi with his blade.

"I will be fine, now go!" commanded Vale as he quickly struck at two more Wroggis with his dual blades. "If you do not climb that ladder right now, I will be very disappointed in you!" He grunted as he tried to push them away.

Brandon groaned, he then sheathed his blade and grabbed the rope ladder and started to climb up. Once Brandon reached halfway, he called down, "Climb captain!"

Vale had sheathed one blade and striking at the Wroggis with one dual blade, he used his free hand to grip the rope ladder handle and placed his feet at the bottom. As he struck at the Wroggis, he yelled, "RISE! FLY INTO THE SKIES!"

It was an order from a G-rank shipmaster, and the airship was starting to rise. As the three occupants on the rope ladder rises into the skies, many Wroggis tried to leap at the bottom hunter, but Captain Vale had struck them back down with his blades.

"Back off you fiends!" commanded Vale, and once they were out of reached, he sheathed his blade. "Fare-thee-well cursed Wroggis." And with that, he too started to climb up the ladder.

The first to get up onto the deck of the rescue airship was Devon of course, and the moment he did, he saw two hunters and a palico waiting, and they help him. He looked to the hunter in red molten Tigrex armor and said, "Thank you, oh thank you babe!" And he went to kiss the hunter's feet.

"Babe?" asked Silus, the armored hunter asked in confusion.

"Don't mind Devon, if he pisses you off, don't hesitate to hit him," Brandon said as he climbed up onto the deck. He then turned around and reached with his right hand down to the ladder, he said, "Grab my hand, captain."

"Thank you son," Vale said, taking his grip and Brandon helped pulled him onto the deck. Once on, two other crewmembers of the rescue airship went and pulled up the rope ladder. As Captain Vale stood up, he looked to the leading crew of the rescue airship, which were the three members. Seeing who they are, he smiled, "Ah, Grand Silus, Lady Ova, Sir Lucky, it is an honor and a privilege that you are the ones to rescue on this day."

The woman in Rathian armor and standing beside Silus, who likely groaned at the titles, it's Vale's habit in calling people noble names. Ova sighed, "No need for your formalities, Captain Vale, just happy to help. Is this of what's left of your crew?"

Captain Vale lowered his head in sadness, he sighed, "These two are hired boys who worked on my crew, the last of my brothers and sisters had perished in the battle against the Wroggis."

Silus looked to him and asked, "What about Joseph and the others? They were part of your crew, so where are they?" Silus looked worried.

"Wait, Wise Ass was on the ship?" asked Devon, sounded surprised, Brandon looked surprised.

"He was where you were two on the ship, sleeping through the whole thing?" Captain Vale asked, sounded very surprised and annoyed at the two hired boys.

Brandon smiled sheepishly, "Sorry, I thought to take a nap in the hull of the ship. Lovey Dovey here was likely been trying to hook up with one of the crewmembers during that time."

"Maybe Honourable Fool," Devon said, sounded like he had a grin.

Eyes wide, Silus said after hearing the words such as 'Wise', 'Lovey', and 'Honourable', "You're the Virtue Hunters?"

Captain Vale and other crewmembers looking surprised, while Ova looked confused. She asks, "The what?"

"Milady," Vale said to her. "Virtue Hunters are one of the titles of the group of six warrior hunters who work across these lands, titles such as Guardians of Humanity, and each member representing a positive trait of our race; Wisdom, Honour, Love, Courage, Compassion, and Truth. Their Order works in Dundorma, but they're often working in separate locations, the members of those six are supposed to be a mystery. And at times very rare if happens; they recruit any hunters who match those right traits into their Order."

"And Joseph is one of the six?" asked Silus, sounded surprised. "How come he never told me? We worked together several times."

"Because it supposed to be a secret," Brandon said in annoyance and had whacked Devon in the back of the head. "Only the Guildmasters and the Lords of Dundorma know who we are. And besides, everyone has their secrets; you won't learn all of it just by asking."

"Eh, it's not my fault, you just don't wear a helmet like most of us do," Devon replied, likely grinning under the helmet.

"Whatever, let's just find Joseph and get out of here," Brandon replied, still annoyed of Devon of course.

"But, you guys just said that you are what's left," meowed Lucky, looking confused.

After that thought, Silus groaned, assuming Joseph, Ivy, and the two felynes had perished in the fall. "Damn it," he said, assuming that.

"That was just our half, Lady Ova," Captain Vale said, gaining their attentions once more. "Our airship was split into two by the Storm Dragon; right after the Oi brothers had angered it." Hearing that the Oi brothers were around had made Silus face-palmed, likely encountered those three annoyances before. "Right, anyways, our ship split in half. Joseph and his team were on the other half, crashed somewhere. The Oi brothers were with us, and they had left us after we crashed, they did not even care for what trouble they had caused."

Vale was getting angry for what the Oi brothers had done, memories of his fallen crewmembers had come to his mind, and he shed some tears. "Because of those bastards, my crew had perished! I only pray others had survived with Joseph and the others."

Brandon went and patted his back, and he said, "I'm sure they did, Joseph wouldn't leave his comrades behind."

Silus nodded, gave a small smile, "And they're smart too, and knowing them, they might've saw our airship. They'll likely do the smart thing and come to the highest area in the Flood Forest."

Ova smiled and she said, "Area Seven, waterfalls."

Silus nodded, and then he commanded the crew, "Onward to area seven!" The crewmembers of the rescue airship cheered back and started to work, guiding their airship into the right direction. Then he quietly said, "Hopefully they're alright."

Devon seems to be heading towards the hull of the ship entrance, till he suddenly tripped over something. "Ow," he mumbled, no one really cared, assuming he lost his balance and tripped. No one had even noticed of an invisible creature still hidden in the background.

* * *

In the large spacious area known as area seven, with two rivers, each pouring around the trees heading towards the large waterfall that's been pouring down into the large lakebed of area six. Hidden away in the bushes and trees, sounds of rustling of the only creatures were…

The Oi brothers, Victus poked his head out of the bushes, with Victor and Vector on either side of him; they're hiding, waiting for their prey to come to this area.

Victor turned to his brothers, and he asked, "Oi Oi Oi Oi Oi-Oi Oi Oi Oi-Oi?" _["When do you think they'll be here brother?"]_

"Oi Oi-Oi, Oi-Oi Oi," Victus replied, still keeping a careful watch. "Oi-Oi Oi Oi Oi Oi Oi Oi-Oi Oi Oi Oi Oi Oi Oi Oi Oi Oi-Oi Oi Oi-Oi Oi." _["Soon brothers, very soon." "They'd have to come through this area to get to where the rest of the garbage in area ten."]_

"Oi Oi-Oi Oi Oi-Oi," Vector said, looking up the sky, which was currently clear at the moment. "Oi Oi-Oi Oi-Oi Oi Oi-Oi Oi Oi Oi Oi-Oi Oi-Oi; Oi Oi Oi Oi Oi Oi Oi Oi Oi." _["Don't forget the airship," "This area being the tallest one in the Flooded Forest; those twerps would come here to call for help."]_

Victus nodded to his brothers, and he asks, "Oi-Oi Oi-Oi, Oi-Oi-Oi Oi Oi?" And both of his brothers nodded to him. _["Okay brothers, remember the plan?"]_

"Oi Oi Oi Oi Oi Oi Oi Oi-Oi-Oi-Oi Oi-Oi," Victor replied. "Oi Oi-Oi Oi Oi-Oi Oi Oi-Oi Oi Oi Oi Oi Oi-Oi Oi, Oi Oi Oi." _[We had set pit traps in three separated areas," "The moment the target steps into one with his two sissy cats, they fall in."]_

All three of them thought of the same thing, in their thought bubbles, a cartoonish image of area seven, one pit trap close to the cliff area between the two rivers, one pit trap hidden close to the trees and bushes, and one pit trap about five feet away from both traps, right in the middle. All three traps hidden well, unable to be seen, and in their mind, they imagine Joseph and his two palicoes walking dumbly towards one pit trap and fall in like idiots.

Vector continued right after, "Oi Oi Oi Oi-Oi, Oi Oi Oi Oi Oi Oi Oi Oi Oi-Oi-Oi-Oi Oi-Oi." _["Then in comes Ivy, we grab her and make her drink the tranquilizer potion."]_

And once more, in their thought bubble, they imaged the girl, Ivy, rushing over to the pit to help. But then the Oi brothers appeared behind her, both Vector and Victor grabbed and restrained her and Victus forcefully fed the tranquilizer potion into her mouth, forcing her to gulp it all down, Ivy becomes unconscious.

"Oi Oi Oi Oi-Oi Oi-Oi-Oi-Oi, Oi-Oi, Oi Oi-Oi-Oi-Oi-Oi Oi Oi-Oi Oi Oi Oi Oi Oi-Oi Oi-Oi," Victus said right after, grinning as his brothers did so as well. "Oi Oi Oi-Oi Oi Oi-Oi Oi Oi, Oi Oi Oi Oi Oi-Oi-Oi." _["And then we constrict Josephiroth, Slashuur, and Nealerea for fishing and then get the Gobul's lantern," "And with target in belly of beast, we trade twerp for zinogre."]_

And so, in their combine thought bubble, they imagined tying up Joseph, Sasha and Nala together in rope and made into a fishing line, all three struggled to get free. Then the three brothers worked together and swung the three fools over the waterfall, and using them like a huge fishing rod. Then once reeled in, found Gobul hanging on the fishing line, they pull Gobul in, quickly slash off the lantern off its head, and let the Gobul go. As the Gobul lay down in the waters below with a full belly, the Oi brothers escaped with the unconscious twerp and the lantern, gone back to Val Habar, and trade Ivy for Fenrir.

Then all three cheered in unison, "Oi Oi Oi Oi Oi Oi Oi-Oi Oi Oi Oi Oi Oi Oi-Oi Oi!" And they all laughed together with big grins. _["Then we give the beast and lantern to the boss and we become rich!"]_

In the final thought bubble, they imagined giving their boss the caged stygian zinogre and the Gobul's lantern along with the news of Joseph now gone. And then they all cheered together and swimming around in a hoard of zenis.

Victus had suddenly stopped cheering, and instantly bonked his brother's head with his fists. Both of them groaned in pain, "Oi…" _["Ow…"]_

"Oi! Oi Oi Oi Oi!" demanded Victus and instantly all three went back in hiding, only poking their heads up a bit to keep watch. _["Shush! The twerp is here!"]_

They saw the girl rushing into their area, carrying a horn in her right hand. The Oi brothers growled in frustration, they wanted the pro trapper… till they saw something. Their eyes widen in unison as they saw a four feet tall Nargacuga running up to the side of the twerp.

"Oi Oi Oi Oi-Oi-Oi-Oi?" asked Vector very quietly, so not to be alerted by the two. _["Is that a Nargacuga?"]_

"Oi Oi Oi," Victor groaned in annoyance. "Oi Oi Oi Oi Oi-Oi! Oi Oi Oi Oi Oi?" _[Oh my lord," "The beasts had now doubled! You know what that means?"]_

Victus suddenly grinned under his masked helmet, his hands rubbing against each other slowly with glee. He quietly said to his brothers, "Oi Oi Oi Oi-Oi-Oi-Oi, Oi Oi Oi Oi-Oi Oi Oi Oi-Oi-Oi Oi-Oi-Oi Oi Oi Oi, Oi Oi-Oi Oi Oi!" _["We grab the Nargacuga, and take it along with the stygian zinogre to the boss, more money for us!"]_

With that, all three of them silently cheered at the same time. Then Vector nodded to Victor and quietly said, "Oi-Oi, Oi Oi Oi Oi Oi Oi Oi." _["Brother, put a raw meat near that trap."]_

As quiet as possible, Victor had pulled out a raw meat from his inventory and chucked it right on over to their nearest trap. It bounced a bit, but it did catch the Nargacuga's attention. It went and leaped over the river, heading on over to the meat.

The Oi brothers silently watched, each of them grinning, and then they simultaneously gawked in shock when saw the Nargacuga pup had somehow avoided the pit trap. It had just walked around it, and started to eat the raw meat.

As Victor and Vector silently showed their frustration, Victus silence them and quietly raised his Vulmagnum, loaded up with a tranquilizer dart and get ready to shoot.

"What are you doing pal?" asked Ivy as she waded through the river, headed on over to the Nargacuga, obviously didn't give the pup a name yet.

The girl looked confused as she saw the raw meat her Nargacuga was eating, and she asked, "Where did tha-AAAH!" She had stepped onto something between her and the Nargacuga.

And that something was a pit trap, the ground had broken apart to reveal a perfectly round hole, and Ivy fell down it. It was about four meters deep, or more precise, fourteen feet deep. Upon her own reflex, Ivy had covered her head and landed on her side before hitting the hard ground at the bottom.

When the Nargacuga turned to look down at the hole in confusion, wondering how that happened, it then heard the sounds of two beings cheering. It whips its head back, and became face-to-muzzle of a heavy bowgun.

Victus was grinning, and he said, "Oi-Oi." And then he pulled the trigger. _["Smile."]_

** BANG!**

And the Nargacuga was first hit hard in the fast with a ball-dart of a tranquilizer shot, and the force of the shot had knocked the pup out of consciousness. And with the Nargacuga so close to the pit trap, with that shot, the pup fell into the hole and landed on top of Ivy.

"OOF!" Ivy grunted as she felt her friend fell upon her. Then adjusting herself, she looked to her Nargacuga with worry. "Oh no, please no," she said, and then realized the Nargacuga was breathing, was asleep.

Back to the Oi brothers, with that, all three of them laughed and cheered and held each other arms and danced in a circle while cheering with glee. "Oi Oi Oi! Oi Oi Oi!" they chanted with excitement. _["We did it! We did it!"]_

Hearing them, she shouted, "How dare you do that?! Let us out!"

Then suddenly the Oi brothers went quiet and hidden themselves once more.

"I know you buffoons can hear me! Let us out!" yelled Ivy, while trying to awaken her creature partner.

"Ivy?" called a familiar voice.

* * *

With his charge blade and shield still sheathed on his back, the red-pigment nerscylla armored pro trapper walked along the path upward into area seven. With his two trusted palico friends on either side of him, they neared the area.

As they neared, they heard Ivy screamed in sudden surprised.

Hearing her voice, Sasha meowed out, "Oh no! Wild-Ivy is in trouble!" They of course assuming Ivy were attacked by a local predator of the Flooded Forest.

"Right sister, with your lead Josephiroth," Nala said, looking to Joseph, and saying his nickname just so her sister wouldn't interrupt her.

Joseph nodded in reply and started to run up along the path, and the two palicoes ran behind him. And as they neared the area's entrance, they heard Ivy's voice called out, "How dare you do that?! Let us out!"

_'She and Nargacuga must've fallen into a trap,'_ Joseph thought to himself and he quickens his pace.

The pro trapper and the two palicoes arrived into the large area known as area seven of the Flooded Forest. They saw the rivers, flat grassy field, and a forest to the west of the area.

"I know you buffoons can hear me! Let us out!" called Ivy's voice once more, and Joseph, Sasha and Nala turned to the direction of the pit trap that was set near the trees.

Joseph called out to where she was, "Ivy?"

"Joseph?" asked Ivy, her voice was coming from the pit trap that was there by the trees.

"Hold on Wild-Ivy! We'll get you out!" meowed Sasha, she and Nala started to run towards the pit.

"Wait! It's a trap!" called Ivy, realizing as she still tried to awaken the Nargacuga in the hole. She looked up and just what looks like a large barrel bomb somehow thrown into the air and over the hole.

Joseph saw the bomb coming, and he quickly rushed forward to stand in front of the two palicoes and brought out his Dear Rose large shield to block it. The moment it hit, it exploded; both Sasha and Nala were protected by Joseph's body and shield.

"Gah!" yelled Joseph as he was forced backward, landing on his butt into the river that the two palicoes were trying to cross.

Nala quickly checks him, she asked, "Are you alright, Joseph?" And he nodded to her in reply.

"Who threw that?!" yelled Sasha as Joseph stood up.

"Oi-Oi-Oi!" yelled the three hunters who leaped out of the bushes, revealing themselves as the Oi brothers. Then as they stood by the pit trap, allowing Ivy down below to see them as well.

To Joseph, Sasha and Nala view, the Oi brothers were standing in positions around the pit trap. The gunner was standing at the back center, carrying a heavy bowgun called the Vulmagnum. And both blade-master hunters stood on the left and right sides of the hole, both of them carrying large hammers called the Titan Hammers.

"Listen, is that a bunch of fools I hear?" asked the one standing on the left, suddenly speaking in English as he hefted his Titan Hammer in his arms.

"They're speaking to me loud and clear," said the one standing on the right, placing his Titan Hammer over his left armored shoulder, still holding the handle with his left hand.

"On the wind!" yelled the one on the left, swinging his Titan Hammer, causing a wave of air pushed to his right.

"Past the stars!" yelled the one on the right, swinging his Titan Hammer to his left.

"In your ear!" yelled the gunner, holding his Vulmagnum in his arms, and he then leaped over the hole and landed onto the other side of it, now front of the hole.

"Bringing death at a breakneck pace," said the one on the right, coming forward till he stood the right of the gunner.

"Dashing all hope, putting despair in its place," said the one on the left, also coming forward till he stood the left of the gunner.

The one on the right held his Titan Hammer, pointing it toward the pro-trapper and the two palicoes, holding his weapon with his right hand. He then said, "Some meat by any other name is just as sweet."

The one on the left held his Titan Hammer, pointing it toward them as well, holding it with his left hand. He said as well, "When everything's worse, our work is complete."

The one on the right lowered his Titan Hammer, holding it down to his right. He yelled, "Vector!"

The one on the left lowered his Titan Hammer to his left as well before he shouted, "And it's Victor!"

And the gunner pointed his heavy bowgun downward, he said with pride, "And I'm Victus!"

Vector then hold his Titan Hammer in his arms, looked ready to charge. He said with a grin under his helmet, "Putting the fools in their place…"

Victor held his in his arms as well, he too looking ready to charge. Also grinning under his helmet as he said, "…we're Team Gorbash…"

Then all three of them shouted at the same time, "Time to die!"

With that, Victus raised his heavy bowgun and fired a shot, a lethal bullet. Josephiroth was lucky enough to block it with his large shield, and the other two brothers started to charge at them with their Titan Hammers.

"Come my meownions, let us teach them who they are messing with and save our comrades!" meow Slashuur as she drawn out her scythe weapon and charge.

"For once, I agree," Nealerea meowed, Ivy was their friend and they didn't like the Oi brothers one bit.

Both palicoes hissed and yelled as they leaped upon the approaching hunters and latched on their helmets, trying to scratch out their eyes. Both Vector and Victor struggled, trying to get them off.

Before Victus could fire another bullet, Joseph reached into his inventory and pulled out a flash bomb and hurled it towards the gunner. Victus yelled in shock as it burst.

"GAH I'M BLIND!" yelled Victus, while his brothers were lucky because the palicoes were covering their faces. And Ivy was still stuck in the pit trap, so she didn't get blinded by it.

"Get off me you cursed felyne!" yelled Vector as he managed to pull off Nealerea and threw her down to the ground. He then raised his Titan Hammer, going to swing it down upon her.

Joseph leaped forward and drawn his blade at the same time. He used his blade to block the strike while Nealerea meowed in fright. She thanked Joseph for the save as he then pushes Vector away with his blade.

"You will not harm my friends," Josephiroth said, as Vector regain his balance.

"Oh yeah!" yelled Vector as he went to swing his hammer at him. Joseph leaped backward to dodge his strike, and as Vector swung his hammer from right to left, Joseph then swung his blade from up, slashing downward, he hit Vector back. "Damn it!" yelled Vector, getting angry.

"Get off me!" yelled Victor as he grabbed Slashuur off of him, and then hurling her right at where Nealerea was.

"Ow!" yelled Sasha as she bonked into her sister, they both rolled away.

Josephiroth glared at Victor as he neared, both Victor and Vector grinned as they held their Titan Hammers, they circled Josephiroth in opposite directions. All three of them stood in the river, Josephiroth kept his blade and shield at the ready, waiting for one of them to strike.

"Yah!" yelled both brothers as they swung their hammers at him at the same time, both doing a downward strike.

Joseph blocked their blows with his blade and shield, he grunted as he felt their combine forceful strength pushing him down. He tried to push them back away from him.

Victus had gain his sight, and grinned as he saw an opportunity. He raised his Vulmagnum, and loaded up a lethal shot, he aimed at the pro-trapper.

Nala and Sasha saw what Victus was about to do, both of them meowed at the same time, "LOOK OUT JOSEPH!"

Josephiroth couldn't move from his position, stuck in place as both brothers kept trying to push him down with their hammers. But he could still see, and his eyes widen as he saw the third brother aiming his heavy bowgun.

**BANG!**

"GAH!" gasped Josephiroth as he felt it pierced through his armored torso, striking into his gut. He felt himself weaken, but still kept his arms raised, trying to push the hammers away. But as he looked down, he saw blood slowly leaking out of the cracks in his armored stomach.

**BANG! BANG!**

Victus fired two more times, Joseph grunted in pain as two new bullets pierced into his waist, cracks forming, and more blood started to leak out through those holes.

Joseph grunted in pain as he tried to stay standing. He was getting weaker as he tried to keep his hold with his sword and shield, trying to keep blocking the two. He groaned, panted in pain, "I… will not…"

"YES YOU WILL!" yelled Victor with glee as he pulled his titan hammer away and raise it up and swung it downward. He aimed hard and true, striking Josephiroth on the helmet.

Joseph yelled in pain as he collapsed falling into the river, face first against the ground in the barely three inches tall river. He had let go of his charge blade and shield. He grunted as he tried to rise as he still bled. "I will…protect my…frie-"

**BAM!**

Vector had swung his hammer downward again, bashing against his back. He laughed with glee, and as he pulled his hammer away, Victor joined in, slamming his titan hammer down onto Josephiroth's back.

They started to go into rhythm, bashing their hammers upon Josephiroth's back like as though he was a drum. And as they go, they chanted, "Oi" each at a time.

"You bastards!" meow Slashuur; she tried to rush forward to stop the two brutes.

**BANG!**

A shot pierced the ground at where Slashuur nearly stepped, she turned to see Victus aiming at her.

"Oh no you don't you pest," glared Victus, than with glee he yelled to his brothers. "Keep going with the rhythm brothers! Squeeze out every single drop of his blood!"

"With pleasure!" yelled his brothers as they laughed and continued bashing their titan hammers down upon Josephiroth's back. They keeping turns as they go with rhythm, their bashing making loud thudding sounds, and sounds of the pro trapper's armor cracking.

His blood was pouring out of him slowly and mixing into the river, flowing along and going down the waterfall. And the bashing continues as the Oi brothers laughed in demonic glee, and the palicoes couldn't stop them.

And as the thudding sound resonated through the ground, Ivy continued to try to awaken her creature partner. Her friends were in danger and she couldn't do anything.

In another bashing and the sound of a loud thud, the Nargacuga's eyes open wide with a look of anger.

* * *

_**Oh no, will the Oi Brothers succeed with their plan to end the Pro Trapper's life? Will Ivy and her Nargacuga get out of that hole to save the day? Or will the Rescue Airship arrive in time to stop this? Find out next time on: **__**The Monster Trapper!**_

_**Hey you reader fans, you liking this story so far, than please review on what you like about this chapter. And don't forget to read these two authors' stories:**_

_**Cosmic Guardian's story: **__**Lupi Della Caccia!**_

_**The Blue Tigrex's story: **__**Times to Remember!**_

_**Happy reading everyone! By the way, this was part one, part two will be coming up someday soon…**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

"Ow," Devon mumbled after he had tripped over something on the deck of the rescue airship. It looks like no one else had noticed that Devon likely plan to go into the hull of the ship, but two people did look to him when he fell.

Silus and Brandon had noticed.

Deciding to be nice for once with his comrade after early events, Artian armored hunter went over to help the Zamtrios armored hunter up.

And while did that, he had saw Silus pulling Ova behind him by gripping her wrist. They went down into the hull of the ship together, and it looks like their Lucky followed behind them.

But that wasn't the only thing Brandon noticed, with his trained eyes, he saw what looked like a mirage, like an invisible silhouette, and from it, he realized one thing.

There was a shadow, a shadow that looks like it doesn't belong to anyone. Even though a creature would likely try to make it invisible, by the suns light, the creature isn't gone, it isn't transparent, it's just trying to blend in with its surroundings, a shadow still remains.

And one creature Brandon knows of that can go invisible crosses his mind, the same type of creature he learned from the Val Habar Guildmaster before he took a hiring job with Devon for Vale's airship.

_'Aw crap, the Guildmaster is going to be furious,'_ he thought to himself, watching the shadow vanished down into the hull of the ship, following Silus and his friends.

"Say, I just realize something," Devon said, gaining his comrade's attention. "From the reports in Dundorma, wasn't Silus been listed as a possible recruitment for the Wisdom virtue group and we're to see if he's capable enough by testing him?"

Brandon gave a nod; it was the same Silus that he had learned from Joseph in the past. Then Brandon said quietly to him, "He's also the same Silus who was supposed to be in Flooded Forest."

Devon nodded for a moment, than he had suddenly froze, and he angle his head around, just making sure other crewmembers are busy doing their own thing, and Captain Vale aiding the crew as a temporary captain of the ship. But that wasn't the only reason he was looking around, and he leaned close to Brandon, and he whispered a question, "Is the Elder Dragon child here?" And Brandon only replied, and Devon groaned, "Aw crud…"

Brandon nodded, "Not smart move; I can guess that Silus came here to save our friend. But he had a duty to do; the creature is a child, the first lesson with that is to make sure they have their own territory."

"Dude, even so, we know how affectionate creatures are when they're young," Devon quietly muttered to him. "And as long as it remains invisible, there is no harm done. Besides, you know that when an Elder Dragon chooses a human, they basically cling onto them like glue. After all, remember what happened with Compassionate Sucker when he got Gloria to take care of."

Compassionate Sucker is of course the nickname of the virtue hunter of compassion, and like each virtue hunter, they each have a nickname that has two words, first word being the virtue, and the second word being a negative, like for examples so far: Wise Ass, Honorable Fool, and Lovey Dovey.

Brandon groaned, "Yeah, I know. But even so, it wasn't a wise thing to do. I think Silus is likely more suited for Compassion or Courage groups, but even so, it's his decision on joining or not."

Devon nodded, then had a thought, he asked, "What about Ova? She seems good enough to join too."

"I think I had heard her name back a few months," Brandon replied, crossed his arms. "I believe Courageous Moron told me, but by the looks of her now. I think she's more suited for Courageous Moron's girlfriend's group, the Sisters of Battle."

"Wait what? Oh please don't tell me she has likely chances of joining that group?" Devon asked with a groan, looking to him.

"What, afraid she'd learned their nutcracker moves they use upon you when you do stupid things?" asked Brandon, smirking at Devon who groaned and looked away.

Devon groaned, than he thought of one, he asked, "Well, do you see any of them have likely chances of joining the group of Truth?"

"Nope," Brandon said, still had his arms crossed. "Truth Obsessive is very adamant on ways of truth, and so far, Captain Vale looks like he has some chances, but not sure. Besides, it's Truth Obsessive who makes that choice of seeing Vale as a possible recruitment for the Order of Truth."

As both of them talked with each other still, Captain Vale went to talk with one of the lookout crewmembers of the rescue airship vessel. Two crewmembers with their own ship-scopes, and one of them looked like he saw a ghost.

Vale looked to them, and he said, "Report, any signs for our comrades?"

One of them lowered his scope, he looked to Vale, "Sorry sir, there is no current sign, still trying to see area seven, but it's still far."

The other lowered his as well, and quietly said, "Terrible news sir, there's a World Eater in the area."

Vale blinked, now seeing the serious of this terrible news, he looked to him. He asked, "Are you sure?"

"Positive sir, there are signs of one, had saw what looks like an old foot print from here," he replied.

"So it's possible it still is in the area," Vale groaned as he slowly placed his right hand on his face. He thought to himself, _'First there's a Nargacuga and Gobul in the area, than the sightings of the Storm Dragon, and the mating season of the Wroggis, and now possible sightings of a World-Eater? This is bad, very bad.'_

Sounds of gasps of fright were heard behind Captain Vale, as he was standing at the front point of the ship with two crewmembers. And when he turned around, he saw the reason, and he felt his eyes widen.

Silus, Ova, and Lucky had come back up onto to the deck of the ship, but with them was a Chameleos, a young one that stays near Silus.

And with that, Silus told the truth about the Chameleos to the crew, and during that, well, most of the crew seem to accept it as long as it doesn't attack them.

Except for one imbecile, an idiot crewmember pulled out a knife and threw himself at the creature. Silus had intervene and pounded him hard into the deck, and after that, the idiot apologized for his stupidity, stating a fire dragon had killed his family.

_'Even so, I will not allow this airship to fall for the foolishness of a hunter attacking an elder dragon,'_ Vale thought to himself, looked annoyed and went to punish the crewmember. For in truth, an elder dragon, even a youngling, can destroy an airship, even by accident, especially with Chameleos's acidic poison in the wrong place could cause the airship to crash.

And with Ova who helped Captain Vale with the crewmember, making sure the crewmember knew what he tried to do was wrong. So in likely hood, he'd either be facing a month jail time or forced to take care of the dragon, Vale doesn't see how that could be one of the punishments, but Ova said that Silus. Silus seem to not care of which punishment as he stayed close to the Chameleos.

And throughout it all, Devon and Brandon stood in the background, observing it. Since Brandon was the only one not wearing a helmet, he was looking annoyed, directly at Silus.

"Yep, the Guildmaster is going to be pissed," Devon muttered to Brandon, whom nodded in reply.

With Captain Vale being the new temporary captain of this vessel, Silus spoke to him, "Captain, please tell the crew to land the ship closer to between routes of area nine and seven."

Vale looked confused, he asked, "For what purpose?"

"I and my group are going to search on foot," Silus replied, he nodded to Ova and Lucky and patted the Chameleos's head.

Considering most creatures tend to avoid an Elder Dragon, it could be possible they be alright. So Vale commanded to the crew, "You heard the man, lower the ship down on the path between area nine and seven!"

The crewmembers cheered in reply and started to work the airship, it was lowering from the skies. And it hadn't landed, but there was a rope ladder that was lowered off the ship.

As Ova and Lucky climbed down the ladder, Silus turned to Vale and he said, "Keep an eye for my flare. It'll determine where we are and if we have wounded."

Vale nodded in reply, he knows the purpose of the flare. He replied, "Be careful, rumors circulate of a World-Eater in the area."

Silus's eyes widen, felt a shiver go down his spin. Everyone knows what a World-Eater is, an overgrown Deviljho, and one in the area is a bad sign. With that, Silus leaped off the ship and landed on his feet by his friends below, and with that, the Chameleos followed behind, flying down to join his hunter.

"Good luck Silus," Vale said quietly, watching them below as two crewmembers helped pull up the rope ladder. Silus and his group started to walk away, and with that, Captain Vale commanded his crew to raise the ship back into the sky and head onward to area seven.

As Captain Vale headed to the front point of the vessel, the two virtue hunters remain standing at the side of the ship, watching Silus's group walk off, soon they vanish from their sight as the airship flew away.

* * *

As their Rescue Airship flew through the air; it nears the overview of area seven, the waterfalls. The crew still on board of the vessel came to the sight of it, hoping to find the lost fellow hunters who had gone down on the other half of the previous airship hours ago.

What they saw horrified the whole crew as well as the warriors on the ship, such as Captain Vale, Brandon and Devon are standing at the right side of the ship, seeing what was happening as they came into the area.

They saw the Oi brothers, two of them were bashing their Titan Hammers onto the back of Joseph, and they were laughing in glee as they do so. The third brother, the gunner has his heavy bowgun pointed at the two palico sisters, making sure they don't interfere.

"Those fiends!" yelled Captain Vale.

"We got to help them!" Devon said to Brandon and Vale.

Brandon nodded; he turned his head and ordered the crew. "Move the airship over Area Seven, NOW!" The cheered in reply, and with that, they steered the airship, angling it towards area seven.

As their airship was sighted of course, by the gunner, and with that he pointed with his heavy bowgun towards them, and…

**BANG! BANG! BANG!**

His piercing bullets had struck the hull of their vessel and the large blimp balloon over it. One of the crewmembers shouted in fright, "The balloon is pierced!"

"He's trying to shoot us down," Captain Vale said, as the airship was starting to lose flight. Some of the crewmembers tried to climb up, risking their lives to block and stitch up the hole.

**BANG! BANG!**

The gunner shoots again, but this time just two bullets. Because when he tried to shoot the third time, he was interrupted as he got pounced upon by the Nargacuga. The flying wyvern seems to just burst out of a hole, with Ivy holding onto its tail. The gunner appeared to struggle with the Nargacuga on it, and Ivy got off and tried to help the Nargacuga in taking down the gunner. With that, the two palicoes rushed to go stop the two brothers bashing their friend like a drum.

Those two shots from before; they had hit and killed two crewmembers that tried to block the hole. Both of them fell off and headed down below, joining the waterfall, breaking apart when they hit the hard ground and bounced off and fall down the waterfall.

"The Nargacuga is a friend, but they still need help, let's go Devon!" commanded Brandon as he then leaped off the ship.

"Right behind you!" called Devon in a serious tone. He leaped off the ship, following behind him. Both of them had drawn out their weapons as they fall to the ground.

Vale glared, that blasted Oi gunner had killed two innocent people, and is basically the one who killed his whole crewmembers of his previous airship. He turned to look at the nearest crewmember, and he said in a commanding tone, "You are in charge, try to help get the ship to be stabilized. I will be joining our comrades in taking down the murderous Oi Brothers."

"Right sir!" said the crewmember, he saluted and went to tell and help the rest of his crew.

Captain Vale turned to look down, and then with a big leap, he jumped off the ship and descended down to the ground. He unsheathed his dual blades, holding them at the ready as he descended. At that point, the airship made a tight turn, moving away as its occupants try to get the ship back into working order.

* * *

When the Nargacuga's eyes open, Ivy's hope renewed and she looked to the creature, patted its head and smiled. "Good of you to awaken, now, we need to go save Joseph," she said.

The Nargacuga had gotten off of her, and was just angry for being disturbed from its rest. Then it recalled of what had happened before it was asleep. Then it notice a scent, the smell of blood, and it was coming from the first human who became its friend, and had introduced another human friend and partner, that hunter partner being Ivy, who was trapped with it in the hole.

It can hear the sounds of thuds and laughs from what he viewed as monsters. Other humans were attack his friend! He growled in anger, than with its tail it wrapped around Ivy's waist. She could tell what about to happen, and they heard the sound of gunfire.

**BANG! BANG! BANG!**

Ivy held onto the Nargacuga's tail, and she said, "Let's go! We need to stop them."

**BANG! BANG!**

The Nargacuga roared as it climbed and leaped out of that whole and slammed itself into the gunner's back, stopping him from shooting another round. Ivy was pulled out of the hole by the Nargacuga's tail. And when she landed onto the ground, the Nargacuga's tail let go of her while it was trying to take down the gunner.

"GET OFF ME!" growled Victus as he tried to get the flying wyvern off his back, it clawing and biting at its armor.

Ivy had then saw Josephiroth in danger, seeing the two brothers continued to bash away, seem to be unaware of their brother being clawed upon by the Nargacuga. Ivy turned to the two felynes, and ordered, "Sasha! Nala! GO HELP JOSEPH!"

Sasha didn't even bother correcting her; she was more scared for her hunter's life. She and Nala were quickly running towards Vector and Victor, and they both leaped at them.

Sadly, they had expected them because of Ivy's shout, Vector yelled with annoyed, "No you don't!" And he swung his titan hammer, hitting both palicoes out of the way while Victor gets a few more turns in bashing Joseph's back.

And as Ivy drawn out her switch-axe, she had just noticed the rescue airship, and leaping off of it were two hunters. The first hunter wore Artian armor and was carrying a sword and a shield, and his comrade wore Zamtrios armor and is carrying a lance and a shield.

"Girl!" called the one in Artian armor. "Keep distracting that bastard with your creature partner! We'll go help Josephiroth!"

Allies, Ivy smiled as she learned which side those two were on, and then both of those two went off to stop the two brothers, Victus had just then managed to throw off the Nargacuga, and in his rage he pointed his heavy bowgun at the creature.

"Forget the prize, die you vermin!" growled Victus, and just as he was about to pull the trigger, Ivy had swung her switch-axe and struck his gun, causing it to point elsewhere when it fired, the bullet went through a tree.

"GAH!" yelled the one in Zamtrios armor; he appeared to have fallen into a second pit trap. The one in Artian armor nearly stopped to help, but the pink-pigment Zamtrios armored hunter shouted, "Forget about me Brandon, go save Joseph!"

"Right!" yelled Brandon, and he went over to the two attackers. The moment he neared Vector he raised his shield armor just in time to block the next bash, when Vector had swung his titan hammer at him. "Back off you bastard!"

"Make me you piece of crap," growled Vector as he then swung his hammer at him again, and Brandon block the blow with his shield once more. But with force of his strength, Brandon pushes Vector, moving him away from where he was before.

And then Ivy had seen the familiar sight of Captain Vale who had landed into the area, but she kept her focus on Victus. She and her Nargacuga continued to attack the gunner, who tried to dodge the duo.

As Vale rush toward Victor, to stop him from bashing Joseph some more, Vale had nearly fell into the third disguised pit trap, but luckily by his own reflex, had flipped himself over the hole as it had failed.

"Here I come boys!" yelled Devon from his pit trap, Vale had temporary stop to see what Devon was going to do to get out of his hole.

**BOOM!**

Suddenly Devon seems to blast out of the hole, riding on his large shield like a surfboard. He went high into the air, and seems to guide his shield with his feet as he goes. Like in perfect trajectory, he was heading straight at Victor. Thanks to what was likely Devon placing a bomb underneath him to get flying into the air, and because of that bomb, all three exposed pit traps collapse into themselves, filling up with dirt and debris.

"Ooh I'm coming dear boy!" yelled Devon with his own glee, and Victor had just turned to look before he got whacked in the face by the shield. This had caused Victor to fall away, and with the slamming of the shield, Devon had then leaped off and landed onto the ground. He was likely grinning under his helmet as he picked up his large shield with his right arm, still holding his lance with his left hand.

Vector was still swinging his hammer at Brandon, trying to strike him down, but he kept on dodging or blocking his blows with his shield. And he kept on pushing further away from where Joseph was.

Victor groaned as he got up, then holding his hammer up and growled, "Back off you mongrel!"

"You've been a bad buy," Devon replied with a grin. "Time for you to be punished," and he then went and push Victor away from Joseph's body. He kept up the blocking with shield when Victor swung his hammer down at him, and at certain points, had managed to whack him with his lance.

Luckily Sasha and Nala had finally reach Joseph, Captain Vale had went to help the two palicoes to the down trapper, he had his dual blades sheathed as he helped by rolling him onto his back. As Captain Vale check his pulse to make sure he's alright, Sasha looked to her sister, whom was checking her own inventory pockets and had then pulled out one special type of potion that is saved for emergencies, an Ancient Potion.

"Come on Nealerea," Sasha meowed to her sister; Sasha had opened the mouth-guard on Joseph's helmet, since Vale didn't know how to open it. And with Joseph's mouth being visible, Vale was holding his head in place while Nala carried over the potion.

She uncorked it, and slowly poured the ancient potion into his mouth. It went down into his throat, and the effects of the powerful healing potion started to take effect. The armor was still covered in many cracks, but the blood had stopped flowing, and the stomach was quickly being healed up, leaving behind faint scars.

After a moment, with the sounds of blades, hammers, and lance clashing with each other, the Nargacuga was roaring and growling, and Devon making remarks and taunting Victor with his movement, and Vector grunting as Brandon had kicked him in the gut at one opportunity in the fight. Joseph's eyes slowly opened, and he groaned as he tried to sit up.

"Ugh…" he groaned as he tried to sit up, but was still weak as some bits of his armor fell off of his body.

"Don't move Joseph, you're still healing," Nala said to him, Sasha nodded, both of them were glad he's still alive.

Joseph groaned, and then he tiredly asked, "What's happening?" He then felt his mouth-guard fell off of his helmet, but he ignored and the cracks in his torso armor as he first turned to his two palico friends, seem to not notice Captain Vale kneeling down by him yet. Then he heard the sound of clashing close by, and turning his head to see Brandon battling against Vector, and then he turned his head to see Devon seem to dance around Victor and whacking him about. And that's when he saw Captain Vale. "Captain Vale? You came just in time to save us," Joseph grunted, was still healing.

"Got that right, Sir Wise Ass," Vale smiled, then he stood up, he about to unsheathe his dual blades. "Now rest while we handle this." And then Captain Vale turned and rushes over to help Brandon in battling Vector.

"What?!" gasped Joseph, wondering how Vale knew. Then he realizes who likely did, turning his head to look at where Devon was, he cursed, "Damn it Devon!" And then he could see Ivy and her Nargacuga battling the leader of the Oi brothers, Victus.

"Wait this out, Josephiroth, we'll protect you while you heal," Sasha meowed. She smiled as she held her scythe and stood close to him and her sister.

"You heard her, Joseph," Nala meowed. She too brought out her scythe and stood at the ready. "You rest and heal up while we protect you."

"No…" Joseph replied; he seemed to notice something and was trying to stand up, was getting up slowly.

"Lie back down now!" Nala hissed, annoyed that her hunter friend won't listen to her and her sister.

"I must…" Joseph grunted, reaching for where his charge blade sword and shield were. Once he had the hold of both weapons, he slowly stood up straight. As he stood there, he could see Brandon telling Vale to go help Devon, which Vale refused while Devon was just dancing around Victor. His body was still healing, thanks to the ancient potion; he was just inches away of being fully healed. He turned his sight to where Ivy and the Nargacuga was, and saw Victor seem to gain the upper hand as he repelled them both, using his heavy bowgun like a big hammer. Joseph continued what he was saying, "I must… help my friends…"

"Joseph!" meow Nala, annoyed, but she and her sister followed after Joseph as he walked towards Ivy and her creature partner as both still battled against Victus.

As he goes, he then shifted his weaponry together, connecting both sword and shield, transforming them into his battle-axe, and then he started to drag it behind him as he goes, holding the handle with both hands.

Victus yelled as he swung his heavy bowgun, hitting the Nargacuga hard in the head, the flying wyvern whimpered in pain as Ivy was about to swing her switch-axe at him, but he blocked it with his gun, and used his free hand to punch her in the face. He knocked her down onto her butt, and as she tried to get back up to her feet, Victus had pointed his heavy bowgun at her, the piercer round within the barrel, ready to fire, and the muzzle of it was close to her forehead.

As her eyes widen, realizing Victus has her at his mercy. And he wasn't showing any as he growled in a fury; he said as his voice sounded demonic, "You die now."

"NO!" yelled Josephiroth as he swung his charge-blade battle-axe, he swing it from over his shoulder and striking down upon the heavy bowgun, and had then cleaved into it with all his might.

And Victus pulled the trigger, causing instead of it firing, his heavy bowgun exploded in his hands and sent him flying backwards.

Ivy had shielded herself with her weapon as quickly as she could, while Joseph was sent flying onto his back, his battle-axe still in his grip. His body was still healing, and both Sasha and Nala had got to him and tried to make him stay down to heal. But he being stronger, had managed to stand back up once more.

Fragments of the heavy bowgun scattered around them, and as Victus gotten himself back up, he saw what's left of his weapon in his hands. He was shocked beyond belief, and slowly he became more furious, "My Vulmagnum… YOU DESTROYED MY VULMAGNUM!"

The Nargacuga roared at him with fury, and using this opportunity to whack Victus hard in the butt with its long tail, and that sent him flying into the air. He landed upon the central area ground, between all three fighting groups.

Simultaneously, Devon had gotten to being behind of Victor, and using his lance, had swung it like a baseball bat. He hit Victor hard in the back, sending him flying, and he crashed down upon his brother, Victus.

And Brandon had used one opportunity of grabbing Vector with his shield arm and swinging him around for a moment before sending him flying. Vector went and crash upon his two brothers landing on top.

With that, Vale and Brandon stood side-by-side as they held their weapons at the ready, looking at the three brothers. Devon seems to dance as he moved into position, holding his weapons at the ready. And Ivy and Nargacuga stood by Joseph, he seem to have fully healed now. Ivy shad then switch her switch-axe into a large blade, while Nargacuga growled at the Oi brothers. The palico sisters stood close Joseph, as he separated his battle-axe into his charge blade and shield.

"Surrender you murderers," Captain Vale demanded as he pointed his right dual blade at the trio. "Your time of causing death to others had come to an end."

The Oi brothers growled in anger as they all stood back up, they had their backs against each other. Both Victor and Vector still held their hammers, while Victus was weaponless. As they seem to think as one, seeing no escape route around them, all three of them turned to look at each other, and then they nodded at the same time. Both Vector and Victor dropped their titan hammers, as though they were willing to submit themselves to defeat.

"Oi-Oi-Oi!" chanted all three brothers the moment after, and they started to do a weird dance. Despite being weaponless, all the other hunters still held their weapons out, just looking at the trio in confusion.

"Oi-Oi-Oi!" chanted the three brothers as they seem to dance in a circle. They appeared to be hopping or skipping in a circle, waving their arms about.

"Have they lost it?" asked Brandon, looking very confused. The brothers kept chanting 'Oi-Oi-Oi.

Then they saw Victus just dancing in the middle as Victor and Vector dance and hopped around him, and it felt like the two brothers were grinning, as though they got a surprise for everyone.

"Oi-Oi-Oi!" chanted the two brothers this time, as Victus had pulled out of his inventory of what looks like a black horn.

The moment he took a breath, he breathed into the horn, and it emitted a very loud roar like sound.

**"ROAR!"**

He blew into it three times, and then all three brothers continued to chant, shouting out loud, "OI-OI-OI!"

"What the heck are they doing? Calling for back up?" asked Devon, looking confused at the trio.

"OI-OI-OI!"

"I never seen that horn before," Ivy said, she turned to Joseph. Since he uses horns, she asked, "Have you?"

"OI-OI-OI!"

Joseph shook his head; he was slowly getting better himself now, standing a bit straighter. He replied, "No, I have not."

**"ROAR!"**

Victus had blown into that strange black horn again, and the two brothers kept dancing around him and chanting, "OI-OI-OI!"

In the sky, the clouds were darkening as this kept on going, and it seem like it was starting to rain, slowly, like just a few drops of rain.

"Maybe they're trying to distract us?" meow Sasha.

"I think they're calling for backup," Devon said, started to get worried. Throughout the battle, the Oi brothers seem to have gotten much stronger in their skills compared to months ago.

**"ROAR!"**

"OI-OI-OI!"

Everyone had noticed that the new roar didn't come from Victus this time, it came from the skies. Joseph looked surprised and looked up, he said, "They're calling something! LOOK OUT!"

He saw a silhouette of a large creature descending from the skies, crushing the forest trees within the area. He, Ivy, the Nargacuga, and the palicoes managed to leap away from the forest and nearly stood with Vale, Brandon and Devon.

The Oi brothers took the opportunity to go over and stand with the large creature, which slowly reveal it from the trees. A large, twenty feet tall elder dragon, the Legendary Black Dragon, a Fatalis!

This Fatalis was indeed twenty feet tall; Fatalis is a traditional black dragon, with a long, serpentine neck and tail, along with a pair of large wings. Its body is covered in rigid black scales and lined with white spines. Its head features four backwards-facing horns and a row of enlarged bottom teeth. Fatalis is an extremely powerful monster, able to wipe out entire hunting parties with relative ease. Its primary means of defence is its ability to breathe a stream of fire and launch flaming projectiles, which explode upon impact. It is also able to release a cloud of flammable dust, similar to Teostra, and set it alight. It is known to use its whip-like tail to batter enemies, and its powerful jaws to bite at nearby attackers. Fatalis is extremely hostile to all living creatures, especially humans.

And one thing new was about this Fatalis, it was also wearing armor. Hermitaur armor, just like the Oi brothers, but mostly a helmet on its head, armor on its back and torso and covering its legs, with sharpen blade equipped to its tail. On the torso part of the armor shows a symbol of a black dragon head with a jaw open, a pattern of a Gore Magala's face.

As the hunters and palicoes gawk in shock, the Nargacuga whimpered in fright, the Oi brothers chanted once more.

"OI-OI-OI!"

**"ROAR!"**

And the Fatalis roared moments after, like it had joined with the Oi brothers' chanting. Then the Oi brothers laughed, each of them grinning. And the Fatalis seem to smile down at the Oi brothers.

"This is bad, very bad," Captain Vale said as his allies stared up at the armored black dragon. One of the most dangerous of Elder Dragons had arrived, but is the weakest compared to the Fatalis-subspecies, but even so, a Fatalis is very dangerous.

The Nargacuga whimpered in fear as it remain behind Ivy, Ivy stood in front of the Nargacuga. She too was frighten, who wouldn't be? A legendary dragon said to have prowled these lands from the days of old. Many skilled hunters have sought to challenge it, but none ever return. A monster shrouded in mystery, and that monster is the Fatalis.

"That's a big one," Ivy quietly said.

"No babe, that's the regular height of a Fatalis," Devon stated as he and Brandon stood behind Joseph, standing in formation. Joseph had nodded to Devon at that.

"You three know about the Fatalis right? Then what's the best way to take it down?" Captain Vale quietly asked.

Joseph was mostly watching the Fatalis, who appears to be… conversing with the Oi brothers? It made noises and the Oi brothers are replying in their language, are they able to talk to each other? Elder Dragons are brilliant smart after all, but no one had ever thought a creature could actually talk to a human, well, not in the human language at least. Then hearing Captain Vale's question, he replied, "You, Ivy, Nargacuga, Sasha, and Nala, you five get out of here as fast as you can. We'll handle the dragon ourselves."

"IT'S SLASHUUR!" meow Sasha, annoyed, but still frighten same as her sister as they hid behind Joseph's legs; they never fought a Fatalis before.

"No way you can fight that thing, Joseph!" meowed Nala, looking up at him.

"He's not fighting it alone," Brandon stated. "We got a job to do now, and right now you five got to get out of here."

"Boys, I'm a G-rank hunter, I will stay here and help you fight this monster," Captain Vale said to them, looking annoyed.

"You never fought one before," Joseph replied. "We, the Virtue Hunters, have," knowing that Captain Vale knew, but the palico sisters and Ivy did not.

"We are the ones sent to handle these kinds of threat," Brandon stated. "Fatalis is extremely hostile to all living things. It threatens the very existence of not only the Castle Schrade but the very world around it. In legend, a Fatalis could scorch the whole world with its flames in a few days, burning all lands to a crisp. Due to this, the Guild will secretly send hunters to hunt it down to prevent public panic. And we are the hunters who are sent on this kind of mission."

"You mean… that's what you been doing when you're alone?" Nala asked, looking up to her hunter. At times Joseph would come back to them, beaten after doing secret quests, armor wrecked, his inventory depleted, and had to rest for a few days.

Joseph nodded to her.

"Usually it's all six of us, but Truth Obsessive, Compassionate Sucker, and Courageous Moron aren't here with us," Devon said, now in serious tone. "We shall distract the creature while you guys make a break for it."

Joseph looked to Ivy, could see that she had many questions, but now is not the time. He said to her, sounded like an order, "You five get out of this area, get to your airship, we'll try to repel the Fatalis. Now go."

The Oi brothers were pointing at them now, and the Fatalis turned to look at them, and glared, had the look of fury, like it wanted to end them.

"I will not leave you behind!" Captain Vale said to him.

Joseph turned to Captain Vale, without his mouth guard part of his helmet; he could see the mouth, a frown. Then he shouted, **"RUN YOU FOOL!"**

**"ROAR!" **the Fatalis roared at them, and started to charge.

"ATTACK!" yelled Brandon as he; Devon and Joseph started to charge forward. Brandon is carrying his sword and shield, Joseph carrying his charge blade and shield, and Devon carrying his lance and shield.

"Joseph!" meow Nala, looked worried still, but Sasha grabbed her and started to run. "Sister, what are you doing?!"

"I trust our meownions to know what he's doing!" said Sasha as she ran. "Trust him now; otherwise we'd just be in the way!"

Seeing the allies flee, the Nargacuga went to follow, and Ivy chose to follow. G-rank hunters may have hunted Fatalis before, but only a few ever returned, the only ones in legend that seem to come back alive after several of missions were the Virtue Hunters.

So as the four ran out of the area, heading to the path to area four, Captain Vale remained behind, stubborn as he is, he followed the three hunters in charging upon the Fatalis.

* * *

_Several minutes before…_

"OI-OI-OI!"

**"ROAR!"**

And the Fatalis roared moments after, like it had joined with the Oi brothers' chanting. Then the Oi brothers laughed, each of them grinning. And the Fatalis seem to smile down at the Oi brothers.

The Oi brothers stood together and looked up the armored black dragon.

"Oi-Oi Oi!" called the three brothers, looking very happy as they looked up to the twenty feet tall Fatalis. Well that's the height when the Fatalis is on all four legs and stomach against the ground. But the Fatalis was currently standing on its hind-legs, just about to land down, so by current standing, by standing on its hind-legs, she stood about fifty-seven feet and two inches, and with the crown of thorns this dragon's head, it could've mistaken that it was sixty-one feet and two inches tall. _["Mama Fate!"]_

The Fatalis now got onto all fours, no longer standing huge, but seem to curl its long tail around the three brothers in a protective way. Its head lowered, and made some growling noises. The Fatalis at first looked smiled down to them, but then gain a worried look, and continued to make growling noises as though it was speaking.

To the Oi brothers, they looked up at her, they knew what she was saying, and the Fatalis understood them. The Fatalis was an armored black scaled dragoness, and she viewed these three boys as her own hatchlings. The Oi brothers viewed this dragoness as their mother, her name is Fate.

_"My boys, my gorgeous boys, what is the emergency for you to call me? What has happened? Did any of the lesser species flee from you my boys?"_ she said to them in her language, knowing her sons understood her words well, ever since they were mere hatchlings she had taken in years ago. And as she looked down at them, seeing her sons now holding their little toys, Vector and Victor had picked up their hammers and put them onto their backs. But when she saw Victus holding only just a handle of his gifted heavy bowgun, she gasped in shocked surprise as Victus looked sad down at the remains of his gun. She said to them in her own language, _"Oh dear, Victus, what happened to your toy?"_

Victus held what's left of his Vulmagnum, which was just the handle part to his mother so she could have clear view of it. "Oi Oi-Oi Oi-Oi Oi Oi Oi Oi Oi Oi Oi Oi Oi-Oi," he said, sounded sad and angry at the same time. _["The Trapper destroyed my gun when I tried to shoot the huntress."]_

_"Trapper you say?"_ Fate asked as she looked down at them. Oh Fate truly hated those types of humans, the ones who'd dare steal creatures from their homes and put them elsewhere in torturous environments in which the humans view as sanctuaries for the lesser races. Truly denying the fate of creatures that fought for their homes and perish for failing to protect what belongs to them. She truly hated the trappers. She looked down, her big head close to them; her eyes were like the size of a human's head. She spoke to them in her language once more, _"Tell me my sons, what had happened? Tell me all of it."_

"Oi Oi-Oi-Oi Oi Oi-Oi Oi-Oi Oi Oi-Oi Oi Oi Oi-Oi Oi-Oi-Oi-Oi-Oi, Oi-Oi," Vector said as he looked up to her. "Oi Oi-Oi Oi Oi Oi Oi Oi Oi Oi Oi Oi Oi Oi-Oi Oi. Oi, Oi Oi Oi Oi Oi Oi Oi-Oi Oi Oi Oi-Oi Oi Oi-Oi, Oi Oi-Oi Oi Oi Oi Oi. Oi Oi-Oi Oi-Oi-Oi Oi-Oi Oi Oi Oi-Oi Oi-Oi Oi; Oi Oi Oi Oi-Oi Oi Oi Oi-Oi Oi." _["We travelled to Flooded Forest by airship with the lesser abominations, humans," "They failed to keep their ship in the air and it split into two. Well, we did make sure the bad captain's ship crashed into the forest, some humans died in the crash. Some humans foolishly remain in the Wroggis nesting ground; three of them didn't fall to nature's law."]_

The Fatalis growled, annoyed that the few humans had survived the incident. Foolish creatures that hid in the nesting grounds of a predator deserved to be snuffed out and devoured. Luckily her sons know the lessons of when not to be in trouble and know when to avoid the area. But by also learning from her sons, and the smell in the air, Wroggis mating season, but also a little buffet meal later when she gets the chance to visit there.

Then her second son spoke up after Vector, Victor said, "Oi-Oi Oi-Oi Oi Oi Oi Oi Oi Oi-Oi Oi Oi-Oi Oi-Oi, Oi-Oi." Victus and vector nodded moment after. "Oi Oi Oi Oi Oi Oi Oi-Oi Oi Oi Oi-Oi Oi Oi Oi Oi Oi Oi Oi-Oi Oi-Oi Oi Oi-Oi; Oi-Oi Oi Oi Oi-Oi Oi-Oi, Oi-Oi, Oi Oi Oi Oi Oi-Oi Oi Oi-Oi Oi Oi-Oi." _["Our mission to these lands was to acquire a Gobul's lantern, mama." "We had hoped to trade the human to a Gobul as food so to get the Gobul's lantern in return; Gobuls do love having humans, mama, as long as those humans are inside their belly."]_

The Fatalis nodded, it's rather understandable, for humans are so numerous across the land. Despite many are hunters who hunt her kind and others, many of them have foolishly fallen and become what they deserved to be; food for the greater being. And many creatures throughout the land do like to have a taste of humans, especially when they're wriggling about inside one's tummy.

"Oi-Oi Oi Oi-Oi Oi-Oi-Oi Oi Oi Oi-Oi-Oi-Oi Oi-Oi Oi-Oi Oi Oi Oi-Oi," Victus said, sounded frustrated since he had lost his Vulmagnum. "Oi Oi Oi-Oi Oi Oi-Oi, Oi Oi Oi Oi-Oi Oi Oi Oi Oi-Oi Oi Oi-Oi-Oi Oi Oi Oi Oi Oi, Oi-Oi!" _["Our plan would've succeeded if the Nargacuga didn't allied with the huntress," "And all our plans failed, and now they threaten to kill us after they destroyed the gift you gave me, mama!"]_

Fate growled, angry and turned to glare at the group of hunters who're talking with themselves, three of them looking right at her, one of them with a serious expression. Oh how she despises those humans, how dare they destroy the gift she gave her oldest son, a gift that she gotten after killing a human who dared hunted her with that weapon. She still remembered how happy her son, Victus was when she gave him that little toy, he took care of it like it was the most valuable thing. He and his brothers do take good care of their toys, toys that they gotten from their dear mother. And now, that group dare threaten to kill her children? Oh she was now furious, she growled in anger as she started to move forward, using her right front claw and places it in front of her children, blocking the view of them from the disgusting humans. She growled at them with a very hateful glare, then spoke to her children, growled to them, _"Then stay behind me my children, I shall end their pitiful existence and devour their souls!"_

"Oi Oi Oi Oi-Oi!" yelled the Oi brothers as they had gotten behind her, finding safety in the groups of broken down trees. _["Go get them mother!"]_

**"ROAR!" **yelled the Fatalis. The armored black dragoness roared out in fury, _"You despicable humans shall perish and suffer for what you done to my children!"_ And she started to charge towards them.

"ATTACK!" yelled the hunter in Artian armor, and then he, the pro trapper and the Zamtrios armored hunter charge forward, and following behind the trio was the captain.

There battle begun, just as the skies above had darken and started to rain.

* * *

As the two palicoes, Nargacuga and Ivy fled down the path that leads down from area seven and into area four. Sasha was ahead, dragging Nala behind by the tail as she ran in fright. The Nargacuga was behind them and Ivy ran behind them. It was also raining, water drops landing upon the four of them as they go.

As they go, Nala's tail came free from Sasha's grip and started to scurry on back up. Sasha had stopped and yelled to her sister, "Nealerea!"

Nala ignored and the Nargacuga had barely jumped over her to dodge, then it accidentally tripped and fell, rolling onto its side, and then collided into Sasha. They rolled around a bit, till coming to a stop, the Nargacuga lying on its belly with the palico stuck underneath it, right between its hind-legs.

Instead of jumping out of the way, Ivy reached down and grabbed Nala around the torso armor and lifted her up. Nala meowed in anger, "Let me go! I got to go help him!" She struggled to get free.

Ivy gets some difficulty in trying to keep hold of the palico, she said to her, "Calm down Nala!"

"Calm down?" meow Nala, looking surprised at Ivy, then angry. She hissed at her, "How can I be calm when my best friend is battling that monster?!"

"I don't like it either, but he told us to get away. The sooner we get to the airship, we get it over to area seven and get them out of there," Ivy said to her.

"It'd be too late!" hissed Nala, she struggled. "Now let go of me! I need to go help him!"

Sounds of battle rang from far behind them, and flashes of light of white light and dark red fire. Sounds of a battle clashing, Ivy knows this basic tactic, she looked down to Nala. "They're distracted the Fatalis long enough so we can get to the airship, and with it, we can get them out of there."

"Still could be way too late, now let me go!" Nala hissed.

"Sister, you need to trust him," Sasha groaned, the Nargacuga got off of her and the armored palico gotten up. The Nargacuga sat there, as Ivy walked over, Nala had stopped struggling. Ivy stood close to her Nargacuga while Sasha looked up at her.

Nala turned to look down at her sister and growled, "Of course I trust him, but he's in danger right now and he needs our help!"

"Sister, he'll be alright. He isn't fighting the monster alone, and Captain Vale is with them too," Sasha meowed, looking up to Ivy and Nala. "Oh and Ivy, your creature partner is a female."

"How do you know?" asked Ivy, while Nala still struggled to get free from Ivy's grip.

Sasha crossed her arms and looked up at the huntress, if she wasn't wearing her helmet; Ivy would've seen her raised eyebrow and silently asked a question, 'really?'

"Oh," Ivy said, remembered that Nargacuga was on top of Sasha after that trip, so likely gave Sasha closer view of the flying wyvern's gender was by accident. And that's when Nala got out of her grip and landed down on her paws.

Instead of running off, Nala turned to Sasha, and she said, "He's facing a Fatalis, Sasha. A monster that brings death to anywhere it goes! He needs us right now and…"

"We'll only get in the way," Sasha mewed, still having her arms crossed and looking at her sister. "And besides, he did fight a Fatalis before."

"What?" Ivy asked, she looking down at Sasha.

"What are you talking about? We never fought one," Nala said.

"Remember what he said before telling us to go, he and his fellow Virtue Hunters had battled a Fatalis," Sasha said, reminding them. "And you know he never lies, it's either he speaks truthfully or he keeps his mouth shut."

"But, he could just be saying things to get us to leave," Nala said, trying to give reason.

"Remember that I read his journal?" Sasha asked, of course the group knew a while ago. "Why I like to read it was because of the stories he makes. Now after learning he's a Virtue Hunter, I had realized in disbelief, those stories of his are just journal entries of events he had experience, guild missions he's assigned to take part in."

"But…" Nala asked, now realizing about it.

"He wrote down that he and other hunters who stay in secret because of Guildmaster secret quests as well as quest missions assigned to him and the Virtue Hunters," Sasha meowed. "Virtue Hunters keep guard of their secrets, and I guess I get good reading when seeing his journal." She gave a quiet giggle, than she smiled sheepishly under her helmet. "But even so, he and five friends of his had fought a Fatalis before, a White Fatalis I believe, as well as any other threat. Those six had fought grand, epic battles together and saved villages and repelled the mightiest of monsters. And capturing and escorting rarest of creatures to Sanctuary. So what I'm saying here, sister is for you to trust Joseph like we always do." She moved over and placed her paws on her sister's shoulders. "Stay faithful and trust Josephiroth, he will be alright."

"I…" Nala mewed; she shook herself a little bit, looking down at the ground.

"Please sister," Sasha said, trying to be the reasonable one for once. "I know you love him, just as much as I do. But trust him, and believe, keep your hopes up, he'll be alright."

Nala sighed, slowly nodded, "For once… you're right sister. Thank you sister," and then the two nerscylla armored palicoes hugged each other.

This talk lasted for a time; Ivy turned her head back to look up at the path to area seven far ahead. The sounds of battle were still raging and the dark elder dragon roaring out in anger while the skies pouring rain down.

Usually when the group of hunters distract a large creature long enough so the comrades could get out of the area. She, the Nargacuga and the palicoes had gotten out of there, and it's been roughly five minutes, so the others should be joining up with them by now, like right after blinding a Fatalis with a flash bomb. But they didn't come, more like still focus on the battle against the Fatalis…

_'And the Oi brothers,'_ thought Ivy as she had realized. The Fatalis wasn't fighting them by itself; murderous brothers had called it here and were likely fighting with it against the four hunters. Realizing this with her eyes wide open, she turned to look at the others, and she said, "We need to go back."

"What? After when I just convinced my sister?!" mewed Sasha, looking annoyed up at her. "Don't doubt Josephiroth now, Wild-Ivy!"

"I don't doubt him, heck I got many questions to ask him after he survives this," Ivy said, looking down at them and the Nargacuga. "But they're not just fighting the Fatalis, the Oi brothers were the ones who called it here, they're likely fighting with it against the others. Otherwise, they should be coming down the path by now."

"Oh no, she's right!" said Nala, she nodded up to Ivy, and Sasha groaned, slowly face-palmed.

"Right, fighting the Fatalis by itself would likely be okay for them," Sasha said. "But the Oi brothers, we need to go help our friends!" Considering before the Oi brothers were smashing Josephiroth's back with the hammers after shooting him. Fighting a Fatalis alone is difficult, but a Fatalis with three humans allied with it, now that just gets worse.

"Right!" mew Nala, till she realized and looked to the pup. "What about her?"

Ivy walked over to the Nargacuga, knowing that most creatures would flee the moment they sense an elder dragon in the area. Ivy kneeled down beside the pup, the Nargacuga was just sitting there, looking annoyed that she was getting wet by the rain. But she wouldn't leave them; these were her friends after all.

Using the methods that Joseph had used before, Ivy had kneeled down, but instead of making growling noises, she spoke in a calming tone. Hoping that the pup will understand her, Ivy said, "Been waiting for a time to figure out your right gender pal, since Sasha learned it, I got a perfect name for you, Ava. Does Ava sound good for you, girl?"

The palicoes watched, while the Nargacuga looked to her human partner with confusion. She wondered what the girl was talking about till she realizes it was about names. By sound of the voice, it's like the girl called her something, it sounded rather nice, and so the Nargacuga gave a small nod.

"Okay, Ava it is," Ivy smiled to the Nargacuga, and then she pointed with her right hand to the top of the hill. "And now, we need to go back up there?"

By the way the human girl pointed, and seems too indicated of them going back up there. That shocked the Nargacuga, her eyes widen and shook her head and growled. The Elder Dragon of Death is there for crying out loud! The only safe place for them is to be far away from the monster as much as possible. So, the pup then thought that the human is going to be stubborn, so after getting up, the pup wraps her tail around Ivy's waist and started to pull the human with her, going down the mountain.

Ivy managed to keep a firm hold on the tail and kept her feet firmly in place, so the pup had to drag her. Which for a moment, Ava stopped and turned to glare at Ivy, and with that, Ivy said while pointing her right hand to the top of the path to area seven, "Ava, Joseph is in there, and he's going to need our help."

Hearing the sound of that one word in the human girl's voice had stopped the pup. She had listened to what her friends had called each other, and seem to finally realize that the other human that she likes wasn't with them. Ava's eyes widen as she realized that human friend was back there, fighting the elder dragon of death. Now understanding the reason why of wanting to go back, to help their friend.

Seeing the pup's expression, Ivy continued, "Right Ava, Joseph needs us. Right now he's fighting the enemy, but won't last long, so please, let's go help him."

Now understanding what the human girl was implying, the Nargacuga then looked determine and made a small growling noise. Then she roared out loud and then started to run upwards, going ahead.

Ivy smiled, "It worked, let's go!" Ivy said to the two palicoes and ran off, following her creature partner up the pathway.

"Right behind you!" mew Nala as she and her sister scurry after Ivy.

* * *

[Listen to YouTube video called: Fatalis &amp; Crimson Fatalis – Battle Theme]

[Or the longer title: MHF-G 舞い降りる伝説 黒龍ミラボレアス 戦闘BGM Extended for 30 minutes]

The battle begun as rain poured down upon area seven, lightning in the background. The Fatalis had roared at the four hunters, Joseph, Brandon and Devon was charging at the Fatalis, not noticing Captain Vale running behind them.

When the Fatalis raise its head, Brandon yelled, "Fireball incoming! Shield up Wise Ass!"

"Right!" grunted Joseph as he held his large shield up. Luckily for them that Joseph's shield was built strong enough to handle fiery attacks.

The Fatalis had roared out, blasting forth a fireball that was heading right at him. Joseph stayed in place, holding his large shield, Brandon got behind him, hugging him from behind and pushed forward, help bracing for impact.

Captain Vale went to leap out of the way, like any sane hunter would do when facing a Fatalis when the fireball was incoming.

The fireball impacted and a loud boom, when the smoke cleared for a second, it showed that Joseph and Brandon were still alright and the shield was raised. Vale gawked in shock, wondering how that was possible.

The Fatalis growled in a fury, how they dare survive! Maybe one more fireball will do the trick, so the Fatalis about to send a second fireball.

"Bomb is set," said Devon as he had placed a large barrel bomb behind the two, then had placed his large shield on top of it and then stood up on it as well.

"Second fireball about to come," Joseph said, staying in place. "On three Honorable Fool. One…two…"

The Fatalis roared, sending forth the second fireball, it headed towards them.

"Three!" yelled Joseph and Brandon had let go and at the same time Joseph leaped to the left and Brandon had leaped to the right, they both had dodged the fireball.

And the ball of fire impacted the bomb, causing a loud BOOM of explosion.

"Heehaw!" yelled Devon as he, riding on his shield was blown skyward. Doing the exact same trick that he did before against Victor, he glided down. Once he was close enough, he went and leaped.

He landed right on top of the Fatalis's snout, and he grunted while the Fatalis groaned in annoyed. The dragon glared while Devon, still wearing his helmet, seems to just grin back.

"Hey baby, how about a hug?" asked Devon, and as quick as he could, he wrapped his arms and legs, trying to keep a firm grip on the lower jaw, keeping the mouth closed. "Ooh, you're quite comfy too."

The Fatalis growled, trying to open its mouth but couldn't, surprised how strong this human must be. So the second thing it tried to do was shake it off. It swung its head around a bit.

"While it's distracted, attack the legs!" Joseph commanded, and Brandon nodded as he unsheathed his blade. Joseph unsheathed his own blade as well and charge forward, they both went to a separate front leg each and started slashing, first trying to break off the Hermitaur armor this Fatalis was wearing, then trying to hits weak point, the joint spot between the arm and body, while also trying to avoid its grab.

After a few slashes, Joseph saw Captain Vale coming and was swinging his dual blades at the chest armor the Fatalis wore. Angered, Joseph said, "I thought I said for you to run?!" He tried to keep focus on attacking the armored leg.

"You called me a fool, my friend," Captain Vale said as he slashes his blades upon the chest armor. "And only a fool would try to take down a Fatalis, so to be true, I am a fellow fool helping my friends to defeat the beast."

The Fatalis suddenly rise up on its hind legs, rising up its front legs. Brandon yelled, "Body slam attack, dodge!"

And as commanded, he, Joseph and Vale quickly jumped out of the way, while the Fatalis slammed down upon the ground. Devon still held onto the jaw, trying to keep his grip.

"Devon," Joseph called out. "If you got it, use the Nerscylla silk rope to tie up the mouth!"

"What?" Vale asked, looked confused.

"Aw, I was saving it for later," Devon groaned and keeping his legs in place, keeping the Fatalis's jaw shut, he reaches into his own inventory and pulls out some rope.

Before Vale could ask, Joseph explained, "Nerscylla web silk is very strong, scientists in Dundorma theorized that it be much stronger than the metal that's used for the G-Rank armor, if built larger to be stronger. Nerscylla web silk makes excellent rope, very strong and light to carry."

"Got it," said Devon as he had managed to tie up the mouth of the Fatalis, keeping it firmly shut before he went and leaped off of it. Once he landed onto the ground, he rushed over to his shield and picked it back up.

The Fatalis growled in fury, it tried to force its mouth open, but the binding silky rope was firmly in place. So, it did the next best thing, went to attack the hunters with claw swipes and tail whips.

Each hunter dodge the swipes and whips from the Fatalis, they continue to dodge for a time, till the Fatalis stopped before charging back in to attack the armored dragon, some parts of its armor fell off.

The Fatalis growled in a fury, how dare these humans damage her armor?! Her boys made this armor for her as a gift, and they're wrecking it! Now she was mad, she raises her body up, going for another body slam.

"Flash bomb!" said Brandon as he had pulled out a flash bomb and threw it. All the hunters covered their eyes just before the flash bomb burst, exploded into a blinding light. It blinded the Fatalis, who growled in pain before coming back down.

"Weaken it!" said Devon as once more, each hunter charge forward and started to attack at certain parts of the body while the Fatalis was in its dizzy state.

Brandon was slashing his blade at the left front leg, Joseph slashing his blade upon the right leg. Devon went to the chest part and was stabbing against the Fatalis's chest with his lance. And as for Captain Vale, he performed a risky move by running around from behind the Fatalis, using the armor it wore to climb on and headed up onto its back.

Once he was in place, he started to stab into its back with his carving knife, he had mounted the Fatalis.

Seeing this happened, the three Virtue Hunters went on to destroy the armor on the dragon instead of the body, so to remove its one defense.

The Fatalis was soon free from its dizzy state and became more furious. Still trying to open its mouth, just a tiny little bit, enough to breathe out some flames. The silky rope was burned, caught on fire and then ripped off.

**"ROAR!"** yelled the Fatalis, its mouth finally free and surge sideways, sending Captain Vale off of its back while tail-whipping all three hunters at once.

The Virtue Hunters went flying and landed upon their backs, and Captain Vale had landed basically right in front of the black dragon. When all the hunters got up, instead of regrouping with the three hunters, Captain Vale went to stab at the Fatalis's exposed chest.

"No! Get away from its front Captain Vale!" yelled Joseph as he tried to run forward, but was weaken, he needed to use a potion first, just like Brandon and Devon did. Once those two had drank their potion as quick as they could, both of them started to run on ahead of him.

Vale seems to be only focus on stabbing through the Fatalis's chest, not seeing the black dragon looking down at him.

"Get away from its mouth!" yelled Brandon as they tried to get close enough with their weapons.

"Mouth?" asked Vale, then he looked up, and saw the Fatalis's head surging down at him, with its mouth wide open. "Aw crap…"

The Fatalis chomped upon him, its teeth piercing through his clothes. Then it raise its head upwards, showing only his legs were sticking out of its mouth, his dual blades had fell down upon the ground.

Realizing what's about to happen, ignoring the need of a potion, Joseph rush forward while combining his sword and shield, trying to catch up with Devon and Brandon, whom both of them tried to attack the Fatalis's chest, trying to get the black dragon to let go of their comrade. Joseph yelled, "Let him go!"

Inside the jaws of the beast, Captain Vale struggled, seeing that he was lying on top of the dragon's tongue, and looking down at its throat, seeing nothing but darkness. He felt the hot, stinky breath; it was disgusting and painful feeling. He tried to get out, but had felt the movement of the Fatalis tilting its head upwards.

The Fatalis grinned as she had caught one of the foolish humans with her mouth, and will treat him of what he truly was, food. Opening her mouth a bit while looking upwards, having gravity assist her as the human slid along her slimy tongue and into the back of her throat.

GULP!

She made a loud gulping sound and a noticeable bulge appeared in her throat as it went down. She heard the human inside her throat screamed in fright, was only muffled. And once the bulge vanishes, she felt the satisfaction of the human arriving into her stomach. Now one down, just three more to go, and she'll have her lunch.

Seeing that happened had frozen the Virtue Hunters in shock, they couldn't stop the Fatalis from gulping down the good captain. For a moment, Joseph then yelled, "No!" And he went to charge forward, and once he was close enough, he swung his charge-blade battle axe upon the chest, trying to break through.

"Look out!" Brandon yelled as he had rushed forward, jumped and pushed his friend out of the way. Had just avoided the Fatalis second chomp attack.

"Thanks," Joseph groaned after he landed.

"Remember not to get angry, you'll lose focus," Brandon said as he gotten back up. Joseph got himself back up as well.

Devon went to them as well, "We need to send the beast away now guys!" sounds of lightning in the background as he had said that.

The Fatalis had turned towards the three hunters, the Oi brothers were watching with glee. While none of them had saw the others coming back into the area, coming up from behind the Fatalis.

Ivy saw that the Fatalis was facing away from them when she, Ava, and the palicoes came back into the area. And seeing the tail in front of her had given her the opportunity of a surprise. Pulling out her switch-axe, she moved forward, and then swung her switch-axe overhead, breaking it down upon its tail hard.

It cleaved right in, chopping off the tail, and by this, the Fatalis had screeched out in pain, felt her tail get cut off.

The Oi brothers looked shocked and all three of them shouted at the same time, "OI-OI!" They'd about to rush out of their safety spot to go help the big black dragoness. _["MAMA!"]_

As the Fatalis looked down at her severed tail, she then glared at Ivy before noticing her sons coming out of their hiding spot, Victor and Vector had their weapons out. She growled to them, _"Stay back my sons! This battle is mine!"_

With that, the Oi brothers backed off and went back to their hiding spot, but their location was now known to the hunters.

Deciding to regroup, the Virtue Hunter ran around the Fatalis to join with Ivy, the Nargacuga pup and the two palicoes. As they regrouped, Joseph said to them, "I thought I said you four to get to the airship?"

"You did," Ivy replied. "We thought you guys needed the help, where's Captain Vale?"

Before any of the Virtue Hunters could say, sounds of the Fatalis roaring out. The whole group turned to face the black dragon, but saw it was clutching its own stomach.

The dragon seems to be groaning in pain, and then hearing the muffling sounds of explosions within. Then slowly a bulge was rising up its throat, and within moments, the Fatalis landed back onto the ground, jaws open as it puked out a gunk of blob of what seems to be stomach acids, blood, and wood?

Then bursting out of the gunk come Captain Vale, his G-rank Qurupeco clothes looked worse for wear. He had lost the sleeves and leggings of his clothes, along with the boots and gloves. Instead of showing melted skin from the digestion within, it showed what looks like skin-tight rubber; Vale was wearing a suit underneath his clothes.

Vale groaned after he had gotten out, than he felt his hat was missing. He reached into the gunk and pulled out his captain's hat, it looked wrecked, but he put it back on anyways before getting up and walking over to them.

The Fatalis was lying on its side now as Vale had reached over to the group, groaning in pain.

Ivy's eyes were wide open in surprise, same with the Nargacuga pup, and maybe Sasha and Nala if anyone could see their expressions under their helmets. Ivy asked in surprise, "You got eaten?"

"Yeah, bad mistake there," Vale replied, groaning and said thanks when Devon offered him a mega potion to drink. "See, I had…"

"A supply of large barrel bombs right?" asked Brandon, and Vale blinked in surprise.

Vale then nodded, "Yeah, had to use all of them and the small barrel bombs so to get its stomach agitated enough to puke me out."

"How did you survive, a Fatalis's stomach acids are very strong, you should've been digested in seconds," Joseph said, looking surprised at Vale still.

"Fire proof rubber suit underneath my clothes," Vale replied with a smirk. "Always best to be prepared when encountering a fiery creature who tries to burn down a ship. Luckily it saved me long enough to set the barrel bombs; otherwise I would've died by loss of air and then digested."

"Guys, we still got a battle to do," Devon said, getting their attention. The whole group turned to look and saw the Fatalis was slowly rising back up.

The Fatalis was obviously weakened by the pain in its stomach, and by that, the Oi brothers had come out of hiding. Vector and Victor held their hammers at the ready, while Victus went and picked up the fallen dual blades that belonged to Captain Vale.

Seeing that angered the captain, he yelled, "Drop my weapons you…" His sentence ended when the Fatalis rise back up, and growled with a fury, while the Oi brothers stood at the attention around it, now those three are going to join in the fight with the black dragon.

Seeing the danger here now, Joseph turned to Captain Vale. He then said calmly, "Captain, this time you really need to evacuate the area. Right now you're weaponless, your clothes are badly damage and you're low on your supplies as well. You won't be able to fight here."

Vale groaned, knowing he was right, and would've replied but then the Fatalis roared loudly. That seems like a signal for the Oi brothers to charge towards the group.

"Hurry," said Devon as he brought out a flash bomb and throws it. Once it burst, it blinded the dragon and the Oi brothers. "That will give you guys enough time to get out of here."

"Saw the ship head to that direction, go to area nine," Brandon said, looking to Captain Vale. "Don't worry, we'll handle this as long as we can," and then he and Devon ran ahead, bringing out their weapons as they charged upon the Oi brothers.

Joseph nodded, and then he turned to look down at Nala and Sasha, he said down to them, "Slashuur, Nealerea, protect Captain Vale and get him back to that ship. Once you guys get there, blow the ship's horn, we'll come running."

Sasha nodded but Nala looked up to him, she still looked worried, but like her sister, she trusts him. "You sure Joseph?" she asked.

Joseph could see that look, could tell when looking at her helmet. He then kneeled down, and using his free right hand, he placed the palm flat on his cracked armored chest, on the spot where the heart is within the human's body. Slowly clenches his hand into a fist, for a moment, seems like a salute of sorts, till he then held his clenched right fist over to Nala.

For a moment, she nodded and does the same as Joseph, with the motion with her right paw. Once clench and held, she bumped her paw against his fist. As it happens, Ivy looked down in confusion as Devon and Brandon combatted the Oi brothers in perfect teamwork action.

Seeing her confusion, Vale quietly said to her, "That's a heartfelt promise, he promised upon his very heart, a serious one. Often means unbreakable…"

_'Or die trying to keep that promise,'_ Ivy thought to herself right after. She watched as Joseph's fist and Nala's paw unclenched in unison to palms against each other.

"Thank you," Nala whispered quietly to him.

Joseph stood back up, and he said as he pointed with his right hand to the path that leads to area nine. "Now go, get to the airship," he said.

The palicoes and Captain Vale nodded, than the three started to run off, heading towards it. Seeing them go, the pro trapper noticed that the girl and the pup aren't following, so he turned to look at them.

Ivy had placed her own right hand on her chest, and slowly clenched it before holding out her right fist to him. Confused, before he asked, she said, "No matter what Joseph, we had started this quest together, and now we're going to finish it together. No matter what you say, I and Ava are going to fight with you."

_'Ava? Did she nickname the Nargacuga?'_ Joseph thought as he slowly tilted his head down to the pup. She growled, she confirming what Ivy had said. He could see the fear in the eyes of the pup, the fear of the elder dragon, like all creatures have when one is close. But there was another look, of determination, her desires to protect her friends.

Joseph sighed, he looked to Ivy, his mouth guard still missing, a sound and a large flash burst across the area, likely Devon had thrown another. He said to them, "My duty is to protect the innocent of humans and creatures…"

It seems too sounded like an excuse, but Ivy interrupted him moments after, she still held her right fist out to him. "We're friends Joseph, and friends fight together."

Seeing her eyes, stubborn, could tell she won't leave this time. There was determination that matches with the pup, there was fear, but it was lesser, they both were scared but they remain to fight for what they believe in. They have courage.

He had seen Ivy shown compassion and honor before, and what she had stated was her truth and wisdom. He sees the qualities in the girl who make to be a great Virtue Hunter one day.

Right now, after quick thinking, he sighed before placing his right hand on his chest and clenches it before pressing his fist against her fist, bumping it together.

Ivy smiled, "Let's do this, together." She dropped her hand back to grip her switch-axe in her left hand.

Joseph slowly smiled as well, "Together." And he brought back his right hand to his as well, gripping his charge-blade battle axe form.

Seeing both of them ready, Ava let out a loud roar, "ROAR!" Before she then charges off to join the battle.

Joseph still showed a small smile, before he yelled as he charged, "ROAR!"

Not to be left out, Ivy shouted as she joined them, "ROAR!"

The Nargacuga pup ran in the middle with Joseph on her right charging with his battle-axe and Ivy on her left charging with her switch-axe. They joined into the battle, fighting alongside Devon and Brandon against the Oi brothers and the Fatalis.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

In the dark, dense forest, deep within the expedition zone areas. A secret, dark, foreboding ruined citadel rests, covered in trees and vines. It may seem deserted, but there were sounds within.

Sounds of many people and creatures at work, and right now, standing on the balcony of the ruins stood a man in zinogre armor. He waited there, observing the large lands of the expedition forest area.

For a moment, all seems quiet, except for the sounds within the citadel, till he spotted something in the distance. A bird flying towards his direction, and it descended. The Zinogre armored man held out his left arm and a falcon landed on it. Seeing a scroll tied to its right talon, he removes the string and took hold of the scroll. The scroll had an emblem on it, a black, demonic G. With that, the falcon moved and positioned itself onto the armored man's left shoulder before the hunter headed into the citadel.

As he goes, carrying the message as he walked down long stairways and hallways of the building. This citadel was huge, like a hidden mountain, the halls and stairs looked built and wide enough to allow creatures of great size to move around. After going down many floors, as he goes, he saw many hunters working about, doing their duties, many of them saluted. One of them offered to take the falcon, and did so, taking the bird to the birdhouse.

Eventually he reached the bottom floor of the citadel, after reaching the bottom; he heard the faint sounds of screams within the dark depths of the building. Sounds of screams of terror and agony, which was likely coming from one of the nesting chambers that is part of their organization. And eventually the screams were silence when sounds of chomping.

There was a sound of footsteps, and eventually he saw the brute of a hunter in Vangis armor. Seeing him come up, the Zinogre armored asked, "Been feeding your brothers and sisters, Rex?"

The name in Vangis armor had suddenly burped rudely, not loudly though. He then shrugged, and said, "Oh you know how my siblings are, Shepard. They're hungrier then I?" He chucked right after, "After all, I did promise mother to look after them, and right now they're eating enough so to go to bed before the day's end."

Shepard's face was covered, just like Rex, but likely frown. He asked, "What did you feed them?"

"Relax, I didn't feed them your wife," Rex chuckled; Shepard was likely annoyed and crossed his arms. "But enough to keep Tang, Fang, Sang, Song, Lang, and little Bang well fed."

Shepard sighed, "Your brothers and sisters are Deviljho pups, they're not adults I know, but I know they still eat a lot. So what did you gave them?"

Rex thought for a moment before he replied, "Uh… a Seregios for one, man those are so crunchy. Some Velocidromes and Velocipreys that were in the expedition area, man my sisters love the taste of those. And a bunch of mercenary hunters, heck, I believe the Seregios belong to one of them, that hunter was sure begging, telling me name of employer, beginning me before I ripped out the Seregios's tongue and shoved it down that man's throat."

"Name?" asked Shepard, likely confused.

"A name of some lesser bitch or something I believe, hell the guy claims that she'll end us if she ever found us out," Rex said; seem to ignore the question, till Shepard was tapping his right foot, waiting. "It was Myra or something."

"The famous egg poacher?" asked Shepard.

Rex looked confused, "Famous huh? Why have I not heard of her?"

"Because you're always stuffing yourself, that's why," the zinogre armored hunter replied.

Rex chuckled, "Speaking of which, getting hungry myself. See you next time pal," and he started to walk away, likely going to the mess hall for some meat.

Shepard didn't say goodbye to the cannibal, of course Rex was raised that way, raised under a female world-eater. And now Rex has a duty to take care of his siblings while that world-eater went off to somewhere, who knows really.

The hunter walked off, heading towards the exit of the ruined citadel. As he had come to the entrance, he saw close to the entrance, relaxing against the stone pillar and among the delicate flowers was a fourteen feet tall Zinogre.

Zinogre has incredibly developed strong limbs, sharp fangs and claws. Its front limbs are extremely powerful and can kill prey in one brutal blow. Despite its hulking size, Zinogre is very agile and is able to perform many impressive maneuvers. The spikes on its body mostly lie straight against its body, but when it has built up an electric charge, they stand out straight into the air. If attacked enough it loses the electric charge and becomes much less aggressive and wary with its movements. This lasts until it can build up another charge. If the charge is lost, Zinogre will gather energy in order to increase its attack power. During this idling state, Zinogre becomes open to attacks. Hunters have approximately 6-7 seconds to stagger Zinogre and cancel the process. This happens in two stages, first a weaker preliminary charge, then the stronger charge. Attacking Zinogre during its second charge is risky, as it will summon large bolts of lightning after it is done charging.

This Zinogre is big, likely the same size as any zinogre, and the hunter walked over to it. As he neared, the ears of the zinogre perked up, and its eyes open. It saw Shepard coming, the zinogre got up, getting up from its nap and avoiding the flowers as it moved over to the human. Once it was close, it rubbed its head against his armored helmet.

Shepard chuckled and used his free hand to rub its right cheek. He said to it, "I missed you too, Zecora." The zinogre was indeed a female one, and both hunter and the creature love each other dearly. It is noticeable as they had their heads against each other, and the zinogre looking down at him with a smile.

Zecora growled, and Shepard, after so many years of many lessons, ever since his younger days, understood her words. She was saying, _"I missed you too Shepard, want to join me for a hunt? There's possibility of a Jaggi pack that moved into the area."_

Shepard chuckled and patted her cheek again, "Always eager to stuff your belly with many Jaggis huh?"

_"What? They're delicious, no added tastes like the other kinds, not even poisonous or sleepy kind either. The Jaggis are like pure, delicious meat,"_ the zinogre growled in reply, seem to giggle in her own way.

"Well even so, how about after huh?" Shepard asked her, still looking up at her. "I need to give this message to the boss." He held the scroll in his free hand still.

The zinogre looked disgusted for a moment, _"That human ruins the moment, I swear, if that man didn't promise to bring equality for our own nation, I would just be taking to places faraway from here, especially that frenzy spreading monster that clings to him like Gigginox sack."_

"I know you don't like him, but it's all for a good cause," Shepard replied. "Anyways, I know he and the other are out there hunting, and I need your help in finding him."

Zecora sighed in annoyance, before lowering herself down, along her hunter to climb up onto her back. _"Alright fine, but you owe me another favor in the future pal. And your letting your favors to me pile up too."_

Shepard chuckled, "I know, just waiting for you to cash it in." He hand climbed up onto her back, got into place and felt some Fulgurbugs climb onto him a bit.

_"Careful my little human, might decide one tonight,"_ she growled in reply, grinning as she stood back up and started to take a few steps, heading out of the covers of the roof over them. Once she was off the stone pathway and onto the grassy terrain path. _"Now hold on tight, don't want you to fall off and cling onto my tail again. Unless you do, then we will be fishing for Plesioths instead, heh."_

Then she leaps into action, started to run off, heading out of the citadel area. Luckily for Shepard, he managed to cling on tight to her back, and he chuckled, "Nice try, but no using me as fishing bait." And the zinogre purred or growled in laughter.

With her human on her back, Zecora the zinogre ran through many areas, going past complex pathways that many visiting hunters who come to expeditions would find no pathway to the citadel. Running passes lesser prey creatures in some areas, till eventually the duo arrived to one grassy area.

Before they entered the area, the zinogre slowed down and just walk in slow. Both Zecora and Shepard saw what was in the area.

First they saw a twenty feet tall Gore Magala in the area, currently appeared to be snoozing, relaxing on its side. Gore Magala is a very unique wyvern, sharing traits and similarities to that of the Elder Dragons, possessing six limbs, including the clawed wings on its back. Though, its overall appearance and stance resembles a quadrupedal wyvern like the Nargacuga. Its body is covered in dark exoskeleton plates, with notable features including the hidden feelers that are folded alongside its face, the lack of visible eyes and fanged jaws that are actually parts of its external armor plates. The other unique part is its wings, which are covered in jet-black fur that resemble a tattered and ragged cape. The claws on its wings are extremely prehensile, and even seem to possess opposable thumbs. They are used for grabbing, help at running and maintaining stability. When not engaged in combat, Gore Magala tends to cloak its body with its wings by latching them onto its back.

Close by to it, relaxing on a boulder buried into the ground, was their boss, the leader of their organization. The boss is a Blade-master male hunter, and was wearing Gore X armor. And on his back was a large black shield with a skull in the middle, and in his left hand was black bone blade, currently stabbed into the ground, his charge-blade weapon, the Force of Catastrophe.

And close by to the duo in the area appears to be a dead carcass of an adult elder dragon creature, a Chameleos. It likely had moved into the area from somewhere else. If it was standing up, it would likely stand about the same height as the Gore Magala. And the dead Chameleos was only half-eaten, and signs of the taint of frenzy poison linger on the dead creature.

_"I will not go any further, I'll wait here for you,"_ Zecora said as she sat there, allowing her human to get off of her back.

Shepard nodded to her after getting off of her, and then he started to walk over the Gore armored hunter. As he came about fifteen feet away, he said, "My lord, I bring a report and a message for you."

The Gore armored hunter turned to him, before taking his blade and sheathing it onto his back then getting off the boulder. He walked over to Shepard, till he stood close, at least five feet apart. Shepard's lord then said, "What's the report, Commander Shepard?"

Shepard looked to him, he cleared his throat first before saying, "Dundorma was attacked, and at least fourteen people were killed in the incident. None of our spies and scouts in the area was harm, but they claimed there were a group of people who brought three Gravios into the city."

The lord nodded for a moment, seems to like the news. He said, "Seem good for us then, with those bumbling buffoons in that useless city handling their temporary chaos, they'd be out of the way for a few weeks, no interferences from any of those hunters who reside there."

Shepard nodded, "Also an added report, one from Captain Rex. He had captured and interrogated and ended a group of people. By the sounds of it, it was one of the lowest rank followers who worked for the leader who put a hit on Dundorma. The name of that leader of that group; maybe or not be true. But Rex said they said 'Myra'."

"Myra," the lord said, seems too silent after a moment, likely knows or heard of Myra. Then he said, "Have a message sent to the egg poacher, a little invitation to dinner at Val Habar midnight town's bar."

Shepard nodded, knowing that his lord may have said dinner, but it's more of plans of doing business with this woman. Either offer some deals, possibility of her joining the Organization of Gore, or at least possibility of an alliance of sorts. Or if the meeting goes sour, label that group as an enemy to the organization and likely be terminated if she tries to go against them.

"Any more reports before you give me the message?" his lord asked.

Shepard nodded, he replied, "The team Gorbash were sent out to terminate the hunter, Josephiroth. As well as acquiring a Gobul's lantern for Professor Ackerson's science experiment. There were signs of their mother going to them, and may prove successful."

"The boys did have a thirst for human blood, they got that from their mother," his lord said, referring to the Fatalis of course. Then he held his right hand to Shepard, "The message." Shepard then handed the scroll to the lord.

The lord removed the wax-stamp and unfolded the scroll, and he looked at the message:

_To Our Lord of the Organization of Gore,_

_ The Gore Legion had proceeding as ordered, the current result, the war of Moga City and its Deserted Island has begun. Many of its inhabitants had fallen before the rest had managed to flee into the island, seeking safety._

_ The boy, Thane, had given us valuable secrets of the areas upon the island, and so far few of the inhabitants had joined our side. We had lost forty good soldiers in the first battle, but the enemy had lost many. From Thane, we had learned there are over seven-hundred people who lived in Moga Village, and thanks to the surprise attack, many of theirs had fallen. From what my men had counted, roughly a hundred had died._

_ Our aerial ships continue their search upon the island, when found they'll bombard their locations with bombs._

_ Then there is the bad news, as our battle wage upon them, we were attacked as well, from what appears to be creatures that dwell on the island, fighting us and seem to be protecting the islanders that are what my soldiers had reported to me. From the reports, the creatures that been sighted in the battles were Rathian, Rathalos, Barroth, Royal Ludroth, Lagiacrus, Duramboros, and many Great Jaggis and the Jaggis and Jaggias, along with many Wroggis and Great Wroggis, and Baggis and Great Baggis, then there were the Gigginox, Barioth, some Qurupecos, and what some of my soldiers believed to had sighted a Kirin. My men have been ordered to avoid the creatures and continue to hunt the islanders. There had also been a report of one of our airships being stolen and fled from the island, the cowards._

_ Many of its islanders had fought back against us; they will die in honorable deaths._

_ Once they're gone, the city and the island will belong to the Organization of Gore. By estimation, in seven days, the island will be yours; I will send another report tomorrow. Long live your Excellency._

_Admiral Kai_

Rolling the scroll back up, the lord puts it into his inventory pockets. Then he looked at Shepard, "Thank you for the reports, Commander Shepard. Now go, send the message to Myra for the meeting tonight."

"Yes my lord," Shepard said with a nod, and then he turned around and headed on back to the Zinogre who waited for him.

The boss of the Organization of Gore watches his commander get onto the back of his creature partner, than he watched the zinogre turned and ran off, heading back to where she came from.

After a moment, he then said, "Mew, gather your fellow Melynxs and Felynes, I want your group to get me every information you can on Myra and her group of hunters."

Out of the nearby bushes, black palico cat stood out, and then he bowed before saying, "Yes my lord." Then the palico leaped out of the bushes and ran off into the forest.

With that, the lord turns around and walked over to the Gore Magala whom continued to rest. As he came closer, the Gore Magala suddenly lifts its head, sensing his approach. The lord went and sat down against the Gore Magala's left leg, and moments after it rests its head upon his lap.

He then placed his right armored covered hand on its head and rubbed slowly. He quietly whispered, "Soon my friend, once you're ready, we'll head to Heaven's Mountain Sanctuary, together."

The Gore Magala gave a growling purr before going back to snoozing.

* * *

Coming out of the tunnel that leads into area eight, Silus and his group arrived to area nine. He was in the middle, with Ova to his left along with Lucky, and the Chameleos to his right. Once they came out of the tunnels, they stepped out into heavy rain, Lucky being a palico, was likely glad to wearing his usual gear.

As they had arrived to the area, they saw the rescue airship docked close by. It looked like some crewmembers are on the blimp part, patching it up. Ova voiced their question, "Odd, did they stopped and waited for us?"

"No, it looked like it was attacked, see some holes on the hull, like a gunner shot at them," Lucky said, seeing it with his good eyes.

"It's likely Victus, he's the gunner of the Oi brothers," Silus said to his friends, and then he notices his Chameleos looking scared. He kneeled down a bit and pat his head, "What is it pal?"

The young Chameleos had sense it in the air, there was an elder dragon close by. It wasn't a Chameleos scent; it was a scent of death itself, an elder dragon that should be avoided. And by the smell in the wind, it was in the area close to them. Not in their area, but it smells like it was coming up from the mountain.

Seeing the Chameleos looking up at the mountain, where most of the dark clouds had gathered high above and lightning, Silus looked up as well. And he saw three people coming down the pathway.

His eyes widen as he recognized them and rushed over to them, Ova, Lucky and the Chameleos followed behind him, and they could see them to be the palico sisters and Captain Vale. And boy did the Captain looked wrecked up.

Vale tripped, but lucky Silus caught him, he helped the captain get his balance onto his feet before he had a good view of him. Captain Vale's Qurupeco G armor was wrecked up badly, the gloves, boots, sleeves and legging parts were gone, revealing what looks like a fire proof skin-tight suit underneath, but even so, looked like some parts were melted. The Captain's hat looked really wrecked up, there were no burnt marks on his clothes, so he wasn't burned… his clothes looked like was splashed by acid of some sort.

"Captain Vale, what happened to you?" Silus asked him, looking worried.

"Nealerea, Slashuur, what happened to you two?" asked Lucky as he came over to the two palicoes.

Both palicoes looked up to Captain Vale and Silus, Silus's group looked to Captain Vale. The good captain looked to Silus first, and he said, "We found him and the others in area seven, but they were being attacked by the Oi brothers. I, Devon and Brandon went to assist them, and managed to beat the Oi brothers into submission, until they did…"

"Until they did what?" asked Silus.

**"ROAR!"**

That roar was loud and furious, it came up high in the mountain, and Silus saw the Chameleos shiver in fright, which can only mean one thing. Silus thought to himself, _'An Elder Dragon suddenly arriving and attacked everyone?'_

"What was that?" asked Ova.

"What you had just heard my dear, is the roar from a Fatalis," Captain Vale replied, and the group's eyes widen in surprise.

"The Oi brothers summoned the monster, it came to help them and attacked the group," Nala said quietly.

"H-H-How is that possible?!" asked Lucky, looking at the sisters. "Fatalis hates all humans!"

"Not this Fatalis," Sasha meowed.

"Right, as the others fled to area four," Captain Vale continued. "I, Josephiroth, Devon and Brandon confronted the beast, and throughout it all, those three were slowly weakening it… till I interfered and caused a mistake."

"You got burn for it, hence the damage of your clothes and loss of weapons, right?" asked Ova, looking at him.

"Not burned, ate," Vale said with a small smile. "The Fatalis caught and gobbled me up, I was stuck in its stomach and had to force it to puke me out with some of my own barrel bombs supply."

That likely surprised Silus's group greatly, now Captain Vale got a tale that would become legendary when telling all the other hunters back at Val Habar, and it sure explains about his clothes too.

Vale nodded to them, saying it's true. He then said, "After that, the group gathered once more, and the Oi brothers stole my blades. I couldn't fight, I'm too weak. Josephiroth had me and the palicoes escape the area, to get to the airship and bring it over to rescue them. Right now, they're together, fighting the monstrosity who is working with the Oi brothers."

_'The Oi brothers are much more dangerous than before,'_ Silus thought, and was about to comment till they all heard.

**"ROAR!"** that roar came from what was likely a Nargacuga, coming from the same place as the Fatalis. Now that's rare, usually creatures flee from the Fatalis.

"That's Ivy's new creature partner, Ava," Sasha said to them.

The Chameleos looked very surprise; one of the non-elder dragons was fighting against an elder dragon?! Not unheard of, but usually all non-elder dragons are scared of their kind and flee; likely this Nargacuga got a death wish. But it was also fighting with a group of hunters, and most likely one of them is the friend to his human. He looked up at Silus, and grunted with a nod, knowing what they must do.

"ROAR!" yelled two more voices from up top of the mountain, Silus recognize both of them.

"Joseph, Ivy," Silus said, and then he had noticed his Chameleos nodded to him.

"Are those two crazy? They can't be strong enough to fight the Fatalis by themselves!" yelled Ova.

"They can," Sasha said with a nod, Nala nodded as well.

"Especially when got others with them, helping them taking down or repel the creature," Silus said, he turned to Ova and Lucky. "We're going up there, helping our friends, and once they're safe, we'll get out of this forest."

Ova nodded slowly, "Yeah, you're right. There's the enemy consisting of four, the allies fighting it consists of four hunters plus a Nargacuga. Add us, Lucky and your own Elder Dragon, we can win."

"Let's go!" Silus said and his group started to run up the mountain. As they go, he called back, "Make sure to get the airship ready captain!"

"Good luck hunters," Vale said to them, then he called out, "And I will be forever grateful if you get my dual blades back!" Sasha and Nala helped escort Captain Vale over to the rescue airship.

Ova called back to the Captain as she ran with Silus, "Oh you'll get more than just your weapons, Captain!" Oh, she plans to do more than that, likely pummel those stupid Oi brothers into the dirt.

All four of them kept on running up the mountain pathway, heading to area seven.

* * *

The battle in area seven continue to wage, while the rain poured hard and lightning flashes in the background, loud thunders echo across the land as the epic battle continued.

Devon was parrying and dancing around Vector with his lance and shield, trying to disarm the reckless fool who kept on bashing at his shield with that hammer. Brandon kept on blocking Victor's titan hammer swings and bashing with his shield and slashing at the armored brute with his sword. Victus was new with the dual blades and was trying to battle the Nargacuga pup on his own, only managed to block and dodge Ava's attacks.

Ivy and Josephiroth, both of them were attacking the Fatalis, working together, and so far the Fatalis was getting slower in its attacks. And at one point, in an opportunity of a strong attack, Josephiroth's charge-blade battle axe all charged up with energy explosives, Ivy used her switch-axe to launch Joseph high into the air.

"RAH!" yelled Josephiroth as he soar high into the air, his charge-blade battle axe swing over his shoulder, striking downward towards upon the forehead helmet armor part of the Fatalis's head.

With a loud bam, the helmet cracked and split into two. His right foot on the dragon's snout, he forced and leaped backward as well, leaving behind an energy flaming ball from his charge-blade battle axe strike before.

The Fatalis was furious; seem to not notice it as it growled at the hunter whom flipped through the air and about to land beside the huntress.

**BOOM!**

And suddenly the fiery energy ball exploded, all it did was make the Fatalis feel like it was bashed into the head by a very strong hammer, giving it a headache. The Fatalis growled in pain, angered by the strike.

It was unaware that close to the pathway behind the great black dragoness, that a group of hunters arrived. But they didn't stop Fatalis going for a tail-swipe.

Silus, Ova, Lucky and the Chameleos had just gotten into the area, and had second timing to get down on all fours or try to leap high as possible as the Fatalis's tail swipe headed at them from their left.

Luckily for Lucky that be being a palico didn't need to bend down or jump, and Silus and Chameleos had thought the same thing as hugging the ground. As for Ova, she was unlucky, she tried to leap over the tail, but instead got whack hard like a baseball bat hitting the ball. Good thing she was wearing a helmet when she hit a nearby tree head first, she just got knocked out in one hit.

Silus saw what happened to her and got angry at the Fatalis, then he turned to Lucky and said quickly, "Go help Ova; we'll go handle the dragon."

"Right!" said Lucky and the palico rushed over to the fallen huntress.

Silus got up and so did the Chameleos, seeing the Fatalis not looking at them, both of them charged in to join the fight.

As for Joseph and Ivy, they quickly separated, best to not be in front of the Fatalis and avoid the head so to not get chomped. The Fatalis was focus on Josephiroth, allowing Ivy to swing her switch-axe right at the Fatalis's right leg, damaging it and making it roar out.

The Fatalis went to chomp at Ivy, but she quickly dodged, and at this time, Joseph took the opportunity and slams his battle-axe hard into the Fatalis's left leg, damaging it as well and it roared out in pain.

The Fatalis was about to chomp at him too, but suddenly felt a new weight upon its back and biting into it. The Fatalis turned its head and saw what looks like a Chameleos, a youngling attack its back. The Fatalis roared in a fury, and tried to throw it off.

"What?" asked Joseph, looking very surprised, and then saw Silus come to his side. "Silus, what are you doing here?!"

"I'm here to help you," Silus said, he had his blade out and holding it in both hands. "And you definitely look like you need some help, Wise Ass." He smirked, seeing Joseph exposed mouth part of his helmet, Joseph's mouth dropped in surprised.

Joseph then growled in annoyance, "Okay, I really want to strangle Devon after this." He knew full well that it's Devon who revealed that detail. Then he calmed down and said, "Still, what are you doing here? Why did you bring Chameleos? He's supposed to be kept secret at its territory!"

"Questions later Joseph, right now we got to fight, Chameleos can't keep mounted on Fatalis's back for long," Silus replied.

Ivy was first shock of seeing a Chameleos attacking the Fatalis's back, then relieved to see Silus there, standing beside Josephiroth. Seeing him here, she called over, "Good timing Silus, we really needed the help. Is that Chameleos with you?"

"Yeah!" replied Silus; and he smiled sheepishly as he could tell Joseph was glaring at him.

"You do know that the Guildmaster is going to be pissed at you, right?"

Silus would've replied to the pro trapper, but saw the Fatalis swung off his creature partner off its back. Silus yelled as he charged, "Fight now, talk later!"

Josephiroth then split his battle-axe back into his charge blade and shield and rushed after to join Silus in combatting the Fatalis. Silus had slashed at its left front leg, and Ivy slashed at the right one, the Fatalis roared in a fury, Josephiroth went to join at Ivy's side as Silus had slashed at the leg again.

One he was beside Ivy, just as the Chameleos attacked the severed end of the dragon's tail by spitting out an acid ball. The Fatalis had roared out in agony and hatred at such pain. Joseph quickly said to Ivy, "Go help your creature partner, Ava needs you right now, she won't be able to handle Victus for long." Then he slashes his blade at the Fatalis's leg.

Ivy turned and noticed her creature partner was indeed having trouble with Victus, whom was slashing the dual blades at the flying wyvern while nearing it. Ivy nodded to Josephiroth before turning and running over to help Ava, and once she came close, she swung her switch-axe, missing Victus as he had to leap away from her. So Ivy and Ava started to battle against the gunner who was forced to use blade-master weapons.

In a form of a pattern of distracting the Fatalis's attention, Silus struck the left leg, and when the Fatalis went to attack him, Chameleos spits acid ball at the tail wound, causing it to shriek in a fury and pain. The tail was still long for tail-swipes, but the thought of that was removed when Joseph slash his blade at her right leg. Thoughts of chomping that trapper were lost when Silus slashed at her leg. And worse yet for the Fatalis, the trio switches places after each strike, mainly to screw up the pattern for the Fatalis, unable to predict their next attack and by whom at certain points.

Till it eventually got lucky and had chomped at Silus, both Chameleos and Joseph yelled in surprise shock. For Silus got stuck in the situation of keeping the Fatalis's mouth, he was inside the dragon's mouth, basically sitting on its tongue and holding his long blade against the roof of the mouth. If the dragon dares chomp down, then not only does Silus dies, but the blade would pierce its brain.

"Aw crud, that's bad," Joseph said and the Chameleos had nodded to him. They both then tried to get the Fatalis's attention and tried to make it spit out Silus by attacking its wounded parts. Chameleos's acid balls upon the tail wound and open flesh wounds on the legs, Joseph slashing his blade at the legs and tail at any opportunity.

While Silus tries to figure out how to get out of the elder dragon of death's mouth, forced to feel its hot breath. On the plus side, he's out of the rain, till his eyes widen as he saw the back of the throat started to light up, the Fatalis was about to do a fire ball. "Aw crap," Silus muttered.

Before it happened, Josephiroth stood beside the Chameleos at the right leg, and he said to it, "We need to combine our attack into one, send your acid ball upon my blade." He held his blade out to the Chameleos, who just looked confused up at the pro trapper. "Please," he asked nicely but strained a bit, they didn't have enough time.

Still confused but does so, the Chameleos spits out a blob of acid upon Josephiroth's blade. At first it looked like it was going to melt, but it didn't, some drops fell upon his armor, but he ignored.

Josephiroth had put his shield onto his back, and using charge-blade with both hands, he swung it from the right to left, hitting Fatalis's right front leg. "RAH!" yelled Josephiroth as he forced it through combine with a slash of his blade and the melting painful acid ball from the Chameleos, he cleaved it into the leg. It melted the scales, pierce through its muscles and slash through bones at a slow rate, but in it, it had slash right through, severing its arm off.

The Fatalis's mouth open wide in shocking pain and screech in agony, allowing Silus to leap out of its mouth, right before a fireball blasting out of its mouth and into the air. As Silus landed upon the ground, the Fatalis was still screeching in pain and anger, feeling its severed arm, it had lost its claw. Seem to be shocked of what just happened.

"OI-OI!" yelled the Oi brothers who had seen this happened. Vector and Victor were weapons locked with Devon and Brandon, while Victus was between Ivy and Ava, holding dual blades against both of them on either side of him. All three of them had their eyes open wide in shock at what has happened to the Fatalis. _["MAMA!"]_

As the Fatalis continued to struggle around, feeling its missing arm, Josephiroth turned to Chameleos, and said, "Thanks for the assistance."

While the Chameleos was first surprised that had happened, but he grinned in pride, had helped in severing the dangerous elder dragon's leg. He nodded to the pro trapper before he saw Silus lying on the ground further away, then the Chameleos rushed over to his fallen human, who was just slowly getting up.

"Man, great teamwork you too, and thanks," Silus said to the Chameleos and Josephiroth, he patted the Chameleos whom came to his side.

Victus suddenly pushed Ivy's weapon away before charging at Josephiroth with dual blades raised, with that push had caused Ivy to fall onto her butt. Ava went to help her human partner up. Victus roared in a fury as he slashes his blades upon Josephiroth, but he blocked the blades with his shields and slash at him with his blades, had knocked Victus away for a moment.

As for the Fatalis, it blinded by agony that then turn into raging wrath, fire burns within its throat as it just wants to burn someone so badly, to destroy one of those blasted humans once and for all. Its eyes soon settle upon Ivy, but more upon Ava, traitor Nargacuga whom chose to work with humans. The Fatalis is about to blast a fireball at them.

Josephiroth had seen that look in the black dragon, and followed the path where the next attack going to be. His eyes widen as he saw the targets, quickly putting his charge-blade and shield upon his back, he ran off, heading to them.

As for Silus and Chameleos, both of them were about to charge at the Fatalis once more. Until Silus saw that the Fatalis is about to breathe out a fireball; luckily it was not in his direction. But following the trajectory of where it would go, he saw it was aimed at Ivy and the Nargacuga pup, they hadn't noticed yet, and he then saw Josephiroth charging at them. Realizing what was about to happen now, he yelled, "GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

Ivy had just stood up, when she heard that shout. She looked, and just saw the Fatalis blast a fireball, it was heading straight at her and Ava. Her eyes wide in shock, there was no time to dodge, so upon reflex, she tries to move in front of Ava, using her switch-axe as a shield.

Just as it reaches ten feet, just a mere second before impact, Josephiroth had leaped into its way. He stood in a star-shape pose, his arms spread out to left and right, and he said, "I will protect my – GAAAAAAH!"

The deadly fireball had impacted into his back before it exploded into a fiery inferno that consumed his form.

"NO!" yelled Silus as he had witnessed his friend get struck by the Fatalis's deadliest attack.

Both Brandon and Devon tried to push Vector and Victor off of them but the Oi brothers continued to bash at them with their hammers.

As the smoke cleared, Ivy realized that she didn't get hit. Lowering her switch-axe, she saw Joseph standing in front of her, he had blocked the fireball. She and Ava looked up at him in shock; his arm was burnt to a crisp.

His large shield just then fell off of his back; many parts of his armor around his back, shoulders, arms, waist and legs fell away, basically losing more than half of his armor. His inventory items fell out of their holdings and scattered the ground, most of those items were destroyed from the blast.

His sword still on his back of what's left of his torso armor, the pointy top part of his helmet was gone. His arms dropped to his side as he slowly fell onto his knees, than he fell onto his left side before lying upon his back fully. The back of his helmet had hit some hard rocks, causing it to form one final crack that split his helmet into two, revealing his head, his long hair spread out onto the ground, no longer rolled up.

"No!" Ivy said, she put her switch-axe upon her back before she kneeled down by Joseph's side, Ava came to Ivy's side, looking down at the fallen pro-trapper. "Why Joseph, why did you do it?" she asked as she quickly tried to pull out a mega potion for him.

Joseph groaned, his eyes partially open as he looked up at her. He muttered, "It was… my duty. My duty…to protect…my friends…"

Silus and Chameleos saw Victus walking towards them, and try to rush over to stop Victus and help his fallen comrade. But then the Fatalis had focus its attention upon them and used its only arm left and slam them both away, pushing them away and landing onto the ground.

"Here, drink this Joseph," Ivy said, tries holding the Mega Potion to his mouth. But he slowly raised his right hand and pushes her hand away. "Joseph?" she asked, while the Nargacuga became sadden.

"It's too late… the potion won't… help me now…" he quietly said to them. "No one survives… a Fatalis's fireball for long… even with a shield… designed to handle… at least one strike. My shield was… used to block it… twice."

Starting to shed tears herself now, Ivy said, "Please Joseph, just drink it, it can still help you."

Joseph looked to her then he saw that Victus was heading towards them with the dual blades in hand. Seeing their attention was distracted, using the last amount of his strength, he rise up and tried to push both Ivy and Ava away.

Victus had moved close, he had dropped both weapons onto the ground while the huntress and the Nargacuga were pushed aside. The moment he came close to the fallen pro-trapper, he reached with his right hand and grabbed him by the throat. Lifting him up into the air as he stood at the central part of the cliff area over the waterfalls, he held Joseph by the neck and close to the edge, the hunter's limp body hanging by his hand.

The others saw this happening; Devon and Brandon had pushed Vector and Victor off of themselves before rushing over to them.

Ova was just waking up, and she saw what was about to happen, she quickly got up and rush over, trying to stop it before it happens.

Silus and Chameleos had just gotten up from that bash and saw the current predicament, he yelled as he ran towards them and Chameleos behind him, "NO!"

Ivy had landed on her butt with the Nargacuga, and seeing what just happened, she quickly got up and tried to stop Victus.

Victus was glaring at the weakly injured pro-trapper that he held in his right hand by the neck, squeezing a bit, choking him but he didn't struggle. Just too weak, he hated his human so much for what he had done to his mother. Seeing the blade that did it still upon the trapper's back, he reached over with his free hand and pulled it off of him.

Not even saying a word, Victus pulled Josephiroth back before swinging him forward, throwing him off the cliff like trash.

**"NO!"** screamed Ivy as she was too late as she had stood near Victus. The Nargacuga looked frozen in shock when that had happened.

As Josephiroth fell down, seeing the last view of the others up in the cliff of area seven as he was falling down. As he goes, his past memories flash before his eyes, remembering all the good things in his life.

Memories of his mother, father and brothers during the time he was young and living in Moga Village.

Memories of when he first went hunting and learning from his brothers, and all the missions they went on together.

Memories of Jarl and their happy life together back then.

Memories of Sasha: in Val Habar as they first met and then her joining him on his adventure. And that time when he adopted Nappa as he was a young Aptonoth.

Memories of meeting and befriending other hunters in Harth and taming creatures, as well as going to Cheeko Sands and meeting Sasha's sister, Nala. When Nala joining her sister and him on their adventure throughout the lands.

Memories of the time in Dundorma City and training in the Virtue Hunters guild, in that time he met his fellow friends and comrades as they became the best Virtue Hunters that ever been.

Memories of all the good times on the road together in the past four years, meeting all the good hunters and friends, good people, especially the ones who seem crazy or overly affectionate towards studying creatures. And especially the creatures he befriended and brought to Sanctuary.

Memories of all the people he became friends with at certain points, such as the training days in Dundorma, finding two lost researchers in the expedition areas, and meeting good hunters like Silus.

Then the memories of meeting Zane and his Stygian Zinogre pup, Fenrir, and meeting his friends and sister. Recent memories of seeing Silus with a Chameleos, than the memories of helping Ivy befriend a Nargacuga who is now known as Ava.

_'There's no way I'm going to survive this,'_ he thought to himself sadly as he fell, heading down into the thickest fog that covers area six. _'I'm sorry Nala, Sasha; it looks like I'm not coming back. I'm so sorry I failed you both.'_

_ It is not your time, young one._

_ 'What…'_

* * *

Back on the cliff area of area seven, Victus was busy checking his new blade. Not even bothering to watch as Joseph's body vanish into the fog below.

Ivy saw, and had assumed that her friend was lost, killed by this monster. She slowly turned to glare at Victus, who was holding the blade that belonged to her friend. How dare he take his weapon?! Ivy unsheathed her switch-axe and change into its broadsword form before charging at Victus. "YOU BASTARD!" yelled Ivy as she swung her blade down at Victus.

He had quickly blocked her blow with the sword and pushed her away, but she continued to charge, slashing at him with so much fury of her own. Victus had one opportunity and used it by leaping out of the way from her blade.

And nearly got slashed upon by Silus, he too was furious. He slammed his long blade against Victus's newly acquired blade and managed to force Victus down upon his right knee. Silus glared down at him and he said, "You will pay for what you had done."

"For what?" asked Victus; he struggles to push back against Silus's blade, "For doing the world a favor for removing trash like him?" He managed to push Silus away before getting onto his legs and started to rush over to his mother and brothers.

Brandon and Devon went to block his way and try to strike him but both Vector and Victor launched both hunters into the air with their hammers. The brothers went to protect their brother from them, till them both got whack and sent flying by the Nargacuga's tail, both Vector and Victor landed at the feet of the weakened Fatalis.

Ova had leaped upon him with her weapon out; about to strike him down, but Victus had managed to block her weapon with the sword and quickly kicked her in the gut. He continued to try to reunite with his brothers and mother.

Till a long tongue latches upon the hilt of the blade, pulled it right out of the grasp. Victus saw the tongue retracted the blade back to the Chameleos, whom had spit it out and left it on the ground while glaring at Victus.

They see the angry faces of Ivy, Ava, Silus, Chameleos, Ova, Lucky, Brandon and Devon, the hunters with their weapons out and the creatures getting ready to attack. The Oi brothers looked up to their mother, seeing her weaken but still ready to fight on, glaring at the group of hunters. Simultaneously, the brothers said in unison, "Oi, Oi-Oi Oi…" _["Well, we're boned…"]_

_ "We're not done yet my children, they will still die,"_ the black dragoness said down to her children, glaring at the group.

**"ROAR!"**

The Fatalis didn't make that roar, which everyone in the area had realized the moment after. The sound of it originated from the cliffs, nearly everyone turned to see of what was just coming into the area.

[Listen to this on YouTube: Monster Hunter portable 3rd Amatsumagatsuchi Battle Theme Part 1 ~ Calm Confrontation]

Surging from the fog below and rising over the cliff area appeared the great storm dragon, Amatsumagatsuchi. It appeared there, another elder dragon in the area. Many of the hunters became nervous, rather worried if this great dragon attacks them as well. Ava and the Chameleos looked extra worried as they looked up at the great elder dragon of the storms.

Likely now everyone realized why it was raining hard than usual in flooded forest, why there was thunder and lightning and heavy storms. It was because Amatsumagatsuchi had return to the area, likely was taking a nap, and now just came into the area.

Silus held his weapon at the ready, prepared for anything, same as Ivy.

The Fatalis growled, looking at Amatsumagatsuchi, _"What are you doing here?"_

The storm dragon didn't reply, but was slowly lowering down to the ground. The big creature was about the same height as the black Fatalis, and still just as dangerous. Then to the hunter's shock and amazement, they watched as the storm dragon had opened its mouth and out sliding off its tongue landing onto the ground softly was Joseph's weak body. The Storm Dragon had caught the human during the fall, and brought it back up. '_Was it a nice elder dragon?'_ many of them had thought.

_"Oh, you brought the filthy human back so I can eat him, why thank you,"_ Fate said with a purr, she licked her lips.

Amatsu growled at her before replying in her own voice, a female voice, _"Do not harm the child of the wind."_ Then the storm dragoness turned to the ground of hunters, and nodded her head over, telling them to come over to help the fallen hunter.

They went and do so, while Amatsu turned to look at the Fatalis and the Oi brothers. Fate looked furious and growled, _"Child of the Wind? You picked that filthy abomination as yours?!"_

_ "It's been decided long ago, Fate, been decided by Ceadeus herself too,"_ Amatsu replied, floated overhead of the group of hunters and creatures who're helping the fallen hunter. Chameleos was looking up at her in amazement, and so was Silus, still prepared for any battle. Amatsu continued, _"I been watching my chosen human for years, always distance myself so to never be spotted, until now."_

_ "But you're the one who shot them down! Where's the logic in that?!"_ roared the Fatalis.

_"Only because of your son shot me!" _Amatsu roared back.

Fate blinked, looked surprised and looked down at her eldest son, Victus, since he was the only one of the three who had a gun. She asked calmly,_ "Is this true?" _Victus suddenly became very nervous and slowly nodded. _"Why didn't you tell me?"_ she asked.

"Because we needed a way to kill the other humans on board the ship, mom," Victus replied quietly, but Silus heard.

_'Mother?!'_ thought Silus, looked very surprised. No wonder the Fatalis was protective of those three; she views them as their children. Hell! That explains on how those three seem to understand the most.

_"But you three also risked yourselves in getting killed in the crash,"_ Fate said, now annoyed, her sons gulped in unison, they were getting nervous.

_"Did you also know that my child of the wind is the one who saved your sons two years ago in the Seltas colony?" _asked Amatsu, the Fatalis looked at her with eyes wide in shock, and Amatsu only nodded.

_"My children? Why?"_ asked Fate, now seem sadden as she looked down at them.

"Because we were told to kill him ma, please don't cry," Victor said, the three brothers tried comfort her. "Besides, he's a human, and all humans deserved to be killed in the wild."

"Like you taught us ma," Vector said as well. "And besides, he destroyed Victus's toy and cut off your claw."

"Boss Lord of Gore wanted Joseph's life to end, ma, we were just following orders," Victus said, the three sons seem to be about to shed their own tears after seeing their mother looking so sad.

Silus was slowly gawking at them, three dangerous murderers, acting like children to the dragoness in a sense. While the others had managed to stabilizes Joseph's body with some potions and bandages. But Silus did learn one thing, the Oi brothers had a boss, someone called: The Lord of Gore.

_"So it was because of him,"_ she frowned deeply now, hearing the words, 'Lord of Gore' from her son's mouth. Sure she had worn the armor that bears his symbol, it was a gift from them, but she hated that Gore Magala._ "That's it, I'm taking you out of that little club, you three are grounded once we get home, grounded for a month," _she said in a serious tone.

"Oh but ma!" whined her three sons.

_"It will be a year if you whine, boys,"_ Fate said in annoyance, her sons instantly clamp their mouths shut. _"And still, you called me to harm the one who saved your lives years ago; you three knew how scared I was when I learned my sons nearly died themselves. And now not only made that one human to hate me because of this battle," _her son looked like about to whine, till she glared._ "I know I said most humans are filthy abominations, and now, in the future, when you are meeting Joseph, I will want to hear you three to apologize to him."_

Her sons groaned before they fell onto their backs at the same time. Three ruthless beings were being scolded by a dragoness.

_"Still, you three need to be punished for your recent behavior,"_ Fate said, instantly her sons sat up in fright.

"Oh please, not that, anything but that!" whined Victus.

_"You whine, one whole year of being grounded for all three of you,"_ Fate said as she looked down at him.

Vector glared at Victus, "Damn you!"

"Get him!" yelled Victor and both brothers leaped upon Victus, and all three of them struggled around, punching and kicking each other. They rolled towards the center of the area, leaving enough spaces between them and everyone else.

_"Mind if I perform it, they did harm my chosen human," _Amatsu asked the Fatalis, the black dragoness nodded. Then Amatsu flew into the skies and further away, putting some distance, before she then…

Uses her most powerful attack, the Grand Vortex Beam, it's great power surge downward till it hit the very ground that the Oi brothers stood upon. In unison, they muttered, "Oi-Oi…"_ ["Uh-Oh…"]_

**BOOM!**

With a burst of explosion, all three brothers were sent flying high into the sky. As they all go flying, they blamed each other and argue before shouting in unison, "TEAM GORBASH FLYING OFF AGAIN!" Then they went through the storm clouds, leaving hole in the clouds, till it shows a twinkling star.

_"Well, with that punishment done, I shall get going, I still need to catch my sons, unless they're about to land in an ocean," _Fate said as she spread her wings, starting to take flight. She looked at Amatsu whom came over to the cliff area, there was now a crater in the middle of the area, the group of hunters were just watching with shock expressions. _"Still, thanks for telling me, I guess I too owe an apology to your human," _she said with a hint of annoyance while Amatsu nodded. Then she looked down at where Silus was and growled,_ "When you and I meet, I will crush and tear you apart."_

And with that, she turned around and flew away, flying into the skies, heading in the direction of where her sons went flying off too, and soon she was out of sight.

Silus blinked, surprised how that ended, he put his weapon onto his back. He looked down to Chameleos beside him, he asked, "Did you understand what they said?" The elder dragons were indeed, very intelligent, just not the first time to see how big their intelligence are.

The Chameleos nodded up to his human, and then he looked up at the great storm dragoness, whom looked down at him.

_"Young one, take good care of your chosen human, which means you learn from him and he learn from you,"_ she said to the Chameleos, then she turned to look down at Silus. Then she said; her voice seems to ring into his mind.

_Do not be alarmed, young one. You had not learned the speech of my kind, so the only way I could talk to you is to your mind._

Silus's eyes were wide, his mouth dropped as he looked up at the storm dragoness. She spoke to him, don't know how it was possible, but he heard her voice, and the dragoness was looking down at him.

_I want to give you a message, a message for you tell my chosen human, your friend Joseph. When he awakens and get healed, tell him to go home. He is needed there, for his home is in danger. It is time for the children of the elements to gather once more, now I must leave. Know that I will be watching, now good day._

And with her own speed, she took flight, heading off into the air, while Silus was still looking shock of what just happened. The Storm Dragoness had talked to him in his mind, actually talked to him! He was still shocked as he watched the Amatsumagatsuchi left the area and headed high into the skies.

As it goes, leaving Flooded Forest, the storm had slowly calmed down and started to clear.

The Rescue Airship had come into view and was heading to land by the cliff, and with that, the whole group of hunters got on board, Ivy telling the Captain to set sale back to Val Habar as fast as he could.

Joseph's life may have been temporary saved and currently resting in the hull of the ship. But he needs to go see the healer right away; it was likely that he'd be knocked out for a few days.

And with that, with everyone on board of the ship, it slowly rises back into the air, and headed off into clear skies now, leaving Flooded Forest, it'll still take a while to get back to Val Habar.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

Back in Val Habar, an airship was seen flying from the outskirts of the city. It looked like a regular airship vessel for a group of hunters to take part, but on the side of the blimp overhead of the ship, it had a symbol of a black, demonic G.

It came down to a landing, more like crashing as it had impacted the docking area. The blimp had lost its air and fell to the side of after the ship crashing into the empty docks for the desert sailing ships. Many civilians who worked at the docks went to help the people on board of the ship, making sure to put up a ramp for them to climb off of it.

The ship only had six passengers on board, and the first two to come off of it were two blade-master male hunters, both of which were wearing Guardian Armors, colored blue. One of them called one of the civilians with an order, "Call the Guildmaster immediately, for he is needed!" With that, the civilian that was asked turn and ran off.

Sounds of groaning as another male blade-master got off the ship, this time it was a hunter wearing Uragaan armor. He was still groaning as he had gotten off, and he muttered, "Oh I hated flying, always getting airsick."

"Relax pal, we're now on the ground," said another hunter who came off from the ship, a male blade-master hunter in Obituary bug armor. After he had gotten off and patted the Uragaan armored hunter's left shoulder, he looked to the entire civilians. "Now people, I want you all to relax, see, my buddy on board is bringing out a friend of his, and we don't want to cause a ruckus in your lovely abode. Just that certain captain of ours doesn't want to leave her behind."

There were a few civilians who had gathered, and many of them had confused looks, wondering what he had said about. Then they saw the next being, like the captain walking off the ship. It was a male gunner in Duramboros X armor.

After he got off, he turned and called, "It's alright Veni, no one will hurt you; you're always safe with me."

Who was Veni? Many of the civilians question on who Veni was, till many of them back off in fright as they saw who or what it was.

A Great Wroggi was coming off the ship slowly, looked timid of the crowd of people around before it quickly went over and stood close to the Duramboros gunner armored human. He petted the Great Wroggi's head, showing that it has a scar on the center of the forehead, and it was wearing a saddle on its back.

"Easy girl, you'll be alright," said the Duramboros X hunter. He then walked further and the seven feet tall Great Wroggi female walked beside him, staying close to him. As the hunter goes, he said, "Josh, you stay with Ryan till he gets better from his airsickness."

"Sure, what are friends for," Josh replied, he wore the Obituary armor. He was kneeling beside Ryan, the one in Uragaan armor, patting his back. "Easy pal, you'll be alright, hug the ground and you'll be alright."

"Oh sweet ground, oh how I missed you," Ryan quietly said as he laid flat on the ground.

The Duramboros X armored hunter turned to the two hunters in Guardian armor. "You both know of Val Habar then I do, lead us to the Guild Hall pronto."

"Yes sir," both of them saluted at the same time. Then they both turned around and walked, with the Duramboros X gunner following behind them, and Veni the Great Wroggi walking beside him.

As they go though, the man in the armor thought, recalling something said a few hours before.

_FLASHBACK…_

_ On the airship, as the Duramboros X gunner armor tried to calm the Great Wroggi on the deck, his friends and allies were working hard on the ship. Ryan shouting out orders as Josh helped the Guardians armored men in preparing the ship._

_ And the sounds in the background was pure chaos, sounds of creatures roaring out in anger and sounds of cannon fire, and yells from hunters battling. Veni was terrified, but wouldn't leave the Duramboros X gunner's side._

_ And then after calming her down, the gunner pulled how his heavy bowgun, the Crown of Taurus. He stood at the side of the ship, pointed his gun downward and fired, shooting at seafaring vessels, trying to hit the enemy soldiers who were trying to shoot them._

_ And there were creatures attacking their vessels, Rathians and Rathalos. The Rathalos looks almost like the Rathian; Rathalos are large, bipedal wyverns with a spiny, armored hide covering their body. Their outer shell features much brighter and more vibrant colors than that of their female counterpart, the Rathian. It is primarily bright red, with black markings throughout. Like the Rathian, Rathalos possess a flame sac which is used to produce deadly flaming projectiles from the mouth. The talons upon their feet are highly poisonous and are known to inflict toxic mortal wounds on larger prey. In addition, their long, thick tail features a heavy spiked club at the end. Rathalos' wing membranes feature ornate patterns which are likely used to attract potential mates._

_ They were at war with the enemy, whom called themselves the Gore Legion. They ruined the peaceful life of Moga City and Deserted Island during late night, and now the islanders and the creatures were fighting back._

_ A Rathalos suddenly flew beside the ship; the gunner wasn't surprised though, but saw a fellow ally riding on its back. A fellow Blade-Master male who was wearing Rathalos X armor, he was sitting on the back of a Rathalos, holding tight._

_ The Rathalos X hunter called to them, "Keep going, you're nearly out of their firing range."_

_ "Come with us brother," called the Duramboros X gunner, looking the Rathalos X armored hunter._

_ "You know I can't do that brother," the hunter replied. "The islanders need me here, now go brother. Get to the continent and report to the Guild Halls, build alliances; gather everything and everyone as you can. We shall hold them off as long as we can, now go brother, fly high into the sky current, you'll get there faster." Then the hunter gave a signal to the Rathalos, who then flew away from the ship and roared as he descended from the skies to attack the ships below._

_ "Good luck brother," said the gunner, watching him go while the airship that they had stolen from the enemy ascended into the air, using the wind currents to fly faster, heading away. "I just hope we won't be too late."_

END OF FLASHBACK…

The gunner had recalled that thought as he and his Great Wroggi followed the two Guardian armored hunters along the streets of Val Habar. Many civilians backed away when seeing a Great Wroggi walking with them, many of them had nervous looks upon seeing it, while the Great Wroggi looked scared herself.

The group arrived into the Guild Hall, and as they had entered. The gunner had seen other hunters there, and at first surprised when you saw what looks like a stygian zinogre pup with a young hunter. And they seem to be surprised to see the Great Wroggi walking with him as well.

After entering, the two Guardian armored hunters stood at the attention close by, while the gunner walked over to the Guildmaster, whom was just being told by the civilian messenger.

The Guildmaster looked surprised, than he gave a small smile, "Well that was mighty fast of you, what is your emergency young hunter?"

The gunner looked down at the Guildmaster, "I'm here to bring terrible news…" There were quite many hunters within Guild Hall today, good that they'll know as well. "War has come to Moga Island." Moga Island was mainly a nickname combination of Moga Village and the Deserted Island.

Many of the people within Guild Hall looked surprised, hearing about the news, whispering was heard. As the Guildmaster looked surprised and then showed a serious expression. He asked, "War you say?"

The gunner nodded, and he said, "There are a lot of people back on Moga Island while we gather our strength. They're wondering if we're ever coming back, friends… family… parents and children, and creatures of all sorts. This isn't there fight, but they're buying us time with their lives."

"Time?" asked the Guildmaster, "What is your mission?"

"To find help, gathering people," the gunner replied. "We need to get to Dundorma City, I need to talk to its council, and my people need their help."

"This is serious news young man, I will loan an airship to help you and your men to get to Dundorma City, but I will be checking if it's true," the Guildmaster said. "If it isn't, then you know you'll be charged with false crime."

The gunner nodded, and then he looked to him, "I am also searching for another, you heard of Josephiroth?"

The young male hunter beside the stygian zinogre spoke out, "What do you want with Joseph?" The gunner turned to face him, Zane felt a little timid, couldn't see the eyes under that helmet, a stare. "Sorry, I'm Zane; this is Fenrir, my creature partner." The pup looked at them curious like.

The gunner indicated his shy Great Wroggi, "She is Veni, my good friend and creature partner of mine." The Great Wroggi rubbed her head against his hand; the gunner petted her before looking to the boy. "As for I, my name is Garico. Josephiroth is my younger brother."

* * *

_**HOLY DAMN! This is one long chapter that I had ever written so far. Holy man, and sounds like more to come in the future too. But still, holy! And sorry if this feels rushed or something, it was long overdue really, so I'm glad to have posted it up.**_

_**Luckily Joseph was rescued after all of that, but what did Amatsu mean by 'Child of the Wind'? When will we be seeing the Oi brothers and the Fate again? And a war is happening at Moga Island? What are the goals of the Organization of Gore? Find out next time on: The Monster Trapper!**_

_**Hey you reader fans, you liking this story so far, than please review on what you like about this chapter. And don't forget to read these two authors' stories:**_

_**Cosmic Guardian's story: **__**Lupi Della Caccia!**_

_**The Blue Tigrex's story: **__**Times to Remember!**_

_**Happy reading everyone!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_Just to let you readers know, this is basically part 1, currently working on part 2, which I hope will be up this weekend..._

* * *

_Compassionate Sucker,_

_ How is Gloria doing? I hadn't heard any problems in your area, which sounds good. But considering where you're staying, I doubt you heard much news. But we got terrible news pal._

_ Wise Ass is currently in Val Habar infirmary, for he and we were attacked by members from the Organization of Gore, or maybe Ex-members now, after learning what happened, but the ones who attacked us were the Oi Brothers, and worse of all, they had a Black Fatalis with them. We had a long difficult battle, but in the end, we won because the Amatsumagatsuchi arrived and sent the Oi Brothers flying and the Fatalis left to go after them._

_ Wise Ass was badly damaged, took a direct hit to the back with a fireball, his armor was obliterated after so much damage. As for why he took the direct hit of the fireball, he protected a huntress and her creature partner, a Nargacuga. We all know Wise Ass is strong, he'll survive this, but he'll be out of commission for a time. Wise Ass wasn't the only one injured, so was Captain Vale, one of the shipmasters, he was gobbled up by a Fatalis, he was only lucky that he had a fiery proof suit underneath his armor and many barrel bombs to get of its stomach._

_ So me and Lovey Dovey will need to report this event to Obsessive Truth and Courageous Moron in person in Dundorma City, despite the city was attacked recently as well it seems. Don't know if the Organization of Gore caused it, if it was, than they did a damn job out of it, for we got another report that war had started on Moga Island, sounds like they sent one of their legions, don't know why the Organization of Gore want with Moga Island though. Usually Obsessive Truth or Wise Ass figure out their goal for the island after so many theories, hell I'm sure Wise Ass could tell us, he was born there after all, but he needs his rest as he heals in the infirmary._

_ Don't know how we're going to save Moga Island though, since Dundorma's defenses are down, the people there would be mostly focus on rebuilding their defenses that were torn down. We might be called in to help protect Moga Island, but we need more help before that even happens._

_ As for how we learned about what's happening in Moga Island, Guildmaster told us that Wise's older brother, the one known as Garico, had arrived to Val Habar, me and Lovey Dovey will try to learn on Garico, after all, Wise Ass didn't tell us much really, but turned out that Garico has a creature partner himself, a Great Wroggi named Veni. They plus two hunters in Guardian armors is coming with me and Lovey Dovey to Dundorma City. There were two others, ones known as Josh and Ryan; Garico said that they'd remain to look after Wise Ass. Garico claims he can trust them to keep his brother safe, but we'll have to wait and see when one of us gets back from our trip._

_ Till then, you know where I and Lovey Dovey will be, don't know if Courageous Moron is still in Dundorma City, unless he went off to somewhere. If he did, I'll send a falcon message after our talk with Obsessive Truth. Anyways, talk to you someday soon, and I hope Gloria is being a good gal; I do hope you got her off that gluttonous diet of hers. Oh and by the way, seems like you're not the only one with a unique creature partner, if you know what I mean by that?_

_Honorable Fool_

The one holding a long scroll message, right armored hand on the top and the left bottom hand on the bottom, stood a hunter in Regios X blade-master armor. His current weapon was a sword and shield, a very weak and dull of a Hunter's Knife, the sword sheathed on his lower back, and the shield on his right arm. He currently had his helmet off, showing he has flat dark brown hair and goatee, and has dark brown eyes. His eyes were moving left to right slowly as he read the message.

He was sitting on a log like it was a bench, his helmet resting beside him. The area he was in was small, with a barbeque pit with his raw meat cooking for the moment, today's supper for him. The area was flat grassland with some trees and bushes about, but also had only two entrances into this small round area, a cliff that overlooks an ocean, about thirty meters drop if one dare jump from the cliff, that's close to a hundred feet really. Of course from this height, one can enjoy the view and look at the other parts of the island he was on, like the beach to the left part of the view. And the second entrance exit is a large cave, about twenty meters tall actually, it used to be smaller but its occupant made it larger. The cave was also a home for a large creature, it does have some tunnels, small tunnels for ones like Compassionate Sucker to use and crawl through.

Where his area was is unknown, it is an island that is at least several miles from the nature preserve island known as Sanctuary, the island where captured creatures are taken too to live upon. The island this hunter was on was rather small, it's more like a vacation resort-kind of place really, hardly any worth of hunting here and since this place is just miles from Sanctuary, no one bothers coming to this place.

This makes it perfect for the current resident of this island, the one who basically owns it entirely. This was its territory, and any predator that catches its scent will either flee from the area or risk getting devoured.

And so right now, with the falcon resting on an old stump, eating some bugs that the hunter had given it, just a few worms and common bugs like Yambug, Bughopper, Snakebee Larva, and one Godbug. The hunter always make sure the friendly creatures of his are fed well, hence why the falcon was more enjoying the meal instead of impatiently waiting for him to send a message back.

It was currently quiet, with the skies so bright during this late in the afternoon, hardly any clouds really. Till a large, dragon-like shape of a shadow blanket the area. The hunter was still reading, so hadn't looked up, but at least there was a lot of room in the area for the large creature to land. The falcon became nervous, frighten as it looked up.

Eventually the hunter finished reading, rolled up his scroll and looked up. He saw a large dragon-like creature coming down. The creature was a Fatalis, a really large one in fact, it looks like a traditional dragon with a long, serpentine neck and tail, along with a pair of huge wings. Its body is covered in smooth scales though, its underbelly scales were smoother too it seems. Its head features six backwards-facing horns, three on either side of its head. But unlike a Fatalis, nor some similarity it might have with a Crimson Fatalis, this Fatalis has bright pink scales with rosy pink underbelly scales. This was a Pink Fatalis, a whole new subspecies of a Fatalis it seems. This creature was both beautiful and deadly, like a rose with its thorns, so it's likely called a Rose Fatalis.

The hunter and the falcon watched as the Rose Fatalis came down to a landing in the small and yet wide flat area. First it landed on its hind-legs, but it did show something. The Rose Fatalis stood about ninety-six feet and two inches tall; this Fatalis was likely the largest of the Fatalis, most likely because of its diet. Its belly is big and bulges showing as live creatures inside tried to get out. So as it folds its wings against its back before getting onto all fours, its belly bulging outward to the sides.

"Well Gloria, I see you had a good hunt," said the hunter as he stood up, looking up to the Rose Fatalis. That's the name of the Rose Fatalis, Gloria; this elder dragon is a female.

When Gloria turned to face him, the rare elder dragoness revealed to still be eating, for there was a tail of Rathalos. Her neck was bulging and the tail wag a bit. Gloria is a glutton dragoness, she likely snatched and was just gobbling down that Rathalos on her flight back here while the ones inside her belly are likely many Ludroths and Epioths, Gloria likes seafood, and maybe some Aptonoths and Rhenoplos inside her stomach too. The Rose Fatalis had at one point in the past, likely several years that she had ate humans; in a sense Compassionate Sucker had weaned her from eating humans, so she wasn't dangerously aggressive towards humans like most Fatalis.

The Rathalos likely thought he would score a meal on the island, that's what happens with predators that dare come here. The Rathalos was at the wrong place at the wrong time, only ended up to be a meal for a larger predator.

Gloria slurped in the tail and gulped down the Rathalos, sending it down her large throat and into her big belly full of herbivores, making it bulge bigger. She licked her lips in satisfaction before letting out a burp, expelling air from her mouth and without any fresh air within her stomach, the creatures trapped inside slowly ceased in their struggles. Then she made growling noises before lowering her head down towards him. In closer view, she has red eyes, and she pressed her big snout against the small hunter. She could literally just snap him up in one single bite.

After pocketing the message into his inventory pocket, he used his right hand to rub her snout, smiling up to the eyes of the Rose Fatalis. "Yeah, missed you too, big girl," Compassionate Sucker said with a smile. "Still, it's now best for you to go take a rest on your hoard; your belly does need to digest the big meal you had."

Compassionate Sucker has been with the Rose Fatalis for years, hadn't left this island unless he was riding on Gloria's back that. Her hoard is made up of treasure of all kinds of items, armor, and weaponry, along large piles of zenis, gold and jewels. As for why she has armor and weaponry, along with bones of creatures too, whatever she can't digest, she regurgitates them and spits them out. Compassionate Sucker can be in a way, Gloria considers him a treasure and a best friend she has, so she doesn't want to lose him.

As for why she got a collection of armor and weaponry, like it was said before in the past that she ate humans. Nowadays, the only kind of humans she eats are the ones who dare hunt her, who dare come to her island without her permission and attack her. The only way a human would be safe on her island is if the human doesn't challenge her or her human vouches for them.

So Compassionate Sucker lives with her on the island, Gloria knows his friends herself too, they at times come here themselves. They always make sure to bring a lovely gift for her for each visit, just so to make her feel happy and friendly. They did make sure to help bring Compassionate Sucker's caravan over to the island, which by now was dismantled and used for construction for various things, but all of Compassionate Sucker's items were added into Gloria's cave. Her cave has its own rooms, one of which belongs to her hunter.

So the ruler of the island is Gloria herself, and her loyal hunter, Compassionate Sucker, lives with her.

Gloria made some growling noises, and her hunter, listened to her. He couldn't understand her speech, but has been practicing for years. He understood bits of her growls and purrs, but is still learning.

"Oh just a message from one of my friends," her hunter said, Gloria raised her back up, watching him pull out the scroll message. "Honorable Fool is the one who sent the message."

Gloria smiled, that one had been known to give her a full body armor suits for her hoard. Sadly that human travels with another one that Gloria dislikes, Lovey Dovey, her least favorite of Compassionate Sucker's friends, Lovey Dovey gives her strange and yet easily burnable red heart-shape items filled with chocolate candy inside, which to Gloria, looks like droppings with sweet scent smell. She nodded to her hunter, asking him to continue, wondering what the message was about.

The hunter showed a little nervous look before he said, "Some of it is bad actually, remember Wise Ass?"

Gloria smiled as she nodded, oh yes, she remember him alright. Wise Ass was her second favorite hunter, seconds after her favorite hunter, Compassionate Sucker. Of course she knows those are their nicknames, she knows their true names, too bad she can't say her hunter's name too him, well she could, but he couldn't understand her.

Anyways, she knows Wise Ass quite well, despite he rarely visits, but when he does, he brings really good presents, either books for her hunter to read to her at night, and polish oil that her hunter can use to polish her scales, making them pretty and shiny, and very rare gems, golds, and materials like Novacrystals, Pure Crystals, and Armor Stones, she got a load of Armor Stones actually.

There are other reasons, similar reasons to what she favor her hunter, but there are several things that Wise Ass couldn't do that her Compassionate Sucker can. Like for one, Wise Ass is a terrible chef while Compassionate Sucker is a fantastic chef.

She smiled down to her hunter, but slowly frowns after seeing his expression. Was there something wrong with Wise Ass?

"He was attacked and nearly killed, from the message, he's currently in Val Habar infirmary," her hunter said.

The Rose Fatalis glared and growled, now angered, who would dare try to kill one of her and her hunter's friends? Whoever dared tried to kill her favorites will perish, either torn apart by her fangs and claws, or die inside her stomach. She looked ready to take flight, her wings spread, but then stopped, recalling the fact she got a heavily filled belly now, and she doesn't know the location where Wise Ass would be.

"He's alright, and by the sounds of it from the message, the perpetrators got punished," her hunter said. "It seems he was rescued by the Elder Dragon, Amatsumagatsuchi."

Amatsu, the storm dragoness that watches over Wise Ass from far distances, Gloria knows this dragoness, there had been a few rare visits back then, but Amatsu is older than she is and keeps her own secrets. Gloria growled, wondering who the attacker was.

"As for the ones who attacked, it was the Oi brothers and surprisingly enough, they have a Fatalis with them," her hunter said as he looked up to her.

Fatalis, no added names to that obviously means it was regular black elder dragon. At least now Gloria knows it's one of her cousins who dare harm her friends, when she sees that Fatalis, oh she's already getting several of plans cooked up inside her head.

"As for another part, it seems Wise Ass's homeland is currently in a war as well," Compassionate Sucker said, he sat back down onto his log.

The information of where Wise Ass was born from, Gloria had learned from Amatsu long ago, so she scoffed, who cared about the places, they kicked hm out for befriending and grieving one of the lesser predators. She never been to Moga Island herself, but had at times wondered what they taste like there. But even so, she wouldn't bother going there unless there was a good reason for it. And thinking of islands, she wondered about the creatures on Sanctuary, she had promised to never hunt there, but often wonders how tasty they could be.

So instead of resting in her cave, she lie down fully on the ground now, squishing her gurgling bulging belly against the ground till she laid on her right side, curled up a bit. But she kept her head raised and looking down at her hunter.

"Don't really care I see," her hunter said, looking to her before getting back to work on his meat, it was still roasting over the barbeque pit, it's smell radiating from it. After adding spices to it, the smell gotten better, it sure made Gloria drooled. "Just so you know; there is a big possibility of the Lords of Dundorma deciding to send us Virtue Hunters to go save Moga Island. If that happens, I won't be back for a few days."

Gloria suddenly growled, loving her big head close to him, her eyes were much bigger than the human's head. She growled, making noises, her hunter can likely guess what she was saying.

"Sorry Gloria, but it's the duty of a Virtue Hunter, it's my duty to protect the weak and innocent," he replied. "So you can't forbid me from going if I'm ordered to do go," then he listened to her growling while he worked on his meat. "No, we can't let other humans see you. So far there has been no legends on a Rose Fatalis, you're kept secret from the humans of the world after all. Otherwise if found out, many hunters would flock here… I know you could just eat them, but too much would mean we have to leave this island and find a new place to live in."

Gloria growled, angered by that news. So what if hunters dare to come to hunt for her, she'll devour each and every single one of them who tried to fight her. If her hunter is going to be sent there; she'll follow him anyways, she'll protect her hunter. And how dare he try to disobey her when she told him she forbid him and tried to tell her that she would have to stay on the island. Time for a little punishment it seems.

Lowering her head close to his barbeque spit, her hunter likely assumed she only smelt his dinner. Till her tongue came out, wrapped around the well-done steak off of the handles and pulled it right into her mouth. She started to chew the small thing while her hunter gawked at her.

"Oh come on, that was my dinner, I been working on it for the past thirty minutes!" Compassionate Sucker yelled as he stood up, looking at her. She was grinning as she looked down at him, her head close to him as she gulped down the meat. Then she opened her mouth wide to him and burped loudly, breathing her hot breath upon her hunter during the loud burp.

The hunter groaned and sat back down, "Punishing me for denying you, well, at least I still got more raw meats in my inventory and… hey!"

The Rose Fatalis's tongue came out and wrapped around his waist and pulled him right into her mouth. This was the true punishment she had for him, keeping him contained inside her mouth during her nap. She made sure he was comfortably lying on or under her big tongue and stayed away from the back of her throat. She then laid her head onto the ground, closing her eyes and about to take a snooze.

Compassionate Sucker groaned from within his little prison, getting covered in bits of saliva as he was now trapped inside her mouth. "It's not bedtime yet, but I take it this is the punishment," he said as he lay on where he was. Breathing on her breath, can hear the sounds of her breathing in the air through her nose and he got warm air to breathe as he laid in there.

This wasn't the first time really, she did this a lot, mostly during times of rest which usually bedtime. She keeps her favorite hunter inside her mouth, sometimes it be the other hunters she likes while Dan gets to stay outside. It's one of her ways of showing affection to her little friends, keeping them safe and warm inside her wet, saliva filled mouth.

She'll let him out later, right now is nappy time. So with her eyes closed, Gloria had went to sleep, hardly hearing the muffle sounds of Dan trying to tell her to let him back out. He eventually gave up and tried to get comfortable inside her mouth, relaxes and waits for her to let him out.

* * *

"Curses," said the hunter in Bnahabra blue clothes, Maxie Ackerson, the scientist of the Organization of Gore. Currently sitting on a flat stool at one of the tables in Val Habar Street Cook's diner, his top hat tilted to the right, his hunting horn on his back, and still his left eye was covered by his long white hair, his right blue eye currently close as he had been rubbing it with his right glove hand.

He had just learned that the rescue airship had returned; the Oi brothers were missing, the target was still alive despite taken to the infirmary. The hunter known as Silus somehow having a Chameleos as a creature partner, which makes things difficult now, as well as the girl named Ivy having a Nargacuga. Non-members of the organization having creature partners is often not a good thing, may seem difficult at times.

And worst of all, the Chameleos that's allied with the one known as Silus, Chameleos is an Elder Dragon and can easily detect frenzy. And Maxie Ackerson has been studying the frenzy and been carrying his latest experiment to test later.

But mostly the annoyance he has right now is because the Oi brothers didn't come back, he needed the Gobul's lantern for a certain experiment of his. He sighed, "Oh well, guess I need to hire Ethan to get me a Gobul's lantern."

"Oh you need a Gobul's lantern pal?" said a new voice, a male.

"Hm," Maxie hummed a bit as he turned his head to the right of him, and saw what looks like a couple, a man and a woman.

The man stood about six feet tall, and was wearing Derring Headgear, Rhenoplos Mail torso armor, Rhenoplos Braces, Kecha Faulds, and Derring Trousers, close to mismatched set of armor. He had peachy skin, and is bald and clean shaven, he has dark brown eyes. Currently on his back was a pair of dual blades known as Jaggid Shotels. The pigment colored of his mismatched set of armor was blue.

And the woman stood about five feet and ten inches tall wore Loc Lac clothes, full body set too. She had darker colored skin, lovely blue eyes and her hair was long and blondish yellow. Her weapon was a sword and shield known as the Natch Knife.

After a mere five seconds of quick thinking, Maxie could tell that the woman is likely the expert of the two, while the man seems to be an idiot who just wear mismatch of armor. But even so, he showed a polite smile and he replied, "Indeed I did, I need a Gobul's Lantern for a little project of mine."

"Kay, we can get ya one, as long that the reward is twenty-thousand zenis," the man said.

Still showing a polite smile, while he thought to himself, _'Greedy fools, I could just get Ethan to do it, or Jack, heck where is he… wait a minute, this could be perfect.'_ Showed a little look of surprise, he asked, "And why do you both want so much money?"

The woman smiled as she said, "We plan to get married in a few days, so we're trying to get enough money for it and our honey moon together after."

Maxie smiled, seem so genuine looking, "Ah, a wedding, such a beautiful day, an honor between two beings pledging their undying love for each other, a perfect day. Very well, how about I give you both fifty-thousand zenis?" It seems like Maxie Ackerson seem to enjoy hearing about such lovely moments like wedding days.

"Whoa really?" asked the man in surprise. "You don't need to give us that amount pal; we just need twenty-thousand."

"Why would you give us such amount for a simple Gobul's lantern?" asked the woman.

Maxie chuckled, he smiled, "Oh I enjoy weddings; it has always been a touching moment. I mostly desire an invitation to come to your wedding, and maybe host a little genre of love and togetherness."

"Oh yeah, we saw you play some songs a while ago, you were awesome man," said the male hunter, he turned to the woman. "What do you think babe, sound good?"

"Sounds great actually," she replied, smiled and nodded to him. "Oh yeah, what is your name by the way?"

"Doctor Ackerson," Maxie said, grinning as he saw their surprise faces. "But my friends call me Maxie and I'm not doing my research."

"Maxie Ackerson?" asked the woman, sounded very surprised. "Wait, you're the scientist who's working on the cure for the frenzy, right?" The man looked confused himself though, likely never heard of him.

"Indeed I am," Maxie replied, stilling grinning to the couple, his right eye blinked once.

"Who?" the man asked, still confused.

"Johnny, didn't you know that Ackerson is one of the top researchers who travels through these lands?" asked the woman. "He had made several kinds of cures that had helped people, he's a healer in a way and it's believed he's working on a cure for the frenzy." The man, Johnny, now looked surprised as she looked to the doctor. "How's your research been, Dr. Ackerson?"

"Please, call me Maxie, I'm not working not right now," Maxie replied. "And I believe I'm making a breakthrough, all I need is a Gobul's lantern; I believe it holds an ingredient that I need to perfect the cure to the frenzy. By the way, what are your names?"

"Well I'm Brooke, he's Johnny," the woman said with a bright smile, and Johnny nodded in reply. "And you don't need to give us the money, if the Gobul's lantern is what you need, we can get it for you for free."

"Right, frenzy is bad news man, the sooner the cure is made, you'll likely need the money more than us," said Johnny.

"Nonsense my dear fellows," Maxie replied with a grin. "I am a very rich man, I had many donors who been giving me money to work for the cure. I got enough money to last me and continue my research for several months to come. And speaking of such, please sit down and join me for a meal. Hunters like you both would need to fuel up for your mission; a Gobul is no easy foe and be a worthy creature to earn your money that you need."

"Whoa, thanks man, you're a real pal," Jonny replied with a smile.

"Yeah, thanks," Brooke said, smiling as she sat down beside her fiancé.

Then Maxie raised his right hand up a bit, getting one of the waiter's attentions. "Oh waiter, we would like to place an order." And as the waiter came over, suddenly another being sat down in a chair beside Maxie Ackerson, a male hunter in Mosgharl garb.

The waiter just stood by the table, confused on why the hunter just sat down at their table like that. Johnny was likely as well, he said, "Yo man, go find a different table, we were here first."

"Relax, this is Jack, my assistant," Ackerson said, getting their attention. "I often have Jack sent out to the Expedition Zones to collect herbs and any forms of materials." He turned to Jack, he said, "I been wondering where you been though, you had been late, at least you had sent a message two hours ago. You wish to join us Jack?" Jack shook his head, saying no in reply. "Ah, merely wanting to know on any assignment I got for you then. How about you go ask that hunter at the Guild Hall? The hunter known as Silus, I heard rumors that he has a young Chameleos as a creature partner. Maybe ask him a few questions?"

That may seem like a simple meeting that Maxie wants Jack to do, but the true order of mission was shrouded in those words. He and Jack has an understanding, after all, Jack is Maxie's spy. Jack was given the order to spy upon Silus and get any information from the hunter.

Jack nodded and got up from his seat, and turned and left, leaving the three still sitting at their table and the waiter waiting to ask them on what they wanted. First Maxie Ackerson asked for what he wanted, than both Johnny and Brooke asked for their orders as well. Once they got their orders, the waiter went to tell the cook their order.

"Man, can you believe it?" asked Johnny, seeing Brooke and Ackerson looking to him. "I only heard it after the ship came back, that Silus got a Chameleos with him! Isn't that awesome?"

"A little creepy though, especially those eyes," Brooke said, showed a little shiver.

Maxie chuckled a bit, "Oh it seems amazing alright, and maybe, depending if the hunter allows it, I could acquire a little blood sample. From what has been known so far that the elder dragons are immune to the frenzy, and getting a simple blood sample from one will help my research immensely."

"Now that's awesome, there is no way that dude would just say no, man, it's for a good cause," Johnny said with a smile. The waiter came back with their drinks, blessed wines.

"Merci," said Maxie as the waiter set the three glasses of blessed wines upon their table. While Johnny and Brooke seem to just looking to each other, talking about their own little conversation. As they were distracted with each other, he had put his right hand into his inventory pocket.

He pulled out a small bottle of one of his experiments that he had finished making during the afternoon. Pulling out a little dark purplish black tablet, and held it delicately while closing up the tiny bottle. After putting the bottle back into his pocket, no one else had noticed that he put the little tablet into one of the glasses of blessed wine. It sank into the liquid, and it started to dissolve within slowly, but the wine still had the same color, pinkish white opaque blessed wine.

With that, Maxie grinned as he took one of the other two pure blessed wine glasses and held it in his right hand. "Cheers my friends, for a wonderful day like today, and for your wedding in the coming days," he said with a smile.

"Cheers," said both Johnny and Brooke as they picked up their glasses and tapped each other glasses before taking a gulp.

Maxie barely had a small sip, but had watched the hunter couples drank down a big gulp each. He grinned and once they both set their glasses down, still having half amount.

Then Maxie had a thought, and he said to them, "I do have another helper, a hunter who works in the guild named Ethan, he works for the Val Habar Guildmaster. If he's free after our meal, maybe you both can get his assistance for the hunt of the Gobul."

"Huh, sounds like a good guy," Brooke said, thinking about it. Then she smiled, "Sure, what does he look like?"

"He's a blade-master, wears Aelucanth armor and carries an insect glaive," Maxie replied, smiled to them as he reached into his inventory once more and pulled out a small notebook and a feather pen and a small bottle of ink. "I'll merely write a letter, at times Ethan works for me when I need his help, mostly thanks to the Guildmaster. The Guildmaster trusts me actually, hence why he always has Ethan help me out." _'He'll just be watching you to see if my experiment works. If it's a success, then achieving the Frenzy State is possible,'_ he thought with a grin.

He writes down the message, which says, "Xbudi uiftf uxp, uifz'sf bo fyqfsjnfou, xifo ju ibqqfot boe uifz hfu pvu pg iboe, foe uifn boe csjoh nf uif Hpcvm't mboufso." _[*The answer to this will be mention in the note at bottom of chapter.]_

He folded the message and held it to Brooke, he said, "Please make sure he gets this."

"Alright," Brooke smiled as she accepted the note and put it into her pocket.

Soon the waiter brought them the tray that has their meals to the table, and Maxie paid for their meals. And as Ackerson ate his big meal slowly, the two lovely couple were eating fast and were done in a few minutes.

"Eager I see?" he asked as he looked to the two.

"Well the sooner we finish eating, the sooner we get onto our mission," Johnny said with a grin and kept on chowing down.

"Yeah, and the sooner we get the Gobul's lantern for ya, you can continue your research," Brooke said as well, smiling as she ate fast.

_'Despite the fact you two are now part in my research,'_ Maxie thought as he grinned, then said, "Well thank you both then, eat up your fill."

Eventually by the rate they went, both Johnny and Brooke had finished eating. They both got up from their seats, Brooke said, "Well Maxie, thanks for the supper. Now then we'll go see your friend and then go get the Gobul's lantern."

As they both started to go, Maxie still enjoying his supper, he had temporary stopped to wish them luck. "Good luck my dear friends and merci to you both, hopefully see you both tonight around sunset," he said, and watched them both go.

He smiled as Johnny and Brooke waved to him as they walked away, both of them heading to the Guild Hall. As they go, he was grinning to himself, and he thought to himself, _'The fools will never realize that the Gobul's Lantern isn't for the cure, but for my project of super soldiers.'_ And he started to laugh mentally, he chuckled on the outside. But on the inside, he was laughing a demonic laugh.

[Listen to **Majora's Laugh** on YouTube]

* * *

At the citadel within the depths of Everwood, the name of the dense jungle/forest that spread out for hundreds of miles, the citadel rests in the part with several mountains about, with its own lake close to it. And thanks to the overgrowth of trees and thick vines, the citadel basically looks like a mountain.

The citadel ruins still stand strong but some parts had been destroyed or caved-in, and still it remains standing. And currently within its walls, thousands of people were currently working on it, reconstructing and returning it back into its normal state of glory.

Its halls and rooms were huge and its stairways vast, at one point it was believed that giants lived inside this building. Till it was learned from old murals and walls filled with chronicles of history, of people and monsters living together in its halls.

So far its bottom levels and vast underground levels had been rebuilt so far. And yet from the first exploration, it had showed that deep in the earth underneath the citadel ruins is an underground city. There are long tunnels and vast areas in its depths, at one point in history, in most likely sense; this citadel city was the capital of the continent.

Before the group found this citadel, it looked like to have suffered a massive battle over millennia ago. And now, the group known as the Organization of Gore, had taken hold of the citadel ruins and formed it into one of their secret bases. The citadel looks like a mountain because of the trees and vines, so well hidden at times, and the pathways to reach it are so difficult to find. So the citadel makes it one of the good places for them to use.

And as the chosen organization members, the lower rank soldiers continue their duty in reconstruction, with assigned captains and commanders around. In total numbers, fifty-six-hundred, or in more precise amount, one of the Legions of Gore, the true number of people who're part in the organization is unknown, except for the leader, generals, commanders and admirals.

There are several of ranks and duties within the organization, but in the natural order in the organization. There is the Leader, then the Commanders; Admiral is after the second rank and before Generals. Then there are the Captains, Elites, Brutes, and other lower ranks and titles, each one with several of duties and follows the orders of the Leader, Commanders, Admirals and Generals.

And right now, the leader, the Lord of Gore was in the vicinity, in one of the outer areas close to the citadel. He was just started to relax with his Gore Magala, whom was now snoozing after eating about half of the dead Chameleos.

And leaving it and going through several areas and pathways while riding on the back of a female Zinogre, was Commander Shepard, one of several commanders within the Organization of Gore. He held onto the zinogre's back, so not to fall off as she kept on running.

As they go, the zinogre, Zecora, kept her focus as she ran along the pathway through several areas and avoiding any obstacles. As she goes, she growls, _"So then Shepard, I take it you're going to be busy tonight?"_ She sounded annoyed; she had been listening to her hunter's talk with the boss of the organization.

"Sorry Zecora," Shepard replied as he looked down at her, still holding on tight. "I know you had wanted to hunt some Jaggis together after the talk with the Lord, but I'll need to write a message for him to the one known as Myra. Once the message is sent, then we'll have enough time to do some hunting."

_"I said if you were going to be busy tonight, does that mean you are or not?"_ she asked, sounded a little bit hopeful.

"Quite possible Zecora, the Lord had wanted me to send a message for him. He decides on who goes with him of course," Shepard replied. Zecora had started to run through the hidden pathways that are close to being difficult in navigating through, so he held on tight, his body brushed against branches of trees and she at times slamming into sides of large rocks and trees, bashing them aside and kept on going. And some Fulgurbugs were crawling about him. "And he knows our bond to each other, so I'm sure he'll let me stay here with you," and he chuckles, seeing one Fulgurbug crawling on his helmet close to the eye sockets, "And by the looks of it, you're going to need a bath tonight, so we'll be hunting close to the lake."

The zinogre groaned, _"You're lucky you are my human, if it was anyone else they'll get chomped for trying. If you weren't mine, I would be wishing for you to go then. But since you are, we will still hunt together, and I'll bathe you as…"_

**"NOOOO!"** the sound of a loud shout of a roar that came from the distance. The voice sounded like a mix between the Deviljho's roar and a human's voice. They know who it was though.

_"Okay, who pissed off the cannibal?"_ Zecora asked, had slowed down. They were just half a mile to the citadel.

"We'll know as soon as we get there, Zecora," Shepard replied.

Their path came along what looks like a large fresh one, with two faint scents that Zecora had noticed. _"Two strange smells,"_ she said as she kept on running. _"They don't bare the scent most members in the group have. One smell of human and the other is a Deviljho, a strange smell of a Deviljho though."_

"There are signs of dragging," Shepard said as he looked, the pathway looked a bit wrecked as though something really big came through. This is not the usual pathway for a Deviljho to get to the citadel, so it does make sense if it was the one who made the secret pathway larger, which is going to need to be fixed, and there were drag marks, maybe a third being… there were signs of blood in the dragged path.

_"There was a third, smell of a female Deviljho, her blood covers in the path,"_ Zecora replied, and with that, got them both thinking of why the juggernaut brute had shouted.

And the moment they entered into the wide open area in front of the large entrance to the citadel, they now see why the shout, and are wishing to not be in the area, Zecora had slowed down into a halt, and if Shepard wasn't holding on, he would've been sent flying off her back.

They saw on the grassy flat area close to the front stone pathway into the citadel ruins, was a dead world-eater Deviljho. A female, and boy does she looked brutally damaged, many scars and rips all over the dead corpse, part of her tail missing and its throat ripped out. Regular Deviljhos kill each other unless they don't bare a matching scent to each other, like a pack of siblings share with each other.

Deviljho is a very large, bipedal Brute Wyvern characterized by its uniform forest green colouration and muscular upper body. Its thick hide is littered with short, jagged spines that reach a maximum height along the back and tail. Deviljho has a narrow snout with a large lower jaw, covered in multiple rows of spines spreading outwards from the teeth. It has massive, powerful hind legs, but tiny, poorly developed forelegs that it rarely utilizes. When provoked, Deviljho's back and shoulder muscles swell considerably. During this period, areas of its skin will take on a bright red colouration.

But by the looks of the corpse, this wasn't a kill for food; whoever killed the female Deviljho did it for the kill, not food. Whoever did it, had done it for the pleasure of killing another, like a hunter who snuffed out the spark of life within a creature.

And close to the female corpse, was the brute hunter in Vangis armor, Rex, along with six Deviljhos, each of those six stood about seven feet tall each, well five of them stood that tall, the sixth Deviljho was only four feet tall. They were standing close to the head of the dead twenty feet tall world-eater, each of them was crying out in despair and sadness of a loss.

The six pups were trying to nudge the female Deviljho to awake up, which she won't ever again. But the brute, Rex, who had been with his mother for over four decades, was taking it hard. The brute hunter had thrown off his helmet, showing his disfigurement face to the world. The savage cannibal was bald but with a few scars on his head, messy beard and side-burns that looks like horns of a Deviljho's jaw, actually they were fangs, shed fangs of previous Deviljhos in the past, shorten down and Rex had put them upon his face. Each fang represents one Deviljho who had broken off a tooth, each one being from each sibling. He had about fifty-three all over his chin, cheeks, and where his side-burns would be. Then there was his lower jaw, the brute had mandibular prognathism, his lower teeth were showing, like sharp little fangs. His eyes, normally brown, were bloodshot red as he grieved.

The brute hunter kept on crying, tears were actually leaking from his eyes. The savage cannibal who took pride in torturing and devouring the enemy forces, even going so far to skin them alive and cook them over a bonfire, was actually crying.

Shepard had slowly gotten off of Zecora's back, and they both slowly walked around it. Both of them made sure to keep their distance, for it is really dangerous to be close to angry Rex, but this time, he is grieving over the loss of someone so close to him, the female Deviljho was his mother, he been with her for so long, and any Deviljho that was a sibling to him and children of this world-eater, tends to act differently around Rex.

And when Shepard and Zecora were nearly close to the entrance, they saw something happening. Rex looked furious; seem to be entering in his own rage mode. For a moment, it looked he was breathing red energy, his body suddenly got bulkier and scars on his head started to show. It made the Commander confused, because it looked like the brute had entered a rage mode and somehow is breathing the dragon element. His eyes went blood red hue, not because of crying, but because of his rage, his skin had even darkened, and dark red haze surrounded his face. One would've mistaken that somehow Rex gain the powers of a Savage Deviljho.

Then to their shock, they first witness what looked like a talisman upon the chest torso of Rex's Vangis armor glowing red. Then his armor started to change, with red energy swirling around it. He even saw the helmet on the ground glowing with dark red energy.

To Shepard's shock and a bit terrified, he witnessed Rex's Vangis armor changed and transformed into Vangis X armor. Spikes started to appear across his armor while Rex's emotions were consumed in his rage, and after the transformation, he stood back up. He growled something in Deviljho's tongue, causing his siblings to look to him for a moment before he started to charge off.

He just charge out of the area, seem too had located the scent trail, and continued on running. When he collided into tall trees and large boulders, the trees break upon impact and fell down, while the boulders gotten several cracks. He was in full-blown wrath mode, in a rage-filled berserker state.

**"ROAR!"** he roared loudly along with growls as he kept on charging into the dense woods of Everwood rainforest.

Shepard and Zecora had watched with wide eyes when that happened, Rex's siblings didn't follow; just remain close to the dead corpse of their mother.

The zinogre growled, close to a mutter, _"Did that really just happened?"_ Shepard only nodded slowly. _"So does that mean Deception's human is…?"_

"Well, Rex became the living proof of Moordryd's theory. By their bond, their mother became a spirit and had become part of his chest talisman," Shepard said slowly, remembering Moordryd's theory. "And if this is what happens when it does… I'll be sending Moordryd a report of this as well; he needs to know his theory is now proven."

Zecora gave a slow nod before she started to head over to the entrance, Shepard followed behind her. _"You know what this means, right?"_ she growled to him as they entered.

"That it be best that you and I to stay away from Rex for the rest of the day, most likely we be going with the Lord to Val Habar," Shepard replied, and after entering, they saw what looks like chewed up bones of dead humans and a Seregios's body that was still whole, but with a few bite marks.

But there was a note on the dead Seregios, it says: _"Don't eat this Seregios meat, this Seregios taste really bad, just harvest it for materials, and give me the skull later, Rex."_ By the look of the note, Rex was planning to drop it off at the harvester chamber. The harvesters basically cut up dead creatures and have the examiners study each type of part. So if Rex's note says that the meat tastes bad, could mean that the Seregios has some kind of poison inside it. Well at least the examiners will find out what it is once it's harvested…

Or Shepard and Zecora could take it to the morgue chamber, than again it doesn't matter, either the harvesters do their job with it or the morgue workers who'll just try to learn how the being died. So taking it to harvesters would be the likely solution.

Instead of asking Zecora, he saw some of the workers and called their attention and ordered to drag the dead Seregios to the harvester chamber. So as the workers gathered others and get some assistance from a Barroth. The eight feet tall Barroth had lumbered out of the nesting chambers, likely tired or bored, waiting to do its duty of either ramming the enemy or bulldozing with the other Barroths and other rammers.

Barroth is a large, bipedal monster characteristic of the Brute Wyvern class. It is noted for the large crown structure atop its skull, which houses its nostrils. Its body is covered in rigid plates of armoured hide that help protect it from the harsh desert environment. Barroth possesses a pair of small red eyes and a mouthful of long, peg-shaped teeth.

With its help, the Barroth helped carry the dead Seregios and followed the workers.

Zecora waited before growling, _"That too but no, what I mean that whoever killed Rex's mother had really screwed up."_ And Shepard nodded after that.

* * *

Rex kept on charging and bashing through the Everwood areas, and growling and roaring as his charge. He was following the scent of the killers, he was out for blood. With his charging, building up momentum while in rage mode, he was becoming faster than a Savage Deviljho's speed; the adrenaline within his body hadn't even started and yet was in deep emotional pain of loss of his mother combined with rage.

He just kept on charging and bashing through obstacles that got in his way, the momentum had built up his speed. Rex had been labelled the Brute Juggernaut in the Organization of Gore, and right now, it truly fit as he kept on going, going over several miles within Everwood forest.

Till he came to a halt of a large river, the scent ended, the killers had removed their scent with water and escaped. And even if he crossed the river himself, the scent is too stale, would be gone entirely.

He growled before unleashing a loud roar in a fury, **"ROAR! WHEN I FIND YOU! I SHALL TEAR YOU APART! I WILL CRUSH AND OBLITERATE YOU! I WILL TEAR OUT YOUR EYES! I WILL RIP OUT YOUR SKULLS AND DEFILE IT! NO MATTER HOW FAR YOU GO, I WILL FIND YOU AND KILL YOU! ROAR!"** his roar was a mix between a human shout and his own Deviljho's roar a roar that matches the ferocity of a Savage Deviljho, and could be heard over miles.

_"Rex, what happened? What got you so upset?"_ asked a growling noise of a Deviljho nearby. Rex whipped his head to behind him, seeing a sixteen feet tall slender build but still muscular and strong Deviljho, it was a female Deviljho.

As she walks over to the upset brute hunter, Rex still shed tears. Then he replied, but in the Deviljho language, not in the human language, _"Mother Siren was killed, she was slain by a bastard who just killed her for sport."_

_ "Oh no, I'm sorry for your loss. Did you find the humans who done it?" _the female asked as she came close before lowering herself down so to look at him closely.

_"No Brutalia, their scent trail had vanished,"_ he growled, still angered. _"And it wasn't just a human; it was a Deviljho who had done it, a Savage Deviljho."_

Brutalia is the name of the female Deviljho, and she looked very surprised when she heard what he said. _"You sure?"_ she asked. _"Well, at least it rules out all your older siblings. But, could it be the…?"_

_ "No, the scent of this Savage Deviljho isn't that old enough, Malefic didn't found mama Siren,"_ he replied to her, Malefic was the name of the male Deviljho who had mated with Siren over several decades ago.

_"Well, as long as you remember their scent, when you find them, I will be with you to help you,"_ Brutalia growled, trying to help her male friend feel better.

_"No Brutalia, they're mine,"_ he replied, looking up at her. _"Any allies they have will be yours and the others to feast upon."_

_ "But what now?"_ she asked.

_ "Now, I need to call my older siblings, tonight a funeral for my mother's honor,"_ Rex growled. _"After that, we all shall…"_

"Whoa man, get away from that monster!" yelled a new voice, attracting Rex and Brutalia's attention. They saw four hunters and two palicoes, a hunting party that decided to venture into Everwood, two of them are blade-masters and covered in Ludroth armor and Rhenoplos armor. While the other two gunners wore Gravios and Kecha Wacha armor clothes, the two palicoes wore Yukumo garb.

"Holy crap, that guy looks like a Deviljho!" said the second hunter.

_"Well, looks like its dinner time,"_ Brutalia said with a grin.

_"You can have the fat ones, my dear,"_ Rex replied with a grin as well.

_"Oh you're too kind my love,"_ the female Deviljho growled with a smile. And then she and Rex charged upon the group.

That group of four hunters and two palicoes were never seen again, but their screams had echoed through Everwood before they ended with the sound of bone crunch.

* * *

In the Guild Hall, the man in Mosgharl garb had been waiting there for a while. He had seen the Ethan leave with the hunter couple for an airship; he had seen two hunters who're from Moga Island, Josh and Ryan whom were asked to keep watch over Josephiroth by their friend and boss, Garico. That gunner in Duramboros X armor had left hours ago on an airship with two Guardians armored hunters, and Brandon and Devon.

Jack had been listening in, spying and heard the conversation such as Garico dropping a bombshell that he was the older brother of Josephiroth. And basically ignored Zane's questions before taking an airship, heading Dundorma, which is a good thing.

By now, as he was sitting on a bench, pretending to be reading one of the new monster books, keeping it to his face. The reason he does so, is because Silus had just came in, with the Chameleos pup. He pretended to be reading, at times just poke his masked covered eyes over the book, keeping an eye on the duo.

He waited for them to exit the building, pretending as he turned the page in the book while reading. But then came a very quiet groan, he had noticed and listened to Silus talking to a strange girl. He listened to their conversation, and had a good look of the girl.

Her eyes look quite intimidating; one was deep red while the other was light gold. For some strange reason, it felt like he was in the presence of the Lord of Gore himself, maybe this girl has the same aura as him? She has lightly tan skin, and has blonde hair that goes down to her shoulders. As for the armor, well, it's rather weird, kinda reminds him of that Nephilim type of armor, or was it called Storge X armor? It's rather hard to tell, for it was gold with white wings out of her back. Still, she has that kind of feeling that reminds him too much of the Lord of Gore.

_'Is she a cousin to the boss?'_ Jack thought to himself, and continued to pretend to be reading while he listened to them.

He heard her say to Silus, kept his eyes to the book, just listen to their conversation. "So you're the one, huh." Then for a moment of silence, she continued after, "Looks like father shouldn't have been worried about a thing." Once more, just another moment of silence before she continued, "My name is Malinda, sorry if this seemed creepy but my father wanted me to scout you."

Jack took a little quick look to see and saw Silas taking hold of her hand and shook it before he heard Silus ask, "For what?"

When he saw what looks like a demonic smile from the girl, even if it was towards Silus, boy it was scary. Jack quickly looked into his pages of the book, turned a page while reading, pretending to be so focus into it. He heard her say to Silus, "That's something you're not allowed to know."

_'Smart girl, and yet I'm starting to like the Lord better. Of course he always wear a helmet, man what a creepy smile,'_ Jack thought as he continued to listen.

"Well," he heard the girl say to Silus. "I best be off, father says I need to give my visiting brother a message for my mother about her taking too much time."

"Where is your father?"

He then heard the Chameleos growling, Jack didn't peek but still listened. "Why on Heaven's Mount of course."

Jack slowly took a peek, and watched the girl leave. He thought to himself, _'Her father is at Heaven's Mountain? Could she really be related to Lord of Gore? Because if she is, could explain why the Lord wants to keep his main base close to Heaven's Mountain, be close to his family I guess.'_

He then watched Silus and the Chameleos leave the Guild Hall, and with that. The Mosgharl grabbed spy closed his book and put it into his pocket. He got up from his seat, and went out the building as well.

After stepping out, he looked to where that hunter and Chameleos were. Once he spotted them, he started to follow them, making sure to keep fifteen to twenty feet of distance between himself and them. He could tell that by the direction he was heading, was to the healer's infirmary, most likely to visit his injured friend.

At one point after several minutes of walking, he saw his targets walked into the alleyway. Jack groaned, _'Not good, I could easily be spotted if I go in there, and people would see me if I go on the roof… oh I know.'_ He grinned and kept on walking.

As he neared the alleyway, instead of entering, he first looked like he was about to pass on through. As he goes, he walked by a few people, waved hello and nodded. Getting attention from several others who see him and wave back, some of them even complimented his clothes.

Then when he came to the alleyway, before entering first, he pretending to walk passes it till he stopped. He pretends to hear something, and muttered, "What was that?" Made sure it was loud enough for one or two people to hear.

He turned to look into the alleyway, and walked on in. After going further within it, the last thing he saw before stars flash before his eyes and then blackness was some kind of stone that hit his forehead.

It had been ten minutes later that he was awaken by what looks like a young boy, likely a beginning hunter for he wore leather garb and a hunter's knife. He wasn't alone; there was another, an older boy wearing Ioprey armor, and he was carrying a sword and shield too, called a Hydra's Bite.

The older boy looked like he was reading a piece of paper, while the young one tried to awaken. "Sir, wake up," he said, trying to awaken him.

Considering his mask is still on tight, only he can remove his own mask, so his face was still hidden. He groaned, and slowly sat up, "Ugh… what happened?"

"You were knocked out," the boy said. "Your attacker left a note."

The older one looked down at him, and he said, "It was that guy with that Chameleos; they left the alleyway before we came in and saw you. Were you spying on him?"

"Spying?" asked Jack, pretending to be surprise. "The reason why I came into this alleyway was because I heard a noise. I had thought that there was something to check, like maybe a lost animal that snuck into the city, or maybe some kind of trinket fell onto the ground."

"Well that hunter left this," the older hunter handed the note down to Jack. He accepted it while he tried to stand back up; the young hunter helped him up.

Jack checked the note, and saw that it was a warning from Silus, trying to him to stop spying on him, or he will gather some friends and teach him a lesson. "Okay, this guy must be paranoid and just attack someone who was only checking the alley," Jack said, the two hunters nodded, believing him. Then Jack thought to himself, _'Ah such sweet, innocent young hunters, so easy to manipulate. But Silus, you just brought yourself to the top ten people on my shit list.'_

He groaned as he rubbed his forehead, the young hunter said, "We should get you to the healer infirmary."

"Nah it's alright, I get hit in the head several times," Jack replied. After the young hunter asked again, Jack nodded. "Yeah, just wish I could build up immunity for head knocks."

The older hunter chuckled, "Well anyways, everyone needs to know about this. You were just attacked; we need to get the Guild Guards to arrest that punk." The younger hunter nodded to the older one.

_'If only that was so easy,'_ thought Jack, thinking quickly he said to them, "That was Silus right?" They nodded; they did learn he's the one who got the Chameleos for a partner. "Heard that he gotten the Chameleos as a partner, approved by Val Habar Guildmaster, those guys would just side with Silus."

"Whoa, that's true actually," the younger hunter said, he looked up to the older hunter. "What if that hunter attacks anyone because he wants to protect his Chameleos? Wouldn't that mean he's a danger for Val Habar."

The older hunter nodded, "Especially with that Chameleos whom can spit acid, as long as they're both here, Val Habar isn't safe."

"I agree with you both," Jack nodded to them. "At first, I thought it was really cool that one can actually befriend a Chameleos. But the hunter is willing to attack another because of paranoia? In honesty, I think they're better off in some wild someplace."

"Yeah," the older hunter replied. "But it still best to spread the word to everyone, to be careful of that hunter and his Chameleos," he then looked to the younger hunter. "Go to mom and dad little bro, they can help spread the word."

Jack secretly grinned underneath his mask, thinking an evil scheme that would make Silus and his Chameleos hated in Val Habar. He then said to them, "After you both spread the word, how about you both come to me and help smuggle that hunter to elsewhere. The Chameleos would be sure to follow him, and then they both are outside Val Habar and everyone would be happy."

"That sounds like a plan, let's go big brother," said the younger hunter, and he ran off, heading out the alleyway.

"Wait up little bro," called the older hunter as he went to follow.

Jack was still grinning under his helmet, thinking to himself, _'Such sweet innocent children, it's a shame that they must die tonight.'_ And he started to laugh in his mind, laughing a demonic laugh mentally of his own.

[Listen to **Evil Laugh #2** on YouTube]

* * *

In the Healer Infirmary, two hunters had been ordered to leave the room of the current patient still resting. The nurse telling Josh and Ryan to exit the room, for their visiting time is over temporary, since she needs to check on the patient.

"Why couldn't she just do so while we sit and wait?" asked Josh as he walked down the hall with Ryan, Josh was still wearing his Obituary armor. Ryan walked behind him, wearing his Uragaan armor; Ryan was carrying a deck of cards and was currently shuffling them.

They been inside the infirmary for over an hour or two, ever since their friend and leader, Garico, had left on an airship with Veni and the two Guild Guards, heading to Dundorma City with two other hunters. Garico was worried for his younger brother and had his friends to keep watch over him.

"They're just doing what they think is right," Ryan replied, they arrived to the main room, the waiting room. There were several people within the room, they both kept on walking, and Ryan put the deck of cards into his inventory. "Say, didn't the guys say the Elemental Force of Wind got a caravan and two palicoes?"

"They did, and they likely know the history of Josephiroth ever since he left the island," Josh replied, they both neared the exit, they were about to walk through, but in came the hunter in molten Tigrex armor, Silus. Both of them allowed Silus to come into the main room first before they both exited out the building.

As they came out of the building and then stood by the entrance, they not noticing there was someone hidden in the shadows, the Chameleos known as Kage was in camouflaged, had to stay outside the building while Silus had to go in.

"So then, where would the Elemental Force of Wind's caravan be?" Ryan asked, while the Chameleos watched them wondering if they had meant the 'Child of the Wind'.

"Likely at the caravan parking lot," Josh replied with a shrug. "We go meet the palicoes, then come back tonight, Joseph will awaken by nightfall, no doubt about that."

Kage suddenly looked confused, thinking these two might be idiots or something. After all, Joseph was taken down by the elder dragoness of death, he was lucky to be alive.

"Depending if he's the right Josephiroth," Ryan stated. "If he is just like his brothers, than his natural element will heal him. And air is after all, plentiful," he chuckled, as they both started to walk away.

As the two hunters walk away, Kage was thinking of what he just heard, _'Can that trapper really heal so fast by just using wind?'_

Then he remembered the conversation between Amatsu and Fate that Amatsu been explaining that Joseph was one of the few chosen long ago by another, chosen before Ceadeus. The Elder Dragoness calling him the Child of the Wind.

Then it all just clicked in his mind, recalling some old tales he learned from other chameleos, from the older one. The tale of the Elemental Knights, humans who serve the King of the Elder Dragons; it is said in the tale that each human embodies an element of nature; earth, fire, water, and air. Their duty is fight back against the darkness of chaos, the warriors who fight against the frenzy. Each one seem to bear the scent of their element, like one would smell of a burning flame in the volcano despite being in the rain, one would smell like a cool breeze, same for water smelling like rain and earth smelling like soil. It is believed that the elements their part of heals them. So many things part of the tale; at times it's just tales, fable. Heck it wasn't really a history tale, it was more like a fantasy story that existed for well over a millennia.

But hearing from those two hunters talking about it, it sounded like Josephiroth and his brothers are the ones. And then recalling their scent, Josephiroth smelled like a cool breeze, at first Kage thought the human keeps himself clean regularly. Then recalling seeing the gunner with a Great Wroggi, he had the smell of fresh soil of the earth and plant life.

Oh how Kage wished his human can understand his language, so he could tell him of the story. Maybe he can tell those two pups that are partnered to those two kids, maybe. So right now, he waited, staying camouflaged at where he was.

* * *

The airship that was carrying the crewmembers that piloted the vessel was nearing the landing docks in Dundorma City. The ones who're riding this transport were Brandon, Devon, two Guardian armored Guild Guards, and Garico with his shy and nervous Great Wroggi, Veni.

There had been a few times during the trip that Brandon and Devon tried to talk to Garico, but every time they tried, the Great Wroggi gets really nervous, causing the Duramboros X armored gunner to try to comfort her.

So as the airship came down to the landing docks, and with that, the four hunters and one gunner along with the Great Wroggi got to see the vast city of Dundorma. Total estimation of the population is unknown, but it's the capital city of the continent, it has about a million people residing in it. It was both vast, large buildings, like a noble kingdom in the middle, it was so beautiful.

Except for one thing, it looked like the south entrance in the city was wrecked up in an attack. Many buildings were destroyed as though there was an attack that had happened. Many people are helping out about, helping others and doing construction work, volunteers and there were other hunters about.

"What happened here?" asked Garico, hoping whatever did happened here didn't cause a block to him and his comrades in getting help for his home.

"The city was attacked early in the previous morning, reports said three Gravios attacked," Brandon replied, looking at all the damage. "South wall defenses are damaged; it's going to take a while to rebuild the defenses."

"Isn't everyone pitching in to help?" asked one of the Guild Guards from Moga Island.

"Not a lot of people cared, it's mostly the construction workers who're assigned to their job," Devon replied. "There are a few volunteers, but it's mostly because the people are scared. From the report, they said fourteen people were killed in the attack."

"They're scared and not helping out?" asked the gunner, confused by that.

"A lot of people flock here because of its defenses to the outside world," Devon said. "So yeah, they mostly wanted to live a normal life away from creatures out there."

"And looks like you're in luck, Garico," Brandon said, gaining their attention. "By the looks of it, one of the nobles is waiting for our arrival, Lord Kyle is his name, just be respectful, and don't lie please."

"Okay," Garico replied, looking confused, of course his expression is hidden underneath his helmet.

Once the airship had landed, two crewmembers went and put down a ramp from the ship and down onto the dock. Brandon and Devon let the others get off the airship first, so Garico came down the ramp and called Veni to follow him, the Great Wroggi slowly followed behind him. Once Veni was beside her gunner, the two guild guards came off the ramp, and then following behind them were Brandon and Devon.

While ahead of the five humans and the Great Wroggi, there stood a male blade-master, standing six feet tall, slender build, and is wearing Star Knight Armor, this must be Lord Kyle. And behind him were four guards dressed in red Guardian Z.

"Ah hello Kyle, good to see you again," Devon smiled as he walked over to the Star Knight Hunter.

"Quiet Devon," Kyle replied, his Guardian Z guards seem to look nervous as they saw the Great Wroggi, and each one of them was carrying lances and shields. He remain calm, so regal looking, he had the aura of nobility. He was looking at Brandon, "I got your report, is this one?" He turned to Garico and Veni.

"Yeah, he's the one who's here to ask for help," Brandon nodded.

Kyle turned to Garico, "Your desired meeting with the Nobles will be held tomorrow morning. Do not be late, and keep your creature partner with you at all times. If it causes trouble, we'll be forced to arrest you and it and put you into solitary confinement. Am I clear?"

"Clear as crystal sir," Garico replied with a nod, could tell that no matter if he tried to argue for the meeting to be sooner. The set time for the meeting won't change; it'll likely just annoy the Noble Lord.

"Good, and Brandon, you come with me, I want a full detail report. That is all," Kyle said as he looked to the others.

"Yes sir," Brandon replied, and then he looked to Devon. "Behave Devon, I'll see you later," then he went and follow Lord Kyle and the four guards that went with the noble before.

"Well, looks like you four are stuck with me," Devon said with a grin, looking at the two Guild Guards, Garico and Veni. Of course he wore his helmet still, so his expression is unknown.

"Well, is there a hotel for us to stay in?" asked one of the guild guards.

"For you guys, yep," Devon nodded. "But for Veni, nope, after what happened to the city, a lot of people would be nervous around creatures like her. So, best bet," he looked at each of them. "You guys are stay at my place, or Brandon's place, depending on when he gets back, so how about a tour?"

"Sure," Garico said slowly, he looking at the pink pigmented Zamtrios armored hunter.

"Great, then follow me!" Devon replied cheerfully and started to walk off. Garico followed behind with Veni behind him, and the two blue guardian armored guild guards right behind them.

As they go to the central area that looks like a market place, there were several humans working about. When they saw the Great Wroggi, many of them gained nervous and spiteful looks.

Devon seems to just ignore them as he led the group around in the city, walking by a construction site. But as they neared one part, where a group of seven people were collecting samples and putting them into bags.

"What are they doing?" asked one of the guild guards.

Devon seems to be surprised for a moment, he turned to the group. "Wait; don't tell me you guys on Moga Island don't have Guild CSI Team, right?" Guild CSI, Crime Scene Investigators, a group of people who works at the Guild when there's a crime within the city that had happened, when a human killed another human. Most cities and villages have their own Guild, meaning they have their own Guild CSI Teams.

"Oh we do, well some of them have survived during the attack anyways," said one of the guild guards. "But why are they collecting evidence? Didn't you guys say that it was because of three Gravios that attacked?"

"Yeah, but here's one little detail," Devon said as he leaned close. "It is rumored that the three Gravios were brought here, and targeted a specific person. Now normally Gravios don't do that, unless they were following orders by their human partners."

The gunner nodded slowly, "Kay, which makes sense."

"Indeed it does, and after the three Gravios attacked, wrecked up the place, they left," Devon said. "And if it is true, that the Gravios did came in with the aid of humans. Then that's likely enough for Lord Chinook to have evidence and pass out a new law, having creature partners to be illegal and the hunters would be imprisoned. Lord Chinook had been trying to get that law to happen in the past few years; he needed the other Lords to agree with him first."

After hearing that, Garico stood close to Veni, whom was trying to cuddle close to her gunner. "Well, I hope that doesn't happen," he said, likely already views Lord Chinook as the enemy, being protective of his Great Wroggi.

"Big wishes on that to never happen, otherwise we're screwed," said one of his guild guards.

Devon tilted his head, sign of confusion. "I understand Garico with his Veni, but why you-"

**"Oh wow, a Great Wroggi!" said a new voice, a male. "Hey Martin, come over here!"

Devon and the others turned and saw a man, slender and yet muscular build coming over. He stood five feet and ten inches tall, and he wore leather hiking boots, wearing white short pants with pockets, and a long-sleeve sweater with black stripes running across the sides and the sleeves were rolled up to the biceps. He has tan skin, spiked brown hair and light brown eyes.

"Really Chris, where is it?" called the second voice, the group turning and saw the other who was helping the construction workers in rebuilding the wall. After he stopped, taking a temporary, break, he saw the one who is known as Chris whom was coming over to the group. "You're right, there is one!" And he rushed on over.

The second man stand six feet and four inches tall, and he wore matching boots to Chris, same color of short pants, and he wore a blue long-sleeve sweater and it has black stripes running across the sides too, the sleeves rolled up to the biceps as well. He too has tan skin; he has blond-brownish hair and big blue eyes. This must be Martin.

"This is so amazing, finally we get to see a Great Wroggi," said Martin as he came over to Chris. They both were coming closer, thinking that the Great Wroggi was tame for it was standing close to the hunters.

Till Veni had a scared looks and hid behind Garico, while the gunner stood in front and glared at the two.

Noticing the fear look, and the gunner stand in front of it, protecting the Great Wroggi, both humans had stopped. They held their hands in front of them; palm outward and smiled sheepishly and taking a step back.

"Oops sorry, we were just a bit excited to see a Great Wroggi, especially for one who isn't living in its natural habitat," Chris said.

"Yeah, we're sorry," Martin nodded. "It's just that we're never got the chance to have a close up check with a Great Wroggi before."

"Well at least you apologized, but please refrain from doing so again," Garico said as he looked to them. "Veni is very wary of strangers. Anyways, who're you two?"

"Oh we're the Kratt Brothers," Martin replied, smiling. "I'm Martin, and this is my younger brother, Chris."

"Yeah, and we're Nature Rangers," Chris said. "A job of which we find creatures of all sorts, learn about them and record them in our journals. Our goal is to make a handbook on creatures and how to be friends with them. We also protect creatures from people who try to use and abuse them."

"Well that'd be a good use for beginning monster tamers," said one of the guild guards.

"Yeah, and no doubt there are hunters who would use monsters for entertainment," said the other guild guard.

"Yeah, it's our job," Martin replied with a smile. "We used to protect creatures from bad guys, but ever since we came here some years ago, we ended up getting new jobs."

"Yeah, back then we were known as Wild Kratts," Chris said. "Anyways, what are your names?"

"I'm Garico, and this is Veni," the gunner replied and used his right hand to rub the Great Wroggi's snout.

"Aw it's so cute," Martin said as he looked at the Great Wroggi. "So adorable," and Garico replied.

"We're just guild guards, you'll just forget about seeing us because of how many we are around," said one of the guild guards, the other nodded.

"But even so, I'm Ed and he's Eddy," said the left Guild Guard and indicated to Eddy.

Chris nodded to them, than he realized as he looked to the Duramboros X armored gunner. "Wait, did you say your name is Garico?" he asked, and Garico nodded. "Say, do you have a younger brother name Joseph, sometimes called Josephiroth?"

"Yeah," Garico nodded. "He's my younger brother, and he's currently in Val Habar infirmary, I hope he'll be alright."

"Knew it," Chris replied with a smile, but froze. "Wait…"

"Wait, did you say he's in the infirmary? What happened to him? Is he okay?" asked Martin, looking worried as he turned to Devon.

"Oh he's alive, his armor was destroyed though, but he's still alive," Devon replied, considering he was there. "He protected a girl name Ivy and her Nargacuga from a deadly fireball from a Fatalis."

"Whoa, a girl has a Nargacuga? And he encountered a Fatalis? I only read about that dragon in books," Chris said, looking surprised.

"Cool, a Nargacuga, one of the best flying cats around," Martin said with a smile. Ed said the Nargacuga is a Flying Wyvern, but was ignored. "But still, it's good to know that he's alright. We'll likely go visit on the next airship then, just to make sure." And Chris nodded.

Then Chris recalled, "Wait a second, his Nerscylla S Armor was wrecked up? Dang, that was his only one right?" And Devon nodded at that. "Which means he's going to need a new one, how about getting a G-Rank version, a Nerscylla Z for him, stronger defenses and body armor," he mentioned.

Devon nodded, "Josephiroth never truly accepted the G-Rank, but it's allowed for G-Rank hunters like us to go gather materials for it." Seeing them looking at him, "What, I don't bother wearing G-Rank armor, I prefer my normal Zamtrios armor.

_'Nerscylla, Zamtrios? What are those?'_ thought Garico, confused of what those are. But he said, "Well then, I'm G-Rank, and me and Veni are good in teamwork. And since he's my brother, I will be getting the armor for him."

"And we'll help, we did a bit of study on the Shrouded Nerscylla," Chris said.

Martin nodded, "Yeah, a Shrouded Nerscylla lives in the Dunes or Everwood, only comes out at night."

"Well, with plans like that," Devon said. "Since we still have time, let's get ourselves ready and head on out to an airship and go to the Dunes and capture a Shrouded Nerscylla."

"Alright, where's the market?" asked Garico.

In the next hour, nearing the time of sunset now, during that hour, Devon and the Kratt Brothers showed Garico and his group to the market place. And they each gathered and bought items that they needed. Then they headed to the Guild Hall of Dundorma City, and managed to get the capture mission for a Shrouded Nerscylla in the Dunes.

So, as of right now, Garico, Veni, the two Guild Guards, Devon, Chris and Martin were on an airship, while its crewmembers were getting ready to set sail.

Garico remain close to Veni throughout the time as they were on the airship, and eventually its shipmaster ordered his crew to raise the airship to take flight.

As it happens, Devon remembered his unanswered question and went over to Garico, the Guild Guards went to relax in the hull of the ship and the Kratt Brothers were stretching, but they could hear him ask a question to Garico, "So then, before the Kratt Brothers rudely interrupted before. Why were the Guild Guards so concerned about the law that Lord Chinook try to make real?"

Veni was relaxing on her side, so Garico was sitting beside her, petting her head slowly. Garico looked up to Devon, and he said, "It's because that if it weren't for the creatures on Moga Island, we would've been dead yesterday."

"Huh?" asked Martin.

"What do you mean?" asked Chris as the two came over. They both sat down with them, Devon sat down in a meditation position as well.

"Well, it's sort of a long story," Garico replied.

"It's a long trip, once we arrive, it'll be night time," Devon replied.

"Okay then…" Garico said, trying to relax. He groaned a bit, "Well, you can say it started around four years ago."

"Wait, was it around the time when Joseph left Moga Island?" asked Martin, frowning a bit, Garico looked at him in surprise.

"He told us after we became best friends," Chris said and Martin nodded.

Garico sighed, "Yeah, it was kinda like he was banished from Moga City because of everyone was so upset about him being friends with a Great Jaggi. But, the other people had gained interest at the idea of taming monsters. The one who actually knew about taming them was Joey, and since he had left without telling anyone. So, there were several people who got injured for trying, but a lot of people didn't give up. Like me and my brothers. And after so long, we each kinda succeeded in taming and becoming friends with creatures." He continued to pet Veni's head, "Veni here is my first friend I had made. Or more sense, I adopted her."

"Really?" asked Martin, smiling as he looked.

"Yeah, I found her in Flooded Forest," Garico said with a nod. "Her pack was killed and she was only a hatchling when I found her. I adopted her, I took her home and raised her, she been with me ever since then."

"Aw that's cute," Chris said, smiled. "And that's a creature rescue."

"Anyways, after that, my brother, Albertis, he went hunting a Lagiacrus on the island," Garico replied. "What he told me, he nearly killed the Lagiacrus, the reason why he didn't, and he saw that the Lagiacrus had a nest of its own, it was a mother, and she had eggs, Lagiacrus babies that were watching him. He said that he couldn't end her, didn't want to deprive them from their mother. So, he healed her with potions and left, and next hour, the Lagiacrus came to him and greeted him. Allowed her babies to go near him and my brother showed that he was alright with them by throwing his weapon away. After that, he basically tamed the Lagiacrus and made friends with its family."

"Aw, those babies must be so adorable," Martin smiled, imagining an image of Lagiacrus babies in his head.

"Then there is my brother, Andracus," Garico continued, still rubbing Veni's head as he does. "He told me that he was doing a gathering mission, and had encountered hunters stealing eggs from a Rathian and Rathalos nest. Considering what had happened years ago, my eldest brother said he thought to earn forgiveness by protecting the nest. He stopped the other hunters and returned the egg; he told me that the Rathian and Rathalos were thankful after they tried to harm him."

After hearing it, Devon finally spoke up, "You and your brothers did the same thing Joseph did to his old friend Jarl, huh? What happened next?"

"Well, eventually we became G-Rank hunters ourselves, but even then, we managed to get the Guild of Moga Island to declare one part of the island as a small sanctuary for the creatures, after he saw and met the creatures we had befriended," Garico said. "And throughout the years, thanks to me and my brothers, we helped other hunters to learn on how to befriend creatures as well. There had been a few hunters who were against this, but it happened anyways. Andracus and a few hunters had constructed a large nest tower for the flying wyverns to roost in and have their eggs; it's mostly filled with Rathians, Rathalos, Qurupecos and Barioths. Albertis had help from others to make a large nesting cavern that requires swimming in the depths of the ocean for the Ludroths, and Lagiacrus, and had helped make underground caverns a home for some Gigginoxes. While I, with the help of Veni, had made friends with the packs of Wroggis, Baggis, Jaggis, and Iodromes, and along with help from other hunters, like Ed and Eddy, we made some areas a home for Barroths, Duramboros, and other large creatures. Many of them are quite friendly with us Moga Islanders, and without the, we would've likely died in the first attack by the enemy that goes by the name, Legion of Gore."

"Well, I'm sure Joey will be proud when he hears it from you," Chris said and Martin nodded.

"Yeah, but now I really want to go to Moga Island, to meet all those creatures, oh it be a grand adventure," Martin said with a smile.

Garico chuckled, "Well, I need all the help I can get to save my homeland. And I get the feeling I need my brother as well." He turned to them, "So anyways, what does the Shrouded Nerscylla look like?"

"Oh a giant spider," Chris replied with a smile, didn't even noticed that Garico froze. "Uh, you okay?"

"Spider?" asked Garico, sounded very scared before he fainted. Veni looked to him with worry and cuddle close to her hunter.

"Something tells me he has the same fear as Brandon does," Martin said, looking at the fainted gunner.

Devon chuckled, "Oh this is going to be fun when we land." He was already getting some ideas in mind already, till he remembered. "Say Kratts," he said, getting their attention. "It's been a few months since we last met. So how are Zack, Donita, and Gourmand?"

"Oh they're fine as usual, I think," Chris said before he started to think for a moment.

"Well Donita is showing off some new fashionable armor designs to the public," Martin replied, he looking to Devon. "She still cursing Dabio once a day about wrecking Aviva's portal device that got all of us stuck here."

"Speaking of that, any reply from your ole team?" Devon asked, looking to them, they shook their heads in saying no, "No luck huh, just have to wait several more days."

"Or months, or years," Chris said with a sigh. "But we know Aviva will continue to try to get us back, so we'll be patient."

"As always," Martin nodded, then he smiled, "oh and Gourmand had come by a week ago, serving a new recipe of his, some kind of Zamtrios sushi."

"Still rather hard to believe you guys said they were villains in your world," Devon said, looking to them, no one else appeared to be listening to their conversation, and Garico was still unconscious.

"Oh yeah," Chris nodded, smiled. "This world gave them new perspectives in life, especially how dangerous it is out there at times."

Then Martin realized, he smiled, "Oh and Zack had been working on a new project of his."

"Oh, what is the current project of the leading constructor on technology?" asked Devon.

"Well, he's trying to construct an airship, one that doesn't need those blimps," Martin said. "Still working on the power sources though..."

"But we did saw the designs of it, it's going to be a big one, and will be for you guys and our allies to use to get to anywhere in the world," Chris said. "But till then, he is still working on the power source."

"Heh, hopefully it can be used more than just carrying the Virtue Hunters," Devon replied with a chuckle, crossing his arms. "After all, we are supposed to be secret."

"Considering how much you blab it out, I doubt it be secret for long," Martin said, looking at Devon.

"And when that happens, I can already tell what would happen when the others found out who blabbed the most," Chris said with a smirk, looking at Devon.

"By the time that happens, I'll be keeping my distance," Devon replied. "Maybe I'll move to a vacation resort somewhere and spend my time on a beach with the ladies."

"Depending if the others don't catch you first," Martin chuckled, and the trio continued on talking as their airship continue its flight through the skies, heading to the dunes.

* * *

"Please stop Johnny!" begged Brooke as she tried to block a slash from her fiancé dual blades with her shield. "Darling, stop, please!" She begged and shed tears as she kept on blocking her lover's blades.

"RAH!" yelled Johnny, his body radiating blackish purple aura, his eyes glowing red as he breathed out the blackish purple smoke. He was in frenzy, it happened about ten minutes ago.

Right now, in area seven, Brooke had been trying to defend herself from her lover's blades with her sword and shield.

She, Johnny and Ethan had started there mission over fifteen minutes ago, and they came to area seven, planning to jump off the cliffs and down the waterfall so to hunt the Gobul.

Ten minutes ago, Johnny had suddenly fainted. Brooke remained with him while Ethan went and leaped off the cliff and dived down into the waterfall.

Seven minutes ago, Johnny's body burst with the frenzy energy. Awaken and started attacking his fiancé in frenzy, and so in the past seven minutes, Brooke has been busy trying to block her lover's attacks and tried to awaken him from the frenzy.

She had been shedding tears as she tried to block his blows, begging him to remember. During one moment of blocking, she spotted Ethan coming back into the area. He was carrying the Gobul's lantern, which means he succeeded.

"Ethan! Help me please! My fiancé is out of control!" she called to him.

The Aelucanth armored hunter seems to ignore and went to lean against the tree, and put the Gobul's lantern into his pocket. His Kinsect bug taking a comfy spot on his shoulder.

As she tried to call for him, he then said, "No one survives the frenzy, it's either you kill him or he kills you. You decide."

"What?" she asked, sounded shock, than she screamed as Frenzy Johnny stabbed her in the gut with his right dual blade. With that, she fell onto the ground; she whimpered "My love?"

Her plea was silence as Frenzy Johnny went upon her like a wild animal, stabbing parts of her body in a frenzy state, tearing her apart.

But he started to slow down, the aura around him started to dissipate. His eyes were slowly returning to normal, and when that happened, he dropped his blades and fell onto his hands and knees. His armor covered in the blood of his lover and so were his blades.

He groaned, "What happened?"

_'So Maxie's experiment worked, the frenzy state lasted for at least ten minutes,'_ Ethan thought to himself.

Johnny soon realized as he saw his dead fiancé underneath him and the blood covering his body. He looked terrified, "What happened? Brooke? Brooke?! Please no!" He started to shed tears as he looked at his lover's face, which was split into the two. "No… I killed her."

"Indeed you did," Ethan said, his arms crossed. Johnny turned to him; Ethan pretended to had just come into the area, no longer leaning close. "What did she do to invite your wrath?" he asked as he walked over to him, holding his glaive at the ready and his Kinsect on his left arm.

"I-I don't remember!" Johnny grieved, shedding tears as he tried to stand up but collapse onto the ground. "I would never kill my love!"

"And yet you did," Ethan said, glaring. "You murdered her, and now you are under-arrest."

"I-I… I can't live without her," Johnny grieved, he looked to Ethan. "Please kill me so I can be with her."

"Death is too sweet of a mercy for a monster such as you," Ethan said. "Hands behind your back and get onto the ground now!"

"If you won't kill me," Johnny cried. "Then I'll kill myself!" He got up and went to reach for the blade, but Ethan went to block him. Ethan swung his glaive hard and whacked Johnny like a golf-club.

He hit him so hard that Johnny went flying over the cliff, he screamed as he fell.

"Whoops," Ethan muttered. "Oh well, he's dinner for the Gobul." Then he turned and looked down at the dead corpse of Brooke, "But even so, it's not like anyone would notice you both are missing."

He chuckled and turned to leave, heading to the exit out of the area, heading back to base camp. While he goes, he can already tell that the aerial watchers who do their duty by assisting hunters when they finished a mission, had likely saw the murder happen, but because of the distance, they never saw what caused Johnny to kill his girlfriend.

While down below in area six, as Johnny floated in the waters, hardly moving. He didn't even swim away, he just wanted to drown. Then he saw the Gobul coming into his line of sight, a big twelve feet tall one and it was missing a lantern.

Johnny only floated there, no weapons, just given up. And with that, the Gobul spotted him as an easy meal, and swam right at him with its mouth wide open.

* * *

The Star Knight Armored hunter led the way with Brandon walking behind him and the four Guardian Z armored guards following behind the dual. They were walking in the central noble district, a fortress part of the city, large fancy areas and tall buildings and stairways. There are several people whose job was to keep the buildings and roads clean.

To regular people and including nobles, this central district of Dundorma was the heart of the vast city. Many decisions made by the Nobles who ruled the city and the continent in the whole, to any place that holds a Guild, gets their laws made from this district.

But to the people whom serve as guardians in the land, like the Virtue Hunters, and outlaws that have their WANTED posters on some walls and billboards, view it as a simple district of the city that only has better defenses. Nearly most of the nobles view themselves as royalty compared to the outside of the central district, which is rather disgusting when one thinks about, very few nobles never view them as such and see each and every being as equals.

The truth of the place is well-known to many individuals, like the Obsessive Truth. He knows that this place is only the people who make the laws for the people to live by; the true heart of any kingdom is the people in the whole, the civilization. Sadly, to most people, they view the district like as though it was a heavenly place where only G-Ranks and nobility and rich people can get into, sure it holds certain privileges, but it is only just a central district.

And yet people try to make the place look so perfect, a garden-like area with trees with blossoms upon, fountains with a fancy statue of majestic warriors in the past. All because the people see is an art and they see it as the fanciest place and a paradise where they wanted to live in.

The laws here that are made are meant to help the civilization of the whole to feel safe and peaceful, and the ones who make the laws are the top five nobles, the Council. And Lord Kyle is not a council member, for he is one of the members of the Virtue Hunters, a group of six people who are in the role of Guardians, protectors of the people across the land.

There are more than just six people, but these six are the top members. To get into the rank of the Virtue Hunters has to embody one of the six virtues, and take time to train and learn before they could reach the very rank of the Virtue Hunters.

At times people would see them on high pedestals even though they never seen their faces except for a few who knew them. Expecting more, seeing them like saints of guardians to the whole, but one must remember.

_'We're only human,'_ thought Kyle with annoyance, seeing some people within the city bow to him. For him, the Obsessive Truth; had been known to wear the armor of the Star Knight and walk with such grace and nobility. And he was the unluckiest one of the six Virtue Hunters, for nearly every one of Dundorma City knows exactly who he is.

To the people, they were saints. To them, they view themselves as regular people who just have different roles, hence at times why they never showed their faces, or whenever they do they try to blend in with most of the populace. Most of the Virtue Hunters got off it easy, all except Kyle, he was born a noble, he was raised in the city and is a sole guardian to it as a Virtue Hunter, so many people know when the Virtue Hunter of Truth is sighted and would bow in respect, which they unknowingly had done only made him feel depress at times.

Then there are the fanatics, the people who just get so clouded in their beliefs, the dangerous kind of people who put them on way too high on the pedestals. Even they try to get people to call them with names like Wise Mind, Honorable Rule, Compassionate Soul, Loving Heart, Courageous Warrior, and Honest Truth. Those fanatics often deny that the Virtue Hunters true nicknames are a mix of good and the bad.

And so as of right now, the group kept on going. The civilians bowing in respect towards the Obsessive Truth, they not noticing Brandon or assuming he is a squire or someone that the Virtue Hunter is going to interrogate, considering the four guards walking with them.

Many people even cheered after bowing and talked in whispers, of excitement of seeing him. Which is quite annoying, it makes them seem amazing and famous, and often attract people who wanted to join into their ranks because they wanted to become famous, they are annoying. Nobles try to bribe their way in with money, hunters with G-Ranks try to do the most difficult missions just trying to get in; they just seem to ignore what the Virtue Hunters stand for.

Ignoring the crowd of civilians, the group neared one of the large buildings, a tower in the northern part of the district. The tower is round in appearance; the tower itself was a hundred feet tall, which thirty meters tall to be precise. Inside the tower have at least six floors, and maybe it has underground basements. Around the building there were some beautiful trees, its front entrance has a seven feet tall doorway and space between it and six pillars that holds the balcony above it. The same appearance are on each side of the round circle like a square, the doors at the south, north, east and west side.***

As Lord Kyle enters the doorway with Brandon walking behind him, two guards followed behind while the other two went and stood at either side of the doorway. On the inside, after entering, the two guards went and stood on either side of the doorway as well.

Kyle and Brandon kept on walking, going through the central chamber that looks like a huge meeting chamber. It was close to being empty, just a few guards doing their duties and working about. In the center of the room stood a monolith, obsidian black monument with six lines on it, they're the codes of the Virtue Hunters. The codes are memorized to the hunters, so what they said were:

A Virtue Hunter is sworn to valour,

His or her heart knows only their virtue,

His or her weapon defends the helpless,

His or her might upholds the weak,

His or her word speaks only truth,

His or her wrath undoes the wicked.

Kyle and Brandon walk past the monument in the center of the room and headed to the stairway that heads upwards. They headed up onto the second floor, kept on walking as they got off on the second floor and went up a second set of stairway and went on up to the third, than the fourth, than the fifth.

[Listen to **Celestial Temple** from Spyro on YouTube]

Till eventually they arrive to the fifth floor, it didn't have a stairway that leads up to the sixth floor, for there wasn't just one, there were six stairways, each one with its own doorway and a symbol of a virtue on them. Each doorway has two statue pillars on each side, pillars statues of creatures.

As for the central chamber, it had a fancy floor pattern with mainly black as its color. In the center of the room stood a square monument statue, the bottom part stood seven feet tall and made of white marble stone, each side of the square pillar had a reflecting mirror. Than on top of it stood a statue of a Kirin, in stance it was five feet tall and raising its front hooves and head held high and its horn pointing upwards.

And there was only one desk in the back of the room, and there sitting in a comfy chair was the assistant to the Virtue Hunters. The one who assists them with their reports, or more precise, the assistant helps Kyle.

The assistant was a young woman, slender build and she wore armor instead of clothing that most helpers, lecturers and maidens wear as workers in the guild. She is a blade-master and she wore Tigrex armor. She has light-tan skin, and her eyes are moderate cyan colored, and her hair is crimson red with yellow stripes in them. She stood about five feet and seven inches tall, and on her back are her weapons, her Tigrex Claws. After she stood up from her seat and moved around her desk, she was carrying a folder with reports in them as she walked over to them, she was about to say something.

"Hey Sunny, how you been?" Brandon asked as he smiled to her.

Her name or well currently nickname was Sunny; she frowned and rolled her eyes as she came over to the two hunters. "I'm fine, and it's Sunset Shimmer, not Sunny." That is her actual name. ****

"Relax Sunset, just saying it in the short way," Brandon replied, he smiled sheepishly to her.

The six feet tall Star Knight armored hunter was taking off his helmet, once it was off it revealed that he is clean shaven, has blue eyes and has long red spiky hair that flowed out once the helmet was off.

He held it underneath his right arm as he looked down at Sunset, he asked, "Got any new reports, Sunset?"

She nodded with a smile and she looked down at the reports, "I got a few, one of the guards was asking on where you wanted the Gravios's tail to be put."

Kyle groaned as he pinched his nose with his left armored hand in annoyance, he said, "Thought I had told them to give it to the CSI division, are they done with it?"

"Yeah, it was just a regular tail you cut-off from that one Gravios," Sunset said.

Brandon looked to Kyle, "You were there when the Gravios attacked?"

"We arrived about ten minutes after the three Gravios were causing destruction," Sunset said, looking at him. "We were too late, from what we had seen, the three Gravios wasn't causing destruction because they were angry, they were after someone."

Brandon asked, "Who?"

"Don't know, because of the destruction those creatures had caused, it's rather difficult to tell who was their target," Kyle stated as the three of them walked over to Sunset's desk. "But I get the feeling the Gravios were merely a decoy for something."

"And before you could ask who, we don't know who would cause this disaster," Sunset said as she held the report to Brandon. He took hold of it and started reading it.

As Brandon read the report on the attack that happened, Kyle turned to Sunset, "After the Gravios attacked, did any aerial watchers located where those creatures fled too?"

Sunset nodded, "Yeah, the creatures headed to an underground tunnel, leading to what is a catacomb. So far there has no decree for hunters to go hunt there, if only the council members allowed it instead of not doing it." That's a problem with the council, five nobles do a vote, and three people voted against it.

"Are they still arguing about it?" Kyle asked and Sunset nodded. "Well at least the opening slot for the meeting tomorrow had been reserved for Garico."

Sunset nodded but looked confused, "So who's Garico anyways?" She reaches through her reports, "All I got from the reports from the shipmaster is that he's a G-Rank gunner and he currently has a Great Wroggi with him, Noble Chinook is not going to be happy about that."

"Garico is Josephiroth's older brother," Brandon said as he kept on reading the report.

Sunset's eyes widen a bit, she looked surprised, "Huh, well that's a first then, had thought his brothers stayed on that island unless for hunting expeditions. Where's he right now, maybe I'll go and meet him and see what he's like."

"He's currently with Devon, and considering they're new in the city they'd be staying here on the second or third floor," Brandon replied as he had finished reading the report and handed it back to Sunset.

"You spent the time with him on the trip here, noticing anything off about him?" asked Kyle, turning to Brandon.

"Nothing really, except he cares about his Great Wroggi very much, I believe he called her Veni," Brandon replied. "And he didn't talk much during the trip, always stayed by Veni's side, when I or Devon came closer, Veni would flinch and hide behind the gunner in fear."

"Okay, so it's a shy one," Sunset said as she went and put the reports onto her desk. "But even so, what was the purpose of them coming here?"

"You didn't get the falcon report?" asked Brandon, he looked to them in surprise. Both Kyle and Sunset looked at him with frowns; Brandon quickly reminded that they had a busy time and likely are still busy. "Oh sorry, the reason they're here is because Moga Island is under attacked."

Sunset looked surprised while Kyle only blinked, Kyle didn't say anything right after. So Sunset asked, "That's bad news, but is it true?"

"He fully believes so," Brandon replied. "And by that, I'm very much sure it is true. And especially on who's attacking. I had seen the symbol that Garico showed, the demonic G symbol."

"The Organization of Gore," Kyle said in annoyance, facing away from them. He went and stood near the monolith in the middle, looking at the mirror. "Most likely a legion, and if the report is correct, than that could explain why the Gravios attacked here."

Sunset thought of the same thing after he said that, she asked, "You thinking that the secretive terrorist group had somehow sent three Gravios to attack the city, weakening its defenses till the point Dundorma City would be more focusing on rebuilding said defenses instead of sending troops to go save Moga Island?" Seeing Kyle nodded, she continued, "Well, it's plausible, but what do they want with Moga Island anyways?"

"Don't know," Brandon replied with a shrug. "It's just another field area with a hunting zone, and it's so far out in the ocean, so what they want is likely a mystery…"

"The ruins!" interrupted Kyle, stopping Brandon as he turned to the duo. "There are underwater ruins on Moga Island, and as I recall from Joseph's story, at times a Ceadeus nests in the underwater ruins. And there are lost chronicles of histories there as well."

"Knowledge is power," Sunset replied with a small nod. "They're likely after something there, and to get to the ruins, they would have to wreck the island, digging down or swim into its depths. But the islanders would get in the way."

Brandon smiled, "Good to know there's a second wise one here just in case if Joseph kicks the bucket."

Sunset blushes a little, but then looked confused, she asked, "What do you mean by that?"

"Didn't get the report for that one too huh?" asked Brandon before he shook his head and sighed. "We were attacked in the Flooded Forest…"

"Joseph went with you to that place, had thought he's scared of the water?" asked Sunset, looking confused by that.

"He went there to help a friend of his," Brandon continued. "Anyways, in Flooded Forest, I and Devon were working as crewmembers to Captain Vale's vessel. Till eventually some disasters happen, you'll likely learn more from the report when it arrives. But anyways, we were attacked by the Oi Brothers and their Fatalis."

Sunset's eyes widen in surprise, "Was he injured badly?"

"He used himself as a shield to protect a girl," Brandon replied, and Kyle gave a nod of approval, it's basically part of the code of the Virtue Hunters. "We got lucky because we were saved by the Storm Dragon, Amatsumagatsuchi, and with that, we went back to Val Habar."

"So the Storm Dragon interfered because Joseph's life was in danger?" asked Kyle, right eyebrow raised. "Thought so, had seen that dragon in the distance a few times; I think that dragon is Joseph's guardian for some reason."

"But why?" asked Sunset, looking at them both. "What is the connection between them?"

"The wind?" suggested Brandon, pointing it out. "Amatsumagatsuchi is the Storm Dragon, and Joseph did say that in his past, he was the Elemental Force of the Wind."

"That can't be the connection," Kyle frowned as he looked at them. "Many hunters would add an element to their name does not mean that they're the right one for it."

"Well it could be," Sunset said, gaining their attention. "Think about it, what was the reason Joseph told us when he and his brothers named themselves the Elemental Force in his history?"

"That for strangest of things, they each heal because of a specific element?" Brandon suggested; Kyle merely shook his head.

"They're only quicker to heal compared to the others, few people are like that," Kyle said. "Maybe there is something recorded in the annuals of history, I shall go check the library then." He turned and started to walk away, heading to the stairway to the bottom floor. "You can continue your current duties, Sunset Shimmer, if anything important comes up, either come to me or Brandon."

"Yes sir," Sunset replied as she went and sit down in her chair behind her desk.

"Eh, I'll just be in my room, doing a few bits of my own study," Brandon said, he started to head over to the doorway with the symbol of Honor above it. "And likely change into a much better suit of armor then what I have now." He was still wearing his Artian armor of course.

And with that, Sunset Shimmer was alone in the central room once more, she working on the reports and other duties. For a temporary moment, she looked to the mirror on the monolith from where she sat. She chuckled, "Must admit, this is pretty much a better lifestyle than I had before."

12345678987654321

As the sun set, Josh and Ryan chose to stay with the two palicoes at Josephiroth's caravan. Josh was helping Nala in cleaning around and feeding Nappa, while Ryan spent the time napping with Sasha within the caravan.

And after the sunset, nearly everyone in one part of Val Habar were getting ready for bed, hardly anyone noticed a large airship coming into the docks.

* * *

[If you had not read the story: "**Times to Remember**", please go read it!]

The large airship that belongs to Myra had come down to the docks of Val Habar, and with that the crewmembers of her vessel lowered down a ramp that's big enough for its largest occupant to come off. First Myra walked off her vessel, following behind her were her two loyal bodyguards, and both are as quiet as thy followed.

Then following behind them were her most valuable soldier, Cain, and following behind him was his partner, the World-Eater, Khan. As they walk off the ramp together, the crewmembers remain behind to keep the ship prepared whenever Myra decides to come back.

By their appearance, the leader, Myra, she wore Lunastra Z armor and is a blade-master, she carried her Gunlance. Her hair is long and reaches the shoulders in length, started as dark brown and at the end of her hair is dyed blue. Her eyes are yellow and she has very pale skin.

The two guards that followed behind her in unison, both of them were blade-masters, both males and they wore Teostra Z armor, they both carry lances.

And lastly, Cain, the partner to the Deviljho that walks beside them after they came off the ramp and onto the docks behind the others, Cain wore full body Seregios armor.

There are several bars in Val Habar, it is a big place, but Myra wasn't given the name of one. But it seems like whoever this Lord of Gore was, he had sent someone to help lead her to the right place. For standing at the docks was a man in Bnahabra clothes, with long white hair that reaches his shoulders and covered the left side of his face, and a top hat on his head. And his hunting horn on his back.

As she neared, the man bowed in respect, merely grinning, it seems he shows respect to his betters. But Myra had noticed Khan looking timid, or more precise, the world-eater Deviljho is wary, he detected something off about this man and is trying to keep his distance from the human.

While to Khan, he smelled it, this man standing before them had frenzy. It's faint, but it clings to his very body. It's like he was a poisonous toad to the touch, that kind of smell.

"Hello milady, it is lovely to meet you, my name is Maxie Ackerson," Maxie said, grinning to her, the look as though he sees her as an amusing. "I am the leading researcher on the frenzy, but as for right now, your guide to my lord's desired restaurant, the Purgatory."

"Then please stop wasting my time and lead us to where it is," Myra said, looking to him.

"It will be a pleasure milady," he replied with a chuckle. "Please follow me," he said as he turned around and started to walk away.

Myra followed behind with her two bodyguards, Cain and Khan. Khan had kept his focus upon the researcher, being prepared for anything if he tried to do something, Cain remain beside his partner.

As five of them follow the researcher, Myra and Cain got a bad feeling about the man they're following behind. It's like a feeling of someone that needs to be avoided. Especially with Khan appearing to keep his distance from him, which often means one thing, the only thing Khan worries of is the frenzy, so this man they're following has it.

Yet no frenzy smoke or aura radiate from the being before them, but even so, frenzy is dangerous, so it's wise to be careful of this being.

And Maxie was leading them away from the central areas of Val Habar, and considering the time of the night, the louds thuds of the Deviljho's footsteps could only disturb the lightest of sleepers. And if there were a few people out at night, most of the civilians who're still awake and see the large brute wyvern would back away and keep their eyes on the creature, even if Khan was walking beside a human.

As they go, Maxie spoke out, "By the way, that is an interesting creature you people have with you." He turned to look at Myra with his right eye as he kept on walking. Hearing no reply from except for the growl from the Deviljho, he spoke, "Appearance of a world-eater but is not one, the scent of him is unique, as though he was used as an experiment, likely with hormones I believe. And his eyes show intelligence, a very well developed brain no doubt. A unique Deviljho, quite the opposite compared to a savage kind, close to gentleness, but still a killer. Increase of intelligence, close or by par in human levels."

Myra merely looked at him while Khan growled looks like the scientist is very smart. "And how did you guess that?" she asked.

Maxie kept on walking with them following behind, "It wasn't a guess milady." He chuckle, "It's easy to spot the difference, but one of the key details is that he reminds me great as a colleague of mine, a Brute Juggernaut that goes by the name Rex. Your Deviljho has the intelligence of a human, while Rex has the power of a Savage Deviljho. In some ways, your Deviljho is an equal to Rex, and I would love to watch a little battle between the two, just to see who's stronger."

The fool obviously believes this Rex can match Khan's strength, she replied, "If your friend is at the meeting, we shall see." She believes Khan will win easily.

"Ah but he won't be," Maxie chuckled as he kept on walking. "He and his many siblings are performing a funeral tonight, for their beloved mother had perished. Oh well, at least whoever killed her had made sure to leave parts that can be harvested for later experiments." And he chuckled right after.

Khan felt a little shiver go down his spine, the feeling of this mad man experiment the frenzy upon a dead Deviljho's remains would him in some way, considering Khan did killed that Deviljho. Khan temporary looked to his partner for a moment before glaring at the researcher.

"Ah, here we are," Maxie stated as the group he led had arrived to what looks like a large warehouse.

The building is rather large, the front of it looks like a tavern, it had the name on the roof, and it was called Purgatory. It looked large on the front, especially the large doors and sounds of people and creatures inside, loud noises. And at times humans come and go into the tavern. Behind and connected to the tavern was the large warehouse that looked like it was design to hold a lot more than just tavern supply, maybe it was a home to the owners of the tavern?

Maxie continued to lead them, not towards the front entrance, but around the building. When they neared the back, seeing some torchlight, they had also saw two humans standing in the back, both of them standing in front of a large gate, and for some strange reasons, two levers; one behind each guard. Both men are blade-masters and are currently wearing Rhenoplos armor. They didn't flinch when they saw Khan as the group arrived.

Maxie looked at both of them, he said politely, "Gentlemen, please open the door for the nice lady."

Both of the guards merely look at the group, before each of them used their armored hands and gripped the central large doors and slowly slide them away from each other. The group sees the inside of the building, which was a small area, where basically had only enough room for the group, minus Maxie Ackerson. There was no connection to the tavern, and for some reason, around the insides of the room was fences, metal fences.

"Please go stand inside, I will meet with you shortly," Maxie said to them with a smile. Then ignoring Myra looking at him in annoyance, he was walking away, likely heading to the front entrance.

Myra still looked annoyed, but then told Cain and Khan to go in first, if it was indeed a trap, Khan can wreck up the place. So first Khan headed into the building. His loud footsteps making thuds sound, the floor didn't break underneath his weight. Once he was inside, Cain followed behind. There were no signs of traps, so they looked to Myra. With that, she and her guards step into the building, and thus the room inside was basically full.

"Best hold on tight," said one of Rhenoplos armored guards as they started to slide the doors back into place, nearly closing.

"To what?" ask Cain.

"Hug your Deviljho, he's the heaviest," said the other guard before the doors closed tight.

Once the doors closed, Myra was likely already annoyed. She waited for a moment before deciding to tell Khan to break down the doors.

To the outside, both guards went to stand at their usual places, but simultaneously, they each grab the levers. The levers were angling downward, they both pulled down in unison, and sounds of gears working on the inside.

Just as Khan about to hit the doors, in a mere second, the floor beneath them seems to go downward. It was enough to alert them for a moment, thinking fast, Khan sat down and allowed Cain and Myra to hug his legs. Myra's guards weren't so lucky because they're not allowed too.

The floor fell downward, not fast but it felt like a free-fall. Thanks to holding onto Khan, they still had their feet on the floor, but it felt like if they let go they'd be flying into the air, just like the guards were, they were off the floor about three feet.

The floor they were on happens to be an elevator, and it went down thirty meters of stone and dirt, obviously left the building above. Eventually, thanks to the railing, Khan didn't slide off, but eventually the floor came into open air down below. At each corner of the floor showed four sets of huge rope, large ropes that looks like they were made from Shrouded Nerscylla silk, much stronger than regular Nerscylla silk.

When they came into the open air, it seem like the elevator came to a halt in the air. Sounds of the two guards landing on their butts on the floor, what was with the sudden halt?

Back to the guards up top, they were counting ten seconds in unison during the drop, when they reach seven, they both lift the levers upwards, not exactly straight upwards, just to halfway. They both chuckled before very slowly push the levers downward, it took about five minutes before the levers are back to pointing downward.

Back at the elevator floor, as Myra's guards groaned and rubbing their sore butts before standing up. Khan growling in annoyance, likely didn't like the free-fall but at least Myra and Cain were alright. And in the background they heard… roars of cheering from both humans and creatures and sounds of battle raging below.

Moving over to the railing after letting go of Khan, both Myra and Cain looked down below, so did Khan. And they see while the elevator was slowly lowering downward, the place they see look like a huge underground ruins, like an ancient underground fortress.

Hidden ruins that appear to be hidden underneath Val Habar, it being unknown to the world above, and throughout the large, square-like chamber were several pillars. The ruins seem to appear as a huge place; around one-hundred feet deep in height so it's definitely a big drop, as well as it looked like a coliseum in the middle of the area. There were some stairways about the area and hidden tunnels that lead to elsewhere. Across the walls like many hidden level of floors showed balcony areas with seats and tables. Each floor must have twenty feet in height, so besides the ground floor, there were four hidden floor levels in the walls, and heck each balcony looked big enough to hold large creatures.

Eventually the elevator floor has fully lowered down to the ground level, and they saw the Maxie Ackerson waiting. He was smiling at the group as though nothing was wrong.

"Had a lovely trip together down the elevator?" asked Maxie, seem to ignore their looks of annoyances.

"How did you get down here so quick?" asked Cain, looking at the researcher in annoyance.

"I took the scenic route," Maxie replied with a smile. "And there are only three routes down to the underground coliseum of Val Habar, the true Purgatory. The route you used is a nice elevator trip; I took the hidden stairway that most people used, mainly so to avoid walking into Val Habar, the other entrance stairway is the backdoor of the tavern up top."

Myra looked at him in annoyance, but before she could say anything, sounds of roars and cheers rang through the area, drowning her words.

To Khan, he noticed a scent, the scent of blood and death, and the voices from other creatures roaring out, and humans shouting. The smell of death is thick here.

The group looked ahead of Maxie Ackerson, and see that the central area of the large chamber looks like a wide whole arena, it was the size of a regular desert/water arenas. Around the hole were rails, and many humans and creatures stood around it and cheering.

Around the room was what looks like huge dining areas with large tables and seats for both humans and monsters. Hell there was even a bar that looks design for both humans and creatures, and there appears to be a stage for music players.

Many faces of the humans in the area are recognizable as outlaws and criminals, thieves and killers.

And hearing the sounds of a sudden scream from within the hole, and then the group heard from what is like the announcer using a megaphone.

"Damn! That newbie didn't last long against him! Give a cheer for Brutarius the Diablos!" spoke the announcer. Many creatures roared in a cheer, and some humans groaned in annoyance while several others cheered as well, signs of people exchanging money, bets.

"What is this place?" asked Myra, turning to Maxie Ackerson.

"The true Purgatory, milady," Maxie replied with a smile. "A place where no Guild law exist, only one law exists and it is in the arena. That law is, only one being can get out of the arena alive. So a warning, if all of you go in there together, I'm going to bet on your Deviljho for the win."

Well that was good to know, but it didn't exactly fully answer her question. "I meant, what was this place before it was used like this kind of event?" she asked, looking at him.

"Ah, a little history lesson," Maxie smiled as he turned and started to walk away, allowing the group to follow him. "In the past, during the age of what was believed to be the golden era between humans and monsters, this was a temple in the honor the elder dragon of the desert, the Dah'ren Mohran. Its skeleton of old lines the very roof, if you look up that is."

The group do so, and they saw there was a skeleton that lines the room, and appears that the skull of it is used as a balcony high up top.

"That balcony is reserved for my Lord only, and he has not arrived," Maxie continued, looking at the group. "So enjoy the show, if you have the money, order food and wine you desire and enjoy the entertainment. And if your Deviljho is interested to take part of a match, merely wait for an announcer call for a volunteer from the audience. I bid you adieu, for now." And with that, he walked away.

Considering how many people there were in the crowd, Maxie Ackerson was lost from their sight; hell Khan couldn't detect his smell or the sense of frenzy. But there were signs of other monsters with the people and melynxs seem to move away from another.

The group remain together, Myra's guards remaining close by to her. And by the looks of things, any balconies are good seats to view the arena below. So Myra walked over to the rails with her two guards behind her, Cain and Khan followed behind the three of them.

At the sight of Khan, many humans, melynxs and monsters backed away, allowing them to view the inside of the huge ring.

The arena is thirty meters in a diameter, nearly close to a circle. And within, at least twenty meters down into the hole. Within the arena hole is roughly four stone pillars, each pillar at one side in the arena hole, the pillars were three meters diameter, with cracks and some vines, good for climbing, but the height of the pillars were between ten feet to fifty feet tall. The floor of the arena were covered in desert sand, the center of the arena hole is a five meter hole with a steel grate. And as for the entrances, there were two entrances, on north and south sides of the holes, both of which are ten meters tall steel doors.

In a way, it looks like a much better arena compared to ones used in other places. And it seems the workers here make sure no bodies are left in the ring, for currently a Diablos was exiting the arena through the south gates.

The Diablos stood about ten feet tall in height; Diablos are large, bipedal wyverns with powerful armor plating covering much of their body. Their most noteworthy feature is a pair of massive, solid horns above their eyes. Diablos also possess a pair of tusk-like fangs and a large, spiny neck frill. Their tail ends with a heavy, studded club that can be used to ward off attackers. Diablos stand on a pair of stocky, wide-set legs and possess a broad upper body complete with thick, muscular wings.

That must be the one the announcer called, Brutarius. And Myra nearly didn't saw where the dead newbie was when the Diablos was exiting the arena. The newbie the announcer called was a hunter in Rathian armor, and currently his corpse is stuck on the left horn on the Diablos, the horn piercing through the dead hunter's armored chest. As for the hunter's weapon, a well, there was no sighting of it, so it must've fell down into the grate hole in the middle.

"Now the arena is cleared for the next round!" called the announcer, Myra saw the man, who wore Leather armor and carrying the megaphone, speaking through it. "And now, who shall be taking part for the next match?"

Then sounds of the doors to the north side of the arena opening, and coming into the arena came two Savage Deviljhos. Its standard appearance and abilities are the same as that of a normal Deviljho in rage mode. When enraged, it has a dark red haze surrounding its face, eyes turn into a blood red hue and skin changes to a light brownish color. Both of them are twenty feet tall.

"Well now," the announcer spoke in glee. "It looks like the brothers are finally going to decide on who is stronger, Agony or Despair!"

The names of the two Savage Deviljhos within the arena, both of them went and stood on either side of the arenas. Both of them were growling at each other.

To Khan, he likely smirked down at the two brutes; he could easily handle these two. And Myra and Cain know it, but to watch a match of two brothers, two Savage Deviljhos siblings are a usual thing, when they fight for who claim the territory, even at one point, to kill each other. It is the way to show who is the strongest and the weakest are left to perish.

"Now then, before the fight begin, who dare take part into the ring and fight against the two brothers?" called the announcer, he looked at everyone here watching the arena. "Which one of you wants to take part?" He seemed to look at Khan for a moment.

Khan grinned, oh he wants to join into this fight, just to kill those two weak brutes and show everyone here the true meaning of agony and despair that those two are likely inferior to do. And since it was allowed, Khan was about to leap in.

That is, until he had stopped and watched as someone had jumped from one of the high balconies and coming to land on the center part of the arena. Sounds of thud and metal clang as the being landed on the grate, revealing a male blade-master covered in red Zamtrios Z armor. The man had no weapons in his armored hands, but it looks like his Zamtrios Z armored gauntlets were made differently, it had blades attached the left gauntlet, like large claws for slashing and stabbing.

A human would dare take part in the battle between two Savage Deviljhos, must be one very crazy human who is suicidal. But Khan was annoyed that this human had stolen his chance. He would've leaped in, but Cain hand stopped him, likely wanted to see if this hunter was good enough.

The announcer announced, "Oh my, it looks like the Champion of Purgatory had decided to take part in this match. Cheer for one of the Elites of the Organization, Shredder!"

The two Savage Deviljhos suddenly looked worried as they looked at the hunter; they had seen this man fight before. They temporary looked at each other and silently agreed to tag-team each other first to remove the being.

"People, take your bets!" the announcer called forth.

Not doing any bets, despite the feeling that it is a likely win for either Agony or Despair, the group didn't do anything. But it did sure confuse them when they heard the humans taking bets on the Shredder to win.

Hell by the looks of it, Shredder isn't carrying any weapons!

Shredder stood in his own fighting pose, then he spoke loudly towards his enemies, "Say farewell to each other while you still can. For none of you will not leave here alive!"

The two Savage Deviljhos growled, both of them glaring down at the human between them. They chose to team up to remove the armored man.

"The fool," Cain muttered as he crossed his arms, looking down into the arena. "But it would still be entertaining." And that Myra can agree with, she does enjoy these kinds of events, death matches.

"With that, no one else, fighters begin!" yelled the announcer, causing the battle to begin.

The two Savage Deviljhos started to circle around the Shredder, who didn't move. But he spoke in a commanding tone, with the sense of finality. He said, "Those who are not with me are against me and I crush anyone who stands against me!"

And both Savage Deviljhos charged upon the Elite, while the crowds above cheered 'FIGHT' over and over, and monsters roaring out too. Myra and her group continued to watch as the fight was about to begin.

* * *

Within Silus's newly expanded caravan, his new caravan was basically larger compared to the regular kind. For reason of such is that it has an added room, one that is meant for a creature partner, especially one such as the Chameleos, Kage.

Silus was sleeping on his bed, and his palico partner, Lucky, was sleeping in the cat-bed. Considering all was quiet, except for Silus, appearing to be sweating, squirming and muttering something as he slept.

Till suddenly his eyes open wide in fright and he sat up, he nearly screamed in fright. He gasps a bit, now wide awake. He looked around from where he sat, first seeing Kage sleeping soundly in his bedroom, and then seeing Lucky sleeping on his bed.

He whipped his head when he heard the sound of the floor board bend, he saw that there were intruders inside his caravan. And one of them he recognized instantly.

The gunner in Mosgharl garb, in the darkness, only his evil smiling pumpkin face glowing in the dark, like a demon hidden in the shadows. And he was holding his light bowgun in his hands, it was Great Kelbi Deershot, it's like a slingshot-like weapon.

"Nighty night," the gunner said and he pulled the trigger, firing a tranquilizer pellet.

It smacked Silus hard in the head, knocking him out cold because of the force of the shot and the tranquilizer powder that covers the pellet was breathed in when he gasped after the hit.

Lucky had waked up to the sound, and nearly shouted before the gunner fired a second tranquilizer pellet, hitting Lucky right on the nose, knocking him out cold. Lucky was likely going to have a bruise on his nose while Silus got a bruise on his forehead.

Behind the gunner were two blade-master brothers who are assisting him to capture Silus and Lucky. As the two brothers went to tie up the two knocked out occupants. The gunner quietly moved over to the added room, and looked in, and saw nothing in there. He assumed the Chameleos likely went out on a nightly hunt.

He turned around to the two brothers; both of them had tied Silus and Lucky back-to-back. He quietly whispered, "Good, now to the small lookout blimp and we take them straight to Everfree. The Chameleos will follow his scent there." It's one of those scouting ships that people uses to fly over areas and wait to be called by hunters down in the areas when they captured a creature or an emergency of sorts.

"Right, let's go," replied the younger hunter and the two boys carried the knocked out duo to the exit of the caravan. And the gunner followed behind the duo, not noticing a glare from the invisible creature.

Kage was wide awake, had woken up at the same time Lucky did. The only reason he didn't attack the intruders was because there was the risk of harming his human as well. And so for now, he quietly follows the bad men, and waited the opportunity to rescue his Silus.

* * *

Late at night, at the healer infirmary, the only ones there that were still wide awake were the nurses and felyne healers. As well as a janitor doing cleaning in the halls, it was a nice, quiet night.

In room seventeen, the pro-trapper still slept on his bed. His arms and legs were covered in casts, he still wore clothes like his undershirt and short pants, which people tend to mistaken as chakra at times instead of underneath clothes. And terrible scabs that covered parts of his body and because of the cold wind coming through the window, a nurse had put a blanket over his sleeping form, so only his head was exposed.

For a moment of quietness, except a cold breeze that flowed over his head a bit. His eyes suddenly snapped wide open.

* * *

***NOTE:** "Watch these two, they're an experiment, when it happens and they get out of hand, end them and bring me the Gobul's lantern."

****NOTE: **These two characters are going to appear in a mini-episode, their own little story of how they came about in the Monster Hunter world. Know that the story of those two being in is called: **Wild Hunters**. A short story of a little history that I'll be writing to pass the time of waiting for the others to write their parts, I'll be waiting for CG to write his part after this chapter is posted along with the second part.

*****NOTE: **One day I might draw a sketch of the building and its interior, so it is easy and be detailed and know what it looks like. Don't know if I do or not, maybe one day.

******NOTE: **If you know who she is, than know that one day in the future there be another crossover story idea of mine, a little connection for later on, maybe or maybe not, at least I got it listed. It going to be a second mini-episode after the one called: **Wild Hunters**.

_**HOLY DAMN! This is the second chapter that I had written with longer pages of a long chapter. And this is only like part 1 of a chapter, reason I stop here is because it felt like it was going to get much longer. So it's long enough for now man.**_

_**And oh! I also plan to write little mini-episodes of the Monster Trapper, like some history background of characters like Josephiroth, Sasha, Nala, and all the others. And some crossover stories, so if you recognize any characters that had appeared in this chapter, they're more of background characters of course. **_

_**Hey you reader fans, you liking this story so far, than please review on what you like about this chapter. And don't forget to read these two authors' stories:**_

_**Cosmic Guardian's story: **__**Lupi Della Caccia!**_

_**The Blue Tigrex's story: **__**Times to Remember!**_

_**Happy reading everyone!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_Word of warning: This is the longest chapter I had ever written, hope you all like it._

* * *

[Listen to **TMNT Background Music - Oroku Saki **on YouTube]

_Purgatory_

Sounds of a laughter mixed in growling can be heard up on one of the tallest balconies within Purgatory. The balcony wasn't beside the big, Dah'ren Mohran Skull balcony, but underneath it, since that skull balcony is the highest one there is in Purgatory.

Below the skull rest a large balcony with three occupants, each one looking down at the arena below. The being that was growling and laughing was a Tigerstripe Zamtrios; the creature was right on the edge of the balcony, looking down at the fight below.

The Tigerstripe Zamtrios stands about twelve feet tall, and is a large, quadrupedal monster with an orange-brown colored skin with some red shades mixed in, and its belly is bluish as well as its fins. It is superficially shark-like in appearance, with a long, pointed snout and a mouth filled with multiple rows of sharp teeth. As an adult and cousin to the Zamtrios, its limbs are powerful, and its skin is extremely elastic in order to accommodate its inflation abilities.

The amphibian continued to laugh and growled for a moment, before he spoke to the others on the balcony. _"Oh Brutarius is going to destroy that human, wonder which way? Gore him to death, stab him or stomp him,"_ said the Tigerstripe Zamtrios, grinning down at the arena, _"or maybe eat the newbie."_

"Do you think on anything else besides food," said a female voice, the second occupant was a woman in blade-master black Nargacuga armor, all of which except without the helmet. She stood five feet and seven inches tall, and her weapon on her back was her long sword, the Shadow of the Moon. She has black hair and green eyes; she wore a red bandana underneath her hair, the length of her hair reaches to halfway of her neck. She wore a bit of face-paint that has similar red markings to what the Nargacuga has.

_"Only when the meal looks delicious enough to eat,"_ replied the creature, which turned to face the girl, with a grin. _"And speaking of tasty looking meals, you're starting to look like one right now."_

"Dare try and we shall be having sushi tonight," the girl replied, glaring at the creature, gripping her hilted sheathed longsword on her back with her left hand, getting ready to draw it out.

"Sever. Lotus. Cease your quarrel," commanded the third being. The being wore red pigment Zamtrios Z blade-master armor. The man had no weapons in his armored hands, but it looks like his Zamtrios Z armored gauntlets were made differently, it had blades attached the left gauntlet, like large claws for slashing and stabbing.

Sever groaned, _"Yes Elite Shredder."_ Sever is the name of the Tigerstripe Zamtrios, Sever is rank as a Brute and works for Elite Shredder, Elite being a rank higher than Brute.

"Yes father," said Lotus, taking her hand away from the hilt of her sheathed longsword and bowed to him. Lotus is the daughter of the Shredder, and Lotus is ranked as Captain, a rank under Brute such as Sever.

"Take your bets now!" called the announcer below, and Sever went back to watching the view of the match. Then after a moment, "With no interference, now fight!"

And with that the sounds of the battle below can be heard, the newbie must be using some blades while he battled the Diablos. Shredder still sat at his throne, and since it was mostly his Brute, Sever, that was watching, and seeing the Tigerstripe Zamtrios grinning means one thing. Brutarius was winning, Sever always cheer for large monsters like himself. And mostly the only time when his daughter is interested to watch a match is when there is actually an experience human.

Any humans who survive a Purgatory Arena, either killing a monster, human, or palico, is worthy to join the rank of grunts in the organization. Any monsters are already worthy enough to get in. As for palicoes, those felines are incredibly weak against any foe; their purpose to the Shredder is more of servitude.

And then there was the scream of the human, such is a newbie who thinks to highly of themselves when entering the ring foolishly. Sever was grinning widely and now chanting for the death of the human who is likely fleeing from the Diablos.

As the crowd belong continue their chant, the Shredder was getting bored himself, and so was his daughter. He was starting to get an itch to fight, mostly just to train his body, but there are no strong monsters worthy for a challenge around.

Being alerted by a faint sound, he didn't turn his head, he closed his eyes and he said, "Report."

Standing close by and on their knees were two men in black Shinobi blade-master garb. Both of them were bowing, and on their round hands bared the symbol of a red dragon claw and a demonic G in the middle, it's their group symbol, the Gore Claw Clan. Shredder's clan that are ninja-like warrior assassins, there are many clans who go this way of lifestyle, rivals to each other. And Shredder's clan had joined their allegiance to Lord of Gore long ago, thus adding the word "Gore" to their clan name.

"Master," said one of his warriors, he held up a scroll in his right hand. He kept his eyes glued to the ground, "A message from the Lord of Gore."

Lotus walked over and picked up the message from the soldier, she knows what her father wants. She could see him looking at her, waiting for her to finish reading it and tell him what it was. Once she looked up after the five second read, she said, "The Lord of Gore has a transaction that he plans to do in Purgatory, and that he'd be coming here in twenty minutes. And he's bringing General Demise with him."

Sever groaned as he had listened to her talk, he growled, _"Bringing that General of Death huh? Does it say who they're meeting with?"_

Lotus nodded, than she said, "The group that the Lord of Gore plans to do business with is Lady Myra."

_"Ah, now what kind of sweet, little, delicious morsel of a lady is to come here?"_ asked Sever, everyone could likely hear his stomach grumble. _"Is she so important enough to bring a death army for the meeting?"_

_'A noble most likely,'_ Shredder thought after a moment, his daughter said 'Lady Myra'; mostly nobles have that kind of title in their names. After thinking for a moment, he thought, _'Ah, maybe just another profit provider, but why the Lord of Gore want money when he got hundreds of nobles in his pockets already?'_ After that thought, he asked, "Does it say on when this 'Lady Myra' would arrive, my daughter?"

Lotus rolled up the scroll, and she replied. "It said that she'd likely be earlier then him, and that Maxie Ackerson would be the one bringing her here."

_"DAMN IT!"_ roared the Tigerstripe Zamtrios, than he growled, _"It's bad enough that he hangs around in the above city, but now that researcher commander is coming down here?!"_

"Whoever Lady Myra is, she must be very important, or beneficial to the Organization, if the Lord of Gore has one of his twelve commanders to lead the noble to Purgatory," Lotus suggested as she looked thoughtful.

_"And wherever he comes, you can bet his bug soldiers are waiting in the shadows too, those disgusting things,"_ Sever said with a growl, at least a lot of members of the Gore Claw Clan can understand his language. _"Why couldn't have been Researcher Moordryd or Researcher Kaiba? Hell I would've preferred it to be that Brute Rex!"_

"Thought you didn't like Admiral Kaiba?" asked Lotus, looking at the Tigerstripe Zamtrios.

Sever rolled his eyes, and he replied with some growls, _"I like the guy, despite not having any funny bone and always serious all the time. And he did modified my body to be close to indestructible, no blades or claws can puncture my belly, which I'm free to eat any hunter at any time I want, or gobble up a Deviljho, so many of them you know, no one would care if one goes missing. Actually, I bet a lot of people would see me as a hero for eating so many of them."_ He chuckled after, grinning a bit.

Researcher Kaiba, a man who researches on body modifications and technology, ways to make the body stronger than it was before. Kaiba is mostly a researcher, but in the Organization, he is rank as an Admiral, a rank higher than General, and General is a rank higher than Elite. Kaiba is a very busy kind of man who researches a lot on his spare time, he does body modifications on both humans and monsters, but he's not an expert in that field, Maxie is. Hence Researcher Kaiba is one of the two Admirals under Commander Maxie.

"Except you won't escape Brute Rex's wrath if you ate any of his siblings," Lotus said with a little smirk. Sever really hates Rex.

_"My body can't be pierce, so all he could do is pummelling me into the ground,"_ Sever groaned, that would mean that he would get bruises.

Shredder ignored, and commanded, "Second report." He knows there were two claw soldiers kneeling close to his mock throne of Purgatory. Shredder has a real throne elsewhere; he is only assigned to this place, because his ninjas could keep watch for a specific traitor who had fled from the Organization months ago.

"Master," the second soldier spoke, still kneeling and his eyes glued to the floor as well. "The one known as…"

Across from their balcony, to the far wall, where they can easily see the arrival of an elevator lift that just dropped out of the hole above, it came to a halt for a few minutes. And on that elevator were four people and an adult Deviljho.

"I take it that is what you came to report," Lotus said, looking at the group on the elevator that started to slowly descend. It was very far away, but by their keen eyes, they could clearly see that it was an adult Deviljho, and four people.

"Yes my lady," replied the second soldier. "That group is the visiting group from the message, Commander Ackerson had led them to the elevator and he went to take the scenic route."

From the sighting, the elevator started to slowly lower down, it took about five minutes before it reaches ground level. And Lotus was watching them from where she stood on the balcony, while Sever was too.

The two soldiers waiting for orders, of which Shredder then commanded, "Spread the word of the new group arrival, and keep watch for anything they try to do, keep yourselves concealed, and avoid any Seltas, I prefer Maxie don't see you any of you. If sighted, be expected to be punished."

Both soldiers gave silent gulps before getting up and walking away into the shadows, a punishment from the Shredder means a loss of body part, or if he gets really mad over a punishment, the soldier becomes dinner for one of Shredder's high rank monsters, like Sever.

As for how many soldiers there are in Purgatory, there are one-hundred Grunts, ten Captains, and two Brutes serving under the Elite Shredder.

Lotus kept her view of the group, seeing Maxie greeted them, she then said, "The group consists of one woman, three men, and one Deviljho. The woman is most likely Lady Myra; she is currently wearing Lunastra X armor and carries a Gunlance. The two men following closely behind her are likely her guards, both of them are wearing Teostra X armor and they carry lances. The last one is walking beside the Deviljho; he wears Seregios armor, no weapon in sight."

"And the Deviljho?" asked the Shredder, waiting for the full detail.

"Looks like a plain ole Deviljho," Lotus replied. Suddenly Sever laughed a bit.

_"Next time Lotus, let one that knows monsters tell the difference,"_ Sever smirked at her, before looking back down and continued, _"the Deviljho reminds me of a world-eater type, but the scent of him is different, nearly reminds me of Savage Deviljho kind, so this one kind of reminds me of Rex. And take a look at the way he looks around, and yes it's a male, could spot the difference there easily, both by smell and sight. As for smell, this one killed many; smell of blood covers his body, by that means he doesn't focus on eating. The way he looks about it, keeping a cautious gaze upon Maxie, and looking to the arena, a thirst to kill by the looks of his eyes from here. He isn't hungry, he wants to kill. And by that, means he's more intelligent than regular Deviljhos, likely equal smart to Rex. I say, Elite Shredder, this one seems like one opponent you long to crush, eh?"_

"Depending if it can beat Rex one day," Shredder said, he was intrigued of this unique Deviljhos. Shredder had fought many Deviljhos in the past, especially sparred against Rex's older siblings. He fought against three Savage Deviljhos once and won victoriously, he got their heads on the wall to prove it. Of course he couldn't kill Rex's siblings, otherwise he invited Rex's wrath down upon himself, even though Rex is only a Brute, he is still strong and dangerous, hence why he's known as a Juggernaut.

Sounds of a deathly scream were heard from the arena, the end of the foolish hunter who dared step into the ring to face a Diablos. The announcer spoke up after the death, "Damn! That newbie didn't last long against him! Give a cheer for Brutarius the Diablos!" The audience all about cheered while many groaned for losing their bets.

Sever laughed as he looked back down at the arena, _"Stab straight through the chest with the left horn! And he carried the corpse with him, likely wants to eat it in private!"_

"Can you please stop thinking about food," Lotus asked in annoyance, she continued to watch. She kept on watching the group mainly and can guess that Maxie is telling them about the history of this place. She saw the group look up at the roof, they didn't see their balcony, and most likely they're mainly looking at the skeleton.

Sever and Lotus kept on watching the group as Maxie appeared to leave them, and they heading to the arena. They likely watch a few matches. Lotus kept her eyes trained on the four humans, wondering what they're capable of. While Sever appeared to just be licking hips lips as he kept watching the Brute Wyvern. While in the arena, the Diablos they could see was just leaving it with his victim trap on his horn.

Then they heard the announcer, "Now the arena is cleared for the next round! And now, who shall be taking part for the next match?"

The group on the balcony heard the large doors within the arena open and the familiar sound of two, large, Savage Deviljhos walking into the arena.

_"Ha, if it ain't Grunt Agony and Grunt Despair? Those two are now finally going to decide who is stronger,"_ Sever said with a grin, watching the match.

"Wow now," the announcer spoke in glee. "It looks like the brothers are finally going to decide on who is stronger, Agony or Despair!"

After thinking for a time, learning that this group's Deviljho is a unique one made the Shredder the desire to see how this monster is capable of. But then decided to give a little fear tactic himself, he gave a small chuckle before standing up from his mock throne.

"Father?" asked Lotus, looking to the Shredder.

Sever looked as well as the Shredder started to walk over to the balcony rail, _"Deciding to end the two useless grunts now? Might as well, they were becoming useless as of late."_

"Now then, before the fight begin, who dare take part into the ring and fight against the two brothers?" called the announcer. "Which one of you wants to take part?"

As the Shredder nears the balcony edge, he spoke, "In this pathetically weak world, only the strongest rise to hide some great power. I control the city above, and soon I will be the master of this continent. Nothing can stand in my way, no Guild, no Organization, and certainly not the Virtue Hunters!" He was getting his blood boiling now, the desire to kill a foe burning through him. And as for why he says 'organization', he gave one look down at the group and can tell this Lady Myra leads her own group. "I will crush them all!" And he suddenly got onto the railing and leap off of it, as he dived down, "I am the Shredder."

As he landed into the center ring, both Lotus and Sever continued to watch. They heard the announcer announced, "Oh my, it looks like the Champion of Purgatory had decided to take part in this match. Cheer for one of the Elites of the Organization, Shredder!"

As the Shredder remain in his fighting pose, Lotus and Sever continued to watch. They heard the announcer spoke, "People, take your bets!"

_"Heh, want to make a bet, Lotus?"_ Sever asked with a grin.

"No," Lotus replied in annoyance, she had crossed her arms and kept on watching. She kept on watching the group, and could tell they were confused on why most of the audience were taking bets on Shredder winning.

As the Shredder stood in a fighting pose within the arena, he said to his enemies, "Say farewell to each other while you still can. For none of you will not leave here alive!"

"With that, no one else, fighters begin!" yelled the announcer, causing the battle to begin.

To the Shredder, he stood at where he was, he wasn't looking at the two Savage Deviljhos, and he was looking upwards, right at the group watching as the two monsters circled around in the arena. Then he said, "Those who are not with me are against me and I crush anyone who stands against me!" And the two Savage Deviljhos charged upon the Elite while the crowds cheered 'Fight' over and over and the monsters were roaring out.

Back on the balcony, Lotus kept her gaze upon the group, while Sever started to get bored. Seeing the boredom, Lotus called over to the hall, "Maiden, come do your service."

In came one of the servants who worked in Purgatory, a woman who simply wore maiden clothes came into the room; she smiled and asked politely, "What would you both like for a meal?"

Lotus remains quiet as she watched the battle below, while Sever smiled, he growled, _"Knew you care about my appetite, Lotus."_ Sever replied, and then he started to move over to the maiden. Sadly for the girl, she does not speak the language of the amphibian.

"Ma'am?" asked the maid as she looked to Lotus, till she was grabbed by the Tigerstripe Zamtrios, she would've screamed in surprise, if the amphibian wasn't holding her with a gentle hold; seem to pull her into a hug. "Aw, I think you're cute too," the maiden said, thinking that this big amphibian only wanted a hug. She giggled as she felt the Tigerstripe Zamtrios give her small gentle lick to the face.

_"Mmm, you're a delicious little morsel, and already you assume I'm gentle, in you go,"_ Sever growled with a grin before he opened his mouth wide and throws the maid into his mouth. She screamed in shock before he clamped his mouth shut and gulped her down to his belly.

His belly bulges outward like a beach ball, making it round enough for the girl struggling about inside. Sever grinned and licked his lips, _"Such a delicious little snack, wonder how long she'll keep struggling till she's all pudge on my lovely body."_ He chuckled as he went back to watching the match below.

There were muffled sounds of the maiden inside his belly, trying to beg and plea to get out. Lotus was mostly the one who heard, but ignored and kept on watching her father battle the Savage Deviljhos.

* * *

_Dunes_

Late in the night and the moonlight shining down upon the barren desert, this place was known as Dunes. Within area seven, the gunner in Duramboros X armor fled while riding in the saddles of his Great Wroggi.

"Bad night, bad night, bad night!" screamed Garico in fright as he rode on Veni's back, she was running as fast as she could. Both of them were very frightened, Veni was more focus on getting her human to safety. As for who was chasing them, it was a Shrouded Nerscylla.

First thing to explain about, a regular Nerscylla stands about twelve feet tall. Nerscylla physically resembles a real life Arachnid, but is much larger in size. Its long, strong legs allow it to move at fast speeds, even sideways. At the tip of its abdomen is a large stinger it may use to attack. Sharp, poisonous spikes protrude from its back. Nerscylla is armed with four powerful legs and two claws, each one tipped with a formidable barbed hook, used for holding prey as well as keeping its grip while scaling walls. In addition, it possesses a massive pair of retractable jaws which can inflict a poisonous bite. It can produce strong, sticky webbing that it uses to trap prey and build nests.

So one can imagine how scary a Shrouded Nerscylla was, they're specifically for G-Rank missions, and stand about fifteen feet tall. It is very similar to its common counterpart; however, it wears a Khezu skin rather than a Gypceros skin. Its back spikes are also bright-yellow in color, indicating their paralysis attribute. Its different ability likely comes from its diet of the Khezu, just like how the common Nerscylla can secrete poison due to feeding on Gypceros.

As for why Garico and Veni are so focus on trying to escape this big, dangerous Temnoceran. Besides Garico having a fear of spiders, this Shrouded Nerscylla appears to be a smart one, for it was he who had been shooting it at a distance while Devon distracted up close by Martin and Chris went to put a trap more suitable. The Shrouded Nerscylla was currently pissed considering its armor is so wrecked up, and is weaken enough for capture.

So as the Shrouded Nerscylla chase after Garico and Veni, Devon was following behind charging with his lance. They were basically running around in a circle, and Garico was too frightened of turning around and shoot at the giant spider while Veni carried him.

"Over here!" called Chris as he waved his arms to catch their attention, he and Martin had a trap set up right between them.

"Shock trap ready guys, hurry!" called Martin.

Veni was smart, knows this kind of tactic, and since there is a large monster chasing them from behind. The Great Wroggi changed angle and ran towards to the Kratts brothers, the Shrouded Nerscylla hissed in fury as it continued its chase.

As they neared, Garico recognized what's about to happen, and got himself ready. As they neared, he called, "Now!" And Veni made a big leap herself, she leaped right over the shock trap and landed on the other side and made a few more steps before halting.

The Shrouded Nerscylla charged into the shock trap while the Kratt brothers had moved out of the way themselves. The moment the giant spider stepped upon the trap, it screeched as it felt shock, paralysed by it. The Kratt brothers pulled out their own tranquilizer bombs and threw it, both of which had impacted its head. With that, the Shrouded Nerscylla collapsed upon the shock trap, now unconscious.

"Oh thank the heavens," Garico sighed in relief, he carefully got off of Veni's back saddle and onto his feet. His gun on his back, he reaches up for his helmet, taking off the straps before removing it. Once he took off his Duramboros X helmet, he revealed that he has a little beard on the chin, blue eyes, and he has tree leaf green hair, which was short length, barely covering his ears. He then dropped his helmet onto the sand and cheered, raising his arms into the air. "Woo! We finally caught that thing!" he cheered, seem so excited.

During his excitement cheer, he grabbed his creature partner's head and kissed her left cheek. Veni blushed while Garico continued to cheer for the success, while Devon and the Kratt brothers gathered.

As Devon brings out a horn to call for the watchers to come pick up the unconscious Shrouded Nerscylla, Martin spoke up, "We're not done yet, Garico."

Froze in midst cheer, his right fist in the air and he was grinning upwards, he stayed in place, turned his head to look at them in confusion, he asked, "Excuse me?"

"He's right," Chris said, crossing his arms and smiled. "Our mission isn't done yet."

Veni looked at them in confusion while Garico lowered his arms and looked to them, he asked, "What do you mean? We caught the bloody bugger!"

As the sighting of the watcher's blimp lowering down to them, coming for the pickup. Devon spoke up, "Yeah, we caught one Shrouded Nerscylla."

Garico blinked in confusion, till fright showed on his face. He asked, "One…?! You mean we have to catch more of those bloody spiders?!" He pointed with his left hand at the sleeping Shrouded Nerscylla.

All three of them nodded at the same time, and Devon said, "Yeah, we need to catch at least five Shrouded Nerscyllas, then we'll have enough materials to give to Josephiroth to make his new set of armor."

"And we only caught one, so four more to go," Chris stated, holding his right hand up, kept his thumb down, while four fingers outward.

Garico's eyes were very wide, then they rolled up into his head and he collapse falling into the sands, he fainted. Veni instantly went to his side and nuzzles his head, trying to waken her unconscious human partner.

"Well, he might be out for a while," Devon said, he turned to the Kratt Brothers. "How about you both stay here and keep watch, I'll go catch the next one." He turns and started to walk away.

"Sure Devon," Martin replied with a smile and the two brothers stood by, watching the Great Wroggi try to awaken her human, it was rather adorable.

* * *

_Everwood_

In the far deep in what seems to be a never-ending forest of Everwood, deep in its dense jungle, with ruins covered by the growth of the land. In one area, wide and spacious, with only cliff areas as entrances and exits, within the area were pillars covered in vines, it was like an old temple hall, its roof was open but had ledges, allowing the light from the moon to give light in the area. There were doorways at the bottom ground, but are covered in rubble. As for the vine-covered pillars, there were about seven, most of which reach the same height as the cliff entrance/exit of this area, while a few had lost most of its height and crumbled down apart.

If one was careful enough, they could leap onto each pillar to get across. There are a few people who come to Everwood or other similar area of places to practice parkour movement.

And currently, on the south entrance cliff rests a scouter ship blimp, a small transport airship that scouts uses to be a lookout over an area. As for why it was currently on the ground, because its occupants were currently in the area.

On top of one of the ledges, the Mosgharl armored gunner, Jack had climbed on top. It was a difficult climb, but he managed. And below him, the two hunter brothers, the younger one in leather armor and the older one in Ioprey armor, both of them carried shield and sword. The younger one had a beginner's weapon, a hunter's knife, while the older one carries a Hydra's Bite.

Both brothers were having difficulty carrying a tied up unconscious, pajama covered human named Silus. Silus had a bruise on his forehead and was currently tied up, his arms kept to his sides and his legs together. And he wasn't alone, his palico partner, Lucky, was on his back, thanks to rope that been used on Silus to keep Lucky firmly in place, he had a bruise on his nose. As for the difficulty for the brothers in carrying the unconscious duo that is armor-less…

The older brother wears heavy armor compared to his comrades who wore clothes, and the fact that his younger brother isn't a good jumper. It will be a pain in the ass if they misstep and fall off the pillar and have to climb up with the unconscious human and felyne.

"Ugh, this man needs to lose some weight," grunted the younger brother, they both were taking turns as they jumped over each pillar, and handing the unconscious duo to between them.

"Shh little brother, make enough noise and they might wake up," said the older brother, sounded annoyed. They both eventually reach the center pillar, and the older brother grunted, "Finally, now throw down some of your rope."

Jack nodded; he had reached into his inventory pocket and pulled out his own rope. With it, he held it with his left arm and started lowering the end part down, and once it reached the brothers. The younger brother held the unconscious duo in place while the older brother took the end of the rope and ties it around Silus and Lucky.

Once firmly in place, he said, "Done, how about you Jack?"

Jack had wrapped his end of the rope around the ledge a few times before tying it. He then made an animal call, like a loud bird whistle and tweets of a falcon. Unlike the talkative brothers, he wanted to be quiet as possible. But his call down to them has another purpose besides alerting them.

"Finally," the younger brother sighed, who then pushes the unconscious duo out of his arms. They fell off the pillar and swung away for a moment, thanks to the rope, after swinging around slowly, they soon came to a stop. The unconscious duo was now tied up and is hanging under one of the roof ledges, is currently five feet away from any pillars and about ten feet from the ground.

With that done, Jack went and leaped off the ledge and landed on one of the pillars closes to the one with the two brothers standing upon. Jack went and jumped behind them, while the two brothers were mainly looking at the unconscious hanging duo.

"You think that elder dragon partners would reach here before any predators try to feast on them?" asked the younger brother, who felt a bit worried; despite what they did, they felt it was the right thing to do.

"The chameleos pup views him as a bond," the older brother replied. "By now, that dangerous creature is scouring through the Everwood, just to get to here." None of them had noticed that Mosgharl clothed man was slowly taking the hunter's knife off the younger brother's back.

"Right, let's go," said the younger brother, he turned and did a quick run before leaping from their pillar and onto the other.

The older brother noticed in the sky of what looks like aerial creatures coming in, "Lookout, Remobras incoming!" Before he could take out his sword, he was suddenly grabbed from behind, hand firmly covering his mouth and pulled back, exposing his neck.

The younger brother didn't notice as he had quickly looked up, then he went to unsheathe his blade… till he discovered it was missing. "What the?" he asked in surprised. He turned around and his eyes widen as he saw Jack holding his brother tight, with his blade against his neck. The boy didn't notice a large shadow of a creature flapping its wings behind him now.

Jack snickered as he held the blade close, he said with glee, "Shouldn't trust a man in Mosgharl like I." And with that, using his strength to make the older brother face towards the hanging unconscious hunter, and then…

He sliced the blade into the older brother's neck, with arterial blood spraying out of his neck and its drops landing upon the unconscious hanging hunter's body. The older brother weakly struggled as Jack had sliced halfway through, the hunter's knife covered in blood while he continued to snicker.

The boy looked shocked and screamed, "NO-MPH!" His scream was interrupted as a big mouth had engulfed his head and shoulders; two sharp upper fangs pierce through his clothes and his chest.

The older brother's eyes widen as he slowly died, his body paling as his brother was being eaten alive by the largest Remobra he had ever saw.

Jack continued to chuckle while he held the now dead hunter in place still, before slowly setting the now dead corpse onto the pillar, right beside his feet. Jack stood back up, and he turned to look at the Remobra.

The Remobra is a snake wyvern, a winged snake wyvern. Regular Remobras are around three feet in height, this Remobra though was by far the largest ever seen; it was nine feet tall, maybe some kind of subspecies of the snake wyvern? Nope. It is a giant Remobra.

A Remobra is a snake wyvern, by its appearance; a Remobra has a viper snake-like head, a long neck, a torso body with two long raptor-like legs, and one long tail. Its wings connecting to the limbs on its torso, the back scales that covered most of its body ranges from blue to obsidian black, while the underbelly scaly smooth skin is whitish peach to peachy yellow. Its eyes are mostly red, and the only teeth they have are two sharp fangs and are capable of ejecting lethal poison in its prey when bitten. Its mouth is very snake-like; especially it has a forked tongue. The front part of its scaly boy is also capable of stretching, for Remobra can eat like a snake eats, swallow a smaller prey whole, Remobra tends to eat bite-size meals from dead creatures though. Its legs, despite being weak, its claws-like talons are strong enough to grab onto others and hold tight. Remobra are usually three feet tall in height, small scavenger hunters.

But this Remobra is huge, three times the original size of a Remobra, it was nine feet tall. Its wing span is enormous and so was its body. The back color of its body was dark blue, not very toxic poisonous, but still lethal.

And the boy was struggling, his voice muffled as he screamed within the giant Remobra's mouth. And its strong fangs had pierced through his chest, its poison spreading into his pierced lungs, then spreading throughout the respiratory system. His struggling slowly came to a halt, but he groaned and cried weakly within.

The giant Remobra place its talon feet upon the pillar, showing it has strong muscles upon its body, which must mean it has an excellent diet throughout its life, and has a small pot-belly, which must mean this Remobra is so used to getting big meals.

With the boy close to deaths door now, the giant Remobra lower its head. Being smart it seems to be, by placing the boy's feet upon the top part of the pillar, as a way to help keep the boy in place instead of using its long, strong, muscular tail to constrict him. With that, the Remobra retracted its fangs out of the boy's chest, it widen its mouth further before pushing downward, taking more of the boy into its mouth.

The neck close to its head started to bulge outward to show where the boy's head was, as the giant Remobra continued its slow swallows. It ate like a snake, trying to gulp in more of the boy as quick as possible.

After a few more gulps, the boy's thighs were poking out of its mouth; its throat was bulging with the boy's upper body. With that, the Remobra firmly closed its mouth around the groin, not piercing with its fangs. Then raising its big head upwards, stretching its neck high, tilting its mouth upwards as though to have the gravity to assist its swallows. The boy's legs were no longer straight, his knees bend down.

Swing its head upwards a few times, making those dangling legs go into the air for each swallow, till the Remobra's mouth reach the legs, and started to quickly gulp in. Its long neck continues to bulge as more of the boy go down it. Then, as the feet enter its mouth, it closes its mouth tightly, cheeks bulging for a moment, before the Remobra gulped them down.

GULP!

With that, the rest of the boy's body was bulging within its long neck, and continued on downward. As the upperpart of its neck flatten back down as the body continue its descent. When the bulge of the boy's head came to its chest and seem to shrank inward, the Remobra's chest seem to expand outward for a moment, like its rib bones inside were flexing outward to allow a large meal to go down.

And as doing so, the rest of the boy's body continued the descent into its chest. Then, the head likely had entered the giant Remobra's potbelly, and as more of the boy came in, the belly slowly expanded to contain its meal. Once the whole body of the boy was inside, curled up within, showing some bumps of what was likely his head or feet.

The Remobra seem to burp quietly out of its mouth, smiling at the feeling of a meal in its belly. But, it still hungers for more, turning its head, looking at Jack, blinking its red eyes once.

Jack chuckled, "Good girl, Ridley. Now then, you can eat this one," he pointed down at the dead body with the bloody hunter's knife he had in his hand. During that time of Remobra gulping down the boy, the Mosgharl spy had dulled the blade as much as he could, and put some paint from a paint berry all over its hilt. And with that, he chucked the blade down to the ground, the sounds thuds and clangs as it bound from rocks and soil, right underneath where the hanging unconscious duo were.

Ridley was the name of the giant Remobra, a female, and apparently it seems, Jack's creature partner. Ridley had temporary folded its wings and walked over and hopped to another pillar. Before she could reach his pillar, Jack went and jumped onto another, seeming to avoid of her getting close to him. She watched him, looked a little sadden, but smiled at the dead body, hunger for more.

"When you're done eating, follow my scent, we still got something to do," Jack said, sounded like a command, and he went and jumped from pillar to pillar, till he reach the cliff edge, climbed on and headed to the scouter blimp.

As he gets it ready to take off, Ridley had temporary notice the hanging unconscious hunter, and seems to grin, seems like she scored a big meal this night. And with that, as Jack fly away in his transporter, the giant Remobra lowered her head down to the dead hunter's feet, opened her mouth wide and took both of them in, and started her slow work of gobbling down the bloody corpse.

* * *

_Val Habar_

Hardly any clouds in the night sky, as the nurse of Val Habar Healer Infirmary can clearly see that as she looked out the window to see the stars. With the moon reflecting the light down upon the world below and it was beautiful.

Medic Akiza smiled; looking up at the night sky always gave her the feeling of happiness. Beauty of the world can bring one a smile, and hope for the future.

She stood about five feet and eight inches tall, slender build, and unlike all the other workers who work in the infirmary, she wore her gunner armor. Most nurses and doctors wore gear such as helper, nurse and other types of clothes that are easy to move in. Akiza is a healer herself, she works as a medic in the field, making potions and antidotes while on a mission and give them to her comrades when she needs them. As for her armor, she wore Ruby Basarios U armor, a full set of gunner armor. But on the front torso of her armor was a small red cross (+) on her armor chest, and on the back of her armor was a big red cross (+) that nearly cover most of her back.

Ever since the reports of what had happened in the afternoon, of someone trying to kill one of the patients, luckily there was a good person that was able to defend the patient. But even so, the Guild had called for any able Medical Hunters like herself to go and work as security for the Healer Infirmary this night.

And Akiza knows who the patient was, despite the fact that there are very few patients here. Patients that range from either sickness to broken injuries, the patient that was attacked was only unconscious with severe burn marks. She had read the reports on that patient when she had arrived, and can guess how long it will take for any human to heal after such brutal attack.

_'Hardly anyone survives a fireball from a Fatalis, so Joseph is one of the lucky few,'_ Akiza thought to herself as she walked through the halls of the infirmary, going by each room that has two-to-four patients resting on separate beds.

_'The burn marks mostly cover the back of his legs and arms, hardly the back, but it does prove in the report,'_ she continued to think as she goes. _'Joseph, you used yourself as a shield to protect the girl and her Nargacuga. You always were willing to sacrifice yourself so others could live on. Are you so eager to die just so to be with your old friend from long ago?'_

Medical Hunter Akiza knows about Joseph's story that he was from Moga Island. She knows about that he used to have a Great Jaggi as a creature partner before it perished by another hunter. He was sharing that kind of information to her, she learned it from him since two years ago, when she herself started out as being a hunter. How she started out and met Joseph, they went out on a few missions together, and when at one point that she been thinking of getting herself a creature partner, after seeing some people having their own. She learned his story after she told him, and from that story gave her worry.

There are a few people who're accepting the idea of creature partners, even the idea of seeing one so tame is actually both amazing and surprising. But there are the many of people who are against it, and would try to slay the monsters because they believe their doing the right thing. Akiza had seen that a lot actually, but throughout the years, as more people get their own creature partners, there will always be a few haters.

Remembering the report she had read, about what had happened in Flooded Forest, the reason why Joseph had gone there with the girl known as Ivy. So to help Ivy get herself a Nargacuga for a creature partner, and this had reminded Akiza.

For Joseph had helped Akiza get her own creature partner herself; a Gravios, it was a youngling Basarios when she, he and the palicoes had met in Volcanic Hollow. It was both injured and wary of any humans, and Joseph had showed her how to properly approach an injured wild creature. And when they both helped the creature, it was the most memorable moment for her.

But there was the reason of the Basarios being wary of humans, and that its injuries were fresh at the time. That answer had come in a form of a group of hunters, whom the four had a mission to capture a Basarios, a youngling of a Gravios for the noble of Dundorma. They were out to steal a child of a parent, and when the parent tried to defend their child, the parent gets killed for it.

And seeing the greed and thirst for blood in that group of hunters' eyes had nearly made Akiza give herself up in the ways of hunting. But even then, she, Joseph and his palicoes had protected the young Basarios at that time.

Luckily that group of hunters were basically newbies in their current rank, especially after their battle with the adult Black Gravios. But that battle had shown a few things that she had learned from Joseph. If there was a child in danger, she had seen him go berserk upon them, slashing at them to protect the young Basarios. Those hunters had to give up their mission to escape his wrath, it was like he gains more power when he has something to protect.

So Akiza had gotten to take care of the Basarios, he had grown into a big Gravios now, whom is actually resting right outside and in the back of the infirmary, like a disguised big mountain of rocks and boulders, hence why his name is Boulder. He does make a good watcher in the night though, always alerted if anyone comes near him or the backway entrance into the infirmary.*****

After thinking of such as she walks through the halls, a new thought had come into her mind. _'He gains more power when he's protecting the one he considers friend, or at least protecting a child. But what would happen if he has none of them…'_ she thought, and that made herself stop in the hallway. Starting to realize an answer that she hopes wasn't true.

_'Are you so willing to sacrifice yourself, just so to be with the one you lost?'_ she thought to herself. _'Is he clinging to his past instead of living onward in the present? Denying any future he could have, just wanting an ending to his life?'_

Those thoughts crosses her mind as she walked onward, she rather hoped that it wasn't true and Joseph was only doing what he thought was right, protecting an innocent. And as she walks, she arrived to the open door into her old friend's infirmary room; she walked in to see him.

She gasped loudly when she saw several things in the room, the bed was empty, bandages of blood and scabs covered the floor as though they were removed manually, and Joseph's clothes and the burnt Charge Blade, Dear Rose, was missing from the room.

She immediately rushed over to the large open window and checked out; opening the light reflecting from the moon can give some view of where the man could've snuck off too.

_'Impossible! He should've been in bed for a few weeks! Someone must have kidnapped him!'_ she thought to herself. She turned and rushed out of the room, heading to the staff room where other workers are. As she goes, she thought to herself, _'Whoever dared will face my fury, and Boulder's wrath!'_

* * *

In another part of the large city of Val Habar, where a girl, Malinda was singing in her little dark tune after she left two men that had foolishly bothered her to die in black mist. As she goes, trying to find the one she calls brother, planning to meet with him first.

After all, the other man she was supposed to meet besides Silus was reported to be in the infirmary. The rumors of him being on fire from a Fatalis's fireball, it's rather surprising that the man didn't die like most humans should when struck from the deadly elder dragon's fireball. And thus, it means that he'd likely be in one place most of the week, she has loads of time to evaluate, to learn if her father was right about him.

Right now though, she knows that her brother would be here in the city, the feeling of him just being close means one thing. Mother would be somewhere close by as well, her brother was like a messenger for dear sweet mommy.

So she continued to sing in her little dark tune when she turned the next corner in the street, and nearly froze, seem like she saw a ghost.

Joseph had walked by her, he wore his under garments, but there were no signs of bandages, nor any burnt marks and scabs over his body. His blacken but still functional charge blade, Dear Rose, is on his back. And appears to keep his gaze to ahead of him, and that's when Malinda felt a breeze in the wind, like as though the wind itself was guiding the hunter.

Her singing had temporary ended when she watched him just walk by her, but at one single second, it felt like his right eye looked directly at her as he frowned, as though he seemed to sense the black mist inside her.

After that second, he just walked onward, not bothering her, and seem to just walk into an alleyway, out of her view. Malinda rushed after him, at least to get some questions after quick evaluations.

But when she arrived to the alleyway, there was no one in sight. Like as though no one had even enter it, kinda felt like it was a ghost or a vision of some sorts.

No, he was real, even though it was only for a few seconds upon seeing that non-injured hunter. Why wasn't he in the infirmary though?! No human can heal that fast, especially from the deadly fire ball of a Fatalis!

Could her father be right as to be wary of this human, just as much as to be wary of Silus? Well, whatever that answers was, it felt like she had enough scouting on that man this night, but still need more information on him.

* * *

_Everwood_

The light was reflecting from the moon shine down upon the rocky terrain area within another part of Everwood forest. There was hardly any forest growth, just a flat rocky area with sand, a small pond of water, but no roof so there was light.

And standing in the area, after carefully escorting the dead body of a female world eater, was Rex. He had help from his girlfriend, Brutalia, in carrying the dead corpse of his beloved mother. He in his Vangis X armor was very strong compared to any human, for he chose to carry his mother's body alone.

And following behind the female Deviljho were Rex's sad, younger siblings; Tang, Fang, Sang, Song, Lang, and little runt, Bang.

After reaching the center of the area, which had bones littered about. This area was in a sense to them, the birthplace for their family; it is likely where Rex's mother's bone would want to be.

He placed her body down carefully and gently upon the center of the area. Underneath his helmet, he shed some tears as he looked to the dead Deviljho's head. Before he started to back away, the siblings were told to stay by Brutalia's side for now.

Rex stood further away from the body, and started to get himself ready to initiate the funeral for their beloved member. But in order to perform it, all siblings must be presented. And with that, taking a deep breath, he called out with a loud roar.

**"ROAR!"**

He does so several times, his younger siblings looked like they were going to join in, but Brutalia had stopped them. His roaring was a call to his older siblings, all of whom chose to make Everwood their home and to be close to where their mother was before. One could say; Everwood is the home territory for this big pack of siblings.

He kept on roaring, even when his throat started to get sore; he wanted to call forth everyone. And soon, he got his answer, sounds of roaring returned to him.

And throughout all the various entrances of this large area and the underground tunnels burst apart. Older Deviljhos had started to arrive into the area; first it was just big, world eater Deviljho, than two arrive, than five, and ten.

There were at least fifty Deviljhos whom came into the area, and most of them were much larger than Rex's girlfriend. These were Rex's older siblings, and he knows all of them by heart and trusts each and every single one of them. In rough total, the older siblings of his were fifty-seven, and to add Rex and the younger siblings, the total children that this one motherly Deviljho have, were sixty-four.

And many of them started to look upset as they gathered around, forming a large circle as they looked at the dead corpse of their mother.

Rex didn't look at any of them, as he could tell all of them had gathered and they were looking to him. Many of them were growling, he could hear their words, whimpering cries for the loss of their dear mother, asking or demanding him of who done this, and most were roaring out as making promises to destroy the killer.

As it seems like they wouldn't stop, and thanks to Rex wearing his helmet, they likely not see his sadness.

_"QUIET!"_ roared Brutalia, gaining their attention as she stood further away, with the younger siblings stay by her. She is a simple female Deviljho, while many of Rex's big siblings are either normal Deviljhos while most are world-eaters, but she didn't look fearful of their wrath. _"Now then, since you're all quiet, let Rex explain."_

As so, all of them turned to look at Rex, whom was slowly removing his helmet, showing his deformed face, he looking like a Deviljho in human shape. Rex dropped his helmet as they saw his expression, despair but also deep fury, he still desired to kill the murderer.

Then he spoke to all of them, first said his thanks to his girlfriend before looking to his siblings, _"Thank you, Brutalia. Brothers, sisters, our mother had been killed, but it wasn't by a group of hunters. She was killed by a Strange Deviljho!"_

That last part he had roared out and many of siblings were both furious but confused. Many asked on whom and what is strange about Deviljho whom killed their mother.

_"The Deviljho had a scent of power of a Savage one,"_ he replied, and many of them looked surprised and wary. All Deviljhos know the dangers of a Savage Deviljho, like what one becomes once their fully grown. But by the sounds of what Rex said, this Strange Deviljho only has the scent of power, meaning it's a regular Deviljho with Savage power, right? He continued, _"The Strange Deviljho bears a scent of a human and it is the scent of a male, so the Strange Deviljho is both a male and is most likely partnered with a hunter."_

His siblings don't view Rex as the same as the humans view creature partners. They don't see Rex as a human partner, but a sibling, another Deviljho. Despite he could be younger, he is smart, good way of being a leader to them all, like a chief. But to them all, they don't call him 'human brother' or 'human partner', they just call him brother.

And thus they know what he means, whoever the Strange Deviljho was, it greatly narrows it down that he has a human with him. Most Deviljhos view humans as a meal, and even rarer to view as a partner, unless said partner knows how to feed them _(Goodbye money pouches to any human who has a Deviljho for a creature partner)_.

_"The Strange Deviljho has the scent of a human partner, scent of being male, scent of a Savage one,"_ Rex continued, looking to them all. _"But also the scent of death itself, not as much as higher ranks in the Organization of Gore, but still much. That mean the Strange Deviljho knows how to survive intense battles."_

Many of his siblings were wary, considering each of them knows that food is the main priority, their dead mother is the proof that the Strange Deviljho is indeed strange. The Strange Deviljho with a scent of death often means is a very old Deviljho who knows how to kill from experience, often this means a Savage Deviljho. But the Strange Deviljho is just a Deviljho with such scents.

The only way to compare this Strange Deviljho though, is to compare it Rex himself. Rex is smarter than his siblings, good chief material, and very loyal to mother. And he would kill many creatures and make sure his siblings are well fed before he eats himself. So the Strange Deviljho is likely an equal to their brother, which means one thing.

_"I do not say that none of you can handle the Strange Deviljho, a whole lot of you can end him when working together,"_ Rex growled as he continued. _"But he is mine, mine alone, I will be the one to kill the Strange Deviljho and bring his dead corpse to you all to destroy together!"_

And then they all roared out after his, agreeing with him in unison, it was quite loud too.

With that, Rex slowly calmed down, before he spoke once more, _"Now, it's time to say our goodbyes to mother. Her death will be avenged, and her memory will live on in all of us."_ He quietly said; they all turned to their dead mother. _"She will always be with us, in our hearts, in our very spirits. Now, it's time to do the proper funeral for our mother,"_ he said, then as he turned to Brutalia, whom nodded the younger siblings to go over to him. He continued for all of them, _"One bite each, younger ones go first. I shall be last."_

With that, the youngest small Deviljhos moved over to their dead mother, each going to different spots of her. Then they each took a bite, chomping into the dead corpse, each taking a bite and swallowed the chunks they took whole, not chewing it.

With that, the youngest ones moved away and joined with their brother Rex, whom watched as the big siblings each went and took a turn, taking a bite out of their dead mother, big bites before swallows.

Rex continued to watch, shedding some tears as it happens. He didn't notice one of the talismans in his armor had that dragon aura of a glow. But the feeling was of warmth, as though to him, it felt like his mother was standing with him. He closed his eyes, sounds of chomping only heard as he thought to himself, _'and yet, it truly feels mother hasn't left us.'_

_'I will never leave you, my son,'_ her voice seems to echo in his mind, like a memory of old.

Eventually after the last big sibling had finished, one of the younger siblings growled to him, telling him it was his turn. His eyes open and he saw of what's left of their dead mother was mostly a skeleton, his bigger siblings did take big chomps and tore off meat from the bones, there were bite marks on the skeleton.

As all of his siblings watched as he walked over to the remains of their dead mother, mostly all that's left now, was a few organs. Rex came over to the ribs, reached in and gently pulled out the dead heart of their mother. To them all, it felt like he was the right one to take it.

He held the dead organ in his hands before holding it against his mouth and took a big bite of it. He, who has been used to take very big chomps of his beat as he grew up under the care of the motherly Deviljho, had known how to swallow big chunks himself without chewing. With the size of his mother's heart, he could only take a quarter of it before swallowing it. He then put the rest of the heart back into the corpse and back away, he had his single bite.

And that, one last thing to conclude the funeral of a Deviljho, Rex roared out as loud as he could. Following his, the bigger siblings each roared out, and the youngest ones roared out. Each and every single one of them was crying out into the sky, one last group roar for their dead mother.

As it continued, as they all roared, none of them hadn't noticed or bother to look at the glowing talisman on Rex's torso armor glowed. None of all the living Deviljhos in the area could see, as a spiritual Deviljho stood behind Rex. The dead mother's spirit, the motherly Deviljho, she stood close to Rex, and she roared out as well.

* * *

GULP!

The bulges of the dead corpse of the older hunter slid down Ridley's bulging throat and then making her stomach expand some more. The nine feet tall Remobra was now standing alone upon the pillar, enjoying the feeling of her meal going down her throat.

Her belly was bulging big now, with her meals inside. Considering her size, many creatures who look at her would think she was pregnant.

Ridley sighed with a smile on her face, her belly hanging low from her waist with the occupants inside. _"Ah, still feel like I got room for one more,"_ she growled to herself, and she remembered there was one left.

She looked towards the hanging hunter and palico, both of them tied to vines and hanging from the ledge, but was close to the pillar she stood on. She smiled as she said, _"Mmm, you look delicious alright. Except for the blood on you, why did daddy spray you with that icky water?"_

Ridley is one unique Remobra, not because of her size, but unlike other Remobras, she does not like the taste of blood. Hence why she always swallow her meals whole, or at least leave in bite marks of her fangs, poisoned her prey to they're dead. But she only bites if the prey gets too dangerous or easy to escape, she prefer to feel her prey struggle about inside her belly.

And this was a golden opportunity, the hanging duo are unconscious. By the time they wake up, they are too late, trapped inside her belly. Ooh the thoughts of such made her giggle with a grin.

Using her strong claws and her muscular legs, she walked to the edge of her pillar, than cling to its side and climbed down a bit. Then she lowers her head, stretching her long neck, positioning her head close to his feet.

_'Mmm, daddy even made sure to remove those icky boots, but not the rest, shame, but oh well,'_ she thought to herself, before opening her mouth wide, keeping her fangs sheathed, before taking both feet into her mouth. She knows humans are ticklish under the feet, like her father seems to always trying to escape her tongue… but then he would get so mad at her, which makes her sad for a while.

So with a gulp, she takes in his legs while his feet went into her throat. She could feel the slight twitches of the body, like the unconscious human seems to like the warmth of her mouth. Ridley gave a silent giggle; she would give him warmth, the final warmth of course.

Another gulp and his legs went down into her throat while his knees and thighs went into her mouth. With the way it positioned, she climbed backwards, till her feet were big on top of the pillar. With her throat bulging with his legs inside, she takes in another gulp, till his waist was in her mouth.

That's when the human had finally woke up, the moment he saw her there, his lower waist and legs inside her mouth. He seem to freak, and discovered he was tied up, and started to shout, luckily that felyne tied to his back seem to be deeply asleep.

But as he continued to struggle, annoying her, Ridley lifted her upper jaw, and extended her poisonous fangs. She didn't move, but made sure her eyes were looking straight at his. And he froze as well, seeing as where those fangs were positioned at.

_'That's right meal,'_ Ridley thought with a giggle. _'Struggle some more, you might still live, but can you live without what makes you a male?'_

She loved the look of fear in his eyes; oh she was so tempted to bite. But just to be a nice, sweetly, lovely Remobra, she sheathed her fangs, not taking bite. She then started to take another gulp and…

_"LET GO OF MY HUMAN!"_ roared a new voice, a creature roar as well.

Ridley couldn't look, but felt her getting hit hard in the side, likely by a creature's head. She yelped in shock, the force of the hit was strong, causing her to regurgitate out the human's waist and legs right back out before she fell off of her pillar. By reflex, she angle herself around, landed on her feet upon the ground and quickly flap her wings, getting back into the air.

She had just gotten high above the pillars, turned around and growl at her attack. She was shocked to see that it was a young Chameleos, an elder dragon child! And he just stole her food that Chameleos used his long tongue, whack the vine holding the human and palico in the air, slicing it, thus the human fell to the floor.

Sounds of thud and followed by a screech, the felyne had likely woken up because of the human was on top.

And now the Chameleos kept his glare upon her, growling at her.

Ridley growled back, _"How dare you to steal my meal?! Who are you?"_

_"I am Kage, and this is my human partner, Silus,"_ replied the Chameleos, growling at her. _"Leave now or I will make you leave!"_

Ridley growled, than she grinned, _"How about this? We battle; the winner decides the fate of the human. If I win, he's my meal and you leave. If you win, I leave and you get to keep your human. Sounds fair?"_

Kage sighed, likely annoyed, he growled, _"Fine, but I will protect him with my life; even if I must harm a pregnant creature."_

Ridley roared with laughter, still flapping her wings as she kept herself in the air. The Chameleos thought her full tummy was pregnant with eggs. In a way, he seems like a very cute one too. Might as well let him assume such, and so she flew down and landed on a pillar close to his.

She could see the human down on the ground, trying to crawl over to what looks like what her daddy left behind, a very dull knife with blood and paint. Ridley looked to Kage, who kept growling at him. She merely grinned, _"Oh such chivalry from you elder dragons, just know what to say to remind a lady. You're lucky though, you little cutie."_

_ "Cutie?"_ asked the chameleos, sounded really surprise of how this creature was speaking to him.

_"Such kindness, to let me know that I got a bellyful, but denies me a meal to feed them too," _Ridley growled. _"Very well, you may keep your human; I'll find a much filling prey."_

The chameleos visibly sighed in relief, believing her backing off. Then there was the sound of the human freeing himself from his vines, and then started to climb up the pillar.

_"As a token for such, here,"_ Ridley said to him, than she caught his attention by placing her big lips and against his and kissed. She grinned as she could tell the elder dragon was speechless, and her grinned widen when she saw the human's head visible as nearly climbed up, but looked shocked to see a Remobra such as she, kissing the chameleos.

With that, she pulled back and flaps her wings, she flew into the air. The big belly of hers was not weighing her down, but bounces a bit in moment, and sounds of faint gurgling within. _"Maybe we will meet again, at least when I do not have these… eggs,"_ she growled mixed with a giggle. _"Farewell, my dear little Kage."_

And then the giant Remobra flew away, heading into the night sky. She continued to grin, hoping she had stolen that Chameleos's first kiss. But as of right now, she has a daddy to go see, he does want her to follow his scent once she was done.

Ridley smiled and continued her flight, and she quietly thought to herself, _"Wonder what daddy will do with the bones and armor once I spit them out later? He does always seem happy to have them once I puke them out."_

* * *

_Purgatory_

As the crowds continued to cheer and roar out, the humans chanting the words 'FIGHT' or 'SHREDDER', while the creatures roared out, demanding blood to flow within the arena.

The only ones who were quiet were Myra, her two guards, Cain and Khan. It's rather easy to ignore the shouts and roars, listening to them would just give one a headache. She could have Khan to quiet them with a roar, but chose to just watch the match.

Within the arena, the human in red Zamtrios U armor with a modified blade gauntlet on the left arm. The Shredder still stood in his fighting position; seem to ignore the two Savage Deviljhos circling around him. And Myra could tell that he was staring up at them, as though it was a sign to tell them to never underestimate him.

And within mere seconds, as the two brothers, Agony and Despair charge upon the human. Suddenly with great speed, the Shredder leaped away, and the two Savage Deviljhos' heads collided into each other. The Shredder had leaped very high as well, right at a pillar, and leaping off of it as well.

He did a flip and landed upon Despair's head with his feet, and raising his left fist upwards. He roared out as he brought his blade gauntlet down upon the head. He stabbed right through, piercing the brain within. The Savage Deviljho known as Despair had died the moment of pierce, collapse upon its side while the Shredder pulled the blade out and leaped off and landed upon another pillar.

That was a one-hit kill from the Shredder, and did so upon a Savage Deviljho. How strong that blade on his gauntlet was though? It takes really rare materials to make a lethal blade that can pierce the dense bones of a Deviljho.

Myra watched the match, watches the Shredder's movement. But she could tell Khan really didn't like this one, if the Shredder ever gotten onto his back, one good stab and then great pain.

The other Savage Deviljho was next, Agony was both shock and furious. He came into this arena to fight his brother and kill him, so to solve who was stronger. And the Shredder stole his victory.

Agony roared out and went to charge, but froze when he felt and saw the Shredder had leaped onto his snout. He went to shake him off, but the Shredder used both hands to grab.

Agony cried out as he felt his eyes grabbed, crushed and torn out of his sockets. He continued to roar out in agony as blood flowed from his empty eye sockets.

As Agony was in agony, the Shredder threw away the eyes, and went and stabbed his blade gauntlet right through an eye socket, piercing right through into Agony's brain. With one last cry of pain, the blinded Savage Deviljho collapsed upon the ground, dead.

Both Savage Deviljhos were killed in the match, only the Shredder was left standing, alone within the arena.

"Unbelievable!" yelled the announcer. "In mere twenty seconds, the Champion of Purgatory had slayed the strongest of monsters without even breaking a sweat. Give a cheer for the Shredder!"

And the crowd cheered, chanted his name, "SHREDDER" over and over.

The Shredder ignored the crowd and turned to leave, heading to the big doors as they were opened. He was about to leave the area while workers went to move the corpses out.

Khan was furious as he watched, to watch a Deviljho get killed by a simple human is like dirtying the honor upon all Deviljhos. Khan himself is one, and he killed other Deviljhos before, Deviljhos killing other Deviljhos is to see who was stronger. Of course Khan killed other Deviljhos for sport. But that man, the Shredder, killed those two as a message to him and his group, as a way to tell them that if they get on his bad side, then he'll kill them himself.

Khan growled, he wants to put that bastard in his place, killed, shredded apart and his corpses would litter the ground and all of Purgatory will chant his name as Champion. Before Cain or Myra could, Khan roared out and he himself leaped into the arena, he wants to kill the Shredder, to prove who was strongest.

The corpses were pulled out of the arena by the workers; the Shredder was within the doorway. He had turned around to look at Khan, likely smirking under that helmet while the doors slowly closed.

Khan roared out as he charged, but he was too late, the doors had slammed shut and remained close. He tried to force them open, then he roared out in a fury, was denied of his kill that truly deserve it.

"Well look at that folks!" called the announcer. "The new rookie had entered the ring with the desire to fight the Champion! Whoever this Deviljho is clearly doesn't know, does he folks?" He laughed, while Khan was angered.

Myra glared at the announcer, but notice in the background behind the leather wearing human. She saw Maxie Ackerson talking to a man in Aelucanth armor, and that armored man handed what looks like a Gobul's lantern to the Bnahabra garbed man. With that, Maxie was smiling deviously while the Aelucanth hunter seem to just ignore and walk away, Maxie pockets his item too.

The announcer continued, "The only way to even fight the Shredder is when he sees the potential in you, ole Deviljho. Prove your worth and you might fight the Champion, Elite Shredder one day!" So then Khan was now to fight the next match, the announcer turned to the crowd, "Who are willing to fight this Deviljho?"

Many in the crowd, both hunters and monsters were talking and looking to each other. But the talking from the monsters was silence as they heard a sound.

Myra and her men noticed and listened, looking to where those monsters were looking at. They were looking at the entrances into this room floor and to the balconies floors as well.

Then the crowds of people were silence, Khan in the ring was confused, but felt the sounds through the earth.

_Thud, thud, thud, thud…_

Sounds of a very large group marching, and soon they saw groups coming out of the three entrances. The people that came out in orderly manner were all covered in Monoblos armor. They were mostly men, unless there were woman among them with helmets covering their faces.

On the balconies, there were sightings of more Monoblos soldiers marching. It's like a small army had arrived to Purgatory, army of Monoblos armored soldiers.

From fast counting of the marching, Myra come to a conclusion that there must be at least seven-hundred Monoblos armored soldiers. They were like the soldiers, but then Myra notices one detail; the soldiers were following what looks like captains.

Or more like priests, they wore Monoblos armor themselves, but they also wore robes and carrying large staffs with mantles on them. The mantle showing the symbol of a demonic G and skulls around it, from a quick count of them, there were roughly about seventy of them.

Then there were larger ones, they stood about seven feet tall each, and they wore Monoblos S armors. Their armors looked so thick, as though they were bulldozers, they even growled at people and monsters when they marched by. By a quick count of them, there were about fourteen of them.

Cain was ready to draw out his weapon, assuming this might be an ambush and this organization sent an army to kill them. Hell from the looks of things, the current people within Purgatory looked scared as heck upon these many soldiers.

Myra's guards were ready to defend their mistress, standing at the ready.

All the Monoblos armored soldiers stopped marching, forming walls of their bodies against the actual walls, blocking all exits. The soldiers were even aligned on the balconies, the ones carrying the mantles stood in front of the groups, about five of them each standing with one larger Monoblos S armored brute.

Suddenly louds thuds and slams from the elevator caused the whole audience as well as Myra's group to turn to see beings landed onto the elevator, landing from great heights. The ones who landed, forming a circle, were towering men, wearing Monoblos X armors, they each stood nine feet tall, somehow they got big. And covering the dark horns that are over their armors were skulls of the fallen along with chains and ropes, dragging skulls of the dead as though they were robes. There were seven of them.

Then lastly, one last is landed right in the center of the seven soldiers. This one must be the leader of this army, for he alone wore Monodevil. What should be bone white armor was blackening like a demonic form; and blood red lining as though it was actually made with actual blood. He too carried what looks like skulls upon the horns of his armor and chains and robes… actually the chain and ropes look like actual bones connecting together, spines of the fallen. This one also stood about ten feet tall.

To Khan within the ring, he couldn't leap out, for the walls are too high. So he couldn't see all of them, except for the ones on the balconies. Then there was the smell, these men that arrive reek of blood and decay, death and disease. Heck it smells like a few of them are actually dead, walking corpses. No monster would dare try to eat them, it's like they were poison, like madness… no, with that intelligent mind of his, these soldiers may not have its smell, but the reek they have seem to almost rival that of the Frenzy.

To Myra, the silence was deafening, and when that leader seems to step forward, leading the others behind him, she could feel a cold chill go down her spine. These are not humans, these are monsters; that are the feeling she got when she looked at them.

The announcer was pale, he stuttered as he spoke, "G-G-G-General Demise! What are you and your forces of Gorish Death doing here?" That was the name of the leader of the army, and the army was called the Gorish Death. It suits them well.

And learning the word 'Gore' was part of their army's name, Myra nearly assumed that this man, General Demise, must be the leader of the organization. But why call himself General?

Demise chuckled, looking at the scared audience of humans and monsters. He grinned under his helmet, seeing only four beings not looking scared. By the feel of it, two of them seem to develop shaky legs, while the woman with a Gunlance just stare at him and the man in Seregios armor looked ready for anything. Demise chuckled as he replied, "I am here to announce the arrival of my Lord. In his honor, we shall perform the rite, for his name." He held his right armored hand, angling it upwards and towards the highest balcony that uses the skull of a Dah'ren Mohran.

Myra and Cain looked up as did others, and saw that there was now a man standing on the highest balcony, a man wearing Gore X Armor. That must be the Lord of Gore, the leader of the Organization of Gore.

"Glory to the Lord!" yelled Demise; he started the rite for the honor of his leader.

"Glory for the Lord!" yelled all of the soldiers throughout Purgatory, they didn't spoke in unison, but they said the same words. They each were standing together, facing upwards. Myra and Cain looked at the soldiers before looking at Demise and his Elites. It seems throughout this rite; General Demise says one sentence and his soldiers replied in unison.

"I am but a humble servant!" yelled Demise. He calls himself merely a servant to the Lord?

"I stand ready to serve!" yelled all the soldiers once more.

"I obey without question!" said Demise, stating a fact that any order the Lord gives him, he will do it.

"Obedience without hesitation," said all seven-hundred-and-ninety-one soldiers of Demise's army, they too seem to follow those words with loyalty.

"I am ready to die for him," said Demise once more.

"Only in death does duty end!" yelled the soldiers, seems like the soldiers of this army would welcome death, they won't fear it. But for Myra and Cain, and maybe Khan too, they thought they had heard words added in by the Elites and few soldiers in the army, "Even in death I still serve."

"For the Heaven's Magala Throne!" yelled Demise.

"For the Organization of Gore!" yelled all the soldiers, it sounds like all of them are eternally loyal to the Lord of Gore and quite possibly, all the Magalas.

"Faith is when it's purest when it's unquestioning!" said Demise.

"Faith is all that matters!" yelled the solders; they put their faith into the Lord of Gore.

"Faith is the blade of war!"

"The Lord dyes my blade!" chanted the soldiers.

"None can withstand our faith!" yelled Demise once more.

"The enemies of Gore cannot stand before us!" chanted the soldiers, so anyone who is not allied with Gore is an enemy.

"Praise the Lord," said Demise.

"And strike down his foes," replied the soldiers.

"The Lord of Gore protects," said Demise once more.

"The Lord is with me, and I shall not fear!" yelled the soldiers.

"We are one with our Lord," yelled Demise.

And his soldiers chanted the moment after, "For he is the only one who can make us whole!"

Demise spoke out once more, "In this dark land, we will stand against the enemies of the Lord, and they will know, that not even here in these lands we'll suffer the existence of the heretic. Not now, not ever." So in other words, they're very loyal that they will kill anyone who dare defy their Lord, even kill any of their soldiers who betray them. So, any plans of recruiting any of those soldiers to her forces would be useless.

Then the soldiers standing around Demise, the Elites, they all spoke in unison, "And so as proclaimed and decreed by holy writ." They view the Lord of Gore and possibly all the Magalas as holy? They seem to be insane too.

"In the Lord's name!" yelled all the soldiers, and that was the end of their rite for the day.

The announcer gave a shaky smile, "Ah, it is great to have the very Lord of Gore to grace us with his very presence. And I dearly hope today he will be thrilled to watch any matches perform here today."

Cain muttered quietly to Myra, "They seem to view their Lord as though he was a deity."

"Not quite my dear friends," Maxie said, surprising the four of them as he was standing close to them. He was smiling, no fear in his eyes. "They don't view the Lord as a deity; after all, deities are for the Elder Dragons. In truth, they view the Lord of Gore as the Reaper of Deities."

For some reason that gave Myra a cold shiver, because it sounds like it was true about this Lord.

"Anyone?" called the announcer. "We still need a volunteer to do battle against the Deviljho in the ring."

Demise chuckled, "Deviljho you say? Then I got you a volunteer." He then pointed with his right hand to one of the soldiers, a brute that stood with five captains. As a command, the Brute walked towards Demise.

The General walked over to the arena, and that is when Khan had seen what the General looked like. And boy he reek in death and decay, and to Khan, he could tell by the eyes of this man, a phrase like this matches him: "After a thousand battles, one only sees death." No doubt this general is imagining his death through many different ways.

Demise looked down at the Brute, and he chuckled, "He who stands with me shall be my brother." The Brute looked surprise, mostly the fact that Demise only calls his Elites brothers, so there was a possible promotion. "In the path of becoming Elite from the rank of Brute, one must slay a fellow Brute." And Deviljhos are Brute Wyverns.

Demise used his left armored large hand and grabbed one of the audiences that stood to close, a man. Myra, Cain and her two soldiers along with Maxie watched, wondering what Demise would do with the struggling and begging man.

With the other armored hand, he gripped the pleading man's head and just twists it. Sounds of bones cracking and breaking apart, like he was unscrewing a bottle cap, and he pulled the head off, the spine followed behind. He chucked the head of a dead man over his shoulder like he didn't even care.

"With this blood that was sacrificed," Demise continued, raising the headless corpse over the Brute. He flipped it around and squeezes the corpse, squeezing every single drop of blood down upon the Brute. "You are blessed, and now go forth and do battle and slay the weakling. With your victory, you shall be Elite. Know that you serve the true Lord of Gore!"

The Brute unsheathed his great sword and replied, "By my fury it shall know the Lord's name!" And with that, the armored Brute leaped into the arena, with the blood covering his armor.

"The fool, don't they know that it'll just trigger Khan's blood wrath?" Cain said as he crossed his arms, rather annoyed that these serious, freaky, insane soldiers seem to just underestimate his partner.

"Oh no, they expect it," Maxie replied with a grin. "Each Elite of Gorish Death had killed a Deviljho alone while soak in blood of another, it's a rite for them. A Brute to become an Elite must first kill a Brute Wyvern while cover in a sacrificial blood that was performed."

"And how does one become a general?" asked Cain, feeling curious.

Maxie chuckled, "Oh that detail is only General Demise's secret. It's likely because he's a dead corpse under all that armor of his, being a servant to the Gore for a millennia would do that for him."

Myra, Cain, and her two soldiers looked to him, as they thought in unison, wondering if he was joking.

Maxie still grinned, "If you want to know how old he is, just read some ancient history on these walls. He and his people are descended from the ancient forces that warred against the King of the Elder Dragons, after all." He chuckled while they move away from where General Demise, wanted to be away from him. "Now then, I do believe it is time I escort you all to my Lord, he is waiting for your arrival."

"I'll remain here," Cain said, he'll stay and watch Khan as he does battle against one of the brutes.

Then the announcer called forth, "Now a battle between Brutes! The Brute Wyvern, Deviljho! And the Brute Soldier of the Gorish Death Legion," considering the announcer doesn't know their names, "FIGHT!"

And immediately the fight begun, with soldiers in Demise's army shouting:

"Maim, kill, burn!"

"Strike with the wrath of the righteous!"

"Strike true and strike with precision!"

It seems likely mostly Demise's soldiers were shouting out, while the sounds of battle within the arena.

Myra fully believes Khan will easily kill the soldier, and what she just heard from the General confirms that he believes the same; "Well he's dead, now I need a new brute. Time for a new tournament for his old captains and grunts so to rise in ranks," this man must love death.

And with that, Myra and her soldiers follow Maxie Ackerson out of the room, heading into a hallway with stairs. Maxie was in the lead, leading them up the stairs, heading to their destination.

* * *

[Listen to **Audiomachine - Farewell To Earth (Beautiful Orchestral)** on YouTube]

_Moga Island_

_ Deep underground within the island; it is like a labyrinth-like structure of tunnels within, a very large maze. In the past, it was just a small tunnel, with a felyne village hidden in one of the grottoes. Its entrances being one with a waterfall and the other entrance is the nesting ground for predators like the Jaggis._

_ But nowadays, after four years, thanks to the people of Moga Village, turn the underground tunnel into a huge cavern. The discovery of ancient ruins and thanks to the people and the help of monsters that dwell in the earth; such as a Gigginox, the ancient ruins buried underground within, had become an underground city. It became a home for the friends of the humans of Moga City._

_ After the discovery of Garico, Albertis, and Andracus tamed creatures, after the months of the first monster tamer left Moga City. After them, many people who was interested, joined in and learned from the brothers._

_ There were of course people who hate this kind of thing, most of them moved away from the city while others remain and try to return the city back to the way it was, a simple city on the side of the island._

_ The people built a tower on the island so it is a roost for flying wyverns, and the nesting grounds in several areas on the ground for land monsters. And for underwater creatures such as the leviathans, area twelve being one of its grounds for roosting, but also has tunnels built in that leads into the underground city._

_ Ever since the war had started, with the city above ground getting obliterated, most of the civilization hid into the underground, well mostly the survivors. Thanks to the creatures that were tamed and are allied with the Moga Civilians, the people managed to survive from the attack._

_ Right now, deep in one of the underground buildings, one that looks like a temple hallway, there stood a group that stood at the entrance. The building itself was design to be a safe haven, and so it was used as a safe place for children and the sick and injured, a healer's infirmary._

_ In one hall that leads to the center, a woman is visible, standing in the center of the hall. She stood five feet and seven inches tall, she has bright peachy skin, and she has short length brown hair that covers her ears. As for what she wore, her armor clothes were Tempest Blade-Master. But she wasn't carrying any weapons, but in her arms was a white blanket, bundled up as she held what looks like a baby. Her name was Kayla, Garico's fiancée._

_ There were two others, one was the Great Wroggi, Veni, she was standing beside Garico, he still in his Duramboros X gunner armor, currently his helmet was off and hooked to his belt. It looked like they were about to leave, but then Garico stopped when he heard the baby cry for a moment._

_ Kayla slowly rocking the baby left and right in a soothing way, she smiled as the baby slowly went back to sleep. Kayla spoke, "There he goes again. He cries every time you leave the house. Just like Veni used to do long ago."_

_ Garico had turned around; Veni had stopped moving and watched him as he walked over to Kayla. He looked down at the baby and smiled, he softly said, "I don't know what to do when he cries…" Using his right hand index finger, gave the baby a little soft rub on the cheek, the baby giggled in his sleep. Garico smiled, but it was true in a sense, he doesn't truly know how to take care of a baby. Luckily his mother is around and can help out when Kayla needs it. He slowly turned away, looking down at his right hand as he said, "The best I can do is punch anyone who makes him cry." Garico is protective of his children, he protected Veni when he got her as a hatchling, and he plans to do so for Kayla and their son._

_ Kayla giggled; she knew as well, her husband-to-be is a hunter of the earth. He has many duties himself, and mostly needs to learn the right way from his mother. He was going to learn from her until what happened a day ago. And now, her husband-to-be had made sure to get them safe, and currently his group plan to go steal one of those bomber ships and leave to get help for the islanders. She smiled to him, and she said, "…how befitting of you. Right Keaton?" she asked as she held their baby boy close to her._

_ "I will raise our son," Kayla continued after a moment, she looked up to Garico. "You concentrate on making the world a safe place for him. You just do what you think is right. You're at your best when you're fighting for what's right." Garico smiled to her, and then she said lastly, "Please… Be safe you two."_

_ "We will," he replied before turning around and started to walk with Veni, heading to the door. "We will be back, with all the help we can get." And with that, he and Veni went through entrance doors and came out of the building._

_ There was a group waiting for him there, Josh in his Obituary Blade-Master Armor, Ryan in his Uragaan Blade-Master armor, the two buddy gunners of his, Leo in his Lunastra X Gunner armor, and Chris in his Teostra X Gunner armor. These four are to go with him and Veni to steal one of the enemy aerial ships._

_ And then there are eight others standing by, four of them happened to be siblings and are Garico's students. The four siblings were; the older brother named Lae and he wore Velociprey Blade-Master armor with blue pigment and his specialty is a long sword, the second older brother named Rae and he wore Ioprey Blade-Master armor with red pigment and his specialty is a switch-axe, the third is named Dae and he wore Genprey Blade-Master armor with purple pigment and his specialty is the Kinsect glaive, and lastly the youngest brother is Mae and he wore Giaprey Blade-Master armor with yellow pigment and his specialty is dual blades. Lae and Dae are the tallest of the four brothers, standing around six feet tall each, Rae stood five feet and ten inches tall, and Mae is small compared to his brothers, as he stood about five feet and seven inches tall. They each also had their helmets off; Lae's hairstyle he has long, frayed blue hair framing his face, though slicked back in wild spikes at the top, behind it reaches down to his mid-back and is cut slightly neater, and he has sapphire blue eyes. Rae's hairstyle is bright red hair styled into slicked-back spikes, and his eyes are emerald green. Dae's hairstyle is black hair styled into distinctive dreadlocks that flair dramatically when wind blows through them, one of these dreads is used to tie most of the others into a sort of a pony tail, while four thinner dreads dangle in front of his face, and Dae's eyes are brownish red. And lastly, Mae's hairstyle is golden blonde, the front concentrates the spikes on the right side of his as if windswept, and the back is smoother and flaky, and his eyes are baby blue colored._

_ The fifth being there is a six feet and four inches tall, muscular and yet slender build, pale white skin man named Tristan. He wore white pigment Derring clothes, but carries no weapons on him except his own medical equipment and research notes in his pocket. His hair is white and in a slicked style, he also has a white beard with a golden placated goatee. Tristan is a researcher who moved to Moga Island about a year ago, and been studying about the creatures and these ruins as well._

_ Then the last trio, at times were considered sisters or at least best friend, they're Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze, and Sonata Dusk. Adagio has a slender build body, standing about six feet and two inches tall, her eyes are the color of raspberry, and her long curly hair is orange with yellow steaks, and she wore Steel Uragaan X Gunner armor, her helmet had been modified differently so to look like a crown on her forehead, thus so her long curly hair could be visible on the back, her armor is colored black pigment. She wears a red jewel necklace around her neck._

_ Aria has a slender build body as well, and she stood about six feet tall, and her eyes are the color of mulberry, and her long, twin-ponytails are purple with aquamarine streaks. She wore Gigginox X Blade-Master armor. She wears a red jewel necklace around her neck._

_ And Sonata has a slender build body as well, she stood the same height as Aria at six feet tall, she has raspberry colored eyes, and she has a long arctic blue ponytail with persian blue stripes. As for her armor, she is a blade-master and she wears Lagiacrus armor. She wears a red jewel necklace around her neck as well._

_ Garico turned to Leo and Chris and he asked, "Are the Guild Guards ready?"_

_ "All thirty of them are ready and waiting at the predator grounds entrance," Leo replied._

_ "We'll go tell them and wait for you," Chris said and he and Jack started to walk away._

_ "Good," Garico said, and then he turned to face the four brothers, his students. "My students remember to behave but make sure to protect the ones you can."_

_ "Yes sensei," replied the four brothers as they bowed a bit. Then Lae asked, "You sure you don't need us, Sensei Garico?"_

_ "The people and creatures of Moga Island need you four to help defend them and fight for what's right," Garico stated. "I leave them under your care, Lae. And I will return with much help that I can gather." Lae bowed a bit, but he had that worried look for his teacher._

_ Before Garico could look to the researcher, Tristan spoke up, "I'll help as well, it's a duty for someone like me; I'll stay here to help the ones in the infirmary."_

_ "You may have medical knowledge, Dr. Tristan, but you're forte is in your science. But even so, thank you for offering your assistance," Garico replied, and then he turned to Adagio. "Please go tell my brother, Albertis, that we will soon start the assault."_

_ "Kay," Adagio replied, but then she pointed her right hand. "But also, don't forget to find Joseph and bring him back here. You four do amazing well together after all."_

_ Garico looked at her while he takes his helmet off his waist hook and about to put it on. As he does so, he asked, "Why do I get the feeling that isn't the only reason?" Garico knows the true reason, but chose not to say it._

_ "Your mom and dad will be happy to see him again too," Adagio stated. "And you four can finally do your group techniques and repel the invaders."_

_ "Uh, I thought it was because Joseph left four years ago without saying goodbye to his girlfriend?" asked Sonata, Aria face-palmed hard and muttered 'idiot'._

_ By Adagio's look towards Sonata, Garico said, "Go easy on her, it's just the way she is. And don't worry Adagio; I'll make sure to tell him you miss him as well as being ticked off. I know he remembers your temper."_

_ "Good, let's go girls," Adagio replied as she turned to walk away, with Aria and Sonata following behind her. "And you hurry back as fast you can, Garico, I will be counting the days." Before Sonata could say anything, Aria covered her mouth with her right hand in annoyance._

_ Garico chuckle as he adjusted his helmet till it's on perfectly, then he turned to Ryan, Josh and Veni, and he said, "It's time to go." Josh and Ryan nodded and Veni stood close to Garico as all four of them started to leave the area._

_ The scene of the area suddenly froze when there was suddenly a loud screech of a roar from Great Wroggi. Garico quickly turned to see Veni, her mouth closed, than moments before he could say anything, everything went bright white._

* * *

_Dunes_

Garico's eyes open wide and he quickly sat up, and as he did, he remembered what had happened. He remembered learning from the Kratt Brothers and Devon that they needed to catch up to five Shrouded Nerscyllas. Then he fainted, and had a dream, a memory of the time before he left his home. He then recalled that Veni gave a very loud screech that caused him to awaken. And he noticed and gotten very worried when he saw that Veni wasn't with him.

He quickly got up, forgetting his helmet in the desert sand. He quickly looks around, and he saw three things.

One, the Kratt brothers were currently paralysed and trapped in webbing in the sad, it be a while before they could get free, but they were still able to use their eyes. The second was Devon, he was currently unconscious and hanging from a palm tree with sticky spider web, likely also paralysed as well. And the third that caused him great fear upon see was Veni running around in the area with the Shrouded Nerscylla chasing after her.

The Great Wroggi looked scared for her life, and likely she went to distract the Shrouded Nerscylla so it won't harm him when he was unconscious. What the hell happened to everyone while he was unconscious?!

That thought and other similar to it raced through his mind for merely a second, but those thoughts were silenced the moment he saw Veni in danger. Her screech of fear, the Great Wroggi he viewed as his daughter ever since he raised her from an egg.

His body pulsed with renewed energy, his fists clenched. The skies above darken with clouds, signs of thunder in the area. Thanks to the unnatural thunder, the people keeping watch on the scouting blimp had lost visual.

[Listen to **CYNDER BATTLE SOUNDTRACK** on YouTube]

"RAH!" yelled Garico as he quickly drew out his heavy bowgun and opened fired about three bullets. Each bullet went and pierced into the Shrouded Nerscylla's armor. "LEAVE HER ALONE!" he yelled as the Shrouded Nerscylla had halted, allowing Veni to escape from it.

The giant spider turned its gaze towards him, and screeched in anger, it was about to charge.

As Veni went to get the Kratt brothers out of the webbing, if she could help without getting paralyzed. But as she does, the Kratt brothers were silently gawking as they watched Garico, he seems to have shrouded in a greenish aura.

As the Shrouded Nerscylla begins its charge, Garico glared at it with so much anger, it dared try to harm his girl. With so much anger, he was gripping his heavy bowgun heavily. Seeming to pour his own power into his weapon, for it glowed in the same aura as he.

**BANG!**

He then fired a single shot, one lethal bullet that seem to just make a huge boom as though it was breaking some form of barrier. The bullet went flying with great speed; the sands below it seem to be pushed asides in waves as though it was a greater force. But that wasn't the only thing it happened, it looked like the sand had been pulled into the bullet, forming into a large missile.

All that happened in less than two seconds.

**BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!**

And he fired multiple times after each bang, like he was shooting with a Gatling gun, firing over ten shots. Each bullet was like its first, causing sands to blow apart as well as forming into it, forming missiles made out of sand! Or more precisely, they're made out of the earth, Earthen Bullets.

The size of those bullets before were merely inches in size, the Earthen Bullets are like three feet long missiles.

And all those bullets pierced right through the Shrouded Nerscylla, the first bullet went clean through its skull. All the rest were just obliterating all other parts, and Garico had kept on firing till he ran out of bullets in his bowgun cartridge. The dead spider didn't fall to the ground till no bullets pierced.

When he finished firing, he watched the Shrouded Nerscylla, looks like a shredded carcass, one is lucky to get any materials from it. When he finished, Garico dropped his heavy bowgun, his fingers twitching and shaking, muscle stains in his hands. He then collapse upon his right knee, feeling very exhausted himself.

Veni rushed over to her hunter, looking very worried. While the Kratt brothers were still staring in shock.

As for the pink pigment Zamtrios armored hunter, Devon, he fell out of the tree. But he was wide awake though. He muttered quietly, "Just like Joseph said, he was the Earth Elemental Force."

The clouds cleared and then the scouting blimp went to them, to help pick up parts of the Shrouded Nerscylla. Before they had safely transported four unconscious Shrouded Nerscyllas, now they're just picking up the pieces.

After such event, Garico, Veni, Devon, Martin and Chris got their team reward as they got onto their airship that waited for their pick up. As well as acquiring all the materials that they needed to make Nerscylla Z armor for Josephiroth.

When they get back to Dundorma, Devon would take them to the Virtue Hunter's tower where they all may rest at. And the blacksmiths who worked in the Virtue Tower, they already have Josephiroth's measures, and so when they got the materials, they started their work upon it.

* * *

_Everwood_

Later in the night, walking through a pathway at a slow pace was Shepard's partner and girlfriend, Zecora the Zinogre. She was walking slowly, carrying her favorite human upon her back as she goes. They are currently hunting together, but thanks to the roars from that funeral hosted by Rex before, most of the prey are hiding, difficult to get.

And Zecora was very hungry right now, but she growled in annoyance.

Shepard chuckled and patted her head softly, he said, "Relax Zecora, we'll find food for you. If we can't find any, I could just cook you a big one back in the citadel."

Zecora smiled a little, she does like his cooking. Angling her eyes to look up at her zinogre armored human, she sighed and growled, _"That's a plus, but I really wanted to have some Jaggis inside my gut tonight. But because of that Deviljho gathering…"_

"It's very important for Rex to do," Shepard stated. "Besides, be glad we didn't with the Lord. Had heard two things that you won't like if we did went. One, it's at Purgatory."

Zecora growled, _"You're right, I hate that place. Sure everyone, humans and creatures can meet and be friends with each other. But the bloody death arena though, that's the annoying part, I prefer to battle with you by my side. Then there's the food, made out of the corpses of the fallen beings who perished in that battle. Then it's that stupid, prideful Elite, he thinks that if he does well enough, the Lord would make him into a Commander."_

"The Lord would not, besides, the Shredder needs to get the right qualities to be a General first, than the step up into the right mindset of an admiral," Shepard replied as Zecora kept on walking. "Considering his attitude, he won't be a commander for decades."

The zinogre smiled a bit, she growled/chuckled, _"Now that's good news and likely bad news for Sever. I like that Lotus one though, she shows good qualities, but that's what I think. And besides that frenzy loving Lord," she snorted in disgust, "There are always twelve commanders, no more, no less."_

"You know the Organization Hierarchy, I'm glad you remember," Shepard chuckle, he rubbed her head a bit.

_"Hey, I needed to remember anyways, after all, the Lord gave you the Citadel as your Legion base,"_ Zecora replied with a growl, nearing the exit of the path through the forest, she continued to walk slowly though so to continue her talk with her human. _"As I recall, each commander has their own Legion, right?" _he nodded in reply. _"And under the Commander are two Admirals, under them are eight Generals, and under them are fifty-six Elites, below them are one-hundred-and-twelve Brutes, and underneath them are five-hundred-and-sixty Captains. That leaves your lowest ranks of recruiters, cannon-fodder and such, fifty-six-hundred Grunts. That's how many there are in one Legion, right?"_

"Yep," Shepard replied. "And there is one Legion for each Commander and the Lord himself, so thirteen Legions.****(GUESS)**

_"With so many people and creatures in each Legion, I'm wondering, when will there ever be when all thirteen Legions gathered together?"_ she asked, because if they all gathered, there'd be a huge number of people and creatures.

"If the Lord calls all the Commanders together, then you'll likely see how many," he replied. "Besides, each Commander has their own bases, and they follow the Lord's commands. And the Lord Commander's base is in the Heaven's Mountain area, likely at the very base of it."

_"I see,"_ Zecora replied, she thinks for a moment. Then she growled, _"You said two things I don't like, one is Purgatory. What's the other?"_

"The Lord chose to bring his Legion's General, General Demise and his Death Forces," Shepard replied, and heard Zecora growled.

_"You're indeed correct, I hate that monster,"_ Zecora growled in deep anger. _"That monster truly is one and deserves to be hunted. But no, he enjoying being hunted till he turns it around and he hunt them. He's also enough to make me go vegetarian, is that the right word, Shepard?"_

"Yeah, that's right," Shepard replied, he chuckled, "best you don't, you be missing the taste of fresh or cooked meat."

_"Yeah,"_ Zecora growled quietly.

**"ROAR!"** yelled very loud roars, about four loud roars in unison, and it came from ahead of them.

Shepard sighed while Zecora growled in annoyance, _"Just perfect, those bloody Deviljhos had caught my supper to be."_

"Maybe next time, Zecora," Shepard said quietly, petting her head for a moment. "Let's just go back before those four Deviljhos catch our scents."

_"They're more focus on the scent of the group actually,"_ Zecora growled, she quietly moved over to the exit of the path, trying to stay hidden behind the thick trees.

Before Shepard could ask, he heard voices ahead, sounds like a human and a palico. But there was also a growl of a different creature. Soon they both came into view of the area, while hidden behind trees and bushes

They saw a group of four Deviljhos circling around three beings, those three beings were a pale skin human wearing only his undergarments and carrying a simple hunter's knife, and with that human is a palico. And the third gave the duo a surprise, a young Chameleos.

After looking at the group, Shepard made one assumption, "It seems like the hunter became reckless, he and his palico, and they decided to come to Everwood at night, and encounter a Chameleos child, and bad luck for them by catching the hungry gaze of the Deviljhos. It is best to leave them be, Zecora."

_"Hold on, the Chameleos is talking to the deviljhos,"_ Zecora quietly growled, getting his attention. _"More like shouting, telling the Deviljhos to leave or he would kill them. The Deviljhos told him to leave and give them the human and felyne. The Chameleos denied and shouted to leave his human alone. Now that's rare, to see an elder dragon partnered with a human, especially a youngling like him."_

"So they're friends," Shepard stated, looking at them. He sighed, "Well, it's best that we go help them."

Zecora grinned, she growled, _"Finally I get to blast those brutes with the taste of what they truly deserve."_

"Don't," Shepard replied, he had reached into his inventory and pulled out a flash bomb, ready to throw it. She looked up at him in confusion, he continued, "If you strike them with your lightning, than Rex will know and be more of an annoyance."

Zecora groaned, _"Fine, we'll just rescue them. Ready honey?"_ she asked, smiled and got herself ready to burst out of the large foliage.

"Ready sweetie, let's go!" said Shepard, and with that, the zinogre went and burst out of hiding and came into the area. He yelled out, "Cover your eyes!"

They heard their shout, Shepard through the flash bomb forward and Zecora kept her eyes closed and halted. While to the group, they were first surprised to see a hunter riding on the back of a full grown zinogre, and knew what to do when they saw him through the bomb.

As for the brutes, dumb as they are, had looked simultaneously at the new voice. And they were then blinded by a bright flash of white light; they all growled in agony, they kept their eyes closed, temporary blinded.

After the sound of the burst, Zecora ran forward, heading toward the group as the flash was still in effect.

As they came close, Shepard remove the strap that kept his sheathe of his long sword on his back. Taking hold of his sheathe with his right hand, he used it like a pole and held it down to the right side of the Zinogre.

"Grab and hop on!" Shepard commanded, and with that the human and the palico grabbed upon his sheathed long sword. With his strength, he swung them off the ground and placed upon Zecora's back. Luckily the Chameleos was smart enough to leap onto Zecora's tail and climb up to join them on Zecora's back.

And with that, despite the added weight, the zinogre was still strong enough and started to charge out of the area. Leaving behind the daze and confused Deviljhos.

As they go, the human asked them, "Thanks for the save, who are you?"

"No talking," Shepard replied in his commanding tone, his voice was sharp that it was enough to quiet them. He had reconnected the strap onto his armor so his sheathed long sword will not fall off. He then quietly said, "If you talk, you'll alert any other Deviljhos if they're ahead, there is much more than just four of them in Everwood tonight."

"But wouldn't they just follow our scent?" asked the palico quietly. The zinogre kept on running at a fast pace with them on her back, she and Shepard know the right direction they needed to go.

"Hence we need to remove it, now hold on tight," Shepard replied, just as Zecora neared what looks like a different area that has its own cliffs and a large waterfall. Any replied from them was ignored as Shepard held onto Zecora's back.

But he did took a quick peek, and saw that the hunter was making sure his two friends holding on tight, making sure the Chameleos doesn't slip off.

With that, Zecora makes a big leap off the cliff and dives down into the waterfall.

* * *

_Val Habar_

Back in Val Habar caravan parking lot, at Silus's larger than normal caravan, considering the reason of it being larger was for Silus's creature partner having his own bed within. But currently within it, sounds of things thrown about and a few noises, as though someone was currently within the caravan was searching for something.

During what that person was doing, by the sounds of it though, was making a big mess. High in the sky, the familiar size and shape of body, the giant Remobra was flying through the air.

It was Ridley, and she had been following the scent of her dear father. With each flap of her wings, making her big bulging belly bounce up and down a few times, with the sounds of gurgling within, her meal from earlier was still digesting.

After discovering where the scent leads too, the smell of her father seems to lead to the large caravan below. With it in her sight, she folded her wings and dived downward, like a falcon diving.

When she was twenty feet in height from the ground, she spread out her wings into a slow glide. Till she came close to the ground, flapping her wings a bit, she came to a landing by the ramp. She landed gracefully and beautifully, a perfect landing, and she smiled at the success.

She grinned and pokes out her snake tongue from her mouth for a moment, very pleased with herself. But then realize that her father wasn't in sight, he missed her perfect landing, especially when she had a big bulging belly with two hunters digesting inside! She was annoyed and knew by the sounds and the scent, her father was within the caravan.

But considering her height, she couldn't walk up the ramp into the caravan, but she could poke her head in, but she chose not to.

Instead, she hissed quietly, _"Daddy, you in there?"_

Sounds of the male voice within replied, "Hold on one moment, Ridley, and be silent!" Scolding her too, it seems.

Ridley huffed in annoyance, she remain standing at where she was. She had folded her wings, and wondered where her father would let her rest in; she got a full meal to digest after all.

Then she heard the sound of footsteps, she looked to the entrance of the caravan, and saw the curtain pulled aside and her father came out. She smiled to him, her dad Jack, but then blinked and gawked in surprise.

She hissed, _"Whoa daddy, you look so amazing in that!"_

Her dad, Jack, the gunner in Mosgharl clothes, he still wore his clothes and the mask covering his face. But right now, he currently had a new set of armor upon his Mosgharl clothes. He was currently wearing the Excello Blade-Master Armor; the armor was currently loose though; Jack had some difficulty in putting the armor upon his Mosgharl clothes body. With the helmet on, he still wore his jack-o-lantern mask. The straps were a bit loose, like one good hit upon each piece would knock off the armor that was currently on him. And with his Deershot currently hooked to the belt, he was carrying the Great Sword, the Veined Graveblade. With two sets of armor and weaponry, well he's definitely warm for the night, but he kinda looks like a fusion of both armors.

Jack had raided Silus's caravan and planned to keep the armor and weapon, as well as many valuables he had managed to dug up within the caravan and put them into his inventory. But now, there was one more thing to do.

First he replied, "Why thank you, with this, I can handle anyone easily." He did a pose as he wore the armor, he chuckled under his mask. Then he looked to the big Remobra as he walked down the ramp, she being bigger than him of course, "Now then, to make my plan work. I need you to help me construct a scene, of which when the Val Habar Guild CSI investigate it, they would assume that Silus and his Chameleos had killed the two hunters, left the caravan and fled the city. Thus there be bounties on their heads and anyone who hunted them will be rewarded."

_"Huh, sounds good, and if they return, they're immediately arrested and locked up,"_ Ridley hissed, smiling a bit. She then thought to herself, _'Too bad for Kage, he's a cutie.'_ Then she realized something, she hissed to him, _"Uh daddy, where are you going to get the corpses though?"_

"From you," he said. "I want you to puke them out and leave them here, right by Silus's caravan." Ridley looked shocked at him, he never asked her to puke out her food. He did tend to take bones of the food she regurgitated after her stomach finished digestion, but not during.

_"But daddy, I'm still digesting them! They're mine!"_ she hissed, upset that he would ask that.

SLAP!

Her eyes wide in shock as she felt her daddy's right armored hand slapped her, she was looking away. She looked scared as she could tell her daddy was angry, she whimpered, _"Don't hit me daddy! I didn't do anything wrong!"_ Considering the armor, the slap really hurt her. The only time she got punished by her daddy was when she did something foolish or ignored him.

"You did," Jack said in annoyance. "You denied my order, and so I command you to let them out!"

_"But daddy, they're mine,"_ she whimpered as she looked down at him.

PUNCH!

She fell down upon her back as she felt her daddy punch her in the gut this time, she growled in pain, _"That hurt! Please stop hitting me daddy!"_ She flipped herself around and got back onto her feet. She turned to face him, shedding a tear while doing so.

"Then do as I command!" Jack said, getting very annoyed. He had been using his right hand for the slap and punch, his left hand gripping the great sword hilt.

_"I'm your daughter! If I puke them out, I'll starve tonight!"_ she whimpered, trying to tell him that.

"You're my servant, my pet, my garbage can to remove anyone in my way," Jack stated in a serious tone.

Ridley looked shocked at him with wide eyes, shock that her daddy call her such. She whimpered to him, _"But I'm your daughter, Ridley! You hatched me from an egg! You raised me, you're my father!"_

"I raised you to be loyal pet and servant to me, nothing else," Jack stated, raising the great sword up a bit. "But by the sounds of it, looks like I need a new Ridley."

Her eyes widen more and she took a step back, she hissed in fear, _"What?"_

Jack raised his right leg and kicked upwards, hitting her in the chest, causing her to fall down once more. With her on the ground, he was now standing over her, gripped the great sword high into the air. But before he swung it, he laughed, "Oh right, you didn't know. You're Ridley number one-hundred-and-seventeen; you're not my first Ridley. I stole many eggs of Remobras from their nests and hatch them myself, and raise them to by my perfect loyal pets. Each one I raised was like you, till they deny my command, when they do, they perish, just like you're about to be. I got several more Remobras back at my hangout still; anyone of them is perfect to become the new Ridley.

Ridley's eyes were very wide in shock; she shed more tears in fright. Her father didn't care about her, he was a fake! He used her for his own desires! He likely killed her parents when he stole her egg! Then she remembered scenes of him having her and other Remobras fighting over each other to be picked by their dear daddy, she had believed each Remobra is from somewhere else, and he had her and the others to kill and eat each other. She remembered she ate most of them, than she realized the possibility of them being her own siblings too. She felt so sick in her life now; she looked sick and scared, she whimpered, _"You're a monster…"_

"No, you are my old little monstrous garbage can. I'll make sure to add your skull with the other sibling skulls of yours that I kept," Jack said, confirming her that she did eat her siblings. "Now time for you too…"

Suddenly something went and smacked into his head, burst into bright gray smoke. It was a smoke bomb, and it fogged up the caravan parking lot. If anyone wakes up in the late of the night, they would just assume that it was foggy outside.

Seeing this as an opportunity, Ridley remembered where her false daddy was and pushed with her left talon foot. Felt his body and pushed him away from her, and as she got up, she heard his angry grunt after he fell. Spreading out her wings, she quickly flies up into the air and went on top of the large caravan. She landed upon it and tried to hide, hoping Jack doesn't see her.

"Who threw that smoke ball?!" yelled Jack as he had gotten himself back up, he gripped the great sword in his hands.

[Listen to **Kingdom Hearts II Music - Riku's Theme** on YouTube]

"Leave her alone," said in a serious tone of a male. The smoke started to clear up, and Jack, recognizing the voice, had also seen who the one who had thrown that smoke ball was.

His eyes widen under the mask as he recognized Josephiroth standing there. But only in his undergarments on his body and his eyeglasses on his face, and carrying his Charge Blade on his back. He was standing there, his arms folded upon his chest, glaring right at him. That signature glare was scary, for a moment Jack look frighten, it seems without that helmet Josephiroth's glare was terrifying.

Jack held the great sword at the ready to defend himself, he muttered, "How the heck are you healed so fast?!" He was still shocked to see him; he should be stuck in the infirmary for weeks!

"I heard everything," Josephiroth replied in his serious tone, he raised his left hand, took hold of the hilt of his Dear Rose sword and unsheathed it, he kept the shield upon his back though. He still glared at him, "You are a disgrace, more monster than human. You are unworthy to wear that armor, the armor that belongs to a great hunter, Silus. Take off the armor and surrender yourself, for you are under arrest."

Jack swallowed his fear, recalling he had the armor on, the lethal great sword and his Deershot. So he feeling bold, ready for any combat, he sneered, "You are no Guild Guard to arrest me, monster lover."

Josephiroth hadn't drawn out his large shield yet, he still glared and stated, "I am a high rank hunter in the service of the Guildmasters throughout the continent; I have the rights to arrest and report you to Val Habar Guildmaster. So surrender now, removes the armor, and your life would be spared. Do not, than your life will be forfeit."

Jack smirked, "My life, forfeit? Heh, then you'd be arrested for killing me as well!" Thinking that the pro-trapper was bluffing, hell he wasn't even wearing armor!

Ridley still hidden on top of the large caravan, was watching, still scared of her false father. But now scared for this human as well, if he doesn't win, then her false father would hunt her down and kill her. If the human wins, she could be safe.

Seeing his serious face, nothing changed, so it wasn't a bluff, Josephiroth was willing to kill him?! Jack was surprised, and then he said, "You're supposed to be great trapper, now you're willing to kill me? You catch monsters and won't kill them, but you would kill a fellow man?!"

"I am a pro-trapper, for I capture creatures and safely transport them to wildlife preserves for they can live and grow in peace," Josephiroth replied, gripping his sword while glaring at Jack. "I hunt and kill monsters such as you; humans can become monsters very easily, so I hunt criminals, murderers, and rapists. I only kill when I have no other choice, so surrender Gore Spy, and your life would be spared and be judged in a fair trial."

"WHAT?!" yelled Jack, shocked that Josephiroth knows he's part of the Organization of Gore. How was it possible?! The Organization was so secretive to the public… that's when he realizes something. Either Josephiroth is really a G-Rank hunter, who works for Dundorma Nobles, or he's a fellow member and from a different Legion, which would be impossible, because members of Gore don't betray each other, unless they wanted to be hunted by General Demise. So thinking of the G-Rank part, but even so, Josephiroth was currently armor-less. "So what if you know," Jack said then after calming down. "It doesn't matter anyways, what matters that my superiors know your secret, monster lover!"

"And what secret is that?" Josephiroth replied, still glaring at him.

"That you used to have a creature partner, a Great Jaggi named Jarl," Jack replied with a smirk, but Josephiroth's expression didn't changed, Jack gets annoyed, trying to anger him so he could slip up. "After all, you cried when he died, like a sissy baby, so depended on such a loss, bet that's the reason why you don't kill the creatures, you don't have the nerve to kill."

Josephiroth still glared, no twitches, no signs of added anger, but he did replied, "At least I still have feelings, while you seem to have none, a sadist is what you are."

Jack glared, getting more annoyed, but smirked, "Ah, but that's not the only secret, my superiors also know that your father is no war hero of Moga Island! He betrayed them and became friends with Ceadeus!" He laughed, expecting to see any hints of surprise.

Ridley was looking more and more surprise as she had been listening to the conversation between them. So thus human is friendly, maybe he could protect her from her false daddy! Maybe she could be safe with him, safe from any hunter who tries to hunt her! Maybe he is the right one to be with? She continued to watch, and hope for the human known as Josephiroth to be victorious.

No hint of surprise, just his signature glare, which frustrated Jack much more. Josephiroth then replied, "So, it seems like I owe Ivy an apology, she was right that you are a spy. I be sure to remember that," likely meant to apologizes to Ivy later that she was right, Jack was a spy.

Getting frustrated, Jack held the great sword at the ready, he said, "Enough talk! Once you're dead, I will kill the Remobra and then the people of Val Habar would assume Silus is the killer and he is going to prison. Now die!" He then charges at Josephiroth.

"I seriously doubt that," Josephiroth replied, he held his sword in front of him as he started to run toward Jack.

As they both neared their charge, there was suddenly a sound of a loud roar from the center of Val Habar, from the Guild Hall no doubt. Jack had nearly frozen, while Ridley still hidden on the caravan had looked at where the roar came from.

While Josephiroth continued to charge, Jack was lucky to block the blow with the great sword when Josephiroth swung the blade from left to right, sound of the blades clashing.

* * *

_Purgatory_

With the sounds of cheers and animal roars lessen, the shouts of the Gore Death soldiers chanting, even though they seem to be cheering as their comrade perished under the power of Khan. Myra and her two guards were being led up the stairways by Maxie.

They were also being followed by two Elites Gore Death Soldiers; they both had left General Demise and are following them. Myra had a good look of them, and knew that her guards would perish when she would have to fight them. Her guards would perish, giving her enough to time to get herself ready for combat or escape and join up with Cain and Khan, and with Khan's power, they could escape the hellhole.

But currently, they're not attacking her, seem like the Elites were only acting as guards for her as well, likely just helping Maxie escort her to their leader. She could already tell that the reason of General Demise and his forces were here merely to show strength, like trying to intimidate any possible enemy, like her if she doesn't help, too bad for him it didn't work.

Eventually they reached the highest balcony floor, arriving to what looks like a very large room, with the skull of a Dah'ren Mohran skull as its walls and balcony. Myra and her guards could see that the room looks like a meeting chamber.

There was what looks like a throne made of bones and skulls of fallen creatures and hunters, hell the room looks like to be full of skulls actually, of beings perished in the battle arena. Skulls on the wall, well at least there was what looks like a comfortable couch as well as a table, it was set between of the couch and the skull throne.

Then there's the back wall, which caught Myra's attention the most, for on the wall was ancient chronicles. There were words written in stone, words of a very old and dead language. Above the paragraphs was what looks like a painting, it looked very old, and in some parts faded, but the most part was re-colored, as though it was taken care of. So Myra saw what the painting was, it was a painting of a Gore Magala. And under the frenzy dragon is what looks like groups of humans, blacken in color… servants of the Gore Magala.

"My lord, your guest has arrived," Maxie said with a smile on his face. He had placed his right white gloved hand on his chest, palm over his heart, and gave a small bow.

And Myra had watched as both nine feet tall Monoblos X armored Elites fell upon their right knees, left armored fists on the ground and their heads bowedd in respect and loyalty.

[Listen to **Pyramid Head Theme Song** on YouTube]

Following the gaze of the researcher, she saw where the Lord of Gore was. He was still standing on the balcony, looking down. His back was to them though, as he seems to be mostly watching the fight. But Myra did see that he was armed, for he carried a demonic looking Charge Blade upon his back, the Force of Catastrophe.

But the more she looked at the skull in the center of the shield, she felt herself being pulled toward its anger gaze of madness. The man's weapon has some kind of aura; it feels like it hungers for blood and souls, and spews madness and agony in its wake. It's like the weapon wanted her, and seem to promise many things, it was madness.

"Return to your duties, Commander Ackerson," the Lord said, so the researcher is also a commander.

"As you wish my lord," Maxie said with a smile, another bow before he turned to leave. "I hope you all have a wonderful evening," and he headed out of the room. And with that, the two Elite Gorish Death soldiers stood up and seem to follow him out, likely they're to stand outside and wait.

Myra had watched them go before turning back to look at the Lord, and blinked in surprise to see him suddenly facing them. From the front view, his armor is Gore X, no doubt he's a G-Rank, but he most definitely has a connection to a Gore Magala.

His black armor has that frenzy poisonous aura radiating on the front, giving a demonic glow. With that helmet he wore, it was like he was a king. His form just oozes demonic energy, great and terrible power. One must be extremely careful around him, and already Myra was getting dark thoughts as she gaze at him.

The Lord looks to her as he moved, walking to his throne. As he stood by it, he unhooks the strap of his charge blade and shield and set it on the back of it before sitting down upon his throne. He sat there, like as though he was the King of Kings, and he kept his gaze upon Myra.

He looks to her and her two guards, Myra's guards were trying to keep themselves stoic as statues, but they were getting fearful because of what they see in him. As for the Lord, he said, "So we meet again, Myra. Please, have a seat."

"Again?" asked Myra, remain expressionless as she goes to sit on the couch across the table from the Lord's throne. Her guards remain standing at the attention by the couch, likely trying to keep their gaze away from the Lord so not to show fear. "I do not believe we have met before."

"I doubt you would remember me, you were only a babe at the time," the Lord stated, keeping his gaze upon her. "One does not forget those eyes, the eyes of great potential and power." Seeing that her expression didn't change, he continued, "I would say that I know your parents in the olden days, but I can tell your answer would be."

"I have no parents," Myra said with annoyance, considering she and her creature partner killed them over two decades ago.

"Indeed, so I shall say this, I met the false ones, the man who viewed you more as trash when you were a baby," the Lord stated. "I had a few followers keeping watch over you; after all, the man was foolish and cannot see what I see in you. Waiting for the right time to take away and leave behind a drop of frenzy in the man, thus it would look like in a few days, the man would go insane and kill everyone in his home."

Okay, he definitely is connected to the Gore Magala, especially is able to use frenzy upon others. Hell, it feels like she was actually talking to a Gore Magala instead of a human in armor. The man showed some good qualities, but even so, they were here to do business. She said to him, "You wished to talk business with me, correct?"

The Lord gave one slow nod before he raised his right armored hand and snapped his fingers, making a loud snap sound. Within moments, a servant walked into the room, carrying a tray what looks like a bottle of blessed wine and a plate with Heavenly Breadsticks. The servant went and stood by at the wall.

The Lord looked to Myra and her guards, and he said, "Here, have some refreshments."

"How do we know those are not poisoned?" Myra asked with a frowned.

"That is what the servant is for," the Lord replied, with that, the servant return to the table.

The servant looked nervous to be near the Lord, had took one of four glasses and poured a bit of blessed wine into it before taking a drink. The servant looked fine afterward, than he took a piece of heavenly breadstick, and ate a bite, he still look fine.

"Even so, I'll pass," Myra stated, despite the wine and food look good. "You can have them," she said to the Lord, wondering what he looks like. He would need to remove that helmet to eat.

Before the servant could move away, he froze in fear as he felt the Lord placed his left armored gauntlet hand upon his head. The servant looked scared as hell, silently pleaded to Myra and her guards.

"Death is my meat, terror my wine," the Lord stated, the servant looked like he was about to wet himself in terror. That is, till a loud CRUNCH with Lord crushing the servant's skull as he had formed a fist. He had drunk enough terror wine, and crushed the servant skull as a deathly meal.

Myra didn't look surprise, while her guards continued to get nervous, the Lord just killed the servant in a mere second, and the servant did nothing wrong. Myra then said, "Surprised you still have many soldiers if you feed on death and terror, hardly any innocent servants no doubt."

"There is no such thing as innocence, only degrees of guilt," the Lord stated what sounds like a wise philosophy. "And even so, I prefer our talk to be a private matter, instead of having a lesser listening in and pass off the talk with his fellow lesser."

Well that makes sense, a servant could be a spy or just a normal servant, the lord doesn't really care for the lives of others. The Lord likely views his whole army as mere pawns on the chessboard.

"Now then, to business," the Lord said. "I wish to make an offer, of you and your group joining my Organization of Gore."

The Lord of Gore could be a very powerful ally, and by the sounds of it, the army of Gorish Death is only a very small piece of forces within the Organization of Gore. But Myra was no servant, she has her own goals. She replied, "And if I refused?"

"Then maybe a mutual partnership, as a form of working with other organization," the Lord stated, sounded more like he wanted to keep an eye on her, likely to make sure she doesn't cause trouble to his Organization.

Having his assistance would be helpful, and from what she could figure out, the Organization of Gore is a secretive terrorist group of sorts, a very large group with a hierarchy kind of thing.

"It seems like you really want my forces to be with yours, what is your reason for that," Myra asked politely, but in truth it was more of a command.

"I mainly want you and your forces to find and kill four beings," the Lord replied. "With that accomplished, you won't need to worry about my Organization going after you. You could ignore my request, or do it. If done so successfully, then you may have my resources to achieve your own goals, as well as you can help mine."

So in a way, simply kill four beings, likely humans who're a thorn to the Lord of Gore's side. And if they're removed, than with the Lord's huge forces could help her achieve her goals, depending on what her goal was.

"Hm, and who're these four beings you want my forces to kill?" she asked.

"They're known as the Elemental Force," the Lord replied. "The four humans are known as Andracus the Elemental Force of Fire, Albertis the Elemental Force of Water, Garico the Elemental Force of Earth, and Josephiroth the Elemental Force of Wind."

What is the Elemental Force, are they some kind of vigilante group towards the Organization? Myra asked, "What is the Elemental Force exactly?" She had recognized the name, Josephiroth, from the reports no doubt, he being one of Silus's friends.

"They're the servants of the King of the Elder Dragons, each one holds the power of nature itself," the Lord replied. "In Legend, they're known as the Elemental Knights, servants to the King of the Elder Dragons, the White Fatalis. They can be healed close to instantly just by being bathed by their chosen element, and their power is great. From my sources, these four beings had not fully mastered their powers, merely beginners themselves, and thus I would want them removed."

Learning the fact that those four are the servant of the White Fatalis was enough for her reply, "Then no, I won't be doing that. I prefer not to catch the eyes of the White Fatalis." Mainly said that to likely get the Lord believe she's afraid of the White Fatalis.

For a moment of silence, the Lord asked, "What about their friends, allies who would help them when they're either called or asked?"

As long as they're not under the watchful eyes of the White Fatalis, so since these ones are likely not, she said, "That'd be alright, do you have the list of their names and appearances?"

The Lord had reached into his inventory pockets and pulled out a large scroll, he rolled it down and set it on the table. Myra looked at the list, and saw that there were many names. So many targets to remove, she took the scroll and rolled it off. "Very well, I will help by removing these people then," she said, or possibly have allies out of these people, her own decision.

"Personally, out of the list of names, I would like Tristan to be terminated," the Lord stated as he slowly stood up. "The man knows of my organization and is currently in hiding, difficult to find. When you find him, please bring me his head when you do. And now, enjoy the entertainment of Purgatory, you may use this balcony to view the area below," and with that, he started to walk away.

Well, it would give her time to think, the room is rather large enough for Khan to get in, a good serving room. Myra could tell that Khan would want to sample some meaty dishes here.

"Oh and Myra?" the Lord asked; he standing by the exit of the room, gaining her attention once more. "When you got the time, ask your Ashen Lao-Shan Lung partner about the story of the Elemental Knights, all the Elder Dragons know of the story."

Myra looked at him, he doesn't see her expression, but she said, "Creatures can't talk to humans."

"In truth, they can, it takes one with patients and knowledge to learn," he replied. "As for how I know, Elder Dragons tend to leave some kind of bonding scent or aura upon their humans, beings they trusted the most. You bear the aura of one," he then turned to leave, heading out of the room. But as he goes, he replied, his voice giving a small echo, "We are shaped by fate, just as we shape it."

And with that, Myra and her two guards were to use the room as they see fit while the Lord of Gore had left. And eventually Cain and Khan would be brought to her on the balcony, either they have a meal and watch the combat battles below, talk, or leave, who knows.

* * *

_Everwood_

After the trip through the cold rapids after the dive into the waterfall, Shepard and the others riding on Zecora's back had held on for their dear life. Eventually when they got further down in the river, to the point it was calm, the Zinogre climbed out of the river and back onto dry land, in some other area in Everwood.

Zinogre and the chameleos as well as the palico basically shook themselves, removing any water on them. Shepard didn't bother; he was still wearing his full body armor, while Silus was very cold, since he was only wearing his undergarments, and because of the cold river and this night was currently cold.

That is, until Shepard had given him a Hot Drink and he drank it, warming him up, and with that, Silus, Kage and Lucky followed Shepard and Zecora; Shepard had said they would escort them out of Everwood.

So, as they go, with Silus, Lucky and Kage walking beside the fully grown zinogre, who had chosen to carry Shepard upon his back.

[Listen to **Auron's Theme** on YouTube]

Considering they're likely very far from the Deviljhos means their free to talk, Lucky said, "Thanks again for your help; we might've gotten a load of scars and injuries if you both hadn't come."

"You would've gotten more than just scars," Shepard replied as they go. He was still riding on Zecora's back, listening to their surroundings. "Tonight is not a good night for you to go hunting."

Kage growled, _"We weren't hunting, a human kidnapped mine and left him hanging in a trap."_

Instead of Zecora replying, Shepard did, "Oh, what did the man look like?"

_"Hooded man with a smiling glowing face,"_ Kage replied with a growl, till silence and whipped his head to look at the hunter on the zinogre's back, and he said or half shouted, _"You can understand me?!"_

Shepard chuckled while he could see the surprise looks from Silus and Lucky, coming to the conclusion of what's happening. Shepard replied, "Yes, I can understand you, young Chameleos."

Silus still looked surprised as he blinked, he said, "You got a rare gift."

"Not rare," Shepard replied as they kept on going. "I spent decades understanding the language of my friend and partner, Zecora," he said as he rubbed her head. She growled to them, and he said, "She says hello to you as well, and my name is Shepard."

"And I'm Silus, he's Lucky, he's Kage, my creature partner," Silus said, indicating his friends during the introduction, now they know each other's names. He smiled, "So is it possible to learn the language of creatures, everyone could?"

Shepard nodded, he then stated, "It's mostly only possible when the human and creature first form a bond, and they learn from each other. They learn of each other's abilities, skills, personalities, and languages." The path ahead of them seems to be getting clear, one of the exits of Everwood.

"Huh," Silus said, he turned to look at Kage, and he remembered hearing the thoughts from the Amatsumagatsuchi before, after the battle against the Fatalis. So there is a possibility to learn the language.

"The Elder Dragon child, Kage," Shepard continued, "is one of the smartest kinds, so I'm sure he can be an excellent teacher towards you, while you are one towards him. I wouldn't be surprise that the young Chameleos learning the speech patterns of humans."

Silus blinked and looked up to Shepard, he asked, "You mean, talk like a human?" While Kage was first grinning in pride for the flattery, but was also a bit surprised.

"Yes, it is believed in old legends that the wisest of Elder Dragons could talk to humans. Well that's what been said in the ancient times," Shepard replied. "If it's true though; then the older Elder Dragons are obviously upset towards our kind."

Kage thinks about it, the elder never told him, then again, he was raised to avoid humans.

While for Silus, as they neared the exit, he was thinking. A thought came to mind and he looked up to him again, and he asked, "Are you a Virtue Hunter?"

Zecora growled in annoyance while Shepard chuckled while petting Zecora's head. Zecora didn't say anything, but Shepard replied, "Hadn't been called that for well over two years now. No, I'm retired and chose to live here in Everwood, living in nature with my faithful friend and partner, Zecora."

"Retired? So the Virtue Hunters aren't a new organization?" Silus asked.

"No, I am what would been considered from the sixteenth generation of Virtue Hunters," Shepard replied. "Me and five can say as Virtue Hunters for a long time, either till old age or choosing a time to just retire, or quit and someone new takes our place. I was once the Virtue Hunter of Honor."

So he was the Virtue Hunter before Brandon took the role, after thinking that, likely learn more from Josephiroth when he wakes up in the infirmary. So he asked, "Well, do you know Joseph, Devon, and Brandon?"

For a moment of silence, Shepard looked down at him, he sighed, "Let me guess, Devon told you." He nodded and Shepard sighed again, "That kid would end up getting fired sooner or later if he doesn't keep his mouth shut, he's mostly lucky because his strange sense of luck and unpredictability."

Confused, but didn't ask, but he did thought of one question. So Silus asked, "So you know them huh? How long had Joseph been a Virtue Hunter?"

Shepard laughed a bit, than he replied, "The prodigy had joined the training courses of the Virtue Hunters three years ago and passed with flying colors. I trained him myself, and he made many friends himself throughout from the teachers, trainers, as well as me and the other five. He's a natural safe keeper of secrets of the Virtue Hunters."

Silus blinked, didn't really know that much, then again, Joseph had always been so silent most of the time, only talking to friends or just listening to conversations. Till a thought comes to mind, Silus asked, "Wait, he passed and joined the ranks of Virtue Hunters fast, who was the previous Wise Ass?"

Shepard replied with a sigh as they came to a stop at the exit of Everwood, "A very old and dear friend of mine, oldest and wisest member of the Virtue Hunters. He's a wise Wyverian, in truth the old geezer never took in any recruits, till eventually he picked one, and that one was Josephiroth. Whatever that boy did had earned him the recruitment into the Virtue Hunters." So in order to become a Virtue Hunter, beginners need to catch the eyes of the current Virtue Hunters. Once they get the approval of the Virtue Hunters, they become recruits and sent to training camps for long periods of time, till eventually they rise up in the ranks, and eventually after so many lessons and depending on when the Virtue Hunter chooses to retire, upon that day, depending on the correct virtue of the recruiter, that being will become the Hunter of the chosen Virtue.

And all this time, learning something more about Joseph that he didn't learned before. Silus then asked, "So Joseph is a prodigy, and he got training in sword combat from you, his teacher?"

"I'm not the only one, but Joseph, may seem young, happens to be a thinker," Shepard stated and Silus nodded, Shepard would be much older than Joseph of course. "But know this boy, each Virtue Hunter follows the Virtue Code, and by doing so, their true strength is hidden within."

This of course confuse them, and before he could ask, they each heard far in the distance, a loud roar that came from the sight of Val Habar a few miles ahead of them.

"Sounds like the village is in trouble, I suggest you get going," Shepard said, and Zecora was turning herself around.

"Wait, you're not coming with us?" asked Silus, looking confused.

"I'm just an old, retired man, Silus," Shepard stated. "I will only be in the way. You on the other hand, have the potential yourself to do what is right, I'm sure you and any good people of Val Habar can handle the problem. Now go, the people need you, and good luck."

And with that, Zecora ran back into the Everwood forest, leaving Silus, Kage and Lucky, they said their goodbyes before they started running to Val Habar.

But as they go, Zecora growled mixed with a laugh, _"You, old? Now that's a big fib, you're thirty-three!"_

Shepard replied with a chuckle, "What, with the helmet on I sound old. Joseph is the lucky one to have the looks of being much older than he really was, with the color of his head hair. Now then, enough talk on that, let's get back to the Citadel, it's both getting late, and I did promise you a big cooked meal."

Zecora smiled and kept on running, going through many paths and areas, heading back to the Citadel.

* * *

_Val Habar_

At one of the Val Habar docks, Malinda could be seen waiting, leaning against a wooden pole. Besides the airship that belongs to Myra in the docks, there was a small one that she recognized as her brother's vessel, something he uses to get somewhere quickly and stealthy, especially during the night.

And she was still singing her dark tune; she heard the sound of footsteps. She turned to look and saw the one she was waiting for coming her way.

The Lord of Gore was walking toward the docks, and he wasn't alone, two of General Demise's Elites, the nine feet tall very loyal, Monoblos X armored hunters were marching behind him.

Malinda smiled when they had come closer; she stood straight and looked to the Lord. "Hey brother, long time it has since we last saw each other, hasn't it?" she smiled to him.

Like the loyal soldiers did before to the Lord, both of them got down on their right knees and bowed to Malinda, they kept their gazes down to the ground. While the Lord moved over to her, he looked down at her.

"It has dear sister," the Lord replied as he looked down at her. "It is both wonderful and a surprise to see you here. How is father?"

Malinda crossed her arms before she replied, "Good, he's waiting for you and mother to return to Heaven's Mountain, what is taking so long anyways, and how is she?"

"Mother is currently resting at our newest base within Everwood for the night," the Lord replied. "As for why it has been taken so long, how about you come with me to go see her?"

Malinda sighed, "Loved too, but father would want me back as soon as possible." She stepped aside so to allow him to walk onward, but stopped him with a question, "So question, what is taking so long?"

"Our journey has not ended, for dear mother has not begun her transformation, her molt into a renewal," the Lord replied as he looked down at her. "So our journey will continue, and the Organization we had formed had reached into great numbers."

Malinda turned to look at the two bowing soldiers, she already know who these two are. They're Elites of General Demise's forces, General Demise is from her brother's Legion, and her brother's Legion resides at the bottom base of Heaven's Mountain, a secret base below the mountain. Those types of men are mere servants and fanatics of the Magalas, extremely loyal. If they were told to jump off the cliff by their father, they would literally jump off the cliff just to please him. After all, they don't fear death, what they likely fear most is displeasing her, her brother, and their parents.

Heck, they take the sign of the Frenzy as a blessing. As for the reason of bowing and keeping their eyes glued to the ground, they likely view themselves as unworthy to be blessed to gaze upon the Lady of Gore.

"How many Legions are there?" she asked, feeling curious.

"There are twelve other Legions," the Lord replied and Malinda whistled, she knows how many there are in each Legion, so including her brother's Legion, there are thirteen.

"Well, I'm sure father would be pleased to learn that, but, I did learn some reports from some people," Malinda stated as she remembered. "Why do you have one Legion sent to attack Moga Island?"

"To exterminate the servants of the White Fatalis, recently there was a discovery that the four Elemental Knights are from Moga Island," the Lord replied.

She frowned, and then nodded, "If the Elemental Knights return, they'll ruin the plans of our parents had set in. Good call, brother. Now then, hopefully see you and mother again, maybe at Heaven's Mountain very soon. I got someone to investigate first before I go back."

"And who is the one father has you go see?" he asked.

"Well there were two, one was Silus, doubt there'd be a problem from him," Malinda replied. "As for the other, he's a strange one, just a few hours ago, I saw him walking through the street instead of being stuck in bed, suffering from the Fatalis's blast wounds." The Lord merely tilted his head to the right, she said, "Oh and his name is Josephiroth."

She could tell that her brother recognized the name, and he looked directly at her. He said to her, "Sister, Josephiroth is the Elemental Knight of the Wind." She froze, so that's how he healed so fast! The wind itself healed his body, and no wonder it felt like the wind was guiding him! "Relax, he and the other three are merely beginners in their elemental stages, they're not masters of it. But in the future dear sister, if you still plan to check him before going back to father, be careful."

Malinda nodded slowly, "Yes brother, and you as well." Before he could leave, considering he was a brother to her, hell, only she and their parents know what's the Lord's name actually was, no one else knew it, so she was thinking of giving her a hug. They both carried the frenzy inside themselves, and it sure has been a long while.

"ROAR!" yelled a loud roar that seemed to echo from the center of Val Habar, likely the Guild Hall, disrupting their talk.

The Lord had turned his head, and he stated, "The roar of a Gravios, our talk has ended. Have fun dear sister, and please tell father of what I had told you. Now, farewell," and with that, the two Elites of Gorish Death rose up and followed the Lord of Gore, heading to his vessel, got things ready and took flight.

As for Malinda, she watches her brother leave, wondering when the next time she'll see him and mother.

* * *

The roar had echoed throughout Val Habar, awakening many of its inhabitancies. Children and babies were crying from the rude awakening and the parents calming them down, while many hunters would head out to see what the commotion was.

[Listen to **Darknut - The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Music Extended** on YouTube]

If there were any hunters who came out of caravans that were closest to Silus's caravan, they would be hearing the sound of blades clashing.

Josephiroth had kept his large shield upon his back and used his left hand gripping his blade and swung it down upon Jack. The spy who dared try to steal Silus's armor and great sword, he was currently wearing them, and was currently using the Veined Graveblade as a means of a defense.

_'The roar of Gravios, good ole Boulder,'_ Josephiroth thought to himself as he quickly swung his sword down at Jack, parrying blows upon blow of the thieving spy. Keeping his level glare upon the rogue while slashing his blade, pushing Jack backward, Jack likely not have any experience of using a great sword. Joseph continued his thoughts, _'At least Boulder chose to wait some hours, just wished he didn't roar out… or did Akiza asked him too, or did someone whack his sensitive spot? The roar did sound like it came from Guild Hall, likely gathering Guildmaster and Guild Guards and any available hunters to join the search for me.'_

Josephiroth knew about Boulder and Akiza, he recognized the Gravios the moment he left the hospital. And in order for the Gravios not alerting Akiza that he snuck out, Josephiroth made a deal with the big wyvern, and that was polishing his tough hide instead of Akiza doing so, which would mean Akiza could have a break from such. It was either that or Josephiroth's terrible cooking, for some reason, Boulder loves his thoroughly burnt steaks and somehow, burnt water and sauces, even Joseph doesn't know how he got them burnt. Of course, knowing Akiza, if she finds him okay and the rogue unconcious, Akiza would likely going to slap him so hard, and send back into dream land.

_'Estimation of time, at least ten minutes before the group to arrive here,'_ Joseph thought to himself as he slammed his blade upon the great sword once more, Jack using it as a means of defense now, as well as wild swings by which Joseph either blocked or jumped out of the way. After each block and dodge, Joseph would use his right hand to adjust his eyeglasses up to his eyes a few times before clashing at Jack once more. He continued his thoughts, _'And knowing Silus, with the help of the Chameleos youngling, they'd be back around the same time. So I got about ten minutes at least to take Jack out. And I can't damage the armor and weapon, those belong to Silus, their important to him… wait, the spy is wearing the armor over his Mosgharl garb? Meaning the straps would be loose; one good hit could knock them off.'_

With that, Josephiroth swung his blade, hitting the great sword held by Jack. Pushing back with more force, lowering it down, giving Joseph a chance to pull back his right fist and deliver a haymaker punch.

He had hit Jack right upon his masked covered face, and Jack fell backwards a few feet. While the helmet flew off and bounced away from him. And for Jack, his mask showed some cracks, which made the spy mad.

"You have no skills with the great sword," Joseph stated as he adjusted his eyeglasses a bit. "You have no honor to wear the armor that belongs to Silus; you are a fool to try to take it." He had moved around, then he picked up the helmet and set it on the ramp, just so it won't be suddenly lost or someone else arrive and taking it.

"Shut up!" yelled Jack as he got back up and went to swing the Veined Graveblade towards him with a side-swipe.

Jack didn't expect Joseph to block that blow with the shield upon his back, and he sure didn't expect him to raise his right leg and kicked him hard in the armor gut. Jack fell backwards once more, this time the armor on his shoulders fell off.

"You have no skills, especially with the weight in the armor upon your garb," Joseph stated, glaring down at him as he moved around the downed spy, he went to pick up the armored shoulder guards, he held them under his right arm as Jack gotten back up.

"You are starting to piss me off," Jack growled, glaring at him through his cracked mask.

"And you're too slow in that armor, you don't have the muscles for it," Josephiroth stated, he had charged at Jack as he had stood back up. Jack didn't have time to block as Josephiroth tackled him like a football player carrying the football, but without armor on his right shoulder.

He did knock the spy back down, causing the torso armor on the front and back disconnected and loosen. With that, Joseph moved around him and set the shoulder armor pads on the ramp with the helmet.

"Even ones like Grif could take you down," Josephiroth stated as he turned to face the downed spy. Jack has no idea who Grif was.

As for Jack, he was more pissed, the bastard trapper was right. Jack's a gunner, not a swordsman! The armor he thought of taking as a trophy for the best job was too heavy for him to wear! He's supposed to be fast and nimble; he's a gunner, a master spy.

With that, he had stood back up, and throws the Veined Graveblade right at the trapper with so much force he could muster. After that, he quickly pulls out his Great Kelbi Deershot and loaded in a lethal bullet and fired a shot.

What he didn't expect was Josephiroth catching the hilt of the great sword and spin it around in a circle at a quick pace. The sound of the lethal bullet bouncing off of it, after that, Josephiroth had stopped spinning the sword and held it in front of it.

"The Veined Graveblade sees me as a friend and thus protected me from you," Joseph stated, he then set it down upon the ramp with the other pieces of armor. "But I do not have permissioned to wield it, for it belongs to Silus."

"What the heck?" yelled Jack, confused on what the trapper said, but then ignored and pulled off the gauntlets and threw them at the trapper, hoping to knock him out. "You're just full of crap, aren't you?" He even kicked off the leg armor and pulled off the Excello coil and threw them at the pro-trapper. The pieces of armor bounced harmlessly over the trapper who had ducked down, allowing the pieces of armor to fall upon the ramp.

"Now the armor and weapon are back to where they should be, waiting for their wielder to come and put them on," Joseph stated, then he pulled his shield off his back and held it on his right arm. "And thus now, there is no reason to hold back on you."

He was holding back? How dare he?! Furious, Jack started shooting at Josephiroth, who blocked the bullets with his shield. That didn't work, so he tried to shoot at Josephiroth's legs, but he kept on dodging them, skipping, moving his legs about as though he was dancing.

"Stop moving!" growled Jack. He hadn't notice that Josephiroth was holding the blade behind him, had temporary let go of the hilt, but it still hang under his hand, and he was spinning the sword around in a circle.

Josephiroth then leaped forward as Jack fired more bullets, which bounced off his shield. Then pulling his shield arm away, Josephiroth swung his left arm forward, somehow throwing his sword through the air, spinning like a javelin.

Jack barely leaped to his back left to dodge the blade, but he did saw what he didn't expect. Around the hilt is what looks like wrapped up Nerscylla silk rope, so very thin it was nearly invisible, the silk rope being very strong that is. And the end of it head towards Josephiroth's left fist. There was about fifteen feet length of it.

Josephiroth quickly swung his fist back behind, causing his blade to fly back to him. Spread open his palm, revealing Nerscylla web tied into a ring around his middle finger. With palm open, he had the silk rope gather into his palm as he reached forward and caught the hilt of his blade.

_'He used his blade like a freaking grappling hook?!'_ Jack thought to himself, was temporary shocked, but was getting more pissed off now. He was now standing in the middle of the battle area, and he raised his Deershot to fire more shots.

Once more Joseph blocked the shots, and Jack realized too late that the current cartridge for his gun was empty, he need to put in more.

But as he does so, Joseph stated, "It's over."

Jack looked to him with a glare, his cracked mask upon his face, "Deciding to give up?"

"Like I said, I have no reason to hold back," Josephiroth said, he glared at Jack before activating the mechanism in his shield and thrust his sword into it, combining both of them into his Dear Rose battle-axe form. Holding the hilt with his left hand, he adjusted his eyeglasses a bit with his right hand, glaring at Jack.

Suddenly Jack felt a gust of wind blew past him, and before his shocked filled gaze, had seen what seem like wind gathering around Josephiroth. With it, seem like a boost of energy for the trapper, he used it to leap high into the air, going higher than any human could, like as though he was swung up there by a switch-axe or a hammer, but it was the wind that seemed to help him.

Through the air, he spins his battle-axe around him, gathering momentum as he goes, and his axe seem to glow as well.

None of them had realized an audience had gathered, except Ridley, she had noticed the same Chameleos, man and felyne arriving and was just watching the scene before them. And there was what looks like other hunters that arrived, along with pups of a Stygian Zinogre and a Nargacuga. There were two more felynes who had arrived, and for a bit of fear for her, the sighting of a Gravios coming, with a human riding upon its back.

The Gravios was seventeen feet tall in height; Gravios is covered in a dense, stone-like armored shell which protects its body from physical damage. It is very large in size, towering over most other wyverns and measuring several dozen feet in length. Because of its size and incredible weight, it is only capable of limited flight, despite having large and seemingly-developed wings. It has a thick tail with a mace-like club at the end.

Ridley had seen more humans coming; likely the sound of shots and blades clashing had caught their attention.

While Jack and Josephiroth hadn't noticed, Jack yelled in both fear and anger, raised his Deershot and fired multiple lethal bullets, "DIE!"

Josephiroth was diving down towards at Jack with a force of wind blowing around him like as though it was a barrier, helping him speeding down at the gunner. The bullets seemed to spin, or guided by the wind around.

The moment he had come closer, he swung his glowing battle-axe downwards, slamming it hard into the ground before Jack. With enough force that once gave a Fatalis a nasty headache before. Jack was temporary relieved that he had missed.

What he didn't realize that glowing, charged up energy within the axe spread into the ground, and erupted into a violent burst of explosion, which consumed both of them in the blast, forming a dome of energy temporary.

Jack screamed as he was consumed in the blast, his Mosgharl garb ripping apart, while his mask shattered and his hood ripped off. As the explosion ended, revealing to have made a crater in the road.

Josephiroth was currently standing, the forced from the charge-up in his Dear Rose battle-axe caused him to disconnect the two back into a blade and shield once more. Joseph held the blade down at the gunner spread out on the ground.

Jack was lying on the ground, arms and legs spread out like a star as he lay within the crater. His Mosgharl garb shredded to bits, his mask was shattered and lay upon the ground. His face revealed, he had gold eyes, elf-like ears, upturned eyebrows, and dark hair with several grey streaks tied into a long ponytail, the grey streaks along the length of his hair. He sported two large jagged scars extending from both cheeks to just under his eyes.

Joseph held his blade, he pointed down at the downed gunner, and he asked, giving a glare still, "Do you surrender now, thieving spy egg poacher?"

"Go…screw…your…self…" Jack groaned deeply, feeling much pain throughout his whole body, he was fighting to try to stay awake.

Just by looking down at him, Joseph shook his head before putting the shield back onto his back, and sheathing his sword back onto his back, in midst doing so, had removed the nerscylla silk ring off of his finger. He then stated, "You cannot fight any longer, criminal."

He went to turn away, but stopped as he looked very surprised, seeing a large group of people watching.

"How did you do that?!" asked Zane as he was standing there with his sister, and the two pups.

_'Crud, either the battle took too long or they got here early,'_ Joseph thought to himself as he had slowly face-palmed. He did so before kneeling down to Sasha and Nala who ran toward them, they both had leaped upon him, hugging him, glad to know he's alright, but they were obviously full of questions. Same as most hunters here, and the Guild Guards, but the Guildmaster already knew he's a Virtue Hunter; he had seen his capabilities as well at one time.

The Guildmaster was there with the Guild Guards, giving a small smile and he said, "You got much explaining to do, young man. I would suggest you do so at the Guild Hall."

Joseph sighed as he had stood back up, Sasha and Nala by his legs. He said, "Personally, I do not want to, but it seems like I do not have a choice. Can you do me a favor though Guildmaster? Can you have an airship ready, specifically the kind that can carry a caravan? I need to get to Dundorma." _'After all, there is much news my comrades need to know, doubt they know about this spy yet,'_ he thought to himself.

"Very well, bring your caravan to the back of the Guild Hall, young…" the Guildmaster say before Ivy shouted.

"Look out!"

Jack had temporary sat up, gripping his Deershot he managed to reach for and about to shoot.

That is, until Boulder had come to halt through the crowd, pushing others aside, and Akiza went and leaped off the Gravios's back. The Ruby Basarios gunner woman had body slammed upon Jack, who moaned in pain, she pushed the gun aside, and the medical hunter immediately wrap his wrists behind his back with her supply of wrap bandages, improvising by using them as rope or metal straps to arrest criminals.

Akiza lifted up the weak spy, and she said to Joseph while escorting the spy over to the Guild Guards. "You owe me an explanation, Joseph."

"More than one," Joseph quietly muttered, mainly meant for favors really, she is a medical hunter, did work with her a few times years ago.

"Joseph?" asked Silus, causing Joseph to turn to him.

"If you got questions to ask, than come to Guild Hall later for the answers," Joseph stated while he adjusted his eyeglasses a bit with his right hand. "I would also suggest you clean your armor and weapon, the thief was currently wearing them during half of my battle, had to knock them off of him as well." Then he turned, angle his head upwards to the top of Silus's caravan, and he called out, "Ridley! I know you're still there, come out, you and I have to talk, but also, can you give me a ride to my caravan?" Considering the paths were blocked by Silus and his group, Boulder and Akiza, some hunters with Zane and Ivy with the two pups. The Guildmaster and his Guild Guards and Guild Hunters started to take their leave with the arrested spy.

To everyone, they were surprised to see a giant Remobra rise up on top of Silus's caravan, with a big belly as though it was pregnant with eggs or had a big meal. As for Ridley, she was happy that he won the battle, amazed and admired his skill as well in taking down her false daddy.

So in favor of saying thanks her way, she does as she was asked. She flew off of Silus's caravan, and she used her strong talon feet to grip Josephiroth's outstretch arms that he has spread when she flew down to him. She grabbed him and flaps her wings and flew into the air, not minding carrying the weight of him, except she was a bit annoyed when the two felynes latch upon his legs as she carried him high in the air.

_'This had been a fun twenty-fours, I hope the future days will be back to normal though,'_ Joseph thought to himself as the giant Remobra carried him away. He guides her to where his caravan was.

"Hey! Get back here Joseph!" yelled Akiza, clearly ticked that he was escaping her interrogation. Boulder merely chuckled and picked up his human with his jaws and carried her away. "Boulder! Let me go! That man is not getting away from me again!"

Leaving the group that was currently gathered there, the two hunters standing by Zane and the others were nodding to each other. They were also speaking out loud.

Ryan in his Uragaan armor said to Josh, who was in his Obituary armor, "Yep, that's the right one."

"The wind member of the Elemental Force," Josh stated as they both started to turn around, before their attention was caught by Silus.

"What are you two saying?"

Ryan temporary turned around, "Just saying he's the right one, Garico would be happy to know his brother is okay. If you want more, go to the Guild Hall," and with that, both he and Josh walked away.

Leaving Silus, Kage, and Lucky with Zane, Fenrir, Ivy and Ava by Silus's caravan, which Silus will soon learn that, thanks to Jack, the insides of his caravan was totally messed up.

* * *

_Dundorma_

Early morning, as the sun was just starting to raise, its light shining down upon the land. Its warming glow had shine through one of the open windows of a large building in the northern part of the city.

Currently though, the owner of the building was already awake. In the dark rooms of it, a man wearing actual chakra black garb was walking over to what looks like a box. Above said box was a vent tube that leads into many vents that leads to the mail box at the front door of his home, as well as the falcon box, when a messenger falcon drops mail into the box, which would then slide down the tubes and into here.

It sure saves time for Moordryd instead of needing to walk outside. Moordryd stood about six feet and ten inches tall, slender and slightly muscular build, and has pale skin. He has long snow white hair, and a white unibrow, and his eyes are dark blue. Besides the chakra clothes, he wore a medallion around his neck, with the symbol of black demonic G, he is one of the Researchers of Gore.

He sighed as he picked up a large bundle of mail, checking each one while saying, "Bill, junk, junk, letter for me, letter for me, bill…" he kept on going, putting the letters for him under his left arm, the bills onto the desk beside the letter box, as for the junk mail, thrown into a different chute, which leads down into the furnace.

So far there were mostly bills and two letters for him, and mostly junk. Then he noticed the last piece in the mail, a magazine, ever since a woman named Donita came to Dundorma, that fashion woman got the idea of magazines made, basically gossip books about fashion models and art sketches of creatures in the wild.

"A fashion magazine?" asked Moordryd, confused on why it was here. Till he saw that the cover was a colored flying wyvern drawing, and he knew what it was. Frowning deeply, he yelled, "Deception!"

"What?" yelled a female voice of a woman, coming below where a large stairway by Moordryd leads, likely the dining hall, for the woman sounded like she was eating.

"Did you ordered a fashion magazine again?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

After a moment of silence, the voice replied, "Uh… no? But can I have it anyways?"

Moordryd sighed as he pinched his nose with a free hand, "Damn it, Decepshun! You know we're getting low on our budget, right?" He was then quiet as he saw a new letter pop into the mail basket, picking it up, it was a letter for him. So he took it with the other two, the magazine, and five bills with him as he walked down the stairs.

"Aren't the grunts doing their job of getting the money?" the woman voice ask as she ate, her voice was getting louder as Moordryd walked down the large, obsidian black stairway and halls. Most windows are closed shut and only torches were lit with fire. "What about Miller? Wasn't he supposed to do some kind of work to get money for our building?"

"He and seven others," Moordryd replied as he left the stairway and walked through a large stone doorway, coming into a huge dining hall. And there was only one occupant.

An eighteen feet tall Pink Rathian; Pink Rathian has a more heavily-armoured body and has greater health than her green relative, Rathian. Rathian is a medium-sized true flying wyvern similar in looks to her male counterpart, Rathalos. Her hide is a duller and more muted colour, and her lower mandible features a long, protruding chin spike. Her upper back and wingtips are covered in a moss-like fur not seen on the Rathalos, and while her clubbed tail lacks bony spikes, it makes up for this with its ability to poison foes upon contact. Unlike the regular look of a Rathian, the most notable feature which differs from the normal variation of Rathian is its pink coloration, which is easily seen in the jungle or forest canopy. As such, these wyverns have become much more powerful and aggressive, exhibiting faster and stronger attacks to kill their prey before it can escape. What causes their pink coloration is unknown, but theory suggests it is a genetic mutation.

And currently right now, the Pink Rathian was eating loads of meat that servants had brought out for her. She was currently resting on a large pile of cushy soft pillows; she was like treating herself as a queen and eating meat. But there is one thing unique about this wyvern.

After gulping down some meat she ate, she turned to Moordryd and asked, "If those eight people went missing, then ask one of the other captains to loan you some more grunts so they can do the work while you continue your research on talismans."

That's right, the one thing unique about this Pink Rathian, is that, unlike humans who try to learn the speech of their creature partners after forming a bond so to understand them. This Pink Rathian known as Deception actually took the time to learn the speech of humans and talk. Except her voice sounded deep, mixed in with some growls and such as she speaks. This gives her great pride herself, which is one of the reasons she views herself as a queen.

"Then I'll owe the other Captains," Moordryd replied in annoyance, he sat down at the only thing he could sit on since there were no chairs, a spare red cushion pillow. Moordryd chucks over the fashion wyvern magazine, "Here's your stupid magazine."

"It's not stupid, Moordryd, it's fashionable," Deception replied with a growl as she picked up the magazine with her tail, gently lifting it up and setting it beside her, upon many of her trinkets. She took a temporary look at it, smiled a toothy grin, "Hm, that Donita truly is an artist."

Moordryd groaned and rubbed his eyes with his free hand, had temporary told one of the servants to get him his breakfast.

"Besides Moordryd, if you really need the money, why not put your research on hold and go out to get a temporary job," Deception suggested as she used her wing to open the page as gently as possible so she could view the pictures, "or better yet, why not one of the servants?"

"You mean the ones who feed you, clean your scales, do all the work for you?" he asked, didn't bother to look up at her, she does treat herself as a queen after all.

"On second thought, never mind," she quickly said, removing the previous idea. "How about you put on your armor, and go hunting, gather materials and sell them and get money? Maybe if those nice hunter friends are in Dundorma, you guys can team up and go hunting together again, and maybe bring them over too."

Moordryd frowned at her, "You're just hoping that Joseph could be in the city and get a good belly rub."

"What? He just knows the right way I want it, unlike some servants," the Pink Rathian said with a growl towards one of the workers. "Besides, I know you like to share ideas with him too. But I just imagine though, the shock look if he ever found out I could talk. I bet he would have so many questions for me to answer, maybe I can keep him as a pet," she was imagining it in her mind, as well as having other hunters as pets for her.

Moordryd had placed the bills and three letters on his lap and rubbed his head with his left hand. "I seriously doubt it," Moordryd muttered as he took hold of the medallion around his neck and held it up so he could look at it.

Deception frowned, "Thanks for ruining my wonderful dream, for that, you'll be taking the role of my pet later." Moordryd rolled his eyes while she saw the medallion, "Wish you could just leave that in your room or something, one day that medallion would get you into trouble."

Moordryd seemed to ignore as he hid it behind his chakra vest shirt before he replied, "You know why I wear it, Deception. It did belong to my father."

"Who owed much to the Organization of Gore, basically sold his whole heritage into eternal loyalty to the Lord," Deception stated with annoyance. "Thus you get stuck with the huge bill and forced to work for the Organization with your life, especially after your father died."

"My father did made bad errors in his life, but he did good things too, Deception," Moordryd said as he looked up at her. "The medallion is what my father gave me on my birthday; it's a day I wouldn't forget."

"Except I make you happy all the time now, you don't need that useless item that would sooner get you arrested if anyone found what that 'G' stands for," Deception growled, feeling annoyed.

Moordryd sighed, annoyed as he said, "Forget the talk about it. Besides, I got letters to read." He picked up one of the three letters, removed the wax and unrolled the first one. Deception waited, wanting to know. Moordryd sighed once more, "Well you won't like this, but the Organization wants Josephiroth exterminated."

Deception frowned deeply, she growled, "Okay, they give me another reason to hate them so much."

Moordryd set the letter aside, picked up the second and removed the wax symbol and unrolled it. He started to read it for a moment, and then he said, "Well here's a simple one, the Gore Freeze Legion had been sent to destroy Moga Island."

"So Commander Atlas went to do something," the Pink Rathian said with a shrug, doesn't seem bother by it. "What a big surprised for that big sack of lazy frost bones."

Moordryd rolled his eyes and set the second letter upon the first, and then he picked up the third letter. He removed the wax seal and unrolled it, and started to read it. He blinked in surprise, he said, "Well this is a surprise?"

"What?" Deception asked.

"This one is from Researcher Kaiba, the one in Commander Shepard's Legion," Moordryd replied. "It says here that a Lich Seregios broke out, and had killed other scientists and low rank researchers while reforming and escaped."

"Lich…?" asked Deception, looking surprised and disgusted. "You mean one of those abominations that work in the Lord of Gore's Legion?"

"Well that is basically what a Lich is," Moordryd replied. "It is a living skeleton without the rest of the body; if it still had its organs and meat and scales, it would be a Zombie Seregios."

Deception groaned, "I hate those things, you have to make sure its whole body is turned into ashes just to destroy it. How they come about though, is that mystery solved?"

"No," Moordryd replied as he had set the letter down. One of the servants came and told him his meal was ready, he told them to place it in his room. "And now, I shall be doing the bills in my room, do me a favor and burn these letters."

He had moved away, gained a few feet before the Pink Rathian fired a fireball and it exploded upon the letters, burning them, turning them into ashes. With that, she cleared her throat a bit, than she asked, "You owe me one, and I know what you can do to repay me."

Moordryd sighed as he stood by the exit, "What?"

"Instead of killing Joseph if the opportunity happens, capture him and give him to me, so he can stay with us so he won't get killed and the organization won't know," Deception said with a grin. "I got so many ideas to use him for."

With that, Moordryd face-palmed as he walked out, and he thought to himself, _'It be a mercy for him to be killed instead of being stuck as your slave.'_

* * *

***NOTE: **Did you guys know that a young Basarios actually grows up into a Gravios? Surprise me when I checked it. If it isn't true, please tell me.

****NOTE: **If you did the calculation after reading this part, I praise you, but even so, please give your answer in a review, thank you.

_**OH MY GOD! HOLY DAMN! Now this is the longest chapter I had ever written, from my count, it has over 32,000 words! I was so tempted to put this into two bloody parts, but I didn't and this happened! It took so long to complete it, but I finally did! *CRIED*, It's finally written down and ready to be uploaded.**_

_**And oh! I also plan to write little mini-episodes of the Monster Trapper, like some history background of characters like Josephiroth, Sasha, Nala, and all the others. And some crossover stories, so if you recognize any characters that had appeared in this chapter, they're more of background characters of course.**_

_**I'm also very much likely going to take a nice long break after this, it been so long I could cry. In the future though, don't expect the chapters to be this long, I've learned my lesson and will try to keep them below 10,000 words in the future. So view this long one as a rare chapter.**_

_**Hey you reader fans, you liking this story so far, than please review on what you like about this chapter. And don't forget to read these two authors' stories:**_

_**Cosmic Guardian's story: **__**Lupi Della Caccia!**_

_**The Blue Tigrex's story: **__**Times to Remember!**_

_**Happy reading everyone!**_


End file.
